Deconstructing Sevie desmenuzando a Sevie
by Prue Halliwell Snape
Summary: Voldemort ya no sólo quiere a Harry, quiere a Petunia y a Dudley, Así pues, todos son transportados a un lugar seguro, y Harry conoce al hombre que hay detrás del maestro de pociones
1. Prologo: number four , Privet Drive

Prólogo : Number four Privet Drive  
  
Sólo quince días habían pasado desde que Harry Potter abandonó Hogwarts resignado a pasar un mes como mínimo en casa de los Dursley quince eternos días , en los que Harry sintió cierto agradecimiento, después de lo ocurrido el pasado fin de cursos no quería realmente relacionarse con nadie, así que por primera vez en toda su vida, el joven Potter estaba feliz de encontrarse ahí, en un lugar donde nadie lo acosaba con preguntas, donde prácticamente nadie lo conocía ni les importaba.  
  
Había podido vivir su duelo, asimilar lo que ocurrió, todo lo que vivió, aceptar su error; si bien seguía lamentándolo, ahora estaba consciente que debía seguir adelante y que quizá lo mejor que podría hacer era aprender de las experiencias anteriores. Se sorprendió a sí mismo de lo que le estaba pasando, una vez mas se había visto obligado a madurar, las palabras de varias personas aun estaban en su mente, la diferencia es que ahora no gritaban, incluso algunas eran ya un susurro.  
  
Ya estaba en paz, y quizá en unos días mas estaría en condiciones de interactuar con otros seres humanos, además de los Dursley claro. Sin embargo había una pregunta que aun no se podía contestar, estaba listo ahora para enfrentar su mundo? Estaría preparado para las miradas a su alrededor?, algunas serían de curiosidad, otras de pena, algunas mas quizá de reproche, notó como la sola idea le proporcionaba una extraña sensación de pesadez en el estómago.  
  
"bueno, no puede ser peor que el año pasado o si?" se dijo tratando de consolarse, pero una voz dentro de sí le respondió "pues todo lo que te pasó fue provocado por como te comportaste el año pasado cierto? De todas formas todo dependerá de ti"  
  
El nudo en su estómago se hizo mas denso, aun hoy tenía pesadillas con lo ocurrido en el mausoleo, pero a esas se sumaban las que tenia en el ministerio de magia "ha terminado, está destruida" se repetía una y otra vez, pero el subconsciente era mas fuerte.  
  
Necesitaba hablar con alguien, y normalmente ese alguien sería Sirius, pero eso no era posible ahora.... Dumbledore quizá? Meneó la cabeza en gesto de negación "ya tiene demasiado, y no creo que sea lo correcto después de lo que ocurrió la última vez que estuviste en su oficina" la misma voz le dijo. Harry todavía lamentaba la crisis de ira que experimentó, y no sabía si debía disculparse con Dumbledore o no.  
  
Se sintió solo, pero lejos de abatirse se forzó a ser fuerte "nada solucionarás lamentándote, es momento de que te des cuenta que por tu culpa sólo te tienes a ti mismo" y no es que no quisiera a sus inseparables Ron y Hermione, simplemente ellos no podían entenderlo, Hermione aun tenía a sus padres, y los Weasley eran la familia más numerosa y unida que Harry hubiera visto jamás.  
  
Suspiró, se acercó a la jaula de su fiel Hedwig la lechuza blanca que aun no llegaba de cazar y que Hagrid le obsequió , el primer regalo de cumpleaños que recibió en su vida. Un momento, Hagrid , el era adulto, y Harry sabía que tenía en el un amigo de verdad, el primer amigo que tuvo en el mundo mágico Era Hagrid acaso la solución? Corrió a su escritorio, sacó un trozo de pergamino, plumas tinta..... y en ese momento cuando estaba por escribir la siguiente palabra se percató que no, fuera cual fuese, Hagrid no era la persona indicada en ese momento. Por un lado la última vez que Harry lo vio, éste se había comportado de forma muy grosera, pese a que el semi gigante quería consolarlo, y por otra parte las únicas veces que Harry y Hagrid habían hablado de la orfandad y segregación que ambos padecían , su enorme amigo se hallaba en estado de ebriedad.  
  
Con un suspiro, Harry aceptó su derrota y su soledad, sacó el álbum de la boda de sus padres y se puso a contemplar las fotografías con cierta nostalgia , la extraña nostalgia de algo que siempre se ha deseado y que no se podrá alcanzar, pero mientras el padrino de bodas sonreía y hacia caras junto a los novios, una lágrima expresó la nostalgia que sólo da el saber que algo se ha perdido.  
  
Tía Petunia lo llamó a cenar, su voz era extraña últimamente, y no era que Lupin o Moody los hubieran amenazado para que se portaran bien, tenía que ver mas bien con el recuerdo de Lily, madre de Harry y hermana de Petunia y el saber que Voldemort había regresado, aunado a la promesa de Petunia de cuidarlo. Ella ignoraba que su sobrino se había vuelto a enfrentar a Voldemort, mas aun que era la quinta vez que lo hacía , pero no importaba, si bien su trato no era amoroso, el deseo de protegerlo se volvió evidente. No lo dejaba salir pasadas las cinco, procuraba saber siempre lo que estaba haciendo, le servia generosas raciones de comida y siempre pasaba por su recamara antes de acostarse, cierto que lo hacía bajo el pretexto de "Ya apaga la luz y duérmete que no tenemos porque pagar luz de mas" pero su mirada dejaba saber que quería cerciorarse de que estaba bien,. Y Harry se lo agradecía, por supuesto que Tía Petunia seguía prefiriendo a su hijo Dudley y que no decía nada cuando este, aburrido y molesto porque sufría de las mismas atenciones que Harry , -aunque con el trato meloso en extremo que su madre le daba- golpeaba o amenazaba a su primo, y que en el momento en el que Harry intentaba algo, Petunia lo enviaba directamente a su habitación .  
  
Tío Vernon era el mismo de siempre , sólo hablaba lo necesario con Harry y siempre lo hacía de mal modo, y aunque prefería tenerlo encerrado , se preguntaba y preguntaba abiertamente porque los chicos debían permanecer tanto tiempo en la casa, pero se había cansado de que Petunia siempre respondiera lo mismo "El crimen aumentó mucho el último año, no quiero que nada malo le suceda a mi Dudley, y no quiero que el chico me de dolores de cabeza que causen un escándalo"  
  
Pareciera que sólo Harry sabía cual era la verdadera razón. Tía Petunia sabía, y sabía bien lo que implicaba el retorno de Lord Voldemort.  
  
La cena transcurrió sin pena ni gloria, ocasionalmente Dudley le daba una patada por debajo de la mesa, pero Harry ya ni siquiera sentía dolor, se dedicó a deglutir cansinamente sus alimentos, estaba demasiado cansado , no quería discutir , no quería pensar, no quería saber nada. Ni siquiera quería dormir, porque igual que el verano anterior, lo mas probable era que tuviera pesadillas.  
  
En cuanto la cena terminó se dirigió de vuelta a su cuarto. Hedwig había vuelto y además de su consabido ratón, ahora traía consigo dos cartas de Ron y Hermione respectivamente.  
  
Ellos le escribían como si nada, aunque sus cartas eran vacías, "espero que estés bien, ya recibiste los resultados de los TIMOS? Muchos besos nos veremos pronto"  
  
Ahora sabía que además de lo que sentía ,debía preocuparse por los resultados de sus exámenes, los había olvidado por completo, pero ahora que entendía perfectamente que la vida seguía quisiera el o no, el resultado de dichos exámenes marcaría las oportunidades profesionales que debería plantearse "Para que te preocupas, si ya sabes tu destino" se dijo con una sonrisa amarga .  
  
Agradeció a Hedwig la entrega de las cartas, le dio una golosina y cerró la ventana, era cuestión de minutos para que Tía Petunia hiciera su ronda; se cambió de ropa y se dirigió al baño para cepillarse los dientes. La imagen que vio en el espejo , si bien no le asusto, sí lo sorprendió , su rostro se veía mas maduro, por no decir viejo, sus facciones eran mas duras, pese aun verse joven, pero lo que llamó su atención fue que ese rostro lo había visto ya una vez, en el espejo de Oesed y en el álbum de fotos, haciendo caso omiso del color de ojos, era el mismo rostro que mostraban las fotografías del Adulto James Potter.  
  
Se dirigió a su recamará arrastrando los pies sin poder evitar preguntarse que sería de su vida si sus padres aun vivieran, pero pronto sacudió ese pensamiento de su cabeza.  
  
Como estaba previsto Tía Petunia llegó a verle con su ya tradicional "apaga la luz" , Harry asintió y obedeció, pero no se quedó dormido. Le costaba mucho mas trabajo conciliar el sueño que recordar y analizar sus sueños anteriores, no le prestaba atención a las pesadillas, pero los sueños tranquilos que no involucraban su pasado, le ayudaban a quedarse dormido. Cuando el mausoleo y el departamento de misterios no aparecían, a menudo Harry soñaba con una mujer muy hermosa de cabello negro como el ébano y ojos de obsidiana, que de alguna manera el identificó como su ángel de la guarda. Pues cuando se presentaba lo rodeaba de paz.  
  
La empezó a ver algunos meses atrás, pero era hasta hacía unas cuantas semanas que la imagen había cobrado cierta nitidez muy especial en su mente, la última vez fue su imagen la que lo alejó del departamento de misterios, llevándolo a una cascada hermosísima, dónde el pudo encontrar paz . Fue la primer noche que pudo descansar y la que poco a poco se llevaba el miedo a esos sueños.  
  
Hedwig se terminó su ratón y comenzó a ulular suavemente, pareciera que deseara ayudar a su dueño a conciliar el sueño Harry hizo todo lo posible por concentrarse en el ángel. Cerró sus ojos.....  
  
Ahi estaba de nuevo, el mausoleo y zonko, había bloqueado de su memoria el día que explotó zonko gracias al hechizo deflejante. Como fuera la joven lo sacó de ahí, pero esta vez tampoco le fue de ayuda pues lo llevó al gran comedor de Hogwarts. En el estaban Los Weasley, Hermione, todos los profesores y Los miembros de la Orden, Remus Lupin estaba sentado en un rincón con una mirada de profunda tristeza.  
  
Harry despertó sobresaltado, su corazón latía fuerte y aceleradamente, inhaló un par de veces antes de volverse a recostar, pensando que aun tenia como mínimo quince días mas antes de enfrentarse a su mundo, y con el a las personas con quien sentía deber de rendir cuentas. Echó una última mirada a su calendario, en el que iba tachando los días, para confirmar.  
  
Lejos estaba de saber que el reencuentro esta vez sucedería pronto, y desde un ángulo completamente distinto.  
  
Entre las sombras se hallaba un grupo de personas enmascaradas formando un círculo alrededor de una fogata en medio de lo que parecía un ritual.  
  
Al centro se hallaba una figura alta de ojos rojos que caminaba cerca de los otros enmascarados y con una voz extremadamente fría comentaba y daba instrucciones.  
  
Así que está comprobado que podemos alcanzarlo? "Preguntó Lord Voldemort  
  
"Bueno, si logramos distraer a los muggles, mi señor" Un mortifago respondió  
  
"Perdone que me entrometa, mi señor, y disculpe mi ignorancia" Un tercero se arrodilló antes de continua "Pero porque hasta ahora aventurarse ahí?"  
  
"La cuestión de la sangre, y de que no quería revelar mi regreso" El señor Tenebroso dijo simplemente "sin embargo, ahora no tengo nada que perder y ya me harté, necesito este asunto liquidado si es que quiero proseguir con mis otros proyectos"  
  
Voldemort levanto su varita y gritó "Crució!"  
  
El hombre que yacía de rodillas se fue de bruces y comenzó a aullar de dolor, algunos de sus compañeros reían otros trataban desesperadamente de contener su nerviosismo.  
  
Voldemort levantó su varita y la tortura finalizó, le dedicó a su víctima una sonrisa maligna y dijo "Levántate Goyle y recuerda no cuestionar nunca a Lord Voldemort"  
  
Aquel hombre contuvo un suspiro y se incorporó tomando su lugar en la fila  
  
"así pues recuerden todos el plan y todo saldrá bien...." sonrío Alguna duda?" Un hombre se arrodilló y murmuró "disculpe señor pero dónde está el?"  
  
Voldemort sonrío "En verdad creíste que le permitiría estar aquí?, Nunca! El pasa demasiado tiempo con el amigo de los sangre sucia y protector de los muggles, no puedo arriesgarme y probar su lealtad con un asunto tan delicado, no; ya habrá otra forma de hacerlo " dijo con una sonrisa realmente maligna., como anticipando que a quien fuera que se refería le aguardaba un gran dolor, y miró a los ojos de una mujer enmascarada  
  
Muy bien, manténganse en sus posiciones todos y para el ocaso el día de mañana habremos triunfado..." dijo Voldemort finalmente y todos se dispersaron-  
  
Harry luchó por despertar pero no podía, seguía presenciando la reunión de mortifagos, quizá su subconsciente lo instaba a quedarse a fin de descubrir dónde iba atacar, que planeaba, y buscar la forma de contactar a la Orden del Fénix sin embargo , en medio de su lucha interna el ángel apareció hermosa como siempre con una mirada a veces muy dulce para esos ojos tan oscuros como el onix.....se rindió dispuesto a seguirla, por algo él no debería permanecer ahí, tomó su mano y se fue hacia un mejor sueño  
  
En el número 12 de Grimmauld place los miembros de la Orden del Fénix discutían sobre el mejor modo de proceder ante el inminente ataque.  
  
"Eso es inverosímil no podrá atreverse" Billy Weasley negó con la cabeza  
  
"¿Estás seguro?" Tonks añadió  
  
Los ojos de Snape refulgían aunque nunca perdió el control "Que yo sepa, ninguno de ustedes dos tiene acceso al círculo del señor Tenebroso, así que la opción que tienen es creerme o esperar a que suceda, claro que si optan por la segunda alternativa, ya no tendrán nada que hacer" espetó con su usual sarcasmo  
  
"Pero como va a ser posible? No dudo que lo que dices es cierto, Severus" Minerva McGonagall se adelantó al la protesta de su colega "sin embargo me consta que Dumbledore se encargó personalmente de proteger a Harry al llevarlo con los Dursley, mientras Harry llame hogar al lugar donde se encuentre la sangre de su madre.."  
  
"Cierto, pero están olvidando el hecho de que el Señor Tenebroso comparte ahora la sangre de Potter" Puntualizó Snape, molesto de que dudaran de el , cuando era precisamente el quien lo arriesgaba todo, mas de lo que muchos creerían, pues no todos los miembros de la Orden compartían su secreto  
  
"Severus tiene razón, Minerva" La voz de Albus Dumbledore apaciguó los susurros provenientes de los demás "Cierto que aun la protección existe, pero no es tan fuerte, bastará con que Voldemort se aproxime a Petunia y a su hijo primero" Todos los miembros del grupo contuvieron el aliento, eso multiplicaba el número de vidas que proteger, y complicaba todo el asunto, pues tres de esas cuatro vidas rechazarían por todos los medios la protección que la Orden necesitaba brindarles.  
  
"Y bien, que haremos ahora?" Molly Weasley preguntó con aprensión, si bien ella estaba ansiosa por ver a Harry y tenerlo en casa..... su familia era un asunto muy distinto  
  
"Supongo que debemos traerlos aquí" adivinó Tonks  
  
"NO!" Lupin habló por primera vez "No creo que traer a los Dursley y a Harry sea una buena idea, es demasiado lo que está en juego y ellos estarían en calidad de rehenes, sin mencionar que dudo que Harry esté listo para regresar aquí"  
  
"Remus tiene razón" Dumbledore asintió "No es saludable ni para la orden ni para Harry"  
  
"No estarás pensando en llevarlos a Hogwarts, o si Albus?" Ojoloco Moody preguntó con cierto aire de diversión, como si se tratara de una broma  
  
"por supuesto que no" El director contestó en el mismo tono  
  
"bueno pues como no quieras acomodarlos en una cámara de Gringotts no se donde pienses tenerlos que estén seguros" Moody respondió riendo a carcajadas  
  
Todos los demás compartieron la risa. Todos excepto uno  
  
Severus Snape parecía entender – y temer - lo que el líder de la Orden estaba implicando. Su actitud alertó de inmediato a Lupin cuyos ojos se abrieron como platos  
  
"Claro, como no lo pensé antes?" exclamó, mientras veía a Snape cuya cara se debatía entre la ira y la lealtad a Dumbledore  
  
"como no pensaste que?" Insistió Tonks desesperada por no entender  
  
Pero fue Dumbledore quien inició la respuesta  
  
"Parecen olvidar" Dijo calmadamente "Que el año anterior me dediqué a informar sobre el regreso de Voldemort, y al igual que ustedes a reclutar miembros para la Orden, pues bien, estoy orgulloso de decir que del extranjero logramos muchos aliados poderosos, además claro de Madame Máxime , deseo mencionar a tres ex alumnos de Hogwarts Wysten Draco, Drake O' CONNOR y Orestes Lea"  
  
El último nombre llamó la atención de Billy y Charlie Weasley "Orestes fue compañero de escuela de mi generación" Señaló Billy "Era muy extraño, recuerdo que pese a ser un Gryffindor parecía mas bien un Slytherin y que constantemente hablaba de un legado superior al que su familia estaba destinada, una familia bastante disfuncional por cierto: el era responsable de la educación de sus hermanos a quienes solo veía ocasionalmente, su madre parecía haberles abandonado... no recuerdo bien"  
  
"también fue compañero mío en Rumania con los dragones" Continuó Charlie "Y aunque era buena persona tenía manías extrañas, siempre hablaba de un reino que su familia custodiaba y que por eso cuidaba criaturas mágicas, dragones y unicornios principalmente , como se llamaba su reino? Sha..."  
  
"Shamagin" Terció Lupin "uno de los reinos mas antiguos del mundo, custodian el origen de la vida y la fuente de la pureza del mundo, la cascada principal del Shamagin es lo mas puro que hay, es el reino de los unicornios, y los guardianes son dotados con la empatía toda vez que prueban su pureza de espíritu, son buenas personas , aunque algunos pueden decidir apartarse del reino"  
  
"Olvidaba que eras el Hermione de tu generación Remus " Aplaudió McGonagall. Remus sin embargo se sonrojó pues eso no lo aprendió en la escuela, era conocimiento recientemente adquirido  
  
"yo siempre creí que el Shamagin era una leyenda muggle" Tonks se encogió de hombros  
  
"No lo es" Intervino Snape "Pero esa creencia que en principio fue fomentada por ellos, les permite cumplir su labor de protección, pues ni siquiera los magos creen que el Shamagin exista, aunque ellos pagan el precio con un sin fin de burlas y humillaciones. " suspiró "desgraciadamente, el señor Tenebroso sabe que no es un juego y planea apoderarse de el , corromperlo y así acumular mas poder y mayor capacidad de influencia, una fuerza tal, que hará que su primera vez parezca un juego de niños"  
  
Todos se estremecieron y guardaron silencio, que Dumbledore aprovechó para encauzar la conversación al tópico original  
  
"Por lo que resultó una suerte que el principal custodio se uniera a nosotros, con el también se unieron el sumo sacerdote y la principal Avarim, que ahora se ha convertido en Killina y algún día será Galgallim Guía suprema:"  
  
"En algún momento de la conversación me perdí" Molly se quejó, preocupada por Harry "Que tiene que ver esto con los Dursley y con Harry?"  
  
"Pues sencillamente, Molly querida, que pienso poner a Harry y a su familia bajo resguardo de Shamagin, combinando dos de las formas de magia mas antigua del mundo, y que por feliz coincidencia, son los dos tipos de magia que Lord Voldemort desprecia y subestima."  
  
Todos se quedaron boquiabiertos la gran mayoría admirados, uno de ellos preocupado y el otro lucía realmente conflictuado.  
  
La siguiente escena le dio a Molly y a Billy una sensación de Deja vu  
  
El director se tornó hacia Snape y le dijo "Severus, ya sabes lo que quiero de ti, si estás dispuesto"  
  
"Lo estoy" contestó este inmediatamente, estaba mas pálido de lo habitual y su rostro mostraba una serie de sentimientos y emociones encontradas, parecía que sólo Remus Lupin se daba cuenta de la magnitud de lo que Dumbledore pedía del maestro de pociones  
  
"Buena suerte entonces" Dijo Dumbledore mientras lo vio levantarse y salir de la otrora casa de la familia Black  
  
Veinte minutos después, Severus Snape hizo acto de presencia en el número cuatro de Privet Drive 


	2. Capitulo uno: Allanando moradas

Capítulo uno: Allanamiento de moradas  
  
Esto no será fácil" Se dijo Severus esforzándose por contener la frustración que sentía, Sabía perfectamente lo que implicaba lidiar con muggles, pero además sabía que clase de muggles eran los que habitaban esta casa. Sacó su varita y murmuró "Alohomora" la puerta de la cocina de los Dursley se abrió sin ningún problema y la alarma se desactivó.  
  
Mientras entraba en la casa, el maestro de pociones hizo gala de todo su autocontrol haciendo a un lado la nausea física y emocional que la misión que Dumbledore le asignó provocaba en su interior. Avanzó con paso firme, preguntándose cuanto tiempo le faltaría para que Potter y los muggles notaran su presencia. Su repuesta llegó cuando una enorme masa entró en la cocina y abrió el refrigerador. Era Dudley, el primo de Harry, que bajó a la cocina por un bocadillo de media noche  
  
Dudley estaba medio dormido , parecía estar en modo automático, pero la luz del refrigerador iluminó la presencia de otra persona, el chico inmediato volteó y se topó con un hombre alto, vestido de negro, el cabello largo y grasiento, los ojos oscuros y fríos, que parecían penetrarlo, y la expresión del hombre era siniestra  
  
PAPA!" Grito Dudley asustado, sería este el hombre del que su primo y sus padres habían hablado el año anterior? El que asesinó a los Potter y ahora trataba de atacar a su hijo? Los encuentros de Dudley con la magia siempre terminaron mal para el, su primo liberó a una serpiente dejándolo a el encerrado en el zoológico, el gigante le había dado una cola de cerdo, su tía favorita fue convertida en globo, la lengua le creció anormalmente, y la felicidad fue robada de si, el ataque de los dementores seguía vivo dentro de el  
  
"Oh por favor" Pensó Severus de muy mala gana "como si no tuviera bastantes con los adolescentes magos en la escuela" sin embargo sabía que era una gran ayuda el grito que Dudley emitió aunque debía hacer algo "no grites!" Espetó y se aproximó con paso firme consciente del efecto que eso tendría en Dudley  
  
PAPA!" Gritó Dudley con mas fuerza, estaba sudando y tembloroso, Snape sonrió, después de todo, sus alumnos le temían, era natural que este super desarrollado muggle reaccionara igual, o peor. Un brillo de malicia emergió en los ojos del maestro de pociones.  
  
Los instintos maternales son muy fuertes, y mas si el conocimiento del peligro invade el corazón de una madre. Petunia escuchó el grito de Dudley con terror y se levantó con premura, Vernon también, el segundo grito de su hijo los tomó en la escalera y aceleraron el paso, la silueta de Snape tan cerca de Dudley los atemorizó y Tío Vernon tomó rápidamente un bat que tenía en la alacena, al ver eso, Severus dejó escapar una sonrisa cargada de desprecio.  
  
"Déjate de estupideces, Dursley, no me harías nada con esa estúpida vara" empuñó la suya, mucho mas chica que el bat "Esta es mucho mas poderosa, el tamaño no importa, sabes?" Añadió  
  
Tío Vernon palideció e inmediatamente tuvo la misma sospecha que su hijo, Petunia por su parte , sabía que ese hombre no era el asesino de su hermana, pero su aspecto no le agradaba en lo mas mínimo, mucho mas desaliñado que Potter, con la mirada fría la nariz ganchuda y el cabello largo y grasiento... sin mencionar la forma amenazadora con que sostenía la varita mágica  
  
Snape parecía divertido con la reacción de los tres muggles, al menos eso compensaba un poco lo que estaba a punto de hacer "donde está Potter?" preguntó  
  
Harry había caído en sueño muy profundo esa noche, se la pasó persiguiendo a su ángel , tratando de averiguar su nombre, así que el primer grito de Dudley no lo despertó. El segundo , sin embargo , lo hizo con sobresalto tal, que Harry se cayó de la cama "Que pasa?" murmuró mientras se ponía los lentes , mas gritos, Tío Vernon estaba furioso , ya había otra voz, Una voz que a Harry le era conocida, aunque no la pudo identificar... Dispuesto a enfrentar nuevamente al ministerio de magia y con plena conciencia de que era lo mas sabio que podía hacer Harry empuñó su varita y fue escaleras abajo.  
  
Lo que vio lo dejó helado. Dumbledore le había dicho que debía permanecer como mínimo un mes en casa de su tía , así que no esperaba ver un mago ahí, y mucho menos al mago que menos le agradaba en Hogwarts! Siempre creyó que serían los Weasley quienes lo sacarían de ahí, o Tonks, o Moody, o Lupin, inclusive Dumbledore! Severus Snape era la última persona que esperaba ver en Privet Drive  
  
"que pasa? Que hace aquí?" Preguntó entre angustiado y confundido  
  
Petunia Vernon y Dudley los contemplaban expectantes  
  
Los labios de Snape se curvearon en una sonrisa, para los Dursley fue un alivio, por lo menos no era el asesino Harry conocía demasiado bien a su profesor para creer que eso era una buena señal  
  
"Puedes estar de vacaciones, Potter, pero mientras no te gradúes soy tu profesor, así que cuida tus modales" miró de reojo a los Dursley, como reclamándoles la mala educación de su sobrino  
  
Harry suspiró y replanteó la pregunta "Que pasa, porque está aquí, señor?" remarcó el señor  
  
Vernon se enfureció, así que era profesor de Harry, Claro! Pensó, Que se puede esperar de esa escuela si permiten que tipos como este impartan clases?"  
  
Snape miró fijamente a los ojos de Harry "El director consideró apropiado que viniese hoy, es necesario abandonar esta casa" explicó cautelosamente, seleccionando cada una de las palabras para retrasar la reacción de los muggles  
  
"y porque a esta hora? Que su director no sabe que yo tengo que trabajar? Acaso en esa escuela no les inculcan valores como el respeto por ejemplo?"Un furioso Tío Vernon exclamó, sus mejillas estaban amoratándose.  
  
Harry hizo un esfuerzo por mantenerse serio aunque ninguno de los contendientes gozaba de su simpatía la pelea sonaba bastante interesante, Snape contra Tío Vernon, Harry que los conocía a ambos, sabía quien sería el indiscutible ganador  
  
Snape se tornó hacia Tío Vernon despacio sonriendo maliciosamente "Me sorprende ese comentario viniendo de un hombre que evidentemente es incapaz de enseñar modales a su familia, Albus Dumbledore tiene mucha consideración por usted, Dursley, tanta, que por eso me envió aquí hoy, permítame asegurarle que no rogué por este trabajo, tengo mejores cosas que hacer, sin embargo es imperativo abandonar este lugar ah! Y si vuelve a hacer un comentario despectivo sobre Dumbledore me veré obligado a hacerle pagar por ello"  
  
Tío Vernon palideció, había algo en los ojos de ese individuo que denotaba su alto grado de peligrosidad abrazó a su mujer y a su hijo, Snape suspiró y dijo sarcásticamente "Que enternecedor! Buscar el apoyo familiar"  
  
Vernon hizo un intento por restaurar su orgullo herido y espetó "Llévese al chico y desaparezca de mi propiedad"  
  
Harry reaccionó enseguida "Si me permite iré por mis cosas, señor"  
  
"Me temo que no han entendido, no sólo vengo por Potter, vengo también por ustedes" Respondió Snape con voz calmada  
  
Ese comentario sorprendió a todos los demás llevar a los Dursley? Harry frunció el entrecejo, y por un momento creyó estar soñando, Snape estaba ahí , en la cocina de los Dursley diciendo que tenía que llevárselos consigo también, pero por muy inverosímil que pareciera estaba despierto, como lo constató al golpearse con la puerta de la cocina  
  
"Nosotros?!" Exclamó Vernon mientras Tía Petunia ahogó un grito "nosotros no queremos ni tenemos porque mezclarnos con gente como ustedes"  
  
"Créame Dursley, que para mi es bastante castigo lidiar con Potter como para querer tratar al resto de su familia, "dijo mirándolos con desprecio "Sin embargo ustedes están en grave peligro y es mi deber ponerlos a buen resguardo"  
  
La piel de Petunia estaba del color de la leche agria . Dudley sintió que algo húmedo y caliente rodaba por sus piernas Vernon también palideció . Pero se recuperó en tiempo record  
  
"Nosotros no hemos hecho nada y nos disgusta el chico tanto como a usted, por qué habríamos de estar en peligro? Lléveselo y nosotros estaremos bien"  
  
"Mire , Dursley" Snape estaba perdiendo la paciencia "No voy a perder explicándole el porque de esta decisión, usted y su familia vendrán conmigo, puede ser por voluntad propia o como secuestro, no sería la primera vez que hago algo así, créame" instintivamente se frotó el antebrazo izquierdo en una fracción de segundo "A usted le basta saber con que el señor Tenebroso no se detendrá a averiguar si a ustedes les gusta el chico o no, esto tiene que ver con una promesa , con dos para ser exacto"  
  
El labio superior de tía Petunia empezó a temblar, las palabras de Snape surtieron efecto en ella  
  
"Mire" dijo Tío Vernon "no sé de que está hablando , pero nosotros no iremos a ningún lado"  
  
"ya le dije que no importaría secuestrarlos" insistió Snape, pensando que sería mas fácil desmayarlos y largarse de una buena vez  
  
"será mejor hacerlo voluntariamente, Vernon" Tía Petunia dijo decidida, aunque su voz temblaba "Un secuestro provocaría un gran escándalo , y siempre podemos decir que salimos de emergencia por un problema familiar, o simplemente que fuimos de vacaciones, de cualquier forma, será mucho más discreto y fácil de disimular"  
  
Como siempre Tío Vernon accedió a la súplica de su esposa Severus sonrío "Esposas, siempre tienen la última palabra "comentó con algo muy parecido a la sorna  
  
"sólo déjenos empacar un poco de ropa" Suplicó Petunia  
  
Snape asintió "Pero apresúrense, y traten de que sea lo mas ligero posible" Con eso se sentó en la silla que Tío Vernon ocupaba normalmente en el ante comedor  
  
En la recámara Tío Vernon se tomaba una aspirina mientras su esposa elaboraba una maleta con cierta premura No lograba comprender lo que pasaba, Petunia - al igual que él - siempre había mostrado profundo desprecio por la magia, y sin embargo ahora la veía haciendo una maleta dispuesta no sólo a tratar con magos , sino a ir a sus terrenos  
  
Petunia por su parte tenía una muy buena explicación para su comportamiento: Estaba aterrada, quince años atrás, ella recibió una carta que le rendía un informe detallado de la forma en que su hermana había muerto, y de las implicaciones que tenía el acoger a su sobrino en su seno, ahora sus temores estaban sucediendo, y sólo le quedaba confiar en que alguien cumpliría su promesa, como ella había cumplido la propia  
  
"Petunia cariño estás segura de que debemos ir?" Tío Vernon se aventuró "esta gente nunca ha sido de fiar y lo sabes. Como vamos a entrar en su terreno? "  
  
"A mi no me agradan mas que a ti , Vernon, pero algo dentro de mi me dice que es lo correcto, por el bien de Dudley"  
  
"Por el es que no quiero ir!" Exclamó tío Vernon "esta gente es anormal! ES PELIGROSA!" Estaba poniéndose morado una vez más  
  
"Vernon entiendo tu reticencia, pero por favor confía en mi" Petunia se veía desesperada, así que su marido no dijo mas  
  
Snape estaba perdiendo la paciencia, lo que estaba a punto de hacer no le agradaba en lo mas mínimo y sin embargo sabía que no tenía opción "mas vale que se apresuren, antes de que cambie mi opinión" dijo entre dientes.  
  
Dudley estaba simplemente aterrado, pero sabía que ninguna pataleta serviría, empujo en su maleta dos camisolas pantalones ropa interior, su nintendo y su lap top.  
  
Por su parte Harry estaba haciendo su maleta con premura teniendo cuidado de no olvidar nada, Hedwig lo observaba con curiosidad su mente aun no entendía porque era Snape el encargado de llevarlo de vuelta al mundo mágico y mucho menos porque tenían que llevar a los Dursley!  
  
"Bueno, Dumbledore siempre tiene una razón para hacer las cosas" se dijo mientras seguía empacando  
  
"Pero Dumbledore demostró no ser infalible el año pasado , cierto? No te lo confesó?" la voz detrás de su cabeza dijo con rotundidad  
  
Harry alejó ese pensamiento de su cabeza y terminó de empacar, tomó su saeta de fuego, el regalo de su padrino..y una lágrima encontró la forma de correr por su mejilla  
  
Bajó las escaleras con su familia, todos mostraban rostros confundidos Snape se volvió hacia ellos  
  
"Disculpe, pero como nos iremos, Señor?" Harry pensó que ninguna escoba soportaría a Dudley y estaba probado que la chimenea no funcionaba con polvos flu  
  
"En un minuto, Potter" Severus Snape estaba esperando una señal  
  
De la nada apareció una bola de fuego. Tía Petunia ahogó un grito, Dudley vomitó del susto y Tío Vernon palideció, Harry sabia que era fawkes, y se sintió mas clamado  
  
Entonces Snape tomo su varita y se dirigió a la sal, cogió un almohadón y dijo "Portus" El almohadón se puso azul y tembló por un minuto, se había convertido en un traslador  
  
"Muy bien tomen todos sus maletas y toquen esto AHORA!" su voz no dejaba lugar a réplica y todos obedecieron  
  
Para Harry la sensación era muy familiar pero su familia era otra cosa  
  
Aterrizaron a media calle, Dudley vomitó de nuevo, Petunia estaba pálida y la vena de la sien de Vernon lucía a punto de estallar  
  
Harry estaba atónito cuando reconoció a donde los había llevado Snape: Hogsmeade, estaban en una calle casi en las afueras, a unos escasos 15 minutos de Hogwarts  
  
"Ni siquiera nos ha dicho su nombre" Tío Vernon dijo molesto ante la falta de modales  
  
"Como si les importara" cortó Snape "Profesor Severus Snape" dijo sin darle importancia  
  
"Que clase de nombre es ese?" Mencionó otra vez Tío Vernon con desagrado  
  
"El nombre de la persona que salvó su vida y la de su familia, así que silencio"  
  
"Profesor Snape?" Harry creyó necesario romper esa charla  
  
"si Potter?"  
  
"que hacemos aquí, señor?" Harry esperaba ir a Grimmauld place  
  
Por toda respuesta Snape encendió su varita y los congregó alrededor de un trozo de pergamino que decía  
  
"LA residencia Snape se encuentra en el numéro 18 Flamel avenue"  
  
Al instante que lo leyeron un lindo castillo apareció, era pequeño, pero bien conservado, acogedor, Harry, que siempre creyó que Snape vivía en Hogwarts se quedó boquiabierto, quizá ser maestro de pociones estaba bien pagado, aunque para que querría tan hermoso castillo, si pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo en Hogwarts  
  
"Inaudito! Absurdo Anormal "farfulló Tío Vernon, mientras entraban en la propiedad  
  
"Antorchas!?" se quejó Dudley "quieren decir que aquí no hay electricidad? Una mezcla de frustración y de miedo se adivinaba en su voz  
  
"Claro un idiota malviviente no podría nunca tener un contrato de electricidad!" Continuó Vernon  
  
Harry, que sabía lo peligroso que podía ser Snape se mantuvo en silencio, aguardando el golpe Snape los empujó hacia la primer habitación y ordenó, esperen aquí.  
  
Harry lo siguió con la mirada y lo vio subir la escalera, y entrar por una puerta en el segundo piso seria un nuevo cuartel de la orden? Habría ido a anunciar que todo estaba bien? Vió al profesor salir y entrar en la puerta contigua, y bajar minutos después  
  
"Encima de todo nos tiene aquí encerrados como rehenes!" Farfulló Vernon  
  
Pero antes de que pudiera seguirse quejando Severus Snape entró en el estudio  
  
"aclaremos unos puntos," comenzó "Ninguno de nosotros está feliz con esta situación , pero ninguno de nosotros tuvo opción, así que debemos sobrellevarla lo mejor posible, en un momento, les asignarán sus habitaciones, y podrán deambular por la casa, sólo saldrán cuando yo lo autorice y estarán acompañados de alguien, no les faltará nada." Miró fijamente a Tio Vernon, "Se lo que opina y le anticipo, éste es un castillo, no me pertenece, así que de mi puede decir lo que quiera, pero en el momento en que la reina o la princesa derramen una lágrima o se muestre incómodas por alguno de ustedes....lo lamentarán!"  
  
Se levantó y se fue hacia uno de los dos cuartos, su capa negra ondeando como siempre  
  
Los Dursley se quedaron temblando, Harry trataba de descifrar lo ultimo...  
  
Tía Petunia dio un grito, Harry volteó..... y se alegró de ver una cara amiga junto a la puerta 


	3. capitulo dos, the queen the door and the...

Capítulo dos: The door, The Princess and the talking cat  
  
En el momento en que Severus Snape se sentó y explico a los Dursley las reglas de su casa. un sentimiento de furia y descontrol invadió a Tío Vernon y aunque Tía Petunia parecía mas tranquila, también la situación le produjo cierto stress que no podía disimular, por más que lo intentara..Siguió a Snape con la mirada , cuando el se salió, una nueva figura apareció en la puerta; diminuta, grotesca cubierta por unos shorts muchos delantales y un sin fin de gorros tejidos. Tía Petunia no pudo evitar gritar, ese grito sacó a su sobrino de concentración en ver hacia dónde se dirigía su profesor, voltear hacia donde su tía miraba.. y sentirse feliz de ver una cara amiga  
  
DOBBY!" exclamó con una sonrisa en la cara  
  
Los enormes ojos del elfo irradiaban felicidad y emoción  
  
"Harry Potter, señor, que gusto verlo, Dobby se preguntaba cuando volvería a ver a Harry Potter, sobre todo ahora que Dobby no trabaja mas en Hogwarts, y entonces el profesor Snape vino y le dijo a Dobby que preparara habitaciones para Harry Potter y su familia y que llevara sus cosas a dichos cuartos señor "  
  
"un momento" Harry lo atajó, "Quieres decir que ahora trabajas para Snape?" Frunció el entrecejo, porque Dumbledore despediría a Dobby? Mas importante aun porque el elfo trabajaba ahora en la casa del maestro de pociones, sin mencionar que Harry dudaba que Snape fuera mucho mejor como amo que Lucius Malfoy  
  
"el Profesor Dumbledore cree que es lo mejor, y Dobby y Winky están muy felices aquí, Winky se siente mejor trabajando para una familia....ya no toma Harry Potter!!" La sonrisa de Dobby resultaba reconfortante para el joven , aparentemente trabajar ahí no era malo ni digno de denunciar al P.E:D.D.O "además el profesor Snape nos ofreció pagarnos dos sickles mas que el profesor Dumbledore, pero Dobby tiene dignidad y le dijo que no, si es mucho menos trabajo así que acordamos que Dobby cobraría lo mismo, y tendría medio día de descanso, Winky solo aceptó un knut y no quiere descansar, pero debe estar en cama a las 9 de la noche, Dobby no, el puede dormir cuando quiera, por aquí por favor , Dobby llevará a Harry Potter y a su familia a sus habitaciones"  
  
Harry se encontraba mucho mas animado mientras los Dursley miraban a la criatura con desconfianza. Escaleras arriba se oían pasos, Snape entraba y salía por dos puertas, de repente su voz retumbó en el pasillo. "Dobby ¡ no tarda en salir el sol y no quiero que los..huéspedes" su voz irradiaba sorna "lo reciban en el estudio!"  
  
Los Dursley se dieron perfecta cuenta de que les estaba ordenando que siguieran al elfo y lo hicieron, molestos, pero sobre todo cansados.  
  
La Residencia Snape en efecto era un castillo pequeño, lleno de recovecos, una extraña mezcla entre Grimmauld y un hogar muggle al pasar la puerta había un pasillo oscuro con una puerta que conducía al estudio, enfrente una puerta y las escaleras, al fondo del pasillo había un tapiz muy sencillo con una espiral en cuero frente a la chimenea dos elegantes sillones de cuero, pero lo que a Harry llamaba la atención eran las puestas por las que vio entrar y salir a Snape acaso este era el nuevo cuartel de la orden... quizá algunos miembros de la orden estaban ahí. La esperanza de que las cosas mejoraran desapareció cuando escuchó el grito de Dudley  
  
"QUE?!?!" Exclamó Dudley "No voy a compartir habitación con el! Es inaudito! Me rehúso MAMA!"  
  
Harry descubrió con horror que , en efecto , Dobby llevó sus cosas a una habitación con dos camas, sin embargo, él sabía mejor que Dudley quien era Severus Snape, así que se resignó, anticipando con cierta ilusión un nuevo enfrentamiento entre Snape y Tío Vernon  
  
"Dobby no entiende que le pasa, Señor" El diminuto elfo observaba a Dudley con extrañeza "Dobby se esmeró en que la habitación fuera confortable para Harry Potter y su primo, señor, "Estaba a punto de castigase a sí mismo cuando Harry lo detuvo  
  
"NO DOBBY!"  
  
Antes de que otra cosa sucediera Tía Petunia y Tío Vernon corrieron al auxilio de su hijo  
  
"Dudley cariño, tesorito que tienes dile a mamá!"  
  
Como Harry esperaba, Dudley comenzó a hacer una pataleta  
  
"no quiero dormir con el mamá...quiero .....que..se vaya..."  
  
Por supuesto que no cariño, él dormirá aquí afuera si es necesario" Tía Petunia aseguró mirando de reojo a Harry, parecía olvidar la situación , o quizá estaba intentando recuperar su seguridad mediante el control de al menos una situación  
  
"Muchacho!" Ordenó Tío Vernon "saca tus cosas ,dormirás afuera!"  
  
"Harry Potter no puede dormir afuera en el suelo!" chilló Dobby  
  
Los tíos de Harry observaron al elfo , cuyos ojos irradiaban furia , con una sensación de miedo y asco  
  
"QUE PASA AQUÏ?" La voz de Snape acalló desde los sollozos de Dudley, hasta los chillidos de Dobby  
  
Dobby fue el primero en hablar "El primo de Harry Potter no quiere compartir habitación con Harry Potter, señor, y los tíos de Harry Potter quieren que Harry Potter duerma en el suelo del pasillo , pero Dobby no puede permitir que Harry Potter duerma en el pasillo en el suelo como un elfo , señor, Todos sabemos que Harry Potter es un héroe, señor Snape, señor y"  
  
"No te pedí que entones tus alabanzas a Potter, elfo" Espetó Snape cortando de tajo a Dobby.  
  
Se hizo un momento de silencio. En el rostro del maestro de pociones se dibujaba una expresión extraña e insondable que llenó de miedo a los demás por diferentes razones. Dobby temía que su nuevo amo le infringiera un castigo por haber estado a punto de agredir a los huéspedes. Dudley , quien se extrañó de que esa criatura dijera que su primo es un héroe, tembló al darse cuenta de que sus padres observaban a Snape con horror. Tía Petunia y Tío Vernon, quienes desconocían no sólo la relación entre Harry y su maestro, sino el antecedente de la relación entre Snape y James, el padre de Harry pensaban que seguramente el hombre sería parcial a su discípulo y temían una represalia . Harry por su parte, se preguntaba que haría Snape ahora que descubrió que Los Dursley y él tenían algo en común: no les gustaba Harry en lo más mínimo.  
  
Los labios de Snape se curvearon en una extraña sonrisa pareciera estar disfrutando su descubrimiento, se pasó su largo dedo índice por sus delgados labios y justo cuando iba a hablar...  
  
"¿hay algún problema?" una voz somnolienta y de mujer captó la atención de todos. Al fondo, a unos pasos de las puertas por las que Snape había entrado y salido antes, se encontraba una mujer de cabello castaño oscuro y rizado, no muchos años mayor que Harry y Dudley, la tez apiñonada sus ojos color miel, uno de ellos amoratado por un golpe, al igual que su labio inferior, que daba muestras de haber sangrado. Dudley parecía estar un poco hipnotizado por la belleza de la chica, que superaba las heridas. Tía Petunia y Tío Vernon la observaban con extrañeza, pero eso no era nada comparado con lo que Harry sintió cuando la reconoció.  
  
Era Marianne, una chica de Ravenclaw , o al menos había estado alguna vez en Ravenclaw, por lo que el supo ella no inició su escuela en Hogwarts, pero Dumbledore la aceptó cuando comenzaba su sexto año. La chica era muy bonita y popular entre los chicos de su generación, Roger Davies, por ejemplo hablaba maravillas sobre su gracia y belleza mientras que Fred y George Weasley planeaban estrategias para conquistarla. Para Harry no había sido mas que una chica de Hogwarts que jugaba bastante bien quidditch la única mujer golpeadora en todo Hogwarts en treinta años, hasta el día en que explotó Zonko.  
  
"vuelve a la cama" le ordenó Snape desviando las miradas de todos que estaban clavadas en ella.  
  
La chica miró fijamente a Snape a los ojos (en la medida que su ojo amoratado se lo permitía) y finalmente dijo "El ojo me está molestando mucho, no puedo dormir"  
  
"en cuanto esté lista la poción, te la aplicaré, ahora vuelve a la cama, estás muy débil aun" Fue la respuesta de Snape en un tono que Harry jamás había escuchado antes  
  
Marianne asintió con la cabeza y después dijo con una voz muy dulce "buena noche, compermiso" y desapareció por la puerta lateral  
  
Y bien" dijo Snape logrando recuperar la atención de todos ellos "así que el joven Dursley no soporta a Potter, bueno, tenemos algo en común, " añadió con una venenosa sonrisa "No obstante, mucho temo que tendrán que compartir la habitación, por razones de seguridad, y de disciplina, que puedo ver perfectamente que es algo que en su casa nunca aprenderá"  
  
"No permitiré que un sucio fenómeno como usted cuestione la educación de mi hijo" farfulló Tío Vernon mientras Tía Petunia parecía indignada por ese hombre criticando a su pequeño.  
  
"Hasta este momento he sido un anfitrión modelo, Dursley" Murmuró Snape con su voz mas suave y peligrosa "y le prevengo que quince años como profesor han minado considerablemente mi paciencia. Pueden irse a dormir tranquilamente con la seguridad de que Potter no hará nada a su hijo mientras duerme, o provocar mi ira , recibir trato de rehenes y presenciar como yo personalmente me hago cargo de su ...." miró con desprecio a Dudley "Heredero"  
  
Los ojos de Snape destellaban malicia de manera que los Dursley abrazaron a Dudley y decidieron llevárselo a dormir con ellos sin hacer alboroto. Snape rió con sorna  
  
"Difícil tarea ser padre... y hay quienes no están preparados para serlo, Potter, a la cama!"  
  
"si señor" Harry dio la media vuelta y entró en la habitación  
  
Winky apareció junto a Snape Harry pudo escuchar sus voces  
  
"Profesor Snape, señor?"  
  
"Dime ,Winky"  
  
"La poción que le encargo a Winky que vigilara está lista, señor, ya se tornó azul pastel señor, y está espesa"  
  
"excelente , Winky Iré por ella para aplicársela a Marianne que seguramente no ha podido dormir"  
  
"La ama Marianne no duerme cuando usted no está en casa señor" Dobby y Winky dijeron a la vez.  
  
Seguían hablando pero las voces eran cada vez más lejanas, Harry supuso que los tres bajaron la escalera y se dirigió hacia la cama, para luego derrumbarse en ella.  
  
De todas las veces que Harry había sido reintegrado al mundo mágico, esta sin duda era la mas extraña.. Severus Snape, el profesor que Harry mas odiaba había ido a recogerlo, se habían llevado consigo a los Dursley y ahora estaba recostado en una cama en la casa de su profesor.  
  
"Por principio de cuentas es extraño que Snape tenga casa" Pensó y es que siempre asumió que el vivía en Hogwarts, aunque pensándolo bien, resultaba un poco descabellado que los profesores pasaran ahí también las vacaciones de verano ¿Que harían los profesores cuando estaban de vacaciones? Bueno, ahora seguramente trabajar para la orden del Fénix.  
  
Harry cerró los ojos y trató de poner la mente en blanco, pero no lo logró, aun había algo molestándolo...  
  
Ver de nuevo a Marianne le causaba profunda inquietud, si bien era cierto que nunca fueron íntimos amigos, también lo era que la última vez que se vieron lo había marcado para siempre.  
  
Fue justamente el día que explotó Zonko él había estado tan cerca que vio cuando los dementores se la llevaron y escuchó a Umbridge pedir la autorización de su tutor para que pudiera ser juzgada como adulto.  
  
Ese día Marianne desapareció, fue expulsada de Hogwarts y dio lugar a toda clase de leyendas que poco a poco se acallaron cuando el, Harry volvió a ser el foco de atención de todos gracias al diario "el profeta"  
  
¿Qué podría hacer Marianne ahí? ¿Acaso ese era un refugio para los miembros mas jóvenes de la orden? Harry sintió un vacío en el estomago... había algo mas que lo impresionó las heridas en el rostro de la joven pareciera que alguien la hubiera golpeado.  
  
Con la esperanza de poder hablar con ella al día siguiente y reconociendo que su situación había mejorado notablemente cerró los ojos. Al menos ahora estaría enterado de lo que pasaba en su mundo. Abrió los ojos y se levantó hacia la ventana, una enorme sensación de paz lo envolvió al ver que desde ahí se podía ver Hogwarts perfectamente. Haciendo un recorrido rápido, la habitación era muy confortable, y seguramente ahora podría hacer sus tareas faltantes con calma y quizá un poco de ayuda, no de Snape por supuesto, pero si , como el sospechaba, la orden estaba detrás de esto, no tardaría en ver a alguien a quien apreciara como la señora Weasley o el Profesor Lupin, el profesor Lupin. El sólo hecho de pensar en el resultaba doloroso, pues implicaba pensar en Sirius  
  
El ruido de unos pasos lo salvó de pensar en Lupin, con mucha discreción se aproximó a la puerta entreabierta y vio a Snape salir de la que ahora sabía era la habitación de Marianne , entrar en la puerta contigua y salir de ella minutos después, bajar la escalera .....sus pasos se hicieron inaudibles se escuchó un portazo. Snape había salido de casa.  
  
¿Que habría tras la puerta? ¿habría ahí una forma segura de contactar con la orden? Averiguarlo era riesgoso pero Harry no tenía mucho que perder, ya una vez se había enfrentado a la ira de su profesor , además Dumbledore no permitiría que Snape le hiciera algo malo ¿o si?  
  
Una parte de el le indicaba que lo mas prudente era quedarse ahí y tratar de dormir y Harry sabía que era a la que debía escuchar, se recostó y cerró los ojos .....  
  
Estaba en Hogwarts cerca del lago.... quería alcanzar algo.....había una puerta, tenía que abrirla..  
  
Despertó sobresaltado, el corazón parecía a punto de explotar y salir de su pecho.... se levantó y salió descalzo, al pasillo.  
  
La puerta por la que vio salir a Snape le llamaba, Empezó a caminar sin control de sus acciones y tratando de no hacer ningún ruido que despertara a Marianne, o a los Dursley ya casi estaba ahí....su mano tembló un poco al tocar la perilla, si en ese momento Snape llegara.... la giró.  
  
Harry había imaginado todo, menos lo que había ahí. Por supuesto que no había miembros de la orden , ni nada relacionado con ella, las paredes de la habitación estaban pintadas en colores rosa y verde, los primeros rayos de luz aparecían por la ventana iluminando los muebles de madera pintada de blanco , y la cuna que se hallaba al centro de la habitación.  
  
Se acercó a la cuna y vivió una pequeña bebé que estaba desperezándose sus ojos almendrados y negros pero brillantes, como dos acerinas. Su cabello negro también contrastando sus ruborizadas mejillas, a Harry le recordó un dibujo de Blanca nieves, para su fortuna, la bebé no comenzó a llorar cuando lo vio, al contrario, le dedicó a Harry una sonrisa que lo llenó de paz y le hizo olvidarse por completo de donde se encontraba. Hasta que una voz lo trajo de vuelta.  
  
"Es hermosa verdad?" Dobby se acercó a la niña también. "mucho mas dulce que el amito Draco Malfoy a esa misma edad" Harry hizo una mueca pensando que era un insulto comparar a tan linda criatura con Draco Malfoy  
  
"¿quién es ella, Dobby?" le preguntó sintiendo un gran alivio de que fuera el elfo quien lo sorprendiera en esa habitación  
  
"su nombre es Sarah, señor, "dijo el elfo "Sarah Gwendolyn Snape"  
  
El niño que vivió frunció el entrecejo "Quieres decir que esta niña tan linda es pariente De Snape?"  
  
"Si Harry Potter, la amita Sarah es hija del profesor Snape y de la amita Marianne"  
  
Esa revelación lo dejo helado, en su concepción de un mundo perfecto y feliz, la idea de Snape reproduciéndose definitivamente no figuraba, mucho menos con una ex alumna de Hogwarts que además era de las mas bellas y populares , y no pertenecía a la casa Slytherin.  
  
"El profesor Dumbledore lo sabe Dobby?" le causaba cierta extrañeza que el director le permitiera a Snape abusar de una alumna  
  
"Claro que lo sabe Harry Potter!" chillo Dobby con emoción "el fue padrino de bodas y el fue quien sugirió que Dobby y Winky vinieran a ayudarle a la señora Marianne a tener todo en orden, ella está muy débil y el profesor Snape quiere que las dos estén bien atendidas, la princesita Sarah y su madre , señor."  
  
En ese momento recordó lo que le dijo Snape a Tío Vernon como advertencia.... ." puede decir lo que quiera, pero en el momento en que la reina o la princesa derramen una lágrima o se muestre incómodas por alguno de ustedes....lo lamentarán!"  
  
La reina o la princesa, Marianne o Sarah. Harry recordó entonces que Fred y George mencionaron algo sobre Marianne enamorada de alguien que no la merecía, pero el asumió que hablaban de Roger Davies o inclusive de Oliver Wood, nunca se le hubiera ocurrido que hablaran de Severus Snape.  
  
"Sarah Gwendolyn Snape" repitió mirando a la pequeña  
  
"Es un nombre muy largo para una niña tan pequeña, por eso sus padrinos le dicen Gwen, los demás sólo la llamamos Sarah, o Princesa Sarah." Dijo una voz muy dulce .  
  
La madre de la niña había entrado en la habitación, se veía hermosa, su ojo ya no estaba amoratado y su labio no se veía herido. Avanzó hasta la cuna y tomo a la pequeña en sus brazos, se sentó en la mecedora y se dispuso a amamantarla  
  
Harry la observó en silencio y extasiado  
  
"Es muy linda" dijo sin darse cuenta  
  
"gracias" Sonrió Marianne  
  
Cuando hubo terminado de alimentarla., Marianne se volvió hacia Harry y le dijo "Quieres cargarla?" sin esperar respuesta la puso en los brazos de Harry.  
  
"Sarah "repitió este aun sin poder creer que una criatura tan tierna pudiera ser hija de su maestro de pociones.  
  
Gracias a todos los que han escrito reviews, aun estoy presentando a los personajes, espero que les guste y que sigan leyendo, que no les parezca cursi, el siguiente capitulo tiene otra sorpresa, y ahora sí verán a Severus en acción jeje 


	4. capitulo tres:desayuno comida y cena

Capitulo tres: Desayuno , comida y cena  
  
La pequeña Sarah bostezó sonriente el los brazos de Harry , quien no pudo resistir la tentación de besar su frente, ahora que lo pensaba, era la primera vez que estaba cerca de un bebé, mágico o no, se la entregó de vuelta a su madre y observó como Marianne la depositaba en su cuna, se tornó a el y le dijo "La princesa ha desayunado, es nuestro turno"  
  
Aunque débil, Marianne tenía un andar elegante y grácil , y la maternidad le sentaba bien, Harry sonrió y por alguna extraña razón decidió que lo mejor seria mantener su descubrimiento en secreto.  
  
Tio Vernon , Tia Petunia y Dudley bajaron la escalera para desayunar, aunque el rostro de Marianne irradiaba belleza y dulzura , la miraron con desconfianza, en realidad eso era la causa de la desconfianza puesto que horas antes la vieron con heridas en la cara  
  
"buen día" Les saludó ella "Soy Marianne Snape, la esposa del profesor Snape, quien les trajo aquí"  
  
Tio Vernon y Dudley no cabían en si mismos de asombro, Harry creyó adivinar incluso cierta decepción en los ojos de Dudley. Tía Petunia , en cambio la miró con cierto asco  
  
"Eres demasiado joven , bien podrías ser su hija"  
  
Marianne simplemente se encogió de hombros "en la Inglaterra muggle la diferencia de edades era no sólo bien vista, sino aplaudida, en el último de los casos no busco su aprobación , señora Dursley, sólo me presentaba"  
  
La piel de Tía Petunia se tornó del color de la leche agria Tio Vernon iba a protestar pero asumió que ella era "la reina" y el miedo lo hizo sentarse a la mesa simplemente, Marianne y Harry los miraron con aire divertido  
  
Dobby llegó a la mesa con una bandeja que traía una selección de frutas con yogurt, te huevos con tocino, pan tostado y mermelada  
  
"gracias, Dobby, "Marianne sonrió, y tomó las frutas con yogurt, Harry le sonrió también sirviéndose huevos con tocino y empezó a comer con apetito, extrañaba la comida de los elfos, que superaba por mucho a la de Tía Petunia.  
  
Los Dursley por su parte, miraban la comida con desconfianza, y en el momento en que Dudley iba a probarla , sus padres contuvieron el aliento , lo cual le hizo dudar y al final no probo bocado  
  
"Winky es una gran cocinera , saben?" Marianne los miró con extrañeza "Y la magia no se encuentra en lo que comemos" añadió  
  
Harry hizo un esfuerzo por contener la risa. Los Dursley no dijeron nada, pero tampoco probaron bocado  
  
"El profesor Snape no desayunará con nosotros?" Preguntó Harry no muy seguro de que respuesta prefería.  
  
"No, la orden le pidió se reportara a primera hora, para saber si todo salió bien" Respondió Marianne sin dejar de observar a los Dursley, que seguían sin probar bocado,  
  
Incluso Harry sintió compasión de su primo para quien comer lo era casi todo, al ver que no se atrevía a tocar los huevos con jamón, compasión que duró sólo unos segundos antes de encogerse de hombros y comer animadamente.  
  
"Espero que comprendan que no pienso interrumpir mi desayuno " dijo Marianne mirando a los Dursley fijamente "Deberían comer ahora al menos un poco de fruta, para la hora de la comida yo misma preparé los platillos como cualquier muggle si eso les proporciona la tranquilidad para comer"  
  
Al escuchar esto a Harry lo asaltó una duda "Eres de familia muggle?"  
  
Marianne echó a reír "No, soy de familias de magos, pero siempre hemos vivido entre muggles, al menos mi generación, yo me integré al mundo mágico de lleno cuando vine a Gran Bretaña, en Italia pasaba los veranos entre muggles"  
  
Los Dursley se aventuraron a comer un poco de la fruta que había en la mesa aunque con algo de desconfianza.  
  
La mañana Harry la dedicó a hacer su tarea con ocasionales descansos en los que disfrutó viendo a Tía Petunia tratando de criticar a Marianne, pero era un caso perdido, la chica daba respuestas dignas de su esposo, y parecía estar perfectamente adaptada a la vida de casada, Harry sin embargo se preocupada por las heridas que tenía la noche anterior. Pero había alguien mas que llamaba su atención en esa casa.  
  
Mas de una vez Harry sintió el impulso de ver a Sarah, pero un adolescente no puede admitir que quiere contemplar un bebé, así cada que dicho impulso lo atacaba, simplemente se encogía de hombros y dirigía toda su atención a la lectura,  
  
Para la hora de la comida Harry notó con agrado que Marianne decidió bajar a la pequeña "ya me parecía a mi que alguien lloraba por la noche impidiéndome dormir" Exclamó tía Petunia al ver a Sarah en los brazos de su madre  
  
"Lo dudo" respondió Marianne con naturalidad "Tenemos aislada la recámara de mi hija de suerte que sólo nosotros podamos oírla, por protección"  
  
"Y siquiera están legalmente casados? O viven en amasiato?" dijo Tío Vernon  
  
"Creí que esta mañana me presente como Marianne Snape, y dije ser la esposa de Severus, lamento mucho que no hayan asistido a la boda, pero sólo estuvieron nuestros amigos mas cercanos"  
  
Harry no pudo evitar reír Pese a que Tío Vernon le profirió una mirada amenazadora. Muy poco le duró el gusto, pues en ese momento Snape entró en la habitación.  
  
"Dursleys" masculló por todo saludo, dio a Marianne un pequeño beso en la frente y acarició a Sarah en la mejilla antes de sentarse a comer.  
  
Inmediatamente el ya de por sí denso ambiente empeoró Ni siquiera Sarah parecía tranquila. Snape se sirvió y probó la comida con expresión extraña, se tornó a su esposa y dijo "Esta no es comida preparada por Winky"  
  
"no" Admitió ella "Yo cociné, como cualquier muggle, nuestros invitados no quisieron probar la comida de Winky, y no puedo permitir huelgas de hambre aquí, ¿sabe mal?"  
  
"no, está exquisito" Respondió Snape mirando de reojo a los "invitados" con una mirada peligrosa. Harry no entendía cual era el problema, en realidad la comida estaba deliciosa, ni siquiera Snape podía rebatir eso.  
  
Durante el postre, una bola de fuego apareció en el aire , Ti Vernon casi se ahoga con el té, Tia Petunia gritó con tal fuerza que despertó a Sarah que se hallaba dormida en el regazo de Marianne, Dudley salió corriendo, lo que causó mucha risa a Harry. Marianne se limitó a calma a su hija y Snape tomo el pergamino que caía junto con una pluma de fénix . Harry ya sabía que eso había sido fawkes el fénix de Albus Dumbledore.  
  
Snape leyó cuidadosamente el pergamino y cuando terminó ordenó a Marianne "sube a Sarah a su habitación" Harry tenía la impresión de que Snape la trataba como lo que era cuando se conocieron: una alumna de Ravenclaw. Marianne asintió con la cabeza y subió sin replicar, cuando sus pasos dejaron de escucharse por el corredor y la escalera, el maestro de pociones se dirigió a Harry y su familia  
  
"Se que no lo parece, pero mi esposa se encuentra muy débil, su organismo ha pasado por muchos problemas, y un embarazo bastante difícil, así que no debe esforzarse en lo mas mínimo, así que en adelante, ustedes comerán lo que la elfina prepare, les aseguro que pese a ser tentadora la idea, nadie envenenará la comida , y no hay nadie mas partidario a mantenerlos como muggles que yo, aunque por supuesto, ustedes no podrían tener mas magia que la que han presenciado el día de hoy,  
  
"Nosotros no le pedimos que cocinara!" Exclamó Tia Petunia "ni que lo hiciera tan bien"  
  
Los ojos de Snape lucían casi tan amenazadores como cuando sorprendió a Harry en el pensadero  
  
"Marianne se ofreció a cocinar, señor" Harry dijo en tono conciliador sorprendiéndose hasta a sí mismo, no quería tener problemas con Snape y menos por Tía Petunia "Por supuesto que Marianne se ofreció" Snape asintió "Ella es incapaz de ver a la gente incomoda y no tratar de ponerle remedio" sus labios se curvearon en una extraña sonrisa "precisamente por eso estoy advirtiéndoles, comerán lo que prepare la elfina y punto"  
  
En un desesperado intento por restaurar su dignidad, Tío Vernon se puso de pie mirando a Snape con el mismo odio con el que miraba a Harry  
  
"NO VOY A EXPONER A MI FAMILIA A COMIDA PREPARADA POR FENÓMENOS INFRAHUMANOS"  
  
Snape se levantó con toda calma , tomó su varita y con una floritura Tío Vernon estaba en el suelo, inmóvil  
  
"Mientras estén bajo mi protección, trataran con respeto y educación a todo ser que habite esta casa, bastante han sufrido los elfos domésticos que trabajan aquí con magos como para que una familia de muggles los menosprecie, en cuanto a mi esposa y a mi hija....veneración no es un termino exagerado para describir como deben actuar" Miró a Harry de reojo "Potter les dirá como dirigirse a mi"  
  
Dudley quiso defender a su padre, pero apenas lo intentó, Snape murmuró "petrificus totalis!"  
  
Dudley cayó inerte y el comedor se cimbró "alguna duda?" Dijo y salió sin esperar respuesta.  
  
La tarde fue muy tranquila, Tanto que Harry se quedó dormido haciendo la tarea y después se puso a pensar en lo que sucedió a la hora de la comida . Le costaba trabajo imaginar a Snape como un miembro de la PEDDO y sin embargo había defendido a Dobby y a Winky , además. Dobby dijo que el y Winky estaban felices de trabajar con el. Pero la forma en que Snape trataba a Marianne no era exactamente la de un marido cariñoso, en realidad la trataba como alumna. Además estaba el hecho de que la noche que llegaron Marianne tenía golpes en su cara.....si Marianne no había abandonado la casa.....¿sería posible que Snape fuera el causante de esas heridas? Harry estaba consciente de que Snape había sido un mortifago, pero aun quedaba el hecho de que Dumbledore confiaba, a tal grado que lo había enviado a el, a su casa.. Pero no importaba cuanto lo razonara, Harry se sentía intranquilo.  
  
Llegó la hora de la cena, Los Dursley bajaron a cenar junto con Harry y se encontraron con Dobby sirviéndoles mientras Winky se mostraba hiperactiva en la cocina , ambos elfos se veían asustados. Sin mencionar claro , el hecho de que ninguno de los anfitriones se presentó en el comedor.  
  
Los Dursley se mostraron felices de que ninguno de los esposos Snape se encontrara ahí para amargarles la cena, charlaban y comentaban felices y satisfechos, aunque con reservas de hacer alguna crítica (Harry no pudo evitar notar que Tío Vernon constantemente movía la cabeza, como si quisiera cerciorarse que ningún Snape aparecería intempestivamente) Mientras Dobby servía leche con chocolate Harry preguntó "¿Dónde está Marianne?"  
  
Tío Vernon lo miraba como si le hubiera preguntado de donde vienen los niños, Tía Petunia se volvió con atención, ya extrañaba el poder chismorrear y espiar a alguien , había aguantado casi veinticuatro horas, tiempo record. Dudley seguía comiendo sin poner atención.  
  
Los ojos de Dobby se tornaron vidriosos y el elfo bajó las orejas "La señora Marianne está indispuesta Harry Potter y el profesor Snape acaba de llegar hace unos minutos Harry Potter, señor"  
  
Eso a Harry no le gustó nada, se levantó y se fue a su habitación..  
  
Dudley durmió otra vez con sus padres, Harry no podía dormir. ¿qué estaba pasando? ¿Marianne estaría en verdad enferma? "Las heridas no son enfermedades" dijo una voz en su cabeza.. Se decidió y tomó la capa invisible, se la puso y salió al pasillo  
  
Snape se veía totalmente fuera de si , entraba y salía con violencia, la vena palpitándole con fuerza en la grasienta sien Harry se aproximó y vio a Marianne en el suelo, ensangrentada, pareciera que alguien la hubiera golpeando fuertemente, estaba inconsciente.  
  
Snape entró en la habitación gritando "¿Cuánto tiempo mas crees que voy a poder continuar con esto si tu sigues así?" se veía desesperado  
  
La conclusión de Harry fue inmediata algo hizo Marianne que molestó a Snape, éste la lastimó y ahora trataba de curarla para cubrir las apariencias. Pues bien, quizá no podía hacer nada por Marianne, pero si lo haría por Sarah. En un descuido de Snape entró en la habitación de la pequeña, y montó guardia, no permitiría que su furioso padre la agrediera.  
  
Como era de esperarse, Severus Snape entró en la habitación de su hija minutos después, pero Harry no estaba preparado para lo que presenció.  
  
Gracias, a todos los que han reseñado, sigan haciéndolo, espero que les guste, el siguiente capitulo será mas largo 


	5. Capitulo cuatro: Severus el padre

Capítulo cuatro: Severus el padre  
  
Cuando Harry entró en la habitación de Sarah , ésta lloraba y se sentía intranquila, su primer impulso fue correr a consolarla, pero lo pensó mejor, Snape estaba demasiado cerca y que lo sorprendiera con la bebé en brazos era mas que peligroso. Así pues, se ajustó la capa invisible y se sentó en una esquina, con la varita lista. No quería que lo sorprendieran, pero si Snape intentaba algo, lo impediría  
  
Sarah bajó el volumen de su llanto, pero aun estaba inquieta, Harry deseaba que Dobby o Winky entraran a calmarla, pero ninguno lo hizo. Finalmente la puerta se volvió a abrir.  
  
Snape se veía mas tranquilo, pero aun estaba muy alterado. Cerró la puerta tras de sí y se aproximó a la cuna. En el momento en el que entró, Sarah comenzó a calmarse, cuando finalmente pudo verlo dejó de llorar.  
  
Los labios de Snape dibujaron una extrañamente tierna sonrisa mientras tomó a Sarah entre sus brazos  
  
"Ya pasó princesita, ya no hay peligro, ya llegó papá" cuando Snape la acomodó en su regazo la niña suspiró aliviada lo que hizo la sonrisa de Snape aun más pronunciada  
  
"Mami no entiende" dijo mientras mecía a la chiquita entre sus brazos " Mami insiste en hacerlo, pero no es posible, no es conveniente que lo haga..Dumbledore dice que la sobreprotejo, pero el tampoco entiende, él no sabe lo horrible que es llegar a casa y darte cuenta que lo peor está por venir" una lágrima corría por su mejilla "antes de que llegaran ustedes era tan fácil" apretó a la pequeña contra su pecho "pero al mismo tiempo no valía la pena, no pienses mal, era mas fácil porque mi vida estaba vacía, pero no era mejor, ahora tengo dos maravillosos motivos para vivir y eso hace que naturalmente sea mas difícil." Siguió llorando "pero tu si entiendes , ¿verdad, Sarah?, tu si sabes todo lo que Marianne es , tu también, al igual que yo, sientes que el mundo se acaba cuando se aleja de tu vista, tu tampoco concibes tu vida sin ella, y tu también sientes que mueres cuando ella hace eso"  
  
Harry , aunque no pudo evitar sentirse conmovido, no entendía que pasaba. ¿De que hablaba Snape?  
  
Sarah hizo algunos ruiditos extraños y Snape sonrió "no, Dumbledore es sabio, es sólo que no permite que sus emociones se interpongan en lo que hace, yo lo hice mucho tiempo" Sarah hizo un pucherito "Señorita, deberá escuchar siempre a Albus Dumbledore, y también a mami" le pasó uno de sus largos dedos por la carita .  
  
Los ojos de Snape ya no eran fríos, a Harry le recordó mucho al niño pequeño que lloraba mientras sus padres gritaban cuando lo vio durante las clases de oclumancia  
  
"no te preocupes , Sarah, te prometo que nadie te quitará a tu mami mientras que yo tenga vida, no podría educarte yo solo.... y sé que la necesitarás mas que nunca cuando llegues a Hogwarts, al menos yo la necesitaré para recordarte que no soy un ogro, ni un antipático maestro amargado que odia a todos los que no son Slytherin, injusto y despreciable. Había una tensión extraña en su voz; por primera vez Harry pensó que esos comentarios dañaban a Snape, y es que desde siempre se acostumbró a verlo como el malo, el inútil y amargado profesor de pociones , tan odioso como los Slytherin... Por primera vez Harry se percató que era un ser humano, con sentimientos y que no estaba acostumbrado a eso , ¿aun le dolía? Como si Snape leyera sus pensamientos, siguió hablándole a su hija  
  
"Ya me acostumbré a los insultos de los estudiantes, desde que era estudiante los he recibido, pero no lo podría soportar de ti, " dijo y beso la frente de Sarah "quieres saber un secreto? Por años odié Hogwarts , como estudiante nunca fui popular, mas que como el juguete de Potter y su pandilla, no recibí mas que humillaciones, insultos, soledad, cuando salí de ahí me sentí libre, pero el mundo real no mejoró mucho" suspiró mientras Sarah tenía sus ojos fijos en el , ahora que Snape estaba tan vulnerable, el parecido entre los ojos de el y su hija era asombroso "Y después tuve que regresar a Hogwarts, creía que como profesor las cosas serían distintas, me equivoqué, y entonces llegó tu mami , y se fue" con esfuerzo sonrió al sentir la mano de Sarah tocando la suya  
  
"No importa ya, estamos juntos y yo me encargaré de que así sea por mucho, mucho tiempo, aunque eso implica que mañana a primera hora tengo que comprar bastantes ingredientes de pociones"  
  
Sarah hizo mas ruiditos, algo muy similar a una risa, y para sorpresa de Harry, por primera vez escucho la risa de Snape, una risa franca y fresca "Lo sé, también tengo que pensar como recuperar tu leche" besó otra vez la mejilla de Sarah "¿sabes que tenemos invitados en casa? Potter y su familia, me hacen sentir un extraño en mi propia casa, no quiero parecer débil a los ojos de Potter, no puedo ser quien soy cuando estamos solos, no podemos sentarnos tu y yo como hacíamos antes, y tampoco me he portado bien con mami..." suspiró  
  
Ese comentario fue para Harry una especie de confirmación de sus sospechas, aunque no tuviera mucho sentido, pero no quería pensar mucho en ello, era demasiado para el aceptar que Snape podría ser un hombre de familia amoroso y tierno.  
  
Sarah bostezó y sus deditos se cerraron alrededor del largo dedo de Snape, que esta vez sonrió limpiamente y feliz asintió con la cabeza "entiendo , su majestad, el sueño de la princesita Sarah es sagrado, además, casi es hora de que mami reciba su tratamiento" asintió y suspiró aliviado. "gracias hijita, sólo Dios sabe que haría sin ustedes dos "la acarició y la meció hasta que se quedó dormida. Su tacto era delicado , tierno, gentil, dulce . Harry nunca pensó que eso sería posible, ni siquiera porque sus movimientos al preparar pociones eran suaves y sutiles.  
  
Pero lo que mas llamó la atención de Harry fue la absoluta reciprocidad por parte de Sarah, acariciándolo, sonriéndole, no sólo se veía en paz, sino feliz.  
  
¿Qué estaba pasando ahí? Había un secreto que Harry no comprendía, y que lo estaba desesperando. Como cuando se metió en su pensadero, Snape había conseguido mover su concepción del mundo, y eso también le produjo angustia.  
  
Cuando el maestro de pociones se cercioró que su hija estaba dormida la depósito en su cuna y salió de la habitación , Harry se quedó pensando en todo lo que había visto, hasta que se quedó dormido.  
  
A la mañana siguiente Harry despertó al oír los pasos de Snape que entró de nuevo en la habitación de Sarah se acomodó la capa para que no lo viera, pero no era necesario. Snape sólo tenía ojos para la pequeña, y no vería nada a no ser que la amenazara.  
  
"Buen día rayito de sol" Dijo entre risas "muggles, cantan cosas extrañas" Sarah despertó al escuchar la voz de su padre y Harry pudo verla bostezar mientras Snape la cargó "le tengo buenas noticias, princesita, su mami está fuera de peligro, muy delicada, pero se recuperará" su voz denotaba satisfacción, y un cierto grado de felicidad. "Ahora, mi Sarah, usted y yo vamos a darnos un buen baño, bajaremos a desayunar, y después yo iré a Hogsmeade, lo mas probable es que tu padrino" su tradicional mueca de desprecio apareció "venga a cuidarte, pero si lo hace y su atención se centra en Potter, házmelo saber, y se quedará sin lo que viene a recoger" gruñó Sarah parpadeó y Snape rió "está bien, tu ganas, le daré lo que quiere se porte como se porte"  
  
Snape salió de la habitación en amena charla con la niña. Harry ya no escuchó lo demás, pero consideró seguro el salir de la habitación. Un impulso lo llevó a la "boca del lobo" y antes de darse cuenta de lo que en verdad estaba haciendo estaba frente a Marianne, estaba limpia y reposando sobre la cama, ya no había heridas abiertas, pero su rostro estaba pálido, y su ropa ensangrentada yacía en el suelo.  
  
Harry miró alrededor, esa recámara no se parecía a la que Harry imaginó cuando pensó en la habitación de Snape en Hogwarts (la única vez que lo hizo ya que evitaba el tema a toda costa) era sencilla, pero acogedora, la cama se veía confortable, la chimenea se veía como salida de una película romántica, mas que una chimenea de mago, sobre ella había tres fotografías, una de Sarah con sus padres (a Harry le recordó sobremanera la que él tenía de sus padres y el) y otra de Snape vestido con su mejor túnica y Marianne luciendo una túnica blanca con espirales plateadas: su foto de bodas . También ahí Snape lucía muy, pero muy distinto , miraba a Marianne con embeleso y en la foto tomaba la mano de su esposa y la besaba con veneración, mientras ella se sonrojaba sonriente.  
  
Escucho ruidos y se dio cuenta de que Snape se acercaba, pero no podía correr, se reacomodó la capa y se fue a la esquina.  
  
Snape entró en la habitación con Sarah en sus brazos, el cabello del maestro de pociones estaba húmedo y , bueno, ese detalle divirtió a Harry, mucha gente no lo creería, conociendo a Snape sólo como profesor. El maestro de pociones depositó a su hija cuidadosamente en el centro de la cama y con mucha ternura besó la frente de la inconsciente Marianne. Se dispuso a vestirse (Harry cerró los ojos por salud mental)  
  
La débil voz de Marianne atrajo la atención de ambos hombres "Lo siento"  
  
"shhhhh, no hables, aun estás débil"  
  
"no, necesito saber que no estás enojado conmigo"  
  
Snape suspiró, su rostro estaba del color de la leche agria  
  
"No estoy enojado, pero no vale la pena que te arriesgues así, ya te lo he dicho, esto te debilita y , "  
  
"Y ya te he dicho que no puedo ver lo que veo y no hacer algo al respecto" musitó ella  
  
"Lo sé., pero debes tener en cuenta que por algo no te quise prometer lo que me pediste, y mira que nunca te niego nada pero eso"... su mirada se volvió fría , ¿o volvió a la normalidad?  
  
Marianne dejó escapar una lágrima "Lo siento, es sólo que.."  
  
"Mira, no hablemos de eso ¿quieres? Lo discutimos una vez, y te dije que no, nada va a cambiar mi opinión"  
  
Ella asintió con la cabeza, sollozando. Snape bufó y se acercó a ella, iba a abrazarla, pero se detuvo en el último momento y besó su mano "Eres mi esposa, y no me canso de decirte que te amo, ni Sarah ni yo duraríamos un día sin ti, yo estoy acostumbrado a ello, no fui violado ni tuve un embarazo de alto riesgo, puedo soportarlo, puedo soportar todo con tal de que ustedes dos estén bien"  
  
Marianne hizo un esfuerzo por enderezarse y abrazarlo, pero el no la dejó "No puedes mover la herida, cariño, descansa" Se fue hasta la mesita y tomó un frasco con algo viscoso , que puso sobre la frente de Marianne ella se quedó dormida y el tomó la pequeña Sarah y salió "ven Sarah, mami tiene que descansar"  
  
Cada vez Harry entendía menos. Lo único que le quedaba claro era que debía salir de ahí inmediatamente, corrió a su habitación, guardo la capa y bajó a desayunar.  
  
Los Dursley miraban a Snape con temor, lo que les estaba enseñando a valorar la labor de Marianne como pacificadora (o domadora de bestias) Aunque había que reconocer que Sarah hacía un buen papel, Snape estaba principalmente concentrado en darle una mamila mientras ella parecía mas interesada en el melón que había en el plato.  
  
Los ojos de Sarah eran idénticos a los de Snape, pero su mirada era la de Marianne, dulce, graciosa, brillante. Miraba a Dudley con extrañeza , como queriendo determinar que clase de animal era ese. Harry sonrió.  
  
"No pude evitar notar que insisten en que su hijo duerma con ustedes, Dursley" Dijo Snape en su tono habitual  
  
"tiene algún problema con eso?" Retó Tío Vernon  
  
"Si, en realidad si lo tengo, considero que es una conducta enfermiza y dado que este es un hogar honorable y decente, no puedo tolerar esa conducta, deberá pasar la noche de hoy con Potter me cercioraré de que así sea, entienden?" Snape miró de un Harry y Dudley, este último asintió un poco asustado, a Harry ya no le importaba, se sentía en cierta forma seguro y protegido, y siempre tendría la posibilidad de tomar su capa e irse a dormir con Sarah. Sonrío ante la perspectiva de la travesura y siguió comiendo.  
  
Los Dursley por su parte, parecían ya al borde de la locura, Tía Petunia, aunque mas educada, preguntó en tono cortante  
  
"Cuando podremos volver a casa?"  
  
Snape , (a punto de perder la batalla de la mamila) se volteó hacia ella y miró fijamente dentro de sus ojos (momento que Sarah aprovechó para tomar un trozo de melón y ensuciarse toda la cara tratando de probarlo) como meditando la respuesta. Finalmente dijo en su característico tono  
  
"El profesor Albus Dumbledore considera que aun no es prudente decir que están fuera de peligro, y mientras ese sea el caso, deberán permanecer aquí, puedo asegurarles que no estarán aquí mas tiempo que el necesario, mientras no llegue el feliz día del adiós, les sugiero traten de no darle demasiada importancia"  
  
"NO DARLE IMPORTANCIA!?!?" Rugió Tío Vernon "NOS TIENE AQUÍ EN CALIDAD DE REHENES Y QUIERE QUE NO LE DEMOS IMPORTANCIA!?!?!" se había puesto morado de nuevo y escupía saliva "PODRIAMOS ACUSARLO DE SECUESTRO Y PRIVACIÓN DE LA LIBERTAD NUESTROS VECINOS DEBEN ESTAR PREGUNTANDO POR NOSOTROS!"  
  
SIENTESE!" Ordenó Snape con un tono firme y peligroso, Tío Vernon se calló, pero permaneció de pie, La vena de la sien de Snape también palpitaba con cierta violencia, no obstante, cuando habló sonó hasta amable, haciendo que ahora fuera Harry quien temblara de miedo.  
  
"Señor Dursley nadie mas que yo puede entender que ustedes deseen terminar con esta situación. "se incorporó y le quitó a Sarah el melón de la cara (acabó por usarlo como mascarilla facial) "pero mientras ustedes corran peligro, lo mejor es mantenerlos aquí, todos hemos hecho sacrificios por esta situación, pero si yo puedo aceptar tener a alguien que me desagrada profundamente aquí , Y créame que Potter lo sabe, ustedes pueden manejarlo también.  
  
"FACIL PARA USTED DECIRLO ; USTED NO ES UN REHEN!" presionó Tío Vernon. Y con su grito y la proximidad con Snape , Sarah rompió en llanto  
  
Harry pudo ver que había llegado demasiado lejos. Sarah abrazaba fuertemente a su padre, que la sostenía a ella con una mano y con la otra su varita, no gritó, al contrario, su voz era un suave, un peligrosamente suave susurro  
  
"se lo advertí , Dursley, he sido muy paciente y compasivo con usted y su familia, pero fui muy claro y usted acaba de hacer llorar a mi princesa, de modo que usted es un rehén ? ,perfecto, "con una floritura de la varita Tío Vernon estaba esposado Tía Petunia y Dudley ahogaron un grito , Harry estaba muy indeciso, no sabía que lado tomar, aunque se inclinaba, para su sorpresa, al de Snape.  
  
"Permanecerán el día de hoy encerrados en la habitación, Dobby les llevará de comer, su hijo y Potter pueden estar en libertad, confío en que después de sus experiencias pasadas Potter ha madurado lo suficiente como para saber escucharme. "  
  
Dobby entró en la habitación, chillaba muy agudo y sus ojos denotaban miedo "Señor Profesor Snape llamó"  
  
"si, Dobby, llévatelos a su habitación, una vez que esté ahí desata al señor Dursley y cierra con llave"  
  
"si señor, enseguida Profesor Snape"  
  
Harry y Dudley tomaron eso como una invitación para desaparecerse, pero se quedaron en la escalera escuchando a Snape hablándole a Sarah con toda dulzura  
  
"lamento que ese horrible muggle te asustara pequeña, ya no lo hará más , no lo voy a permitir"  
  
Sarah dejó de llorar lentamente abrazando a su padre con mucho sentimiento mientras éste con movimientos suaves la arrullaba.  
  
Las sorpresas no paraban. Dudley se volteó a su primo y le dijo al oído "Te compadezco si tienes que soportar todo el año a ese loco "  
  
Harry no pudo evitar sonreír y decirle "Se ha comportado demasiado amable"  
  
Dudley palideció, Harry rió y se fueron a su cuarto.  
  
Hedwig estaba esperándolos con dos pergaminos uno de Ron y el otro de Hermione, le decían mas o menos lo mismo, preguntándole si estaba bien, que la orden sabía que estaba escondido con su familia muggle pero nadie sabía exactamente donde y que esperaban verlo pronto.  
  
Responderles tomó mucho tiempo (y neuronas) ¿Cómo podía expresar en palabras lo que estaba sucediendo? ¿Lo que había descubierto? ¿Acaso ellos sabía de la existencia de esa casa, de Marianne o Sarah? Decidió al final decirles que en su debido momento se los explicaría todo, pero que estaba bien.  
  
A mediodía llamaron a la puerta, Harry se asomó, y su estomago , corazón y demás órganos vitales dieron un vuelco, no podía creer lo que estaba viendo  
  
Remus Lupin entró en la casa, saludó a Snape muy afectuosamente, éste le saludó de igual manera. Lupin sonrió, tomo a Sarah de los brazos de su padre, la niña lo abrazó con todo el amor y la confianza y el sonrió "me extrañaste , Gwen?"  
  
Recordó lo que Marianne le dijo cuando lo descubrió, de acuerdo con eso, Lupin era el padrino de La niña.  
  
Gracias a todos los que dejan reviews, espero que les siga gustando, el siguiente capítulo se llama "cumpleaños" espero que les llame la atención (cybergalletitas para ustedes) 


	6. Capítulo cinco:cumpleaños

Capítulo cinco: cumpleaños  
  
Dicen que el instinto maternal mueve montañas, algunos creen que es una exageración, pero por algo ese dicho es sabiduría popular. Un ejemplo de esto podría ser Petunia Dursley , que decidió hacer algo especial por su hijo y enfrentar uno de sus mas grandes miedos.  
  
Desde que los encerraron como rehenes, el ánimo de Tío Vernon minó, estaba furioso, pero no se atrevía a nada, tenía la esperanza de que de alguna manera los vecinos hicieran algo, que alertara a la policía .  
  
Una noche Después de Cenar Tía Petunia se disculpó de subir con su esposo pretextando que iría al baño, sin embargo fue al estudio donde Severus Snape estaba absorto en la lectura de un pergamino  
  
"Tengo una petición" Le dijo, muy seria, las piernas le temblaban, pero logró dominar su miedo  
  
"Que idiota la puso a cargo?" Dijo Snape sin quitar la vista del pergamino  
  
"usted" Dijo Tía Petunia  
  
Snape levantó los ojos y la miró con frialdad, ella sintió un poco de miedo, pero se dominó "Cuando agredió a mi esposo y el decidió no enfrentarse a usted, pero esto es importante"  
  
Los labios de Snape hicieron una mueca "Tome asiento" dijo  
  
Tía Petunia se sentó lentamente, estaba nerviosa, pero decidida a salir de ahí con lo que quería  
  
"La escucho" dijo Snape, que la estudiaba con curiosidad, le sorprendía el tono, pero había algo mas: mirándola detenidamente: Era Petunia Evans, la hermana de Lily sin importar cuanto se esforzara en negarlo....  
  
Tia Petunia hizo un esfuerzo por no temblar, no sabía por que, pero la mirada de ese hombre penetraba hasta las mas profundas firmas de su ser, se sobrepuso para decirle "Mañana será cumpleaños de mi hijo"  
  
"Y eso me importa por que?" Snape dijo haciendo una mueca de desprecio  
  
"Usted es padre, "respondió Tía Petunia "y por lo que he visto ama demasiado a su "princesa" como para entender que yo quiero que mi hijo celebre su día especial  
  
Snape la observó unos segundos , pasándose su largo y delgado dedo índice por los labios, "Dígame que tiene en mente"  
  
"No lo sé, quizá podría salir a Londres?" Señaló Tia Petunia  
  
"Me temo que eso no, "respondió Snape "tengo órdenes de no dejarlos salir, Sin embargo... mi esposa es especialista en encantar aparatos muggles..... y por lo visto su hijo trajo varios juguetes, el día de mañana la elfina preparará la comida que el quiera, Marianne hará funcionar sus aparatos y Potter no estará con el, le parece bien?"  
  
Tía Petunia asintió y salió de la habitación con un leve "gracias"  
  
Snape suspiró y siguió trabajando.  
  
Mientras tanto, Harry daba vueltas inquieto en su cama, nada de lo que estaba pasando . La visita de Remus lo había afectado más de lo que quería admitir. No pudo evitar revivirla en su memoria.  
  
Con la pequeña entre sus brazos Lupin alzó la vista y lo vio "que tal Harry?"  
  
Harry sonrió tímidamente, sintió los ojos de Snape fulminándolo "Debo comprar ingredientes de pociones , y almendras" frunció el entrecejo "Cuida a Sarah"Remarcó el Sarah y salió, Lupin le gritó con aire divertido "cuidaré bien a GWEN!" y después le hizo a Harry una seña para que bajara las escaleras  
  
Harry bajó un poco asustado Lo que hizo sonreír a Lupin que le dijo en un tono bastante divertido, como si estuviera conteniendo la risa "Severus ya se fue, ven"  
  
Cuando Harry llegó le estrechó su mano "¿cómo te trata Snape?"  
  
"bien, es......"  
  
"sorprendente?" Rió Lupin  
  
"si" admitió Harry con una tímida sonrisa  
  
"Yo fui de los primeros sorprendidos, no tengas duda al respecto, pero así fue, y ahora puedo decir que estoy feliz de haber colaborado a que esta pequeñita llegara al mundo" dijo balanceando a Sarah Gwendolyn (para que no se confundan)  
  
"un momento, usted ayudó a que Sarah llegara al mundo?" Eso funciona en varios niveles, pensó Harry. Y quizá Lupin lo adivinó, porque empezó a reir y dijo  
  
"No es lo que tu piensas, es sólo que conocí a Marianne en un viaje y bueno...." Remus se sonrojó, tosió y prosiguió su relato  
  
"Una tarde recibí una lechuza de Severus diciéndome que además de entregarme la poción matalobos debía hablar conmigo, cuando llegué a su oficina empezó a hablarme de Marianne, y me pidió que ya no la cortejara, cosa que yo nunca hice , te debo aclarar, como sea, yo le ayudé a conseguir que Marianne lo aceptara, ella lo amaba pero él "Remus bajo el tono de su voz "hizo algo muy estúpido, como siempre"  
  
Harry se rió , pero Sarah no se veía muy feliz. Remus besó la frente de la bebé "Está bien, Gwen, ya no diré nada mas de tu papá, pero Harry lo sabe" se volvió a Harry "Marianne y yo tuvimos una charla que ayudó bastante a que ella lo dejará acercarse, incluso aposté con Marianne que acabarían casados, así fue como esta pequeña obtuvo el nombre de "Gwen" "Añadió con orgullo "Pero nunca pensé que me pidieran que fuera el padrino de la niña"  
  
"Parece quererlo mucho" Señaló Harry  
  
"Gwen?" Lupin sonrió "si, aunque a veces temo que me asocia con chocolate gratis"  
  
En ese momento Sarah bostezó y Remus decidió que lo mejor era llevarla a su cuna, pero cuando Harry los iba a seguir, Dudley lo llamó, aparentemente un puffskin se había metido por la ventana y asustó a su primo y a tía Petunia Harry ya ni siquiera pudo ver a Lupin partir, y ahora que estaba en su cama.....pensaba que quizá era lo mejor, después de todo, no estaba listo para hablar de Sirius con él, Remus y Sirius habían sido amigos y pasado por mucho, juntos y separados.  
  
Snape llegó a la habitación "Bien, me agrada ver que por fin entendieron que tipo de conducta deben observar aquí" les dedicó a ambos su mirada de desprecio , y sali  
  
Harry se quedó profundamente dormido.  
  
La mañana siguiente Tío Vernon y Tía Petunia entraron en la habitación cantando para Dudley y lo abrazaron con mucho amor. Harry revisó su calendario, el cumpleaños de Dudley...  
  
Como Snape prometió, Dudley comió lo que quiso, Marianne hizo funcionar sus video juegos y tv (luego de prometerle a tío Vernon que no les pasaría nada y que volverían a funcionar perfectamente en Privet Drive) Mientras Dudley jugaba Harry observó que Tía Petunia y Snape intercambiaban una mirada y una sonrisa que implicaba complicidad, y Harry sintió que sus intestinos se derretían. Como si hubieran firmado su sentencia de muerte,  
  
Los días pasaron con cierta tranquilidad Marianne se estaba recuperando, y Snape aunque Snape aun se ausentaba por varias horas, todo parecía estar en orden. Lo único que molestaba a Harry era no haber recibido una sola carta de Ron y Hermione en dos semanas...... Y los ronquidos de Dudley, que lo enloquecían cada vez mas.  
  
Llevaba varias noches sin dormir por esta razón , daba la impresión que la pesadez del sueño de Dudley era inversamente proporcional a la del sueño de Harry. Ya no podía soportarlo, se cercioró de que su primo estuviera profundamente dormido (no le costó mucho trabajo) sacó su capa invisible, tomó su almohada y salió, convencido de que Sarah era mil veces mejor compañera de cuarto que Dudley.  
  
Tuvo que pasar con mucho cuidado por el pasillo, pues Snape y Marianne se encontraban en la sala junto a la chimenea, Marianne observaba a su marido que caminaba en círculos alrededor de la sala, con un gesto de contrariedad.  
  
"Marianne, te das cuenta de lo que me estás pidiendo?" Dijo en un tono que a Harry le recordó mucho el que usó años atrás, cuando Sirius intentó irrumpir en el castillo la noche de brujas, como si ella estuviera pidiéndole un gran sacrificio.  
  
Harry, que asumió estaban hablando de la promesa que mencionaron la última vez que ella "enfermó" decidió quedarse, cada vez mas feliz de que su padre le hubiera heredado la capa invisible.  
  
"claro que me doy cuenta, Severus, sólo que esperaba que comprendieras porque lo hago"  
  
"Por supuesto que me doy cuenta de por que lo haces!" Espetó Snape  
  
"ah si?" Marianne levantó una ceja, tratando de ocultar lo tierno que le parecía Snape ahora (que parecía un niño a punto de hacer berrinche)  
  
"si "asintió Snape y se aproximó a ella "Porque eres de naturaleza dulce, tierna , generosa amable, "se arrodilló para descansar su cabeza en el regazo de Marianne "pero yo no"  
  
Marianne rió "Severus, no te engañes, sabes que si lo eres y que entiendes que lo que te pido es simplemente justicia" respondió ella acariciando su cabello (Harry hizo una mueca de disgusto e incredulidad)  
  
"Pero esa justicia es injusta en mi contra" replicó el, abrazándola de la cintura  
  
Marianne levantó su rostro de manera que ambos pudieran mirarse a los ojos y dijo "Sabes que no te pediría esto de no ser por que creo que es importante"  
  
Snape hizo una especie de pucherito y dijo "Y sabes que a ti no puedo negarte nada..." suspiró "espero que comprendas el daño que mi imagen sufrirá por tu culpa"  
  
"Amor, ese daño se sufrirá de todas formas en cuanto Sarah entre a Hogwarts, déjalos que se preparen" dijo y besó al maestro de pociones con extrema ternura , beso que Snape profundizó y que Harry tomó como señal de que debía irse con Sarah antes de presenciar algo que pudiera ocasionar daño permanente en su salud mental.  
  
Sarah estaba profundamente dormida, parecía un querubín, y la recámara irradiaba una paz superior a la que Harry había sentido en un lugar, incluyendo a Hogwarts. Besó la frente de la niña sin despertarla y se acurrucó en el suelo. Despertó al amanecer, salió con cuidado, y se fue a su habitación.  
  
Despertó tres horas después, con unos ojos enormes, como platos pegados a los suyos  
  
"DOBBY!" gritó, me asustaste!"  
  
Dudley lo miraba con algo entre miedo y diversión.  
  
"Lo siento, Harry Potter señor" dijo Dobby dispuesto a autocastigarse, cuando Harry lo detuvo "no, está bien, sólo que ya perdí la costumbre"  
  
"Dobby no quiso asustarlo, señor, Dobby sólo quería felicitar a Harry Potter por su cumpleaños , señor"  
  
En ese momento, Harry se percató de que era su cumpleaños, miró hacia la jaula de Hedwig, que estaba vacía, esta vez no había siquiera los regalos de Ron , Hermione y Hagrid, no es que Harry disfrutara mucho sus cumpleaños, pero al menos esperaba que ellos lo recordaban , como siempre lo hacían.  
  
Bajó a desayunar muy decepcionado, Los Dursley y los Snape ya se encontraban ahí, pero nadie, ni siquiera Marianne recordó felicitarlo, de hecho todos actuaban como si no hubiera llegado ahí. Snape le dedicó un gruñido Marianne estaba bastante ocupada dándole trozos de melón a la pequeña Sarah sin que ella se ahogara, Snape las observaba y dijo en un tono bastante suave  
  
"es un caso perdido, Sarah tiene una fascinación por el melón, es cierto, pero no hay forma de que lo coma sin ensuciarse"  
  
Marianne hizo una mueca y le mandó una mirada retadora "bueno, queda hecha la apuesta, Severus, ¿lo mismo de siempre?"  
  
Snape levantó una ceja "Doble"  
  
"Muy bien" Sonrió su esposa y , lo que sea que hubieran apostado, ganó ella.  
  
"Bueno, mas vale que me apresure" Dijo ella  
  
"Espera, Marianne" La detuvo Snape  
  
"Dime, cielo?"  
  
Ya sacaste la ropa que te dije?"  
  
Marianne lo miro con incredulidad, Harry con asombro, a los demás no les importó.  
  
"En serio me vas a dejar?" Le preguntó a su esposo  
  
"Yo no soy quien para prohibirte las cosas, pero si puedo decirte algo, tu salud ya lo puede aguantar" Con eso besó su frente y la dejó ir.  
  
Hary se encerró en su habitación molesto por el hecho que nadie recordara su cumpleaños.  
  
Aproximadamente una hora después la puerta principal se abrió,. Snape salió. Lo vio salir y decidió que este era el peor cumpleaños de su vida ¿por qué este año sus amigos lo olvidaron? Quería esconderse, pero sabía que de dia Marianne estaba al pendiente de Sarah, así que se encerró y trató de no pensar, de suerte tal que no escuchó el escándalo que invadió toda la casa, hasta que tocaron a la puerta.  
  
Era Marianne "Harry, necesito que vengas un momento, por favor" Le dijo con suave voz.  
  
Harry sabía que no podía negarse, no sólo porque ella había sido muy linda con el, sino por lo que le haría Snape si se enteraba que ignoró a su esposa.  
  
"Si Marianne?"  
  
"ven, necesito que....veas esto!"  
  
En la sala de la escalera se encontraban "Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Fred, George, Lupin, Tonks, La Señora Weasley y Hagrid todos sonrientes y con regalos  
  
"Feliz cumpleaños Harry" Marianne lo abrazó y lo condujo escaleras abajo  
  
Ron y Hermione corrieron a abrazarlo y a entregarle su regalo, los demás también lo hicieron, Remus después de felicitarlo procedió a abrazar a Marianne.  
  
Terminados los saludos Marianne invitó a los chicos, Dudley entre ellos, al jardín. Dudley aceptó renuente, aun recordaba lo que los gemelos Weasley hicieron con su lengua, y sin quererlo( Dudley porque los gemelos estaban fascinados ) iniciaron una especie de juego del "gato y el ratón" que dio oportunidad a Harry , Ron Y Hermione de conversar  
  
"no es que me queje, pero ¿cómo llegaron aquí?" Preguntó Harry  
  
"Snape llegó en la mañana al cuartel de la orden, dijo que como hoy era tu cumpleaños y poderes superiores decidieron que debías celebrarlo como nunca antes, el nos traería a verte, que es esto?"  
  
"esto....es la casa de Snape..." Dijo Harry disfrutando de la cara de sus amigos  
  
"Quieres decir que todo este tiempo has estado viviendo con los muggles y con Snape? "  
  
"Pobre Harry, tu vida debe ser miserable" "RON!"  
  
"Por favor Hermione, piénsalo, "  
  
"En realidad, ha sido una experiencia bastante interesante, hay cosas que no creerían"  
  
"Como que?"  
  
"pues" Harry observó a Fred Y George que dejaron la persecución un momento para ver a Marianne con tal embeleso como la primera vez que vieron la saeta de fuego "Recuerdan a Marianne?"  
  
"La chica que puso a mis hermanos de cabeza? La que decían que estaba en Azkaban?  
  
"La que está detrás de ti?" Hermione señaló discretamente  
  
"oi, que hace aquí?" Ron preguntó frunciendo el entrecejo  
  
"Es la esposa de Snape" dijo Harry  
  
"QUE!?!" La mandíbula de Ron cayó al suelo y los ojos de Hermione salieron de su órbita  
  
"con eso no se bromea, Harry!" Fred y George , que se habían aproximado a ellos protestaron  
  
"no bromeo, "Harry sostuvo "vean su mano, ¿ven esos dos anillos? ¿el que tiene un diseño como de espirales con un gran diamante? ¿el que tiene pequeñas piedritas?  
  
"Snape tiene uno idéntico" Hermione ahogó un grito  
  
"así es, y hay mas" Harry dijo cuando Marianne salió y les dijo, "quieren un partido de quidditch?  
  
"claro!" Los gemelos sonrieron "Aun practicas?"  
  
"no he volado en meses, pero puedo intentarlo, vamos, "  
  
Mientras los demás los veían se formaron dos equipos de quidditch, uno contenía a Fred, Ron, y Ginny, el otro a George, Harry y Marianne, todos parecían disfrutarlo mucho, incluso Dudley , que aunque no entendía nada, tenía la esperanza de que una de las bolas golpeara a su primo. Tía Petunia y Tío Vernon, permanecieron en su habitación. A la mitad del partido, Snape regresó y Ron casi se cae de la escoba cuando lo vio saludar a Lupin con una mirada de agradecimiento, en lugar del odio característico de él,  
  
Dobby los llamó a comer, la comida estaba deliciosa y todos estaban muy animados, Snape tomó de la mano a Marianne y la llevó a su lugar, siempre actuando como un caballero.  
  
"Es una broma , verdad? "Dijo Ron "Primero llega por nosotros para celebrar tu cumpleaños, después nos dices que está casado con una de las chicas mas guapas y populares de Hogwarts, ahora lo confirmamos...... el mundo se volvió loco"  
  
"Y te falta algo" dijo Harry muy divertido  
  
Como si lo hubiera invocado, Marianne , que se había levantado de la mesa, regresó con Sarah entre sus brazos.  
  
"NO!" Dijeron, Ron, Fred Y George  
  
"Así que esta es?" Dijo Tonks sonriendo  
  
"Sarah Gwendolyn Snape" Dijo Lupin con cierto orgullo  
  
"al menos no tiene la nariz de su padre" murmuró Ron, aunque probablemente Snape lo escuchó y lo miró con su patentada expresión de desprecio  
  
los otros jóvenes rieron  
  
"Es una verdadera muñequita" Dijo Hagrid tratando de acariciarla, el primer impulso de Snape fue impedirlo, pero con la mirada Marianne lo prohibió, así que tuvo que observar la escena con aprehensión.  
  
Después de la comida, Harry abrió sus regalos, Ron le obsequió un juego de pulidores de escoba, Fred y George un surtido de sus "sortilegios Weasley" Hagrid una nueva mochila con un dragón bordado que actuaba como sistema de seguridad. Lupin le regaló un nuevo libro de defensa contra las artes oscuras. Encontró un paquete sin nombre, lo abrió y había una navaja idéntica a la que le había dado Sirius y una lágrima rodó en su mejilla. Pero no dijo nada.  
  
Todos se fueron y Harry se sentía feliz. Por primera vez, había tenido una fiesta de cumpleaños, y se había sentido especial y normal al mismo tiempo.  
  
Antes de acostarse fue con Marianne, que estaba arrullando a Sarah, la chica le sonrió "Te divertiste?"  
  
"si, gracias, y gracias por la navaja"  
  
Ah, si la navaja" Marianne asintió, "Espero que sea igual a la otra"  
  
"un momento" Harry frunció el entrecejo "Como sabes que tenía una?"  
  
"Severus" Marianne se encogió de hombros "La encontró en el despacho de Umbridge y Luna Lovegood le explicó todo"  
  
"Bueno, "Harry se sonrojó "gracias , Marianne, de verdad, es la primera vez que alguien me organiza una fiesta y se preocupa por hacerme un regalo"  
  
Marianne dejó a Sarah en su cuna, se tornó a Harry y le dijo mientras le acarició su cara  
  
"no me lo agradezcas a mí, todo, desde, organizar la fiesta hasta escoger y comprar la navaja, es obra de Severus. "Lo abrazó "feliz cumpleaños Harry" y se retiró a su habitación..  
  
Harry no lo podía creer, acababa de tener el mejor día de su vida, gracias a la persona que siempre le hacía la vida de cuadritos, de acuerdo, Harry estaba seguro que Marianne tuvo mucho que ver, pero ese detalle de la navaja tan.....personal.  
  
Antes de cerrar la puerta de su recámara, Severus Snape sonrió a Harry por primera vez en su vida.

Gracias a todos por sus review cybergalletas, espero que les guste,


	7. Capítulo seis:Rosas

Capítulo seis: Rosas.  
  
Harry estaba en el ministerio de magia, pudo ver a Sirius luchando contra Bellatrix, como pudo se soltó de Lupin y estaba en el momento preciso para ayudar a Sirius pero lo único que hizo fue empujarlo por el arco.  
  
NOOOOOOOOOO!" gritó horrorizado, estaba dispuesto a cruzar el arco, normalmente aquí era donde su ángel aparecía, tampoco hoy llegó, sólo estaba la estúpida rosa, hacía varias noches que en lugar de la chica siempre había una rosa, de color rosa pálido, abierta y perfumada, su esencia lo invitaba, pero Harry no se atrevía a tocarla,  
  
Despertó sudando tembloroso, Dudley roncaba en la cama contigua, y Harry se sentía tan mal, que ni siquiera quiso entrar en la habitación de Sarah, por miedo a que la bebé percibiera su angustia, decidió bajar al jardín por aire fresco.... y se percató de algo que no había notado antes.  
  
El jardín estaba repleto de rosales con rosas de todos los colores. De norte a sur había rosas rojas , rosas, amarillas, naranjas y azules. Recordó que madame Sprout mencionó las rosas azules, dijo que aunque tenían poderes curativos, realmente eran muy pocos los magos que sabían usarlos, y que su uso indebido era mortal, así que las usaban sólo para decorar sus casas. Eran realmente bellas, Harry tuvo que admitir. Inhaló y el dulce perfume de las rosas se impregnó en todo su ser tranquilizándolo. Regresó rápidamente por su escoba y emprendió el vuelo, era seguro volar en el jardín, y desde su posición cenital, las rosas creaban una hermosa vista.  
  
Snape salió y empezó a tocar las rosas con su varita. , su expresión era de lo mas siniestra, algunos de los rosales proferían chillidos y de estos salían formas oscuras. Deja vu, Harry recordó la noche del baile de Hogwarts cuando vio a su profesor hacer lo mismo mientras charlaba con Karkarov. Definitivamente aterrizar no era una buena opción.  
  
No había nada nuevo bajo el sol, pero el ambiente en la residencia Snape estaba muy tenso, como si hubiera dementores muy cerca. Sarah lloraba por todo, Marianne no hablaba y casi no comía, Snape había vuelto a ser el que Harry conocía. Los Dursley estaban cada vez mas nerviosos...y el, Harry, seguía teniendo pesadillas cada noche, pero aun peor, pues su ángel lo había abandonado.  
  
Una noche en la que no podía conciliar el sueño, se enfundó en la capa invisible y salió, no sabía donde quería ir, pero no podía soportar la vista de Hogwarts, que antes le llenaba de tranquilidad, o los ronquidos de Dudley.  
  
En la sala se hallaba Marianne , colocando rosas por todas partes. Snape entró en la casa, aparentemente había salido después de cenar, ambos intercambiaron nerviosas miradas.  
  
El fuego iluminaba los rizos de Marianne, y las sombras jugaban con su silueta dándole un halo de deidad, que era hermoso y terrible a la vez.

"Luces muy hermosa esta noche" Dijo Snape con voz aterciopelada, ella simplemente sonrió con timidez. "¿Cómo estás, Marianne? ¿Te sientes bien?"  
  
La mujer asintió con la cabeza  
  
"¿Crees poder resistirlo?" Preguntó Snape con cierto esfuerzo, quizá precaución, como si Marianne fuera de un cristal tan frágil que las palabras pudieran romperla  
  
Ella levantó la mirada por primera vez, una suave lágrima rodó por su mejilla, parecía una gota de rocío sobre el terciopelo de un pétalo de rosa.  
  
"Comenzaba a sufrir, pensé que ya no lo deseabas"  
  
El rostro de Snape se derritió y se apresuró a tomarla entre sus brazos "¿cómo puedes pensar eso? No sabes cuanto he soñado con ello, el esfuerzo que me ha costado reprimirme, por el miedo a lastimarte" cada palabra era precedida por delicados besos en la cara de Marianne quien con febril tacto acariciaba a Snape.  
  
Pero el miedo estaba latente, iba más allá del deseo, era tan fuerte su presencia que Harry estaba petrificado, incapaz de moverse, sin importar su temor de ver a su profesor en intimidad con su esposa.  
  
La pareja se fundió en un beso, Snape le quitó a Marianne las rosas y entrelazó sus dedos, mientras lentamente descendía por el cuello de su amada, que cerró los ojos entregada a el.  
  
Las manos se separaron. Y mientras las de Marianne se asían al otro cuerpo, las de Snape descendieron para después ascender lentamente por las piernas de ella, sus largos dedos delineando el contorno del otro cuerpo.  
  
Marianne entonces procedió a besar el cuello de su esposo, y descender por su pecho, aun cubierto por la ropa, su cuerpo temblaba igual que el de Snape , quien de repente lanzó un grito, pero no era de excitación, era de dolor. Rápidamente Marianne se arrodilló frente a el, tomó su brazo izquierdo y levantó la manga.  
  
La marca tenebrosa resplandecía y resultaba evidente que estaba abrasando a Snape su rostro mostraba dolor y vergüenza, el de Marianne , en cambio, mostraba ternura y admiración. Besó la marca con un profundo respeto, el rostro de Snape se contorsionó,  
  
"sabes que tengo que hacerlo" dijo lamentándose  
  
"Si, lo se"

"Me odiarás por ello?"  
  
"no podría"  
  
"ya me has odiado antes" 

"Dolor y miedo no son odio, desde la primera vez que te vi, no he podido mas que amarte"  
  
"Dolor y miedo se parecen tanto al odio"  
  
"Pero no lo son" Dijo Marianne en un tono terminante y besó otra vez la marca, después tomo una rosa y se la dio a Snape  
  
"Sólo recuerda la razón real, por la cual esa marca yace en tu cuerpo"  
  
Snape tomó la rosa, besó la mano de Marianne y desapareció.  
  
La mañana siguiente Snape estaba pálido, y Marianne no quería comer  
  
"Necesitas alimentarte, si no por ti, hazlo por Sarah, necesitas tener buena leche" presionó Snape  
  
Ella asintió, aunque se veía como un cachorrito asustado. Snape tomó su mano entre las suyas y la beso con profunda adoración.  
  
Los Dursley bajaron a desayunar y Snape los recibió con noticias.  
  
"Mucho temo que aun no pueden partir, la idea era dejarlos hoy en su domicilio, pero hubo complicaciones, no hagan preguntas"  
  
En otras circunstancias, Harry habría disfrutado mucho como los Dursley recibían una sopa de su propio chocolate, pero no ahora. No ahora que él sabía donde y con quien estuvo su maestro  
  
Mas pesadillas, pero esta vez Harry se sorprendió en el sueño clamando a su ángel  
  
"Inclínate ante la muerte, Potter, Podría no ser dolorosa, no lo sé, Yo nunca me he muerto"  
  
Harry no se inclinó, pero la angustia no disminuía y no lograba entender porque su ángel no estaba ahí a su lado para salvarlo y ahí junto al cuerpo de Cedric, yacía otra vez la rosa, esta vez la tomó y se transportó al jardín de los Snape. Despertó sin entender por qué, y aun descalzo, salió .  
  
Estaba amaneciendo, se escuchaban grillos y lechuzas que regresaban a sus casas. Llovió toda la noche y el rocío impregnó los pétalos de las rosas del jardín, el viento del norte acariciaba la faz de Harry que cerró los ojos, el perfume de las rosas se hacía mas fuerte.  
  
Volvió a abrirlos y ahí estaba, en una esquina, una rosa grande y abierta majestuosamente, color rosa pálido, exactamente la de su sueño. Su primer impulso fue arrancarla, después de todo era SU rosa, pero le dio miedo, no sabía si lo tenía permitido, y considerando que Snape era el mismo de antes.... no quiso arriesgarse.  
  
"Si sientes la necesidad , si la rosa te ha llamado, debes tomarla" le dijo una voz suave detrás de el  
  
Harry se sonrojó y entonces Marianne se acercó a la rosa, la cortó y se la entregó "no te sonrojes, las rosas son lo mas poderoso que hay, incluso los muggles lo saben, o porqué crees que hay tantos cuentos alrededor de ellas? "El ruiseñor y la rosa, el principito, la bella y la bestia. " miró a Harry "no te aburriré con mi disertación de las rosas, sólo tómala, cada rosa tiene un secreto, y sé que algún día lo comprenderás.  
  
Harry sonrió y tomó la rosa. Le gustaba Marianne, nunca le había caído mal, pero en estos días llegó a verla como una hermana mayor, si necesitaba ayuda con una tarea, podía confiar que ella se la daría, el ensayo de pociones fue supervisado por Marianne cada pulgada de pergamino,y por primera vez, Harry creyó que tendría la nota mas alta en pociones, seguro de que Snape no criticaría algo que Marianne aprobó.  
  
Dobby llevó un florero y un capelo, la rosa se veía realmente bella, Dudley sin embargo la encontró muy interesante, un perfecto motivo para molestar a su primo.  
  
"así que ahora eres delicado y amante de las flores?, Supongo que ese pelirrojo pecoso es tu novio no? Por algo no se te despegó en toda la fiesta"  
  
"Cierra la boca, Dudley"  
  
"Ah claro, te crees muy valiente porque estamos en casa de tus amigos no? Como si la mujer pudiera hacer algo por ti, no dicen que está muy enferma?"  
  
"Celoso acaso de que alguien tan horrible como Snape pudiera casarse con alguien como ella? No finjas tesorito, te he visto babear por ella antes de que supieras que era esposa y madre, pero debo admitir que yo preferiría a Snape si tuviera que escoger entre el y tu"  
  
"Pues que bueno, así yo no moriré, porque por lo que dices cuando duermes ya van dos novios que se mueren, primero el tal Cedric, y ahora un tal Sirius, como el asesino ese que salió en la tele"  
  
"CALLATE Dudley!" Harry sacó su varita  
  
Dudley retrocedió, pero no se callo "Guarda eso, o tu profesor te castigar  
  
"Snape entenderá, pero además no está en casa, sabes?, salió antes de la comida y no ha vuelto, probablemente no llegue hasta mañana, si sigue ocupado" La voz de Harry cambió, ¿qué estaría haciendo Snape? ¿Estaría con Voldemort o con Dumbledore?  
  
En ese momento se escuchó un ruido violento en la sala. Algo había sido arrojado, Harry salió corriendo varita en mano.  
  
Marianne estaba ahí, su rostro denotaba angustia y dolor. Se acercó a la chimenea, arrojó un poco de polvo y gritó "REMUS!" en ese momento cayó al suelo, comenzó a contorsionarse y a gritar de dolor, Sarah empezó a llorar. Tio Vernon y Tía Petunia salieron, pero todos se quedaron petrificados.  
  
Marianne seguía intentando ponerse en pié, por momentos cedía pero después lo que fuera que le estaba pasando se volvía mas violento, en un momento se fue de bruces contra la mesa y se abrió un párpado dejando escapar un grito de dolor profundo. Sarah lloraba con más fuerza.  
  
"¿Dónde está su esposo?" Preguntó Tía Petunia  
  
"Parece que le está dando un ataque" Musitó Dudley realmente asustado  
  
Harry movió la cabeza, parecía que a Marianne le estaban echando la maldición cruciatus, pero quien, ¿no se suponía que Dumbledore los envió ahí por considerarlo un lugar sumamente seguro?  
  
Marianne seguía en un grito de dolor, ahora se movía como si la estuvieran azotando , un movimiento brusco y se golpeó la cabeza, pero además un brazo le empezó a sangrar.  
  
La puerta del jardín se abrió con violencia y una voz que denotaba angustia y enojo grito  
  
"COMO PUEDEN QUEDARSE AHÍ SIN HACER NADA!?¡"  
  
Remus Lupin subió corriendo las escaleras rumbo al cuarto de Sarah, la tomó entre sus brazos y empezó a tranquilizarla con una ternura tal, que nadie creería que es un hombre lobo.  
  
"ya Gwen, no pasa nada, está bien, yo te voy a cuidar mientras mami y papi arreglan esto, te lo prometo, ven"  
  
Sarah se calmó pero no dejó de llorar, y Marianne tampoco dejó de contorsionarse como si la estuvieran torturando. Cuando Sarah pareció no estar a punto de desgarrarse la garganta Lupin la puso en brazos de Harry este parpade  
  
"Es mas fácil que te hagas tu cargo de ella mientras voy a ver a Marianne" explicó y se apresuró escaleras abajo.  
  
Los ojos verde brillante de Harry se fijaron en los negros ojos de Sarah que le devolvió la mirada, ya no lloraba, pero le suplicaba que la confortara y protegiera, se veía realmente desprotegida, indefensa. Harry no pudo evitar abrazarla y besar su frente, sólo veía ahí una criatura inocente sufriendo por una situación que no comprendía, y se sentía impotente pues el tampoco tenía idea de lo que estaba pasando.  
  
Abajo, Marianne había dejado de actuar como si le estuvieran aplicando la maldición cruciatus, pero temblaba y estaba sudando frío, sin mencionar el ataque de nervios que la aquejaba  
  
"va a matarme, va a matarme" empezó a llorar, sus lágrimas entremezcladas con sangre.  
  
"En primer lugar, nunca te hará daño, en segundo déjalo que se enoje, al menos podrá venir y hacer algo al respecto" Dijo Remus mientras se agachó y con la misma ternura que demostró hacia Sarah tomó a Marianne entre sus brazos y se sentó acomodándola en su regazo "A ver, déjame ver tus heridas"  
  
Marianne lloraba convulsivamente "Lo querían matar, lo querían matar"  
  
Remus asintió apartándole suavemente el cabello de la cara "Lo sé, pero lo impediste, no te preocupes, déjame ver tus heridas"  
  
Marianne negó con la cabeza "estoy bien, estoy bien" y recargó su cara en el pecho de Remus que besó su frente y empezó a mecerla frotando su espalda para hacerla entrar en calor.  
  
"Marianne, escúchame, estás helada tenemos que hacerte algo, pero no sé que" Remus elevó el rostro de la chica para que pudieran mirarse a los ojos  
  
"sólo quiero que regrese" La voz de ella era una súplica desesperada "Tengo miedo, tengo mucho miedo"  
  
Remus asintió con amargura "sé lo que sientes, sé lo que es perder a la persona que amas, yo también lo he vivido, dos veces" la besó y la acunó entre sus brazos.....de la misma forma que Harry tenía a Sarah.  
  
Sarah inhaló y la esencia de Harry la hizo suspirar y cerrar los ojos, el niño que vivió parecía agradarle bastante y hacerla sentir segura, en poco tiempo se quedó dormida  
  
Luego de una espera que pareció eterna, la puerta de la calle se abrió, y se escucharon unos pasos débiles. Severus Snape se acercó a dónde Lupin trataba de mantener caliente a Marianne , que seguía sudando frío y llorando desconsolada.. También el se veía pálido, y cojeaba.  
  
Para sorpresa de Harry se siguió de largo en dirección al jardín y regresó con una hermosísima rosa roja. En silencio se aproximó y miró a Lupin, que comprendió al instante lo que Snape quería y como pudo se alejó de Marianne para que su esposo tomara su lugar.  
  
En cuanto Marianne sintió el cambio de brazos comenzó a musitar entre sollozos "Lo siento, en verdad lo siento, pero no podía permitirlo, por favor no te enojes"  
  
Snape empezó a llorar con ella "Está bien, no puedo enojarte por que salves mi vida, todo el tiempo lo haces de mas formas de las que crees, perdóname tu a mi, por haberme descuidado"  
  
"Tuve tanto miedo de que hubiera pasado algo mas" respondió ella besando sus mejillas con ansiedad  
  
"Ya pasó, no lo lograron estoy aquí, contigo" Dijo el besándola de igual forma "Estás sangrando" interrumpió sus mimos para examinarle el párpado, ella hizo una mueca de dolor pero dijo  
  
"no es nada"  
  
"estás helada, y muy pálida"  
  
"estás aquí, estoy bien"  
  
Snape retomó la rosa, desprendió de ella un pétalo y le dijo algo que Harry no comprendi  
  
"Shamagin es fuerza, Shamagin protege a sus hijos, Shamagin nos fortalece, pues estamos unidos en el" y procedió a alimentar a Marianne con el pétalo, ella asintió y repitió "Shamagin es fuerza y siempre ayudará a quienes han ganado un lugar en el" y le dio a Snape otro pétalo.  
  
"Se terminó el show" Dijo Lupin con una nota de acero en la voz "Ustedes, pueden ir a la cama, Harry, te acompaño a recostar a Gwen, sus padres necesitan estar juntos"  
  
Harry obedeció y cuando estaban solos preguntó "Profesor, ¿qué..."  
  
Pero no tuvo que terminar la pregunta, Lupin lo invitó a sentarse con el en un rincón de la habitación y comenzó a explicarle  
  
"Dentro del reino de los magos, a veces unos tienen características especiales, has visto animagos, metamorfomagos"  
  
"Hombres lobo" interrumpió Harry con una sonrisa  
  
Lupin negó con la cabeza "Eso es distinto, pero bueno, Marianne es empática, lo empáticos son magos con la capacidad de quitarte el dolor"  
  
"Sanadores?" inquirió Harry  
  
Lupin se rió, "Algo parecido, excepto que ellos literalmente te quitan el dolor físico o emocional y lo sienten ellos, es una especie de magia muy compleja, en el departamento de mist." Se interrumpió, era obvio que a el le dolía tanto como a Harry inhaló y continuó "aun no logran explicar este don, es muy extraño, y valioso, en el caso de Severus y Marianne es mas fuerte por el lazo que los une, Marianne tiene visiones de Severus cuando está en peligro, y se concentra en quitarle el dolor de las maldiciones, de forma que Severus no se debilite y pueda seguir luchando."  
  
Harry frunció el entrecejo no entendía muy bien "Pero no se supone que las maldiciones imperdonables no son esquivables?"  
  
"Sólo la Avada Kedavra" aclaró Lupin "la maldición imperius puede resistirse y la cruciatus , como en este caso, desviarse, pero para ello se requiere ser un mago o bruja muy especial."  
  
"¿Y quien va a matar a Marianne por eso?"  
  
Lupin suspiró "A Severus no le gusta que Marianne lo haga, dice que el no soporta llegar a casa después de una pelea y verla en ese estado, como si la hubieran atacado, siente que se pone en peligro y tiene motivos, su cuerpo ha sido maltratado muchas veces en forma directa y esto implica doble desgaste: la energía necesaria para atraer la maldición a ella, y el desgaste que implica soportarla"  
  
Harry no pudo evitar pensar en su madre y en las súplicas de que la mataran a ella en vez de a el  
  
"debe querer mucho a Snape para hacer eso" dijo con un dejo de amargura  
  
Lupin sonrió le puso la mano en el hombro "Marianne lo ama mas que a su vida, pero además Marianne es una chica que lo haría por cualquiera de nosotros, lo hizo alguna vez por mi"  
  
"Un momento y la rosa?"  
  
"Las rosas, las espirales, los unicornios, todos son símbolos de Shamagin, la tierra de Marianne."  
  
Abajo y sin importarles quien mas pudiera estar en la mansión. Severus y Marianne estaban abrazados y curándose las mutuas heridas.  
  
"Tuve miedo de perderte"  
  
"Yo siempre vuelvo a ti" Dijo Snape tomando la mano de Marianne entre las suyas y besándola  
  
"Mi pobre bebé..." Dijo Marianne provocando que Snape se sonrojara mientras ella siguió besándolo "Que te hicieron?"

"Lo de siempre, pero mientras Sarah y tu estén a salvo, en realidad no pueden dañarme, por eso me duele que tu hagas esto, lo aprecio, nadie , nunca se arriesgó por mi, pero no sabes lo que siento cuando llegó feliz de que me estoy contigo, y te veo inconsciente, o ensangrentada, débil, eso es peor , mil veces peor de lo que me hacen a m  
  
Marianne simplemente lo miró a los ojos "Todo lo mal que me pueda sentir termina cuando te veo sentarte a mi lado" comenzó a besarlo  
  
Snape profundizó el beso acariciándola suavemente.  
  
Las rosas del jardín liberaron un perfume dulzón que impregnó cada rincón de la casa, con cada beso de la pareja, que finalmente se acurrucó en su cama. Listos para dormir abrazados. abandonados uno al otro.  
  
La rosa de Harry brillaba con la casi llena luna junto a su cama, y Harry esa noche no tuvo pesadillas.


	8. capítulo siete:Severus mortífago

Capitulo siete : Severus mortifago.  
  
La biblioteca de la Familia Snape estaba dividida en dos grandes grupos, y la diferencia entre ellos era descomunal . En un lado, lejos de la luz, había pesados volúmenes de libros 100% mágicos, ( Harry pensó que estaba mejor surtido que la sección prohibida.) Del otro lado libros de todo tipo Muggles y mágicos, con cosas mas agradables. No hacía falta preguntar para descubrir cuales eran de Snape y cuales de Marianne.  
  
Harry necesitaba un libro y bajó con la confianza de que Marianne ya le había ofrecido los suyos. Entró en la biblioteca y buscó el que necesitaba, lo tenía entre sus manos cuando una voz fría le dijo  
  
"No te basta con violar las leyes de Hogwarts? Ahora tampoco respetas las pertenencias de mi esposa, Potter?" Snape se hallaba en su escritorio muy concentrado en un pergamino y le habló como quien le habla al perro  
  
Harry se sobresaltó al principio, pues no se percató antes de la presencia de su profesor. Pero una vez que superó la sorpresa contestó "En realidad Marianne me permitió usar sus libros , y después de lo de anoche no quise interrumpirlos, Señor"  
  
Snape le lanzó su característica mueca de desprecio y dijo "¿Crees que lo sabes todo? O peor aun , ¿nos espías?"  
  
"Trataba de ser respetuoso, señor" Los ojos de Harry irradiaban confusión , por un lado se sentía culpable por haberlos visto un par de veces, pero por otro su conciencia estaba tranquila, y el había ido directo a la biblioteca para darles un poco de intimidad, respetar su espacio.  
  
Snape lo estudió, y Harry evitó el contacto visual. Finalmente , el profesor suspiró y dijo en un tono muy suave , casi dulce  
  
"Marianne está mejor, pero no la dejé dormir hasta que me cercioré que el golpe en su cabeza no era nada serio, ahora debe descansar..."  
  
Harry asintió con la cabeza. ¿Acaso era tristeza lo que había en los ojos de Snape? Decidió atreverse...  
  
"Señor, si gusta, "empezó con mucho cuidado "Yo podría cuidar a Sarah mientras usted está con Marianne"  
  
"Sarah está perfectamente cuidada" espetó Snape, inmediatamente su voz cambió, se suavizó "Puedes usar los libros de la biblioteca, pero no los saques de aquí, Potter" y se levant  
  
Harry lo miró encaminarse a su habitación, agarrándose el antebrazo compulsivamente, sus ojos, normalmente fríos e inexpresivos, denotaban cansancio, tristeza y arrepentimiento El pergamino yacía en el escritorio. Y Harry no pudo resistir la tentación de leerlo. Lo que decía no le gustó nada . Eran una serie de cartas de despedida y su testamento, Una considerable fortuna que aseguraba la educación de Sarah y permitiría a Marianne vivir despreocupadamente. Una carta para Dumbledore, otra para Lupin, una para Sarah y aparentemente el maestro de pociones no podía escribir una para su esposa, pues todos los intentos estaban tachados, y la tinta corrida, ¿acaso Snape había llorado? Eso no era posible, ¿o si?.  
  
Algo terrible debía estar a punto de pasar si Severus Snape estaba tan desesperado. El que siempre estaba en control total de sus emociones que sólo mostraba desprecio llorando y sintiendo miedo... Harry tomó el libro que necesitaba y se dirigió al cuarto de Sarah, pero no pudo evitar observar, desde la puerta , a los padres de la pequeña.  
  
Snape se derrumbó en la cama junto a Marianne cuyos ojos estaban cerrados, ella se volteó para abrazarlo y el besó su coronilla. Pese a estar profundamente dormida, suspiró aliviada y su esposo dejó escapar una lágrima, suspiró y comenzó a acariciar su cabello. Marianne abrió los ojos y le sonrió, se enderezó y besos sus labios con demasiada ternura.  
  
"Acabo de poner las cosas en orden, aunque todos saben que todo lo que tengo es para ti, y para asegurar que a Sarah no le falte nada" musitó.  
  
"Severus, ¿en verdad es necesaria una medida tan dramática?" los ojos de Marianne reflejaban profunda angustia  
  
"Marianne, mi Marianne" los largos dedos de Snape delinearon el rostro de la joven con delicados movimientos "No me torturó directamente tras invocarme, ni siquiera el mismo día de nuestra última reunión, fui atacado después, pero vi los ojos de los agresores: Rudolph Lestrange, Avery y Mcnair. El ya no confía en mi, y lo último que me pidió" sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas mientras apretaba a Marianne contra su pecho. "es algo que no pienso , no puedo hacer"  
  
A Harry se le erizaron los vellitos de la nuca, ¿Voldemort sabía que estaba en casa de Snape acaso? No, no podía ser, eso no es algo que Snape no haría...  
  
Marianne hizo un esfuerzo por separarse de su marido, que la estrechaba fuertemente contra el, como si quisiera ser uno solo con ella. Cuando lo consiguió lo miró a los ojos, Snape se resistió, el era un soberbio oclumens, ¿cual era el problema en permitir que se miraran a los ojos?  
  
"Quizá entonces debas darle lo que pide, reforzar su confianza en ti" Marianne temblaba, pero su voz era decidida  
  
"Prefiero morir que darle algo de lo que pretende de mi" Dijo Snape cortante.  
  
"No, me he explicado mal" sonrió ella "Hacerle creer que le das lo que pide."  
  
"Marianne, el no hubiera llegado hasta donde está sin una inteligencia privilegiada, no hay forma de engañarlo" Estaba perdiendo la paciencia, y su voz era muy parecida a la que utilizaba para los jóvenes Gryffindor.  
  
Marianne , sin embargo acarició el cabello de Snape, su mano entonces se deslizó hasta su boca y mientras su dedo delineaba los delgados labios de su marido le dijo, mirándolo a los ojos.  
  
"Tu llevas años engañándolo, no estoy negando la inteligencia de él, tu no niegues por favor la tuya"  
  
"es distinto, Antes era mucho mas fácil" Snape se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar alrededor de la cama, se detuvo un momento mirando a Harry , el corazón de Harry dio un vuelco, lo habían sorprendido, y entonces....  
  
Dobby apareció junto a Snape "Profesor Snape, señor?"  
  
"Si, dime" Espetó Snape, sus ojos aun fijos en Harry  
  
"El Profesor Dumbledore está abajo, quiere usted, la señora Marianne la princesita Sarah y Harry Potter bajen, también los tíos de Harry Potter señor"  
  
La piel de Snape se tornó del color de la leche agria, pero su voz permaneció serena  
  
"Bien , Dobby, avisa a los Dursley que deben bajar inmediatamente, y nos reuniremos en la cocina, supongo"  
  
"si Profesor Snape, señor" dijo el elfo y desapareci  
  
El maestro de pociones encaminó sus pasos hacia la habitación de Sarah y Harry supo que no había dónde correr, inhaló y le sostuvo la mirada a Snape que lo veía con esa mirada de odio que sólo tenía para el  
  
"Mas tarde hablaremos de tus hábitos de espiarme, Potter" dijo con una mueca de desprecio "idéntico a tu padre..., por ahora baja a la niña a la cocina, como ya escuchaste, el director nos espera, yo llevaré a Marianne" y se salió sin decir nada  
  
Harry se quedó petrificado y no pudo evitar ver como Marianne se ponía en pie , sus pies temblaban. Snape se adelanto y la tomó entre sus brazos. "No, estás muy débil aun, no puedes caminar, yo te llevar  
  
Marianne sonrió y besó su mejilla "¿y quien llevará a Sarah?"  
  
"Potter" Dijo Snape con esfuerzo, Marianne lo besó de nuevo y recargó su cabeza en el cuello de Snape.  
  
Harry tomó entonces a la pequeña Sarah y no pudo evitar sonreír al ver como esta imitaba a su madre recostando la cabecita en su cuello.  
  
Dumbledore los estaba esperando muy tranquilo en una silla , conversando con Winky, su voz era pausada pero no sonrió cuando los vio, sin embargo se puso de pie  
  
"Marianne , querida, "Dumbledore besó su mano"profesor Dumbledore" sonrió ella mientras Snape se sentaba con ella en su regazo, Dumbledore se dirigió a Harry "Harry, espero que estés bien, escuché que tuviste un excelente cumpleaños, y , bueno, parece que la pequeña Sarah y tu se entienden bien" Sonrió con cierta complicidad mientras besaba la frente de Sarah. Harry miró de reojo a Snape que hacía un esfuerzo por no gruñir.  
  
Los Dursley entraron en escena. Tío Vernon miró a Dumbledore con tanto desagrado como Snape veía a Harry , Tía Petunia con miedo. A diferencia de su marido, ella sabía perfectamente quien era ese hombre, y eso le producía varias emociones encontradas Por un momento temió que Dumbledore le pidiera cuentas del trato que Harry recibía en su casa. Y tal vez el lo adivinó, pues sonrió y dijo  
  
"Por desgracia o por fortuna, es la situación de los Snape la que me trae hasta aquí, pero dado que ustedes están bajo el mismo techo, considero mi deber mantenerlos informados"  
  
"-¿y quien es usted ?" espetó tío Vernon  
  
Mala idea, en ese momento, Snape, Marianne Harry , Dobby y Winky se pusieron en guardia y Tío Vernon se puso morado.  
  
"no es necesario, gracias a todos" Dijo Dumbledore y los demás bajaron las varitas. "mi nombre es Albus Dumbledore, soy el director del colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, donde asiste Harry, es por mi que ustedes están aqu  
  
Tío Vernon gruñó, iba a hablar, pero Tía Petunia lo tomó del brazo, así que simplemente suspiró y se sentó, una sarcástica sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de Snape que repitió lo que dijo a Tío Vernon "esposas, siempre tienen la última palabra" pero esta vez besó la mejilla de su Marianne, que se sonrojó.  
  
"Temo" dijo Dumbledore "que los sucesos de la noche anterior, nos obligan a cambiar de planes, Ustedes pueden regresar a su casa, Harry deberá permanecer oculto aquí, hasta el dia que inicien las clases, pero si alguien pregunta, debes decir que pasaste las vacaciones con la hermana de tu Tío, entiendes Harry?" Harry asintió con la cabeza y Dumbledore se volvió hacia los Dursley, "La misma historia para ustedes, despreocúpense, una gran aliada nuestra se encargó de que nadie sospeche nada..... anormal, Tonks sabe hacer muy bien su trabajo." Dijo con una nota de orgullo.  
  
"Profesor Dumbledore?" Marianne se aventur  
  
"Dime, querida" El director le sonri  
  
"Quisiera pedir su ayuda para preparar un señuelo"  
  
"NO!" La voz de Snape fue tan terminante que todos se estremecieron, Sarah incluso empezó a llorar "NO SEAS NECIA, Marianne"  
  
Incluso Harry estaba asustado ahora. Los ojos de Snape estaban encendidos, mostraban demasiadas emociones a una, y lo que si era seguro que dejaban ver el mago tan poderoso que era Snape y que quizá sólo Neville había logrado ver  
  
Marianne no obstante lo miró a los ojos y le dijo, "Ya lo hemos hablado"  
  
"Y te dije que no, esa es una promesa que no pienso hacerte, no puedo concederte eso"  
  
"¿qué promesa?" musitó Harry  
  
"Pues yo tampoco puedo hacértela, así que tenemos problemas.." La voz de Marianne tenía una nota de acero que Harry o cualquiera de los otros , nunca imaginó posible  
  
El rostro de Snape se descompuso "Fui yo quien se metió en este lío, fui yo quien aceptó este trabajo, y sabía perfectamente lo que implicaba, los riesgos que me esperaban.... lo que no sabía era que tu llegarías a mi vida, no fue un acto de valentía"  
  
"En eso no estoy de acuerdo, Severus" Dumbledore intervino con una voz suave y pausada "se requiere de gran valor para hacer lo que tu haces"  
  
" Y no sólo para arriesgar tu vida" asintió Marianne "sino para soportar la desconfianza, las críticas de otras personas, que piensen que eres tu el culpable cuando tu eres la persona mas leal e inocente que yo conozco, además se requiere de mucha valentía para hacer cosas que odias"  
  
"No hay valentía en eso, si he torturado ha sido para que no me torturen a mí, si he violado fue para" su voz se empezó a quebrar , miró de reojo a Sarah y se calló, salió de ahí terriblemente avergonzado, con dirección al jardín.  
  
Todos se quedaron atónitos ya fuera ante la declaración, o la actitud de Snape Marianne fue la primera en levantarse tras el, trastabillando pero decidida, aunque Dumbledore la detuvo "Espera, yo lo metí en esto, es mi deber hablar con el ahora, tu tendrás que hablar con el, pero después, sin embargo , le agradeceré a Harry que nos acompañe llevando a Sarah"  
  
Marianne asintió derrotada mientras Dumbledore le ayudaba a caminar, Harry pensó que el director se veía mas fuerte de lo que se había visto jamás y los siguió en silencio, Sarah ya no lloraba, pero su carita era triste.  
  
Snape estaba caminando alrededor del jardín, su rostro estaba desagradablemente teñido de rojo y temblaba, Marianne y Harry se quedaron en un ángulo desde el cual Ellos podían ver a Dumbledore cuando les pidiera que se aproximaran, pero Snape no podía verlos.  
  
"Tu sabes que nadie te juzga "Comenzó Dumbledore  
  
"ah no?" dijo Snape con dolor "Potter y Black no me juzgaron? ¿Tus alumnos no me juzgan? " sonrió con amargura "tienes razón, no me juzgan, me prejuzgan No soy mas que el amargado profesor de cabello grasiento, dime, Albus, ¿cuántos miembros de la orden te han preguntado si soy o no de fiar? ¿cuántos de ellos saben la verdad? ¿Y cuantos de ellos la creen?"  
  
"No pensé que fuera tan importante para ti , Severus, lo lamento" Los ojos de Dumbledore tenían una expresión que Harry sólo había visto una vez: en su oficina, cuando murió Sirius  
  
"no lo era, yo no tengo porque esperar otra cosa..... pero eso cambió cuando Marianne y Sarah llegaron" Snape trató de mantenerse calmado "De adentro hacia fuera, ¿cómo quieres que no me preocupe del infierno que será Hogwarts para Sarah por el simple hecho de ser la hija del profesor mas odiado? ¿crees que me puedo alegrar sabiendo que mi pequeña tiene la perspectiva de vivir Hogwarts como yo lo viví? Y peor aun... ¿cómo quieres que vea a Marianne y a Sarah a los ojos, cuando vengo de torturar, de destruir? Ellas son tan puras... tan perfectas..  
  
Dumbledore asintió con la cabeza y Marianne sali  
  
"Yo siempre supe lo que eras, y eso lejos de hacerme sentir asco me hizo enamorarme mas de ti, sé perfectamente que tu no quieres torturar o destruir, pero yo también sé que en una guerra unos se sacrifican por el bien común, y que hay cosas que no se pueden evitar, cada vez que beso tu marca no es sólo para calmar el dolor , es una verdadera muestra de mi admiración por ti, y Sarah también lo sabe, y te ama y te admira, y lo hará cuando crezca"  
  
Harry entendió que era el momento de acercar a la niña, y se la entregó a su padre. Snape la tomó entre sus brazos y la niña lo abrazó.  
  
Entonces Snape extendió su brazo libre y tomó la mano de Marianne que también lo abrazó Harry se preguntó si sus padres y el alguna vez estuvieron así, y sintió miedo de que Sarah tuviera que vivir lo mismo que el. Dumbledore le puso una mano en el hombro  
  
"Y bien? "Dumbledore dijo.  
  
Marianne sonrió y dijo "te suplico que confíes en mi"  
  
"Yo siempre confío en ti, y te amo" Fue la respuesta de Snape  
  
Marianne se separó de él, tomó una hermosísima rosa roja, se encajó una espina, la sangre cayó sobre los pétalos, Marianne entonces tomo un medallón y se lo entregó a Snape junto con la rosa ensangrentada.  
  
Snape le entregó a Sarah y se arrodilló ante ella "Perdóname"  
  
"A quien quieres engañar, Severus? Yo sé que tu nunca fuiste mortifago, y que aceptaste el trabajo mas difícil "se arrodilló junto a el "Y te amo por ello" Sarah quiso tocar la rosa, pero sus padres lo impidieron  
  
Remus llegó minutos después. Para permanecer con Harry Marianne y Sarah mientras Snape cumplía su misión.  
  
Harry se sorprendió a si mismo, cuando se percató de lo asustado que estaba, al igual que Marianne y Sarah, necesitaba saber que Snape regresaría sano y salvo a casa. Cierta admiración lo invadió en contra incluso de sí mismo

Gracias a quienes siguen escribiendo reviews, y por favor sigan así [cybergalletas] espero que les guste el capítulo, superé mi bloqueo de escritor]


	9. Capitulo ocho:Marianne Prudence Lea

Capítulo ocho: Marianne Prudence Lea  
  
El crepitar del fuego de la chimenea era el único ruido que se podía escuchar en la sala, que estaba prácticamente oscura, En un moisés , Sarah dormitaba ante la mirada de Remus Lupin que caminaba observando a madre e hija. Marianne estaba en trance, sentada en el sillón abrazando sus piernas y lo con la mirada perdida. Las rosas que acababan de meter y colocar en floreros emanaban un perfume dulzón que no correspondía al estado emocional de los ahí presentes. Sin embargo, Harry cayó en un estado letárgico, que eventualmente lo llevó a un sueño profundo.  
  
Estaba en un salón realmente oscuro y húmedo, había una serpiente cerca y le decía "ya me lo puedo comer?"  
  
Harry contestó con una voz fría y burlona , que no era la suya "no aun, debes ser paciente , querida Nagini, eventualmente podrás"  
  
La puerta se abrió Y Severus Snape entró con la mirada fija en el suelo, hizo una respetuosa caravana y musitó "Lo he traído , señor, Dumbledore la tenía bien escondida, pero logré entrar dónde est  
  
Harry sonrió y volvió a hablar "de esperarse, no es tan tonto... si sólo tuviera sus prioridades bien..... dejaría de proteger a esa niña tonta... o a Potter"  
  
Snape no dijo nada. Harry prosiguio  
  
"Y bien? Hiciste lo que te pedí?"  
  
"Si, mi señor, "respondió Snape "me costó un poco de trabajo hacerla sangrar , hubiera preferido que ella hiciera esa parte del trabajo, pero parece que llegue en un mal momento" Dijo con su tono sarcástico habitual  
  
"Muy bien.....dámela" Dijo Harry, un poco ansioso  
  
Snape sacó una caja de cristal que contenía el medallón , y la rosa ensangrentada, y se lo entregó a Harry  
  
"deberá dejarlo madurar, según lo que leí, para poder invocarlo, lo mejor sería enterrarlo, no sólo porque no dejará huellas, sino por que al entrar en contacto con la tierra, abrir el portal será mucho mas fácil."  
  
"Muy bien, Severus., veo que has estudiado.... me pregunto que libro consultaste"  
  
"Ningún libro, mi señor, torturé a la chica, no me costó mucho trabajo hacerla hablar, Marianne ya me había dicho algo en clases, ahora sólo tuve que torturarla y atar cabos sueltos, la pobre ingenua está tan desesperada que basta un par de cruciatus o unas cuantas cortadas"  
  
Harry rió con una risa estruendosa y fría, cruel  
  
"Me alegra escuchar que has vuelto a ser tu mismo, cuando te negaste a atacar a esa muggle embarazada, empecé a tener sospechas de ti, ni que decir cuando Lucius me dijo que no quisiste matar a esa niña porque era inocente, los sorprendió y eso la hacía peligrosa."  
  
"Lo se , mi señor, y no estaba oponiendo resistencia a hacerlo, sólo quería hacer un trabajo limpio, que no levantara sospechas..."  
  
"Lo importante es que conseguiste los libros, la información, los símbolos y la sangre de la chica, ¿Qué sabes de Potter?"  
  
"Lo mismo que ya le dije, mi señor, Dumbledore le aplicó el encanto fidelio a su guarida, pero aun no logro saber quien es el guardián secreto, la pasada luna llena le di un poco de veritaserum a Lupin antes de la poción matalobos, y sólo me dijo que Dumbledore ordenó dejar a Potter en Hogwarts, comienzo a sospechar que es el único que lo sabe...  
  
"atacar a Dumbledore es algo muy trillado y un mediocre maestro de pociones como tu no tiene ninguna oportunidad contra el" Admitió Harry con una risa despectiva "bien, creo que después de lo ocurrido en el ministerio lo mas sabio es concentrarnos en el Shamagin y seguir reclutando adeptos...... por cierto, ¿qué sabes de Percy Weasley?"  
  
"Fue mi alumno, señor, obedece fielmente a las figuras de autoridad a cambio de unas cuantas migajas de poder, es ambicioso y no permite que nadie se interponga en su camino, su madre está destrozada porque le devolvió sus presentes y declaró ante el ministro que los miserables Weasley no son su familia. "  
  
"Lucius tenía razón entonces...., veremos que se puede hacer, por ahora vete, no queremos que Dumbledore sospeche y seguramente a estas horas ya se enteró que la chica Lea está malherida"  
  
"De ninguna manera, mi señor, le di una poción muy poderosa, la chica no estaba sangrando cuando la dejé, y si dice algo, Dumbledore lo interpretara como un eco de la violación..."  
  
"Pero la violación fue hace mas de un año"  
  
"pero se de cierto que no lo ha superado, mi señor, Dumbledore me ha pedido varias veces que le prepare una poción para dormir sin soñar..... que muy pocas veces le he dado, porque no veo motivos para arruinar el trabajo de Mcnair"  
  
"Muy bien, Severus, de todas formas debes irte.."  
  
"Si mi señor, como usted ordene" Snape hizo otra reverencia y salió de ahí...  
  
.....  
  
"Harry? Harry?" Lupin lo sacudía ligeramente mientras Marianne tomaba su mano. Cuando éste abrió los ojos se encontró en el suelo de la sala. Estaba pálido y su vista era borrosa. Lupin lo tomó entre sus brazos y lo sentó en el sillón,  
  
"Te traeré un té, a ti también, Marianne" Su voz no admitía réplica, y se dirigió a la cocina  
  
Marianne tomó la mano de Harry para tomarle el pulso, mientras lo hacía murmuró "Lo viste, ¿está bien?"  
  
"Salió ileso" musitó Harry antes de fruncir el entrecejo "un momento, ¿cómo sabes que lo ví?"  
  
"Toda la orden sabe que estás conectado con El, yo se que Severus dejó de darte clases de oclumancia , y las repercusiones de eso, lo lamento"  
  
Harry no supo por que, pero sintió la necesidad de abrazarla, y así lo hizo, Marianne respondió el abrazo, su piel era muy suave y cálida, y quizá tenía que ver con que ella fuera madre, pero su abrazo era dulce y protector, por un segundo Harry pensó que era Lily quien lo estaba abrazando, pero en cuanto ella habló lo regresó a la realidad.  
  
"Gracias , Harry, no sabes la tranquilidad que me has dado, Severus no se da cuenta de lo riesgoso que es hablar de mi con Voldemort"  
  
Harry se separó de ella y la miró "¿Por qué te quiere Voldemort?"  
  
Marianne suspiró "No es una situación como la tuya, simplemente yo soy la llave a algo que le garantizaría alcanzar la inmortalidad, y mas poder del que tuvo jamás"  
  
"¿cómo?"  
  
Marianne suspiró "Shamagin es el plano existencial de la pureza, también conocido como el reino de los unicornios, su manantial es la esencia de la antes mencionada pureza, está compuesto de sentimientos y pensamientos : amor, espíritu de servicio, esperanza, fe sueños... beber de el es como beber sangre de unicornio, sin la maldición obvia , pues no estás matando a nadie... corromper ese manantial significa sumir a la humanidad, muggle y mágica en la desesperanza y amargura total.. la desesperanza nos hace vulnerables, fáciles de controlar, y quien tiene ese control, tiene el poder"  
  
Harry asintió .... "y la rosa ensangrentada? "  
  
"Eso es algo mucho mas complicado, éste no es momento de explicarlo" interrumpió Lupin "Te basta saber con que Shamagin es considerado una leyenda básicamente muggle, ya que los magos que lo custodian decidieron que era la mejor forma de ocultarlo, hacerlo pasar por cuento de hadas" Guiñó un ojo a Marianne quien rió con ganas  
  
"Aprendiste bien la lección, Remus" Rió Marianne  
  
"Si" admitió Lupin "no tenía mucha opción" comentó divertido mientras les servía te  
  
Harry tomó un sorbo. Marianne miró de reojo a Remus y dijo "yo quiero chocolate"  
  
Remus hizo una mueca de impaciencia y le dio una tablilla de chocolate, que ella partió en dos, ofreciéndole a Harry la mitad, éste la aceptó y bastó un mordisco para sentirse mas animado.  
  
"Marianne, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?" dijo con timidez  
  
"Por supuesto, Harry"  
  
"¿cómo fue que tú y Snape...."  
  
"Eso es lo que nos preguntamos todos" Dijo Remus  
  
Marianne soltó a reír "Apuesto a que llevas desde el primer día en esta casa queriendo saber"  
  
"si, digo no, digo.."  
  
Lupin y Marianne rieron aun mas fuerte  
  
"Creí que no era secreto que en mi breve estancia en Hogwarts me enamoré perdidamente de mi profesor de pociones, siempre tan en control, tan seguro... "  
  
"Querrás decir amargado, y altanero" corrigió Lupin, (e inmediatamente tuvo que esquivar un almohadazo)  
  
"No te atrevas a repetir eso, Lupin" dijo Marianne aunque seguía con una sonrisa en los labios. Harry no estaba seguro si reír o no  
  
"Pues a mi nunca me hizo nada y la forma en que prepara pociones, tan sutil, perfecta, es un arte, y el es muy sensual (cállate, Lunático) pero además pude ver en el al mago poderoso y al ser humano tan dulce (si, dulce y si se siguen riendo lo lamentarán) detrás de ese profesor" La señora Snape suspiró "Lo increíble es que el me correspondiera"  
  
"Ay por favor , Marianne, quien no va a corresponderte, y Severus sabe perfectamente que el hecho de que tu te fijaras en el es un milagro, pero es un hecho que fue amor a primera vista, Dumbledore me contó que te miraba de una forma muy extraña"  
  
"Lo que no te contó Dumbledore es que yo no pensé que el tuviera tan buena memoria" dijo Marianne lanzándole otra almohada  
  
"Como sea," dijo Remus (que esta vez no logró esquivar el golpe) "Severus tenía mucho miedo de acercarse a ella por las implicaciones de una relación entre maestro y alumna. Entonces"  
  
"entonces vino mi expulsión de la escuela, mi querido hermano autorizándole a Umbridge me tratara como adulto, mi estancia en el hotel Azkaban spa y..."  
  
"y tu violación..." añadió Harry entiendo lo que comentó Snape a Voldemort  
  
Lupin iba a comentar algo, pero Marianne lo detuvo  
  
"así es, "prosiguió Marianne "La orden.. "  
  
"Severus "aclaró Lupin  
  
"Severus Y la orden me rescataron. Kingsley es muy bueno en su trabajo, Severus fue quien se hizo cargo de mi... y pues nos enamoramos" la mirada de Marianne se tornaba mas nostálgica "O mejor dicho él se enamoró de mi, "  
  
"el ya estaba mas que enamorado, tu todavía no hablabas cuando me acorraló para pedirme que me alejara de ti.... tuve que comprobar sus sospechas y ayudarle a conquistarte ¡Que vergüenza! Sirius no me lo perdon" Lupin también se puso nostálgico  
  
"bueno, lo importante es que me propuso matrimonio, yo acepté y hemos sido muy felices , o al menos lo hemos intentado" Marianne le guiñó un ojo a Harry  
  
"Severus es muy feliz mientras tu estés por ahí dando la lata, basta y sobra que tu aparezcas para que se le haga el dia" dijo Remus actuando como los gemelos Weasley  
  
Marianne se ruborizó , se veía muy linda , o eso pensó Harry, la sensación de que ella era la hermana mayor que le habría gustado tener se acrecent  
  
"Bueno....supongo que si" finalmente admiti  
  
"Nunca te preguntaste por que nunca te entregó tus tareas?" Dijo Lupin  
  
"Nunca te entregó tus tareas?" Preguntó Harry asombrado  
  
"No, nunca" admitió ella  
  
"Es que sus comentarios y observaciones eran cartas de amor" Lupin soltó la carcajada  
  
Sarah despertó . Lupin la tomó entre sus brazos y se la entregó a Marianne que la arrulló mucho mas tranquila...  
  
La puso de nuevo en el moisés. Hubo ruidos en la puerta , Marianne corrió hacia ella y se lanzó a los brazos de Snape cubriendo su rostro con besos. Snape la cargó y mientras recibía sus besos murmuraba frases dulces y que esta vez sólo Harry entendía  
  
"Quiero que sepas que eres la bruja mas inteligente, poderosa, madura, bella y noble que haya conocido, y que me siento realmente afortunado de tenerte a mi lado, no sé que es lo que hice para merecerte , pero si aun estoy en deuda. Con gusto pagaré hasta el último día de mi vida"  
  
Marianne parpadeó "Cielo ¿qué..."  
  
Severus la calló con un beso. Harry sonrió. El sí sabía porque Snape le dijo todo eso, porque el lo escuchó llamarla tonta delante de Voldemort, y aparentar desprecio por ella, después de todo, debía ser difícil ocultar el amor por alguien, la única vez que Harry intentó ocultar sus sentimientos, terminó inflando a su tía  
  
Aun había muchos cabos sueltos, y Harry no sabía si podría desentrañar la verdad. Sabía que algo era seguro , dos cosas en realidad.. La primera es que Snape aun lo regañaría por espiarlos. La segunda, estaba sano y salvo, y eso era lo importante. 


	10. capitulo nueve:la promesa

Capítulo nueve: La promesa  
  
Snape miró a Harry y a Lupin de reojo antes de acercarse al moisés, tomar a Sarah y besar su frente. El corazón de Harry dio un vuelco, sabía que estaba en problemas con Snape por lo que ocurrió en el cuarto de Sarah. Instintivamente buscó la protección de Lupin, que le puso el brazo alrededor de los hombros, sonriente.  
  
"¿Te quedarás con nosotros esta noche, Remus?" Marianne preguntó con una amplia sonrisa.  
  
"Tu sólo quieres que tu hermano me asesine...." Lupin hizo una mueca y Snape un ademán de impaciencia "está bien, me quedo, ya entendí que quieren niñera, pero tengan cuidado, ya saben que si tienen otro hijo me lo robaré y educaré como propio, siempre y cuando no se parezca a su padre"  
  
Marianne y Severus desaparecieron con una sonrisa en los labios. Remus tomó a Sarah entre sus brazos y subió con Harry a dormir.  
  
A la mañana siguiente Marianne lucía radiante y hermosa, los ojos de Snape brillaban de una forma que Harry no había visto jamás.  
  
"Buenos días, Harry, Remy, amor" Marianne se sentó a comer mientras dos lechuzas llegaron , una para Harry con los resultados de sus TIMOS y otra para Marianne, tenía un sello con un sombrero lleno de estrellas, al centro de un pentagrama y una varita como brújula.  
  
Mientras Marianne leía , Snape la contemplaba con creciente expectación , finalmente ella le entregó el pergamino, éste lo leyó, y después dijo, "lo sabía" se abrazaron y se dieron un gran beso.  
  
Harry pensó que tanta miel en la mañana era nociva para la salud y aparentemente Lupin estaba de acuerdo porque se levantó, abrazó a Marianne y se fue.  
  
Marianne sonrió y dijo, "tengo que escribirle a Dumbledore, y bañar a Sarah, compermiso."  
  
Snape se levantó y en cuanto ella se perdió de vista miró a Harry y dijo, volviendo a su habitual modo de ser "Tenemos que hablar, ven a la biblioteca"  
  
Harry tragó saliva. Severus Snape jamás olvida. Y ahora, era momento de pagar por lo que había hecho.  
  
La biblioteca estaba oscurecida, como si afuera estuviese nublado. Snape cerró las cortinas, se sentó y dijo "Toma asiento, Potter" Su voz era fría y sarcástica.  
  
Harry se sentó evitando mirar a Snape a los ojos. No tuvo que esforzarse mucho, éste tenía la vista fija en su librero  
  
"aclaremos algunos puntos , Potter, es un hecho que estás espiándome, y siempre he sabido que tienes tendencias voyeuristas, sin embargo, Marianne me pidió que fuera complaciente contigo, y la voluntad de mi esposa es sagrada y debe respetarse al pie de la letra...." suspiró,  
  
Harry se dio cuenta de el amor tan grande que Snape le tenía a Marianne, sobre todo si eso lo hacía librarse de un buen regaño. Los labios de Snape se curvearon en una oscura mueca y Harry supo que venía lo peor,  
  
"Marianne también me dijo lo que sucedió anoche. Parece que no aprendiste ni siquiera lo básico de Oclumancia. Supuse que lo ocurrido con Black te permitiría reflexionar y entender lo importante que para ti es cerrar tu mente, pero no. Como de costumbre el famoso Harry Potter quiere sentirse especial...." Puso particular énfasis en la palabra "especial" . Miró a Harry y suavizó su voz mientras dijo. "Esa imperiosa necesidad de afecto y atención.... puede llevarte a caminos tortuosos, y cuando realmente eres amado por ser quien eres... arrepentimiento ni siquiera empieza a describir lo que sientes"  
  
Los ojos de Snape mostraban al niño que lloraba mientras sus padres reñían y que se le quedó en la memoria desde aquella clase. Su cerebro procesaba lentamente lo que acaba de escuchar. Snape se había comparado con Harry... conmoción, no empezaba a describir lo que Harry sentía. Y había mas  
  
"Marianne y yo hemos decidido que aprenderás oclumancia lo quieras o no, Potter, ambos te daremos la clase y practicarás día y noche mientras estés en esta casa"  
  
"Marianne va a enseñarme también, señor?" Harry frunció el entrecejo, y entendió que había ido demasiado lejos  
  
La expresión de Snape volvió a ser tan peligrosa como de costumbre "Para tu información, Potter, la señora Snape, pese a ser joven, es una sabia y poderosa bruja con mucha mas paciencia que yo debo agregar" Su rostro se aproximó demasiado al de Harry, que sintió un escalofrío.  
  
"Comenzaremos esta tarde , después de la comida, te sugiero que vueles un poco...." dijo y salió de la biblioteca.  
  
"Volar?" pensó Harry. No entendía porque, pero era la primera vez que en realidad le apetecía obedecer a Snape.  
  
EL cielo estaba despejado y el sol alumbraba sin llegar a dañar la vista, una suave brisa acariciaba los rosales del jardín y el castillo de Hogwarts enmarcaba el horizonte. En la recámara de Sarah, Marianne y Snape estaban bañando a la niña, se veían tan normales..  
  
La imagen de Marianne poco a poco se transformó en la de Lily...y la de Snape en la de James Potter . Enamorados, felices, y disfrutando de su pequeño bebé, inconscientes de que les quedaban pocos meses de vida. Los ojos de Harry comenzaron a dolerle mientras las lágrimas encontraban la salida . Su visión se nubló y decidió que lo mas seguro era aterrizar.  
  
Lily y James siempre se veían felices en las fotos que Harry conservaba de ellos, y siempre se esforzaba por recordar algo de ellos, pero nunca lo lograba, el había nacido durante la guerra. Ahora estaban en guerra. Neville... Harry ¿Cuántos niños mas perdieron a sus padres? ¿Cuántos mas los perderían ahora? Sarah había cambiado la vida de Snape, aparentemente. Y ella era una niña muy linda . Nadie merecía perder su familia. Sarah Gwendolyn Snape menos que nadie. Harry miró su reflejo en la puerta de cristal que daba al jardín y se sintió mas viejo de lo que era, Tomó la determinación de luchar, y si eso implicaba aprender oclumancia, bienvenido, pondría todo su esfuerzo en ello esta vez.  
  
Después de comer llegó a la Biblioteca, Sarah estaba dormida al cuidado de Dobby y sus padres estaba murmurándose cosas al oído. Marianne en las piernas de Snape que se sonrojó y murmuró "Potter"  
  
Marianne inmediatamente se puso de pié y sonrió sonrojándose "Pasa Harry"  
  
Harry entró sintiéndose un poco culpable por haber abierto sin tocar la puerta, avanzó y se sentó frente a Snape, Marianne se acomodó en un sillón junto al escritorio. Snape sacó su varita y orden  
  
"Vacía tu mente , Potter"  
  
Harry cerró los ojos e intentó no pensar. Su mente no tenía mas imagen que la de Snape frente a el. Abrió los ojos , Snape estaba frente a el con la varita levantada. Harry tomó la suya y se preparó para lo que venía  
  
"Uno dos tres" dijo Snape "Legilimens!"  
  
Los ojos de Snape se perdieron y su imagen fue remplazada por la de Sirius en la casa de los gritos... estaba en el zoológico y hablaba con una serpiente.... estaba viendo a Snape y Marianne bañando a Sarah mientras volaba.  
  
"Levántate!" Harry estaba en el suelo, pero quien le ordenó era Marianne. Le acarició la cabeza y lo dejó listo para continuar, Snape no le advirtió nada  
  
"Legilimens!"  
  
"Estaba celebrando su cumpleaños con todos en casa de Snape, Vio a Sarah. Vio a Marianne en el suelo temblando y golpeándose .... y de repente el rostro de Snape, (que estaba ensombrecido con cierto temor) se hizo mas evidente , mas claro.  
  
"Protego!"  
  
Snape estaba en clase y Marianne también, pero ella lucía su uniforme de Hogwarts con su corbata de Ravenclaw . Snape se aproximó a Marianne . en plena clase acarició su mano con mucha sutileza...Harry salió volando y se estrelló con la puerta  
  
Cuando se recuperó vio a Snape apartándose el cabello de la cara... Marianne frunció el entrecejo y no les dijo nada.  
  
"bien, no fue tan pobre como pudo serlo, te aprovechaste de mi punto débil.. "Dijo Snape con una mueca "volvamos a intentarlo"  
  
Marianne los interrumpió y le dijo algo a Snape con la mirada. El asintió Harry los miraba asombrado y algo molesto  
  
"Vacía tu mente de emociones, Harry!" Marianne comentó suavemente y añadió "y tu también, Severus!" Un rubor tiñó las mejillas de Snape.  
  
"creo que es suficiente por hoy" Dijo Snape "Haremos un último intento pero debes vaciar tu mente"  
  
"Vaciar mi mente, nunca me ha dicho como, señor" Estaba cansado, molesto,  
  
"Te lo he dicho desde la primer clase de oclumancia, pero nunca has hecho caso, respira profundo"  
  
"pero"  
  
"respira profundo"  
  
Marianne sonrió "Es como el yoga muggle" musitó tratando de no reír  
  
"gracias , señora Snape" Dijo el maestro de pociones con una expresión que a Harry hubiera hecho correr despavorido, Marianne, en cambio rió con ganas.  
  
"si quieres los dejo" Fue su sugerencia  
  
"Quédate, pero espera tu turno" dijo con una expresión de lo mas siniestra.  
  
Esos comentarios hicieron que Harry se sintiera un poco nervioso, no sabía si estaba presenciando una riña conyugal o si así se divertían o que pasaba.  
  
"Legilimens!" dijo Snape de nuevo  
  
Volaba viendo a Snape.... y Snape estaba en ese momento frente a el mirándolo fijamente la imagen de Snape era mas clara. De repente se desvaneció dando lugar a una imagen muy oscura, una mujer encadenada en una celda mientras alguien la latigaba, mordía su cuerpo, que estaba ensangrentado. Tenía miedo. Y mientras era golpeada y agredida su agresor le recordaba que la persona que amaba estaba lejos y que mientras hubiera dado su vida por la otra, no iba a perder el tiempo por ella. Se escuchó un grito y Harry se desplomó en su silla. Snape en cambio, corrió a tomar a su esposa entre sus brazos y sin importarle que Harry los viera la sentó en sus piernas y empezó a murmurarle cosas al oído, ella controló su llanto y dijo, tratando de bromear "Eso pasa cuando te pones en medio de dos hombre en pie de lucha"  
  
Snape sonrió dulcemente y explicó al confundido Harry lo ocurrido  
  
"Parece que vas progresando , Potter y desviamos la magia hacia Marianne... debemos tener cuidado, sigue así y pronto podremos hacerlo sin varitas".  
  
Harry lo miró confundido y Snape movió la varita conjurando un te para su esposa. Mientras lo hacia tenía la mirada fija en Harry , éste sintió como un escalofrío invadía su cuerpo.  
  
"bien , ya no te advertiré Potter, dudo que el señor Tenebroso lo haga" Dijo Snape aun con Marianne en su regazo.  
  
Todo se nubló...  
  
Harry estaba en la oficina de Dumbledore gritando y destruyendo , el rostro del anciano mago denotaba arrepentimiento y cansancio.... estaba en la oficina de Umbridge Snape llegó , el le gritaba "TIENE A CANUTO TIENE A CANUTO EN EL LUGAR DONDE ESTÁ ESCONDIDO!"  
  
Estaba en cuatro patas en el suelo. Jadeante. Marianne estaba tras el Snape estaba frente a el mirándolo con inescrutables ojos. Permaneció en silencio por un momento. No dijo nada ni ordenó a Harry levantarse.  
  
Harry se levantó y se sentó tranquilamente. Aun jadeaba, pero no temblaba. Snape no se había movido. Pasaba un largo dedo por sus labios. Parecía estar evaluando la situación. Miró a Marianne y cuando ella asintió Snape suspiró.  
  
"Mejor será dejarlos solos, iré a ver a Sarah" dijo Marianne y salio,  
  
Harry miraba a Snape con furia, revivir eso lo hizo revivir el coraje que sintió esa noche , cuando perdió a Sirius.  
  
"De manera que crees que no te hice caso, Potter?" Dijo con su característico deje de desprecio en la voz "El famoso Harry Potter quiere que todos le rindan pleitesía. Y se enfurece cuando las cosas no son como el quiere"  
  
Se aproximó al punto de que casi rozaban nariz con nariz, y procedió "Personalmente no me importa lo que opines de mi, pero tampoco estoy dispuesto a cargar con la culpa de algo que no hice. No voy a negar que odié a tu padrino , pero sabía que lo que estaba en juego era mayor que mis sentimientos por el o por ti. Aunque no lo creas , Potter, hay cosas por las que vale la pena morir, o pasar por alto cosas que definen tu vida, eso, mas que otra cosa es lo que estoy tratando de enseñarte aquí, Disciplina tu mente para que puedas a atreverte a hacer cosas que odias , pero que quizá sean necesarias. Los sentimientos nos hacen actuar por impulso, y los impulsos por regla general terminan en un error con terribles consecuencias. Fue un error, por ejemplo, dejar de enseñarte oclumancia por la humillación de saber que sabías"  
  
A menos que Harry se equivocara , Snape estaba disculpándose, y eso le dio un poco de miedo.  
  
"Fue un error también , el no escuchar lo que te decía y permitir que el odio que sientes por mi te hiciera dudar de mis capacidades docentes, mis alumnos pueden decir que soy amargado , antipático, y se quejan de que favorezco a los Slytherin, pero hasta el día de hoy nadie se ha quejado de que no ha aprendido pociones conmigo, ni de que no entienden mis explicaciones."  
  
Harry estaba atrapado, la verdad es que era cierto, Entre insultos o no, Snape siempre explicaba claramente y sabía cual era el error cometido, se cercioraba de que uno no lo volviera a cometer. "Lo siento, señor" dijo entre dientes  
  
"no es necesario que digas lo que no sientes, espero que la muerte de Black y lo que has vivido desde entonces te ayude a entender lo que verdaderamente está en juego. Sé que Sarah me ayudó a mi . Terminamos por hoy, pero mañana lo haremos con mas fuerza así que vacía tu mente , Potter.  
  
La cena transcurrió tranquila, la pequeña Sarah estaba en el regazo de su padre mientras Marianne cenaba y mostraba a Harry sus libros, se tomó la libertad de ordenarlos por lechuza.  
  
Harry se fue a dormir temprano como pretexto para ver las fotos de sus padres. Recordó por un momento lo que vio en el espejo Oesed "¿Alguna vez sus padres estuvieron con el como vio a los Snape en la cena? Sarah aun no cumplía un año. Harry volvió a prometer , que mientras de el dependiera, ella no sabría lo que es perder a tus padres en manos de Voldemort

Gracias a todos los que dejan reviews, espero que les guste, este me costó trabajo, pero superé el bloqueo una vez mas [cybergalletas para los que dejan review]


	11. Capítulo diez: Severus maestro

Capitulo diez: Severus Maestro  
  
Harry se levantó con un ligero dolor de cabeza. Cuando bajó a desayunar, ni Marianne ni Snape estaban ahí, lo cual lo puso un poco nervioso. Decidido a enfrentar la situación, avanzó en silencio rumbo al estudio y tocó la puerta  
  
"Adelante" Respondió la voz Marianne. Harry entró y se sentó en su lugar habitual.  
  
"Preferiría que hoy estés en el sillón conmigo, Harry" Dijo Marianne . Harry parpadeó sin decir nada y se sentó junto a la joven. Su mirada era dulce, serena, y sin embargo penetrante, como la de Snape, después de este tiempo, Harry llegó a pensar que eran dos caras de la misma moneda , aunque no entendía muy bien como fue que se casaron .  
  
"Severus tuvo que salir, parece que Dumbledore tuvo algo que preparar en Hogwarts, trámite burocrático" Marianne se encogió de hombros "así que la clase de hoy la tomarás conmigo, espero que no te moleste" sonrió y sus ojos resplandecieron.  
  
"Claro que no" Dijo Harry ruborizándose.  
  
"Bien pues empecemos" sonrió la señora Snape. Harry preparó su varita, pero se detuvo cuando vio que Marianne no sacaba la suya.  
  
"está bien, Harry, tu saca la tuya, yo quiero practicar sin varita"  
  
"¿Sabes hacer magia sin varita?" Harry frunció el entrecejo  
  
Marianne asintió "En realidad todos podemos, y la legeremancia se debe hacer sin varita, a menos claro, que la estés enseñando"  
  
La expresión de Harry denotaba algo entre confusión y estupefacción. Marianne soltó una carcajada  
  
"Ay, por favor, Harry tu mismo haz hecho magia sin varita"  
  
"¿yo? ¿cuándo? Son mentiras" el niño que vivió trató de defenderse, su profesora, en cambió , dijo entre risas  
  
"¿ah, si? ¿Entonces tenías una varita cuando inflaste a tu tía? ¿ o cuando lanzaste la serpiente a tu primo? ¿Qué me dices de la noche que tu cabello creció? ¿ Y de la vez que te apareciste en el tejado?"  
  
¿Cómo sabía ella tales cosas? Esos no eran recuerdos que Snape hubiera visto en las clases de oclumancia, ni tampoco eran cosas que el anduviera contando por ahí, no tuvo que esperar mucho para conocer la respuesta.  
  
"estaba buscando en tu mente ejemplos que me facilitaran la clase" Le respondió Marianne  
  
"¿Quieres decir que acabas de leer mi mente? Pero ¿cómo? "  
  
"hicimos contacto visual, y con eso basta, tu también puedes repelerme con tu mente sin recurrir a la varita"  
  
"A riesgo de parecer estúpido ¿Cómo?" Insistió Harry  
  
Marianne exhaló "Harry, ¿de verdad crees que Voldemort va a sacar su varita y decir legilimens!" frunció el entrecejo y temerosa de la respuesta, prosiguió "El verdadero legeremante no usa varita para penetrar la mente de su "victima" "  
  
"Entonces, ¿por qué Snape usa su varita cuando me da clases?"  
  
Marianne parpadeó "Pensaba que eso era obvio" Ante la vacía expresión de Harry, suspiró y le explicó " Severus puede perfectamente no usar su varita, de hecho ambos hemos estado leyendo tu mente pero lo hace para que te des cuenta de lo que hace, y encuentres la forma de repelerlo. Creo que mejor te daré breves nociones de Teoría de la magia"  
  
"¿teoría de la magia?" Harry se sintió muy humillado, estaba en sexto año de Hogwarts, había luchado contra Voldemort cinco veces, y esta chica, no mucho mayor que el, le hablaba como si apenas hubiera recibido su carta.  
  
Para su sorpresa, en cuanto a didáctica Marianne era mucho mas parecida a su esposo de lo que el creía posible.  
  
"hmm esos pequeños ataques de soberbia, aunque humanos, son los que te meten en problemas, y no, no estoy leyendo tu mente ahora, son sólo mis habilidades empáticas, No es tu culpa que en Hogwarts aun no se enseñe teoría de la magia, la cual es muy útil para los hijos de muggles, en la escuela de magia de Italia es obligatoria el primer año, optativa el segundo, y después ya no se enseña." Se aproximó a Harry "la varita mágica es un vector que canaliza nuestra energía, conjunta con el hechizo, para obtener el resultado que queremos, y todos somos susceptibles de hacer magia sin varita cuando nuestras emociones son extremas, ira, temor, alegría, éxtasis" se sonrojó notablemente "bueno, por eso es tan importante disciplinar tu mente, aprender a canalizar tu energía para alcanzar tu objetivos, por ejemplo el hechizo para vencer a un boggart, debes concentrarte en algo que consideres chistoso, y sobreponer esa imagen al miedo que te inspira, ¿qué me dices del encantamiento patronus que es tu especialidad? "  
  
Era el turno de Harry de sonrojarse, era cierto, pero estaba acostumbrado a hacerlo de manera automática, no se le ocurrió pensar que eso era la teoría, siempre se declaró un apasionado de la práctica.  
  
"Tu naturaleza Gryffindor" Asintió Marianne "Teoría es mas bien un interés de nosotros los Ravenclaw" le guiñó un ojo "y la materia que mas requiere de eso, es irónicamente, pociones, Tu mente tiene que estar clara y concentrada en lo que haces por que mezclar ingredientes si no estás concentrado puede tener resultados terribles, ¿por qué crees que Neville no da una? Porque el miedo que Severus le inspira lo bloquea. A mi me costó mucho trabajo concentrarme en esas clases, y dejar de fantasear con el maestro" Dijo con una pícara sonrisa,  
  
Mas en confianza Harry insistió "¿Bueno pero entonces porque Snape usa la varita?"  
  
"Pues para hacerlo de forma que te des cuenta de lo que pasa y aprendas a resistirte, no hay un método exacto para repeler la penetración externa, no puedes sólo decir "respira profundo y cierra los ojos " cada persona debe descubrir que es lo que le da la fuerza para ello. Por eso es que Severus no te dice exactamente como, pero te pide que disciplines tu mente, créeme que es mas complicado explicarlo, que hacerlo, pero sentirlo te permite encontrar la forma de evitarlo."  
  
Harry asintió avergonzado "Lamento lo anterior"  
  
"No tienes por qué, los sentimientos nos hacen sentir vivos y nos hacen humanos, pero debemos tener equilibrio entre mente y corazón , demasiado corazón nos hace vulnerables y demasiado cerebro nos hace inhumanos, toma por ejemplo a "  
  
"¿Snape?" Dijo Harry sin pensarlo "Lo siento" musitó cuando se percató de lo que acaba de decir. Marianne negó con la cabeza, pero no se veía enojada.  
  
"Me refería a Lord Voldemort, Severus si tiene sentimientos, confía en mi. Es sólo que es muy bueno en ocultarlos"  
  
Harry suspiró, y confesó "He aprendido eso en el tiempo que llevo aquí. Me sorprende sobretodo la forma en que te trata y trata a Sarah "  
  
"Lo sé "Afirmó Marianne "y entiendo la confusión que esto te causa, pero te aconsejo que aprendas a leer entre líneas, vale la pena" Suspiró "Será mejor que empecemos si no queremos que Severus se enfade"  
  
Harry asintió "estoy listo"  
  
"Bien , ahora debes mirarme a los ojos.... así, muy bien, tienes dudas, no entiendes como Severus y yo nos casamos. De acuerdo, es hora de que satisfagas tu curiosidad, concéntrate..."  
  
Harry se concentró en los ojos de Marianne, Levantó su varita y dijo "Legilimens!" Pero no sucedió nada; empezó a Jadear y escuchó una voz que lo sobresalto  
  
"POTTER!"  
  
Snape estaba en casa. A Harry del susto se le cayó la varita. Incluso Marianne se sobresaltó, pero permaneció en silencio. El maestro de pociones se aproximó y finalmente con mirada siniestra Dando un giro radical besó la frente de Marianne con total dulzura y dijo con suave voz "¿Le abriste tu mente a Potter? Muy valiente de tu parte "Miró de reojo a Harry con desconfianza. "creo que yo seguiré la lección, cielo, puedes ir con Sarah"  
  
Marianne besó suavemente los labios de Snape y acarició el cabello de Harry en su camino a la puerta . Una vez solos, Snape tomó su lugar y con un movimiento de su varita le indicó a su alumno que asumiera su posición. Antes de que Harry se pudiera sentar escuchó "Legilimens!"  
  
Estaba charlando con Marianne y ella le explicaba todo . Estaba jadeando apoyado en la silla,  
  
"Bueno, Potter, espero que a mi esposa si le hayas puesto atención, aunque dudo que hayas leído su mente Legilimens!"  
  
Después de dos horas Harry salió a cenar sintiéndose mareado. Tomó una cena ligera y se fue a dormir.  
  
La cama daba vueltas y no podía ver bien, se sentía afebrilado. Las clases intensivas de oclumancia finalmente pasaban factura. Trató de dormir.  
  
Estaba en el ministerio, Sirius lo abrazaba Bellatrix se acercaba y Sirius lo botaba para pelear, dejando una rosa en sus manos, el perfume de la rosa lo mareaba, Sirius y James pelaban mano con mano (NdA es un sueño) y ambos morían protegiendo a Harry de Lucius y Bellatrix. Despertó temblando y a punto de volver el estómago, se enderezó y una mano lo regresó a la cama.  
  
"Respira profundo, probablemente te duele la cicatriz, toma esto" una mano le acercó una taza con una bebida caliente cuyo aroma no era precisamente invitante, pero Harry la aceptó.  
  
"gracias" Dijo tomando un sorbo. Inmediatamente la cama dejó de dar vueltas "Estoy haciendo un esfuerzo"  
  
"Lo sé, "concedió la voz "Pero no basta con eso, nadie dijo que fuera fácil pero es necesario."  
  
Harry asintió recordando su promesa "es una cuestión de honor para mi"  
  
La voz rió "Para todos lo es, pero también es una cuestión de supervivencia, de justicia"  
  
Harry dio otro sorbo a su bebida "¿qué es?"  
  
"una poción revitalizadora y tranquilizante, también acaba con los fantasmas nocturnos" dijo la voz tomando también un trago "después de lo que he visto que has vivido, me atrevo a pensar que los fantasmas nocturnos te persiguen, yo los conozco bien."  
  
"Ojalá pudiera ver un fantasma" suspiró Harry que en ese momento en particular extrañaba a Sirius y a sus padres mas que nunca en su vida  
  
"No hablo de ese tipo de fantasmas" Aclaró la voz "Hablo de los hechos en tu vida que te aterran, o te duelen, y que siempre acechan en la noche, clases de oclumancia no" añadió con amargura.  
  
Harry asintió "Ahora entiendo la expresión "dormir como un beb" Sarah se ve tan pacifica cuando duerme, nada la perturba"  
  
"espero que así sea, no soporto la idea de que ella sufra , y con gusto cargaría con sus fantasmas, ya me acostumbré a que los míos no me dejen dormir"  
  
En medio del silencio se escuchó un sollozo compartido. Y un nombre en un susurro "Electra"  
  
"Perdón por mi atrevimiento , pero ¿son muchos los fantasmas?"  
  
"Mas de los que crees, pero no los que piensas" La voz tenia un sarcasmo que ocultaba una nota de arrepentimiento  
  
"Lo siento, no quise sonar grosero" Se disculpó Harry.  
  
"está bien, me vinieron a visitar hoy, y eso es contagioso cuando hay empáticos cerca, preparé la poción y al pasar me di cuenta que tu también la necesitabas."  
  
UN rayo de luna iluminaba el pálido rostro de Snape. En otras circunstancias, Harry hubiera esperado que la visión lo aterrorizara, pero en ese momento le infundía cierta paz. Este tiempo juntos lo había hecho aprender mucho de Snape, y deseaba algún día entenderlo completamente. Pensó decirle lo del ángel, pero se avergonzó al pensar que su maestro seguro se burlaría de el.  
  
Snape lo miró fijamente parecía adivinar que Harry quería decir algo, pero no dijo nada al respecto.  
  
"Será mejor que vuelva a la cama, ambos necesitamos dormir" dijo levantándose "Mañana practicaremos mas, así que te sugiero que hoy te aferres a algo que te infunda paz, para que concilies el sueño"  
  
"'que hace usted en este caso, señor?" preguntó Harry dispuesto a obedecer  
  
La mirada de Snape fue calculadora en principio, para tornarse cínica después "Abrazo a Marianne" sonrió "Supongo que el besar a Chang te permite entender el poder de una mujer, aunque no de cualquier debo aclarar" fijó la vista en Harry "Ignoro si Chang tenga en ti el efecto que Marianne tiene en mi, nunca le he puesto demasiada atención a esa niña, es un tanto gris, en mi opinión"  
  
Harry se sonrojó y sin darse cuenta por que dijo "Eso terminó ya"  
  
"Lo siento mucho"  
  
"está bien, en realidad no fue nada mas que ese beso" suspiró apesadumbrado "ahora estoy solo"  
  
"Dicen que es mejor sólo que mal acompañado, aunque si alguien entiende lo difícil que es la soledad, tengo que ser yo, estuve muy solo mucho tiempo"  
  
Harry lo miró con cierta curiosidad, ¿qué sabia realmente de Snape? En este tiempo viviendo en su casa había aprendido a verlo como ser humano principalmente, se había percatado de en realidad arriesgaba su vida, pero también de que tenia la capacidad de amar, de ser un marido devoto y padre amoroso. Pero antes de eso tuvo que aprender que su maestro había sido un niño solitario y humillado, a Harry aun le dolía un poco lo que su padre y Sirius habían hecho con Snape, porque si alguien sabía esa sensación era precisamente él, toda su vida antes de Hogwarts podría definirse como una cadena de abusos y humillaciones.  
  
"Es difícil encontrar de que sostenerse, pero debemos hacerlo. Estoy seguro que tu padrino te dio , al menos , un momento de felicidad en tu vida, que quieras atesorar y eso será suficiente por ahora, debes tener algún recuerdo feliz, no necesariamente romántico, en mi caso particular ; no me avergüenza decir que Marianne es mi felicidad, porque es el único ser humano que ha llegado tan cerca de mi, pero tu seguramente tienes muchos mas, después de todo, el famoso Harry Potter es amado y popular"  
  
Harry suspiró "no niego que tengo buenos amigos, pero no tengo una figura que realmente me haga sentir así, Hermione es sólo una amiga, además creo que está enamorada de Ron" rió entre dientes "La señora Weasley es muy linda, y es muy amorosa, pero no puedo verla mas que como la mamá de Ron, sé que tengo dieciséis años, y que por lo tanto esto suena terriblemente estúpido, pero últimamente he extrañado mas a mis padres que nunca. Incluso" evitó mirar a Snape para decir lo que estaba a punto de "El otro día que Marianne me abrazó, por un momento creí que era mi madre  
  
La mirada de Snape se volvió fría y calculadora. Regreso a sentarse al pie de la cama de Harry y encendió una vela antes de mirarlo a los ojos y responderle  
  
"No eres el único que piensa eso, Remus dice que a veces le recuerda a tu madre también, para mi no existe tal parecido . Evans era una mujer muy sagaz Entendía a la perfección las injusticias y era quizá la única persona capaz de mantener a tu padre bajo control, era una mujer muy fuerte , y no dudo que te amara "asintió "Pero la capacidad de amor que tiene Marianne no tiene comparación con la de ningún otro ser humano que yo jamás haya conocido, además físicamente no se parecen" sus ojos adquirían un brillo muy especial en la medida en que hablaba de su esposa "No dudo que Evans te haya amado profundamente, quiero decir, todos sabemos que dio su vida por ti, pero eres su hijo. Marianne podría dar su vida por ti sin haberte visto antes. "  
  
Los ojos de Harry se ensombrecieron Y Snape hizo un ruido extraño, parecía contener las lágrimas.  
  
"No quiero decir que Evans fuera mala, era una mujer admirable y valiente que se ganó mi respeto y con quien , pese a lo que viste, hice las paces antes de terminar la escuela. Sólo que debes aprender a valorar a cada quien por lo que es, no comparar con nadie. Evans era única, Marianne es única, y eso es lo maravilloso de los seres humanos, magos o muggles, por mucho que te parezcas a tus padres físicamente y por mucho que actúes como tu padre, tu eres diferente, y creo que sería un gran avance si dejarás de imitarlo, aunque mucho temo que lo haces inconscientemente"  
  
"MI padre no sabía ciertas cosas que yo he aprendido, señor" La voz de Harry no era violenta, al contrario, estaba meditando todo lo que Snape le acababa de decir "Y yo no sé si son parecidas o no, pues no tengo recuerdos de mi madre" admitió apesadumbrado "Es sólo que el abrazo de Marianne es protector, cálido, amoroso, no sé explicarlo, quizá sea que tras la muerte de Sirius en el fondo me he sentido muy abandonado"  
  
"Tienes en Granger a una amiga, en Weasley un cómplice, en Lupin una especie de figura paterna, en el director un consejero, en mi caso todo ese trabajo lo hace Marianne, mas el de esposa , compañera y amante, que espero en tu caso no lo haga Weasley"  
  
Harry rió contra su voluntad, una mezcla de legítima risa con un poco de nerviosismo por estar tan cerca y tan expuesto con un también expuesto Snape, que ignoró la risa y siguió diciendo  
  
"No busco tu compasión por mi, ni por Marianne, nosotros estamos muy bien juntos y con nuestra hija, trato de hacerte ver que no tienes porque sentirla por ti mismo, y que no estás abandonado, el hecho de estar aquí debe ser suficiente para recordarte que hay personas dispuestas a todo por tu seguridad, como el director y los Weasley, el mismo Lupin, Marianne" suspiró "Potter sé que tu vida no ha sido fácil, estamos en guerra, la vida de nadie lo es, pero eso no quiere decir que no tengas motivos para estar agradecido. Buenas noches"  
  
Snape salió dejando a Harry boquiabierto, en el pasillo pudo escuchar a Marianne aproximarse tomó su capa y se asomó.  
  
La chica abrazó al maestro de pociones "Me asustaste, no me gusta despertar porque no te siento junto a mi"  
  
"lo siento, no podía dormir así que preparé una poción y creí buena idea llevarle un poco a Potter, después de que no hemos hecho mas que invadir su mente noche y día" respondió Snape besando los labios de Marianne. Esta sonrió y acarició su rostro  
  
"además de ser maestro todo el día encima haces horas extras."  
  
"Si bueno, espero que sirva de algo"  
  
"servirá, cielo, servir" Su mujer lo besó ahora mas profundamente, Snape la tomó entre sus brazos y la llevó a la cama.  
  
Harry entonces se fue a la habitación de Sarah, lo que mas lo llenaba de paz, y se puso a pensar en la lección que Snape le acababa de enseñar, se concentró en lo que tenía en lugar de lo que había perdido, suspiró , nunca pensó que pudiera aprender tanto de Snape, toda vez, claro , que le permitían enseñar mas que pociones. Se quedó dormido pensando en sus amigos y con la secreta esperanza de que su pareja ideal , su Lily, su Marianne estuviera cerca de él , esperando el momento preciso.

Espero que les haya gustado, perdón por la tardanza mi vida muggle se ha complicado un poco, no olviden dejar review ""cybergalletas para quienes dejan review""

Cerdo Volador: Las cybergalletas son mi forma de decir gracias por sus reviews es como ofrecerles galletas, pero como no las /los tengo frente a frente, se las mando virtuales. Por cierto, me gustaría que leyeras un Slash que escribí, se llama "ya no es mas la luna" lo puedes encontrar en mi perfil, espero que te guste y dejes review.

Por supuesto hago extensiva la invitación a todos los demás, sólo que ella me preguntó por slash jejeje


	12. capítulo once: Severus consorte

Capítulo once: Severus consorte  
  
Harry despertó mas tarde de lo habitual. Tan tarde que cuando se enderezó Sarah le sonreía desde su cuna, estaba vestida y bañada, y parecía lista para dormir la siesta. Harry llevaba bastante tiempo viviendo ahí como para saber que eso implicaba que había perdido el desayuno y las primeras horas de oclumancia intensiva. Quizá Marianne y Snape estaban buscándolo, ella preocupada; el, furioso. No era una linda idea, en especial después de lo que sucedió la noche anterior. Comenzaba a notar mejoría en sus relaciones con Snape después de cinco largos años de mutuo desprecio . Se puso su capa y salió pensando en lo que podría pasar y como debía reaccionar, tenía hambre, pero no se atrevía a bajar a la cocina y que Dobby lo delatara escandalosamente.  
  
Se detuvo en el pasillo sintiéndose sorprendido, asombrado quizá y también un poco herido. Nadie estaba buscándolo por lo que el podía apreciar.  
  
Snape y Marianne estaban sentados –corrección- estaban acurrucados en el sillón , Snape recargado en el brazo, con las piernas abiertas y Marianne acomodada en la V de sus piernas recargada en su pecho, casi en posición fetal dibujando trazos extraños en su pecho con sus uñas mientras su marido besaba su frente y acariciaba su cabello. Harry pudo apreciar que le murmuraba algo al oído, y que Marianne reía , pero no sabía que era exactamente lo que pasaba. Besos lentos , profundos y suaves siguieron, los labios de Marianne , carnosos y sensuales se perdían en los delgados y varoniles de Snape . Las manos entrelazadas mostraban los anillos gemelos que simbolizaban la unión como matrimonio. Se veían bien juntos. Hechos el uno para el otro. La sonrisa de Snape era franca, abierta , anormal en el.  
  
Marianne suspiró y se sonrojó cuando Snape posó delicadamente la mano sobre su vientre  
  
"lo sé, pero es arriesgado, ¿no crees? "  
  
"Muy pronto para decirlo, si, estoy de acuerdo" asintió Snape "Pero nunca es demasiado pronto para emocionarse por ello"  
  
"bueno, no podemos negar que es inesperado"  
  
"inesperado , si, pero no sabes lo feliz que me siento, mi única preocupación es que es muy pronto. Sarah ni siquiera tiene un año. Cinco meses, casi seis"  
  
Marianne asintió besando el pecho de Snape  
  
"Hablando de Sarah... creo que debo ir a verla, comprobar si está bien, no crees?"  
  
El maestro de pociones negó con la cabeza  
  
"De estar inquieta seguro ya despertó a Potter, ya que tenemos quien la cuide sin siquiera preguntarnos y" exhaló un largo suspiro para decir con cierto esfuerzo "confiamos en el, disfrutemos este momento para nosotros solos. Marianne sonrió y se acomodó mas pegada a el "Tienes razón, ya extrañaba un momento así, tranquilo y para nosotros solos, adoro a mi hija pero"  
  
"Pero entre el stress de la situación actual, visitas, huéspedes y la bebé nos extrañabas; lo sé, yo también nos extrañaba"  
  
"Nos extrañábamos, je je que extraño suena eso. Pero es cierto, extrañaba un momento con mi pareja, con mi esposo" dijo Marianne con cierto orgullo  
  
"sin mencionar el hecho de que mañana comienzan las clases" Snape exhaló apesadumbrado, apretó a Marianne contra su pecho y besó su frente "¿Estás segura de que es buena idea?"  
  
"Todo estará bien" Marianne lo tranquilizó abrazándolo tiernamente  
  
La mano de Snape se deslizó subrepticiamente dentro de la ropa de Marianne que empezó a reír mientras la expresión de su esposo se tornaba un tanto siniestra, malévola como si planeara algo y procedió a morder el cuello de su esposa con avidez  
  
"Oye! "protestó ella "Tu no eres ningún vampiro, ni un cachorro, no me muerdas" Pero la risa la traicionaba  
  
"hmmmm no!" Snape continuó su mirada malévola "He deseado hacer eso desde que eras sólo mi alumna, tengo que aprovechar está oportunidad"  
  
Ellos siguieron jugando y Harry se sentó en el pasillo para asimilar todo lo que acababa de presenciar, concentrarse le costaba trabajo debido a los gruñidos, las risas y los besos que se escuchaban bajo la escalera. Su mente iba demasiado rápido : Snape había dicho que confiaba en el, pese a que aparentemente lo habían descubierto en la habitación de Sarah, mañana regresaba a Hogwarts, y.. ¿había entendido mal o Marianne estaba embarazada? Tan confundido estaba que no escuchó los pasos que se acercaban, así que el sobresalto que sintió cuando una voz le dijo "Potter déjanos pasar y baja , que comeremos en minutos" Lo hizo brincar hasta el techo  
  
Marianne rió, Snape tenía una expresión extraña. Harry decidió no cuestionar y bajar al comedor. "Harry Potter, señor, debe tener mucha hambre, Dobby quiso traerlo a desayunar , pero dijo la Señora Marianne que necesitaba dormir siéntese, Winky acaba de terminar la comida, Dobby le traerá de comer pronto"  
  
Casi automáticamente Estaba sentado, se sentía aletargado, pero no sabía por qué . Marianne bajó, le sonrió y fue a la cocina. Snape apareció después con Sarah entre sus brazos murmurándole cosas al oído. La pequeña reía y abrazaba a su padre dándole besos en la mejilla, mientras su manita golpeaba juguetona la nariz de Snape.  
  
Marianne regresó y se sentó a la mesa, iba a tomar a Sarah, pero Snape no se lo permitió, así que se encogió de hombros y dijo "Buenos días, Harry, debes tener hambre"  
  
El niño que vivió asintió con la cabeza ruborizándose e inseguro de la respuesta de Snape ahora que era obvio que había dormido con su hija. Sacudió la cabeza para reprimir un escalofrío por las implicaciones de esa frase y se ruborizó aun más.  
  
Snape hizo un sonido similar a un gruñido, Marianne rió con ganas y Harry supo inmediatamente que ambos estaban penetrando su mente respiró profundo y se concentró en su sopa.  
  
"bravo!" Marianne aplaudió, "nos repelió sin usar varita sólo por eso te dejaremos el último día de vacaciones libre" dijo guiñándole un ojo a su marido, que no le estaba realmente poniendo atención concentrado en dar de comer a Sarah sin que la pequeña se ensuciara ( y como siempre, sin éxito, Sarah ya tenía las mejillas llenas de queso )  
  
La comida estuvo deliciosa: crema de queso, ensalada césar, crepas de espinaca y pastel de chocolate. Cuando terminaron Snape se tornó a Harry y le dijo "eres libre para hacer lo que te plazca hoy, Potter, pero ten en cuenta que mañana tenemos que ir a Londres, por impráctico que parezca, lo mas prudente es que tomes el tren, recuerda, si te preguntan pasaste las vacaciones en casa de tu tía.... la de los perros" dijo con un ademán de impaciencia  
  
"Mi tía Marge" asintió Harry  
  
"Esa" asintió Snape "Y antes de cenar quiero que Granger, Weasley y tu pasen a mi oficina, es demasiado importante" su mirada era bastante dura, Sarah aun entre sus brazos "entendido?"  
  
"si, señor" dijo Harry y fue Sarah quien le guiñó un ojo.  
  
Harry fue escaleras arriba rumbo a su habitación, a disfrutar su tiempo libre..... o al menos eso pensó. Una vez en su recámara se vio obligado a enfrentar su soledad, Hedwig parecía preferir la lechucería de Hogwarts, pues pasaba largos periodos libres. Su jaula estaba vacía y la ventana abierta esperando que regresara. Junto a la ventana estaba la rosa de Harry. No estaba precisamente fresca, pero tampoco estaba seca, la vida de esa flor se había prolongado de una manera impresionante. Harry no quería deshacerse de ella, sacó de su baúl un libro y puso la rosa cuidadosamente dentro. Así podría llevarla consigo sin riesgos ni pena.  
  
Era sólo una rosa, ¿por qué la había convertido en un amuleto? Y mas importante aun ¿estaba relacionada con la rosa que veía en sus sueños? ¿Con su ángel? Que difícil resultaba enfrentar esa soledad, se asomó por la ventana, la gente caminaba tranquilamente por Hogsmeade niños jugaban, ancianos magos comentaban entusiasmados y movían sus varitas. Un perro negro caminaba frente a la residencia Snape.  
  
El corazón de Harry dio un vuelco al ver al perro , pensó que era Sirius , que venía a visitarlo. Que difícil era aceptar la muerte de su padrino. Estaba en paz, pero lo extrañaba terriblemente, y esa nostalgia lo invadía en los peores momentos, cuando menos se lo esperaba, cuando se sentía esperanzado, o incluso feliz.  
  
Un dolor punzante atacó sus ojos por unos segundos y su vista se nubló, ¡cómo lo aliviaron esas lágrimas! Pero el aire le faltaba tanto como Sirius, salió de la habitación sintiéndose perdido. Encontró a Marianne y Marianne lo encontró.  
  
"Harry?" Frunció el entrecejo "¿qué pasa? , ven aquí" Marianne lo jaló para abrazarlo, el era un poco mas alto que ella , pero encontraron la forma de que el pudiera llorar en su hombro, ella lo acarició de forma muy reconfortante maternal era la forma de describirlo, eran como Wendy y un niño perdido. Hasta que llegó el capitán Garfio...  
  
"¿Marianne? Te estamos esperand... ah" Snape se paró en seco al ver a su esposa confortando a un claramente perturbado adolescente Harry sintió una tercer mano sobre su espalda, su tacto era sutil, suave, incluso tierno, esa mano debía ser la de James Potter, si tan sólo Snape supiera que para Harry su mano se había transformado en la de una de las personas que mas odiaba, quizá lo sabía. Severus Snape es muchas cosas menos tonto. La mano suave se entrelazó con una de las de Marianne que asintió con la cabeza .  
  
Harry se enderezó "gracias" ya no lloraba, se sentía aliviado aunque la falta de Sirius flotaba en el ambiente, se respiraba. "creo que no podré ver perros negros en mucho tiempo" Dijo con amargura.  
  
La esposa del maestro de pociones frunció el entrecejo, y fue su marido quien le explicó. "Sirius Black era un animago, y se transformaba en perro, un perro grande y lanudo, por la misma razón por la que cierta persona está intentándolo" dijo levantando una ceja.  
  
"Ah, comprendo" Marianne asintió "Harry, no te avergüences por ello. Sirius era una persona muy especial para ti, y nadie puede reprocharte que lo extrañes, mi padre falleció cuando yo tenía trece años, yo lo ví morir." Su voz se apagó un poco "Han pasado muchos años, muchas cosas, me casé, soy madre, y aun en la noche despierto asustada y buscándolo, necesitando hablar con el"  
  
Snape se interpuso entre Marianne y Harry abrazando a su esposa como ella abrazó a Harry y besando su frente. El fue quien prosiguió.  
  
"Como te dije los fantasmas nocturnos son contagiosos, y también como te dije, el hecho de que pierdas a una persona no quiere decir que estés solo"  
  
"Cierto" dijo Marianne "yo perdí a mi padre, mi madre me abandonó desde que nací, mis hermanos y yo nunca vivimos juntos de niños, pero ahora tengo mi propia familia, tengo una hija maravillosa que es una niña linda y deseada, y tengo a Severus, mi pareja, mi amigo, mi consejero, mi maestro, mi cómplice" levantó la vista hacia Snape y Harry pudo percibir la admiración, el cariño y el profundo respeto que ella sentía por el.  
  
"Tu para mi eres todo eso y mas" fue la respuesta del maestro de pociones. Se veían realmente enamorados y felices de estar juntos. Pese a lo que había visto en este tiempo, Harry no lograba entender ese matrimonio. Era fácil que alguien se enamorara de Marianne, pero era muy difícil que alguien se enamorara de Snape, y mas extraño aun que Snape se enamorara de alguien. Si bien ya no sentía desprecio por el , objetivamente le costaba trabajo entender primero: como era que una alumna había llegado a ver al hombre tierno , amoroso y protector detrás del amargado y déspota maestro que favorecía sólo a los de su propia casa, quizá con los Ravenclaw fuera mejor que con los Gryffindor, pero aun así. Y Segundo. Como logró Marianne aproximarse, hacer que el la notara, que el se abriera con ella, como había hecho que el hombre frío y solitario de Hogwarts un amoroso esposo y padre de dos hijos.  
  
"Lo que debes recordar, Potter, es que aquellos que amamos siempre están con nosotros" la voz de Snape lo sacó de su ensimismamiento , y todavía mas la estrepitosa risa de Marianne  
  
"Ay , Severus, eres la criatura mas adorable que yo haya conocido" dijo besando su mejilla "No puedo creer que repitieras esa frase que no te cansas de decir que es cursi"  
  
"cursi, pero cierta" asintió Snape tratando de contener el rubor  
  
Harry sonrió tímidamente  
  
"Por eso fue que pensaste en el cuando viste el perro negro, y a veces querrás hablar con el" Dijo Marianne "en ese caso debes hacerlo"  
  
"¿hacerlo?" Harry estaba confundido  
  
"hacerlo, Potter, crees que no nos escuchan? Te sorprenderías, lamento ser yo quien te diga, pero aun tienes mucho de magia que aprender, y muy poco tiempo en Hogwarts.."  
  
"No es cierto, no lo lamentas" Marianne soltó la carcajada y Snape , -que inconscientemente había puesto su patentada mueca de desprecio- rió entre dientes. Y dijo.  
  
"gracias, señora Snape, no sé que sería de mi vida sin usted"  
  
Ella le enseñó la lengua y se volteó hacia Harry  
  
"Por favor, Harry , ríete. Severus no te comerá, ya desayun  
  
"Y mi dieta no incluye.." Marianne puso un dedo sobre los delgados labios de Snape  
  
Harry rió tímidamente y suspiró sintiéndose todavía solo. Para aprender muchas mas lecciones en su "día libre"  
  
"Harry, no te sientas mal por sentirte solo, es normal, pero no durara, llegará el momento oportuno en el que puedas formar tu propia familia., cuando encuentres a tu pareja ideal, sólo recuerda que hay que besar muchos sapos antes de encontrar a tu príncipe, bueno, princesa"  
  
"Cierto, no permitas que Chang termine con tus esperanzas amorosas, como..." Snape no se atrevió a terminar la frase  
  
"¿Por qué no nos sentamos? "Sugirió Marianne "Esta clase de charlas es mejor no tenerlas de pie" había una muy leve nota de tensión en su voz.  
  
Los tres fueron a la sala, y se sentaron tranquilamente. Marianne comenzó a hablar  
  
"Cuando pierdes a un ser querido, no hay palabras para confortarte, todo lo que te dicen, es hueco, tonto, vacío, sin sentido. Pero en todo momento debes recordar que la vida sigue, lo quieras o no"  
  
Harry asintió , resultaba evidente que los tres estaban nostálgicos ahora, respiraban lentamente, sus ojos estaban vidriosos y al menos Marianne y Snape estaban tomados de la mano, suspirando.  
  
"Al menos ustedes se tienen el uno al otro" Dijo Harry y Snape asinti  
  
"Pero todo en esta vida tiene un precio, Potter. Ahora me es más difícil arriesgarme, cumplir mi trabajo, sabiendo que tr- dos vidas dependen de mi, que lo que me pase le importa a alguien, que ya no estoy solo, y que las consecuencias de mis actos no me afectaran sólo a mi, como ya has podido constatar. Desde luego que no me arrepiento, simplemente quiero explicarte que todo tiene un balance"  
  
"Lo sé , señor, he pensado mucho en ello"  
  
"Yo tuve que perder el miedo a amar, y arriesgarme para tener lo que ahora tengo, hagas lo que hagas, Harry, no te cierres a amar a alguien, sé que ahora eso representa abrir la puerta al dolor, pero también a muchas satisfacciones",  
  
Las palabras de los Snape resonaron con mucha fuerza en el cerebro de Harry. No sólo pensó en lo que le dijeron. También analizó su relación de pareja. Se complementaban, dulce y amargo, fuerte y frágil, madurez y jovialidad, terminaban las frases uno del otro, y aparentemente era un trabajo cotidiano. Lo que ninguno de los dos supo, es que esa charla alivió gran parte del dolor que acosaba a Harry desde que se metió al pensadero de Snape. Aparentemente Marianne odió a Snape en algún momento de su relación, a juzgar por lo que Lupin y ellos mismos acababan de decir, o mejor dicho, de callar. Si eso era así, existía la esperanza de que Cho pudiera llegar a algo con el, o quizá Ginny, incluso Parvatti. Pero lo mejor era que eso le daba la certeza de que Lily y James si se habían amado y nadie los obligó a casarse.  
  
Se quedaron en silencio, y disfrutaron de la tarde, Snape y Marianne contemplaron la puesta de sol en un columpio que Snape hizo aparecer para tal efecto. Decidió dejarlos solos, y sintió pena pues probablemente era el último día que pasarían juntos en mucho tiempo. Mañana volvería a Hogwarts.

Espero que les haya gustado. Debo prevenirles que para los próximos capítulos una caja de pañuelos desechables es requerida. Me pasé todo el dia escribiendo esto (literalmente) ""Cybergalletas"" para quienes dejan review.

Ann: gracias por tus reviews, le pusiste el ejemplo a tu mami

AngieSBM: Le puse "Deconstructing Sevie" Por que lo trato de hacer es mostrar varias facetas de Snape ; el titulo me lo inspiró una obra de Woody Allen. "deconstructing Harry" desbaratando a Sevie" seria la traducción mas literal.

Ana Maria y Zeisse: Gracias por seguir ésta historia , espero que sigan leyendo, disfrutando y dejando reviews.

Cerdo Volador, lo mismo para usted. Y para todos los que me faltan.


	13. Capítulo doce ¿el mismo de antes?

Capítulo doce: ¿El mismo de antes.?  
  
"POTTER! "una voz acompañaba el golpeteo en la puerta. "LEVANTATE! O NO LLEGAREMOS A TIEMPO!"  
  
Harry bostezó, se estiró y salió de la cama. Afuera de la habitación se escuchaba un inusual ajetreo , incluso daba la impresión de que había mas gente en la casa.. Como pudo salió de su habitación, sólo para comprobar que, en efecto, la sala esta llena de gente.  
  
Fred y George Weasley estaban en la sala mirando extasiados a Marianne, cuyos ojos brillaban de forma muy especial , su largo y rizado cabello esta recogido en una elegante trenza francesa, y traía una túnica azul marino, muy discreta y que ocultaba el pequeño secreto de la familia, traía a Sarah en brazos. Sarah estaba muy elegante también un vestido verde Slytherin con unos moñitos blancos en el cabello negro azabache. Estaba ofreciéndole los brazos a alguien que Harry no veía. Detrás de los gemelos, estaba Tonks y un hombre que Harry no había visto nunca antes. Snape salió de su habitación para entrar en la su hija sin siquiera voltear a ver a Harry.  
  
"buenos días "dijo Harry somnoliento  
  
"Hola Harry se acabó el cautiverio, vuelves a casa" Fred y George bromearon y después se acercaron para decirle al oído "Te pagaremos bien si conseguiste fotos de Marianne"  
  
Antes de que pudieran decir algo Harry empezó a reír "buenos días profesor Lupin, profesor Snape"  
  
Los gemelos se pusieron pálidos y con esfuerzo evidente voltearon hacia la escalera donde Snape los miraba de reojo y Lupin, con Sarah en brazos, hacía esfuerzos por no reír  
  
"¿quieren una foto de Marianne?" dijo con su natural tono sarcástico y les ofreció una del día de su boda "Para que recuerden que es MI esposa"  
  
Los gemelos estaban congelados y todos rieron ante sus expresiones, todos menos Marianne que no escuchó nada. Pero que en ese preciso momento dijo. "el desayuno está listo y no tenemos mucho tiempo"  
  
Se sentaron todos a la mesa Fred y George se sentaron con Harry, seguidos de Tonks. En la cabecera , por supuesto Snape, a su lado Marianne, con Sarah esta vez (luego de convencer a Snape argumentando que no había tiempo para cambiarle el vestido) junto a ella el mago que no conocía y, frente a Harry , Lupin.  
  
El desconocido era joven, sus ojos claros, su cuerpo bien definido, cabello castaño. Su mirada era soñadora y pícara.  
  
"Harry "dijo Marianne "este es mi hermano"  
  
"Hola!" dijo este tímidamente. Sarah empezó a manotear para atraer la atención de su tío "Gwen!" se volteó y comenzó a darle yogurt  
  
"Los señores Weasley y la señorita Tonks te acompañaran al anden nueve y tres cuartos, Potter"  
  
Tonks y los gemelos sonrieron, "veremos a mis padres en el caldero chorreante y de ahí nos iremos al andén "  
  
"Excelente"  
  
"Espero que hayas terminado de empacar ya"  
  
"casi"  
  
"Bueno, en ese caso apresúrate, deben partir en cinco minutos" cortó Snape  
  
"si, señor. Compermiso" Dijo Harry y subió a su habitación.  
  
Hedwig estaba ya en su jaula lista para el viaje, aun había libros sin empacar y ropa limpia. Suspiró, normalmente ansiaba dejar su habitación en Privet Drive ésta , en cambio le resultaba una habitación agradable, que seguramente no olvidaría. Guardó los libros y escuchó a alguien en la puerta  
  
"Harry?"  
  
Era Marianne tenía la capa invisible en sus manos,  
  
"Olvidaste esto en la habitación de Sarah, supongo que es de gran utilidad en Hogwarts, sólo ten cuidado," se la entregó y le guiñó un ojo. Harry sonrió, en verdad era una linda chica, muy dulce y sabia, con mucho sentido del humor.  
  
Marianne le despeinó aun mas el cabello "Que piensen que acabas de bajarte de la escoba"  
  
Harry rió entre dientes, recordando a su padre y preguntándose si acaso ella lo sabía.  
  
"gracias , Marianne"  
  
"ni lo digas, yo tengo mi propia capa invisible"  
  
"no, gracias por tenerme aquí, por la fiesta de cumpleaños., por todo lo que me haz dicho, créeme que me ha servido de mucho"  
  
Estaban emocionales ambos, ella lo abrazó y besó sus mejillas "Ha sido un placer que seas huésped de esta casa. Confío en que este tiempo te haya traído aunque sea un poco de paz, y" sus ojos se pusieron un poco rojos y la voz se le quebró "Que recuerdes que Severus es algo mas que el amargado y antipático maestro de pociones. Es muy importante, muy importante para mi que recuerdes eso, y que recuerdes , sobretodo, que es un padre amoroso y un hombre de familia"  
  
"tu eres quien saca lo mejor de él, pero créeme que ya no lo puedo ver igual" asintió Harry "Espero verte a ti pronto, y a Sarah también"  
  
"nos verás mas pronto de lo que imaginas "Marianne siempre con una sonrisa en los labios "ahora vete, se hace tarde y no puedes perder el tren"  
  
Justo a tiempo Lupin, con Sarah en brazos , apareció en la puerta "Creo que la pequeña Gwen quiere despedirse de ti, Harry"  
  
La mirada de Marianne era extraña , pero positiva, y Lupin le guiñó un ojo  
  
"Pasas demasiado tiempo con mi hermano, Remus"  
  
Lupin no contestó y le entregó a la niña a Harry.. Harry la tomó entre sus brazos y besó su mejilla. La pequeña hizo ruiditos y le dio otro beso entre risas. Lo abrazó fuertemente y su fue con su mamá. Sarah , como todos los niños, se daba cuenta del secreto de su mamá, Y la abrazaba con aprehensión.  
  
Harry bajó la escalera y se topó con Snape, Tonks y los gemelos estaban afuera, el hermano de Marianne estaba arreglando las rosas en el florero.  
  
"¿Tienes todo listo?" Preguntó Snape  
  
"Si, señor"  
  
"recuerda que los espero a Granger, Weasley y a ti en mi oficina antes de la cena"  
  
"si, señor"  
  
"Bueno, vete antes de que se te haga tarde"  
  
Harry salió y ya en la puerta se volteó y dijo  
  
"Gracias por todo, Señor"  
  
Los insondables ojos negros de Snape tenían un resplandor extraño cuando en respuesta asintió con la cabeza. Era el mismo y era muy distinto, no sabía como definirlo, ni tenía tiempo."  
  
Tonks y los gemelos lo condujeron a las tres escobas donde Rosmerta les tenia listo un privado con una chimenea en la red Flu. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos estaban en el caldero chorreante.  
  
La señora Weasley lo tomó entre sus brazos y comenzó a estrujarlo "Harry querido estoy tan feliz de verte, Te ves muy bien, has crecido mucho ¿Te trató bien el profesor Snape?"  
  
"si, gracias" fue lo único que pudo decir el niño que vivió Ron , Hermione y Ginny le guiñaban un ojo .  
  
Había barullo en el andén. Harry estaba feliz de estar ahí, estaba en su ambiente y por primera vez venía de unas vacaciones interesantes, e incluso divertidas. Se subió a prisa al tren . Harry se fue solo a un compartimiento vacío. Neville Ginny y Luna llegaron pronto con el  
  
"que tal tus vacaciones, Harry?" Preguntó Neville  
  
Harry pensó mucho la respuesta, ¿cómo definir estas vacaciones?.  
  
"diferente a otras, Neville, gracias, aprendí mucho ¿y las tuyas?"  
  
"pues mi abuela está orgullosa de cómo rompí la varita de mi papá, aunque me dijo que por favor no me volviera arriesgar así, mira, tengo una varita nueva"  
  
"vaya , vaya , vaya Potter "La conocida voz de Malfoy "te divertiste con los muggles?"  
  
"¿Se divirtió tu papá , Malfoy?" Dijo con tono amenazador.  
  
Luna Ginny Y Neville prepararon las varitas. Pero no fue necesario, Ron y Hermione aparecieron y Malfoy salió huyendo.  
  
"Idiota, le tengo unas ganas locas" Murmuró Ron molesto.  
  
"Compórtate Ron" Lo reprimió Hermione con cierta risa.  
  
Harry aprovechó la distracción para mencionarle a Ron y Hermione la cita con Snape  
  
"Pero si no hemos hecho nada, ¿nosotros que? No le rompimos algo cuando estuvimos en su casa, ¿o si?"  
  
"shhhh, Ron baja la voz" Hermione lucía mucho como la señora Weasley " Seguramente quiere pedirnos que no mencionemos que estuvimos en su casa, ya sabes , para la coartada de Harry y de, ya sabes, su "otro trabajo""  
  
"Supongo que tienes razón pues yo tengo órdenes de decir que estuve con mi Tía Marge, menos mal que no fue así" Terció Harry.  
  
"como sea , lo averiguaremos pronto, prepárense, no tardamos mucho en llegar."  
  
El tren comenzó a disminuir velocidad, caía la noche y era momento de bajar. A lo lejos se veía la silueta de Hagrid, mientras su voz sobresaltaba entre el barullo.  
  
Harry, Ron y Hermione se subieron en el primer carruaje, y al bajar caminaron rápidamente hacia la escalera, para que nadie los viera bajar hacia los calabozos.  
  
En la oficina de Snape había luz, conforme se aproximaron un cosquilleo invadió sus estómagos.  
  
"Adelante," les contestó una voz fría y conocida. Al entrar en la puerta Severus Snape se veía igual que siempre, no se parecía al hombre con quien Harry pasó el verano.  
  
"cierra la puerta, Weasley" Dijo sin levantar la vista. Ron obedeció y los tres se aproximaron al escritorio. Cuando los tres estaban frente a el Snape tomó un sorbo de agua y después dijo.  
  
"Ustedes conocen las razones que nos hicieron convivir este verano mejor que nadie. Pero deben saber que hay mas en juego, mucho mas en juego" Recalcó mirando a Harry a los ojos , Ellos asintieron, Snape continuó "Así que , es muy importante que los tres recuerden esto:" Se puso de pie "Soy , soltero, solitario y amargado, soy el mismo de antes, no tengo casa, ni hijos, ni esposa, no importa lo que vean, o lo que crean, está claro" su tono ni siquiera sugería una pregunta, si mirada era peligrosa, imponente,  
  
"nosotros no cometeremos ninguna indiscreción , profesor, despreocúpese" dijo Hermione  
  
"en realidad es Weasley quien mas me preocupa"  
  
"Yo me encargo de que no, señor" Reiteró Hermione  
  
"Muy, bien, vayan al gran comedor ahora" Dijo y la puerta se abrió mágicamente, ellos entendieron y salieron aprisa,.  
  
Se habían perdido la selección, pero al menos entraron sin llamar la atención. Se sentaron en la mesa de Gryffindor y Hermione se mordió un labio. Jaló la manga de Harry y Ron para que voltearan a la mesa.  
  
En ese instante Dumbledore se ponía de pié y comenzaba el discurso.  
  
"Bienvenidos a un nuevo año en Hogwarts. Como saben tiempos muy difíciles se aproximan, si no es que ya los estamos viviendo, a un año del regreso de Lord Voldemort. Aquí estarán seguros, pero necesitamos que se preocupen por estar preparados, que tomen su aprendizaje en serio, que permanezcan unidos. Y lo mas importante, que confíen en los demás y en ustedes mismos.. Para prepararlos mejor, es momento de presentar a nuestros nuevos profesores. Alastor Moody, el autentico. Se hará cargo de la materia de Defensa contra las artes oscuras"  
  
Hubo un aplauso entusiasta. Todos sabían lo que le ocurrió a Moody, pero también sabían lo que Moody hizo en su época de auror. Cuando el aplauso desapareció Dumbledore continuó su discurso.  
  
"Este año también hago la presentación oficial de Firenze quien junto con Sybill Trelawney enseñará adivinación" La ovación no se hizo esperar . Hermione seguía tratando de que Harry y Ron vieran algo.  
  
"Y finalmente" dijo Dumbledore "La profesora Hooch pidió licencia para dedicarse a unos asuntos familiares.. Es un gran honor para mí darle la bienvenida a nuestra profesora suplente, una hermosa y talentosa ex alumna, la señorita Marianne Lea"  
  
Marianne Snape se puso de pie ante los atónitos Harry y Ron., que sin embargo aplaudían con mucho entusiasmo. Harry no se dio cuenta, y tampoco Snape, pero si alguien hubiera mirado a ambos cuando ellos miraban a Marianne, hubieran reconocido la misma mirada en esos ojos negros y verdes. Estaban preocupados por el esfuerzo que la clase de vuelo podría implicar para una mujer embarazada..  
  
"Fred Y George no me lo van a creer" comentó Ron entusiasmado "van a querer regresar a Hogwarts"  
  
En la mesa de profesores Marianne y Snape estaban en extremos opuestos, ella sonreía tímidamente mientras Moody le platicaba algo. Snape trataba de no mirarla. Era muy riesgoso, no podría ocultar el amor que sentía por ella, no, no podría. Ese sentimiento iba mas allá de si mismo. Resultaba impresionante como esa emoción era tan difícil de ocultar, hasta para Snape.  
  
La cena terminó y todos fueron a sus respectivos dormitorios. Antes de salir, Harry miró de reojo la mesa de profesores. Todos estaban de pie y charlaban, discretamente Snape estaba ahora junto a Marianne, y parecía que por debajo sus manos estaban entrelazadas.  
  
Sólo había algo molestando a Harry ¿Dónde estaba Sarah? ¿Quién estaba con ella? Sabía que sus padres no la dañarían, ni la abandonarían, pero como iban a poder mantenerla en Hogwarts en secreto.  
  
Se sentó en su cama y esperó a que todos se quedaran dormidos. El no tenía sueño, se dirigió a la ventana. Enfocando la vista hacia Hogsmeade, podía ver la residencia Snape.  
  
Suspiró, y se preparó para las siguientes clases, su primer clase era , ¡oh sorpresa! Pociones.

Gracias, de todo corazón, por sus reviews ""Cybergalletitas""

Este es breve, pero ahora si, reitero lo dicho. Para el siguiente capítulo una caja de pañuelos desechables es requerida.

Espero que este les haya gustado.


	14. capitulo trece:Una lección bien aprendid...

NOTA: Espero que les guste y por favor lean hasta el final con cuidado y con sus pañuelitos desechables

Capítulo trece: Una lección bien aprendida.  
  
Harry despertó esa mañana, bajó a desayunar en silencio. Sus compañeros se quejaban un poco ante la perspectiva de la clase de pociones. Snape y Marianne se sentaron juntos, sin embargo no se voltearon a ver. Marianne estaba pálida, y comía con demasiado esfuerzo. Dumbledore los observaba con cierta curiosidad.  
  
Snape se levantó sin siquiera despedirse de Marianne, que ya estaba platicando con McGonagall y sus alimentos seguían intactos.  
  
"Harry, vámonos, no quieres que Snape nos quite los primeros puntos del año, ¿o sí?" Hermione lo urgió. El asintió y se levantó.  
  
Malfoy, Crabbe y Goyle estaban sentados esperando que se abriera la puerta. "vaya, vaya , vaya. Siguen aquí, deberían de irse, como las comadrejas gemelas"  
  
"CIERRA LA BOCA; Malfoy!" gruñó Ron  
  
"Esperaría que lo que pasó a fin de año te hubiera enseñado como dirigirte a tus superiores, pero ya veo que no"  
  
"Que yo sepa es tu padre, y no el de Ron, el que está en Azkaban" Dijo Harry con voz desafiante.  
  
Malfoy sacó la varita, Harry también; las levantaron y en el momento en el que ambas varitas lanzaron chispas..  
  
"¿QUÉ PASA AQUÏ?" Severus Snape entró en escena "Es muy pronto para pelear, cinco puntos menos para Gryffindor" Dijo y abrió la puerta sin dar lugar a réplica.  
  
Ron estaba rojo de coraje "Esperaba que después de lo sucedido en el verano fuera mas amable, pero sigue siendo el mismo cretino"  
  
"RON!" Hermione lo calló "en primer lugar sabes que no podemos hablar de eso, y por lo mismo no esperes que el cambie su conducta, ¿ recuerdas?"  
  
"Vamos Hermione, no tomes su lado, ¿cinco puntos menos para Gryffindor cuando Malfoy empezó? Es injusto"  
  
"Granger, Weasley , Potter entren y siéntense a menos que quieran perder mas puntos para su casa.  
  
Los aludidos entraron en silencio y tomaron su lugar. Snape comenzó la clase.  
  
Nada había cambiado. Snape seguía malhumorado, Neville fallando dramáticamente, Malfoy seguía siendo un cretino. Nada, nada había cambiado, excepto el hecho de que Harry perdió a su padrino, y ahora sabía que Snape era mas que el odioso maestro de pociones y jefe de Slytherin.  
  
Entre tareas, entrenamientos de Quidditch, y estudio las primeras semanas de clase pasaron, todo era igual, los estudiantes estaban agobiados con las indicaciones del verdadero Moody, tomaban como fiesta las clases de Firenze y disfrutaban , los mas pequeños , de las clases de Marianne. Todos decían que su sentido del humor era genial y que ella era capaz de infundir confianza en los que temían las alturas , o volar. Nadie sospechaba que ella fuera la esposa del profesor Snape. Y Harry estaba seguro que aun si lo dijera nadie le creería.  
  
Las clases de oclumancia empezaron hasta la segunda semana de clases. Esa tarde Harry llegó y tocó con suavidad la puerta.  
  
"Adelante, Potter" Le saludó Snape  
  
El obedeció y tras cerrar la puerta tomó su acostumbrada posición, frente a el.  
  
"¿Marianne también estará con nosotros, Señor?" "  
  
"No, no se si lo has notado , pero tratamos de mantener nuestra relación en secreto ante la escuela."  
  
Harry asintió "Lo que no entiendo es por que"  
  
"Pensaría que es obvio, sabes lo que hago para la orden, y sabes perfectamente que hay hijos de mortifagos en esta escuela. Revelarles esa información no sólo pone a mi familia en riesgo, sino que para la orden implicaría perder tres posiciones clave. Es todo lo que necesitas saber, no quiero que el tema se mencione de nuevo, ¿entendido?"  
  
Harry asintió, Snape lo miró a los ojos antes de repetir la pregunta "¿entendido?"  
  
"Si, señor.".  
  
"Bien, entonces comencemos"  
  
La clase de oclumancia transcurrió sin pena , ni gloria Snape aun entraba en la mente de Harry con facilidad, pero al menos Harry lograba repelerlo algunas veces. Concentrarse en la tarea era ocasionalmente muy útil.  
  
La comida era siempre motivo de curiosidad morbosa para Harry, acostumbrado como estaba a ver a los Snape interactuar le sorprendía ver como ambos eran lo suficientemente buenos actores para que el mundo pensara que eran indiferentes, incluso a sentarse en lugares opuestos. Nadie creería que Harry los había visto besándose , juguetear, abrazarse. Una particular tarde las sospechas sobre el embarazo de Marianne se confirmaron en los ojos de Harry cuando al salir del comedor ella por poco tropieza. Snape la sostuvo y le dijo en un tono muy poco amigable "Cuidado, profesora, no querrá lesiones permanentes" y discretamente le puso la mano en el vientre. "si gracias, profesor" musitó ella.  
  
Una mañana Harry se levantó mas temprano de lo habitual, se sentía inquieto, molesto, pero no dijo nada a nadie, bajó a desayunar en silencio. Ron y Hermione discutían, para variar, aunque el no sabía el tema, ya estaba acostumbrado a esas riñas y ni siquiera se esforzó por mediar entre ellos. Se levantó y bajó al calabozo. Aparentemente todo estaba normal hasta que..  
  
Snape estaba reprimiendo a Neville pues su poción, -que debiera ser verde- tenía un color púrpura intenso; cuando un chico de primer año tocó a la puerta.  
  
"Profesor Snape, señor"  
  
Snape levantó una ceja y dirigió una mirada inquisidora a la puerta "Dime, Harris"  
  
"Madame Pomfrey me mandó pedirle que por favor vaya a la enfermería y le lleve agua de rosas y polvo de cuerno de unicornio, dice que es urgente , la profesora Lea está muy mal"  
  
Las últimas palabras fueron una cubetada de agua fría para Harry, y una descarga eléctrica para Snape que con trabajo suprimió su angustia . Asintió con la cabeza y dijo "Muy bien, Se suspende la clase de hoy, dos pergaminos de tarea sobre la diferencia entre el alicornio y el cuerno de bicornio con énfasis en sus usos mas comunes y la forma de reconocerlos"  
  
Tomó los ingredientes que Madame Pomfrey solicitó y salió con paso firme, su capa negra ondulando tras el.  
  
Ron y Hermione miraron a Harry, que si bien aun no podía evitar la penetración de Snape, si tenía el conocimiento suficiente para dar a sus amigos la impresión de no saber nada de lo que pasaba.  
  
A la hora de la comida y por la tarde , lo ocurrido a la profesora Lea era el chisme del día.  
  
"Dicen que se cayó de su escoba"  
  
"Tonterías, yo estaba en su clase y se que no estaba volando, de repente se puso pálida y se quedó a la mitad, como si le diera un dolor de estomago"  
  
"Un cólico según escuché yo, no creo que fuera nada serio, quizás su periodo la tomó desprevenida, nada de que preocuparse"  
  
"No lo creo, por qué razón Madame Pomfrey mandaría llamar a Snape y le pediría ingredientes si no?"  
  
Mientras más escuchaban, Hermione y Ron mas buscaban comentarlo con Harry, que fingía que no pasaba nada. Para la hora de la cena ya había rumores de que la profesora Lea estaba en San Mungo lo cual no mejoró para nada el ánimo de Harry.  
  
El niño que vivió no podía dormir, estaba muy preocupado, la capa invisible era la única opción, tomó el mapa del merodeador y miró directamente en la enfermería, Ahí estaban tres puntos marcados con los nombres "Marianne Lea" "Severus Snape" y "Madame Pomfrey". Cerró el mapa, se puso la capa y se dirigió allá.  
  
En la enfermería Madame Pomfrey movía su varita de forma extraña mientras Snape mezclaba algo en frío. Se podía escuchar la respiración agitada de Marianne. Hubo un breve resplandor que se extinguió dejando lugar a un suspiro. Pomfrey bajó la varita y dijo con voz solemne "Lo lamento, hicimos lo que pudimos"  
  
Marianne rompió en llanto. Snape se quedó petrificado sin decir nada ni moverse. La enfermera se aproximó a su paciente y tomó su mano entre las suyas para darle pequeñas palmaditas "En verdad lo siento, querida, pero no se pudo, tu luchaste hasta el final por protegerlo, te prometo que mas adelante si se podrá, además tu ya tienes una hija, tranquilízate para que pueda hacer la "limpieza" Pero Marianne seguía sollozando y trataba de buscar a Snape , que seguía inerte frente a ella. Sus ojos negros no mostraban expresión alguna. Como en automático dejó la botella en la mesita y se alejó del rango de visión para que Madame Pomfrey pudiera proceder.  
  
Mientras eso pasaba Snape miró por la ventana, la noche estaba llena de estrellas y se podía escuchar grillos cantando, había mucha paz.  
  
"¿Profesor Snape?" La voz de Pomfrey lo sacó de su ensimismamiento. Tenía una sábana ensangrentada en sus manos "Ya terminé, ella está consciente, aunque débil, si desea verla.  
  
El asintió sin decir nada y fue a la cama de Marianne. En cuanto vio a su marido ella bajó la mirada, avergonzada. Snape se sentó al pie de su cama, en silencio, Sin decir palabras tomó la mano de Marianne, que no levantó la vista. El silencio dolía. Pero no había nada que decir. Esa mañana en la que el cielo era tormentoso ambos estaban juntos y felices, tenían una hija maravillosa y esperaban con gusto la llegada de un nuevo bebé. Ahora que la noche era despejada y hermosa, ellos habían perdido a un ser querido, estaban solos, cada uno inmerso en su dolor, tratando de asimilar que sus esperanzas se habían marchado con ese pequeño ser que acababa de partir.  
  
Presenciar eso dolía . Harry no podía imaginar lo que era sentirlo. Madame Pomfrey tomó un frasco e iba a tirar algo a la basura cuando escuchó el gritó de Marianne "NO!" fue lo único que dijo y después casi en un susurro "no". La enfermera asintió y guardó lo que fuera que estaba ahí.  
  
Madame Pomfrey observó la escena unos segundos mas, no sabía a ciencia cierta si moverse o no. La mirada de Snape no reflejaba nada , El simplemente miraba el frasco. Finalmente la enfermera se aproximó a su paciente, revisó sus signos vitales y puso una poción junto a ella  
  
"Lo mejor será que los deje solos, me cercioraré de que tengan privacidad. Marianne querida, debes tomar esa poción cada dos horas, no lo olvides, en la mañana vendré. Una vez mas lo siento. Compermiso."  
  
Salió por la puerta trasera no sin antes musitar algo y apuntar con su varita la puerta principal, Harry asumió que la cerró.  
  
Una vez "solos" Snape se levantó y contempló el frasco hasta que sin levantar la vista Marianne dijo en un susurro "Lo siento" Su voz reflejaba cansancio, dolor físico, dolor emocional y miedo, un miedo terrible , como si hubiera un dementor en la habitación, repitió en voz aun mas baja, ahogada en un llanto contenido "En verdad lo siento"  
  
Snape le daba la espalda . Con una frialdad impresionante dejó el frasco en una mesita, sus movimientos eran lentos, demasiado lentos. Giró sobre sus talones y dio dos pasos hasta llegar a la cabecera de la cama. Finalmente Marianne levantó la vista , sus ojos estaban rojos y vidriosos. Resultaba evidente el esfuerzo que hacía por no llorar. Su frente bañada en sudor igual que su cabello, ahora recogido en una cola de caballo. Aun pálida extendió un tembloroso brazo para tocar con la punta de sus dedos la mano de Snape. Fue entonces cuando habló.  
  
"No perdiste a tu bebé, ni yo perdí al mío, ambos perdimos a nuestra hija. Sé que me culpas, yo también lo hago, no se que decirte, me duele hablar, me duele respirar, "finalmente unas cuantas lágrimas encontraron la libertad y rodaron por sus mejillas, exaltando su palidez "Pero tengo mucho miedo de perder a mi esposo y a mis hijas en la misma noche"  
  
La mirada de Snape se suavizó y cuando habló lo hizo con tanta ternura, como lo había hecho con Sarah la vez que Marianne estaba débil por desviar la maldición cruciatus que era para el.  
  
"No, Marianne, no te culpo, tu cuerpo ha sufrido demasiado, necesita mucho tiempo y muchos cuidados para recuperarse . La concepción de nuestras hijas fue un milagro. Y aunque esto suene terrible, prefiero que esto haya sido así, ahora ."  
  
Marianne se abrazó a si misma , su cuerpo temblaba , lentamente Snape se sentó a su lado y con el mismo cuidado pasó la punta de sus dedos cerca de su cabello, como si tuviera miedo o no le estuviera permitido tocarla "En realidad tengo miedo de lo que pasará si te toco, temo que en un futuro me culpes a mi por lo que ocurrió, por arriesgarme, por ...." su voz se ahogó "Y también me avergüenza lo que puedas pensar si la persona en quien confías para que te proteja se colapsa como seguro pasará si te abrazo, pero nunca me iré de tu lado, a menos que ése sea tu deseo"  
  
Ella se giró para verlo y murmuró "Eres mi pareja y siempre he pensado en ti como la persona mas fuerte y valiente, no tienes porque creer que tu imagen ante mi cambiará porque te duele lo que acaba de pasar, al contrario, no huyas de este dolor , no hay donde correr... y yo necesito que nos consolemos mutuamente, estamos solos, nadie lo sabrá, por favor..." su voz era cada vez mas desesperada  
  
Snape la abrazó fuertemente y ambos sollozaron en el hombro del otro por unos instantes Marianne lloraba abiertamente, Snape simplemente cerró sus ojos y dejó que un par de lágrimas salieran antes de besar la frente de Marianne y apretarla contra si para consolarla  
  
"shh, está bien, cielo. Lo importante es que tu estés bien, ya escuchaste a Madame Pomfrey, si podremos tener otro bebé, y te prometo que lo haremos cuando tu estés sana, y yo no tenga que arriesgar mi vida"  
  
Marianne suspiró aliviada "¿Y no haya necesidad de esconderlo, como a Sarah?"  
  
"Y no haya necesidad de esconderlo como a Sarah" Snape asintió "Mientras tanto nos vamos a cuidar mutuamente y vamos a cuidar de la pequeña Sarah Gwendolyn Snape y dejarla disfrutar de ser hija única hasta ese momento" Besó los labios de Marianne suavemente para evitar que ella replicara y después le dijo "Ahora debes tomarte la poción como te lo indicó Pomfrey, tienes que cuidarte y preparar tu cuerpo para ese futuro bebé, ¿de acuerdo?" Y con ello tomó el frasco, sirvió un vaso y lo posó en los labios de su esposa.  
  
Marianne tomó la medicina con esfuerzo y después dijo suavemente "Es muy pronto para pensar en eso, y no importa si después tenemos diez hijos mas, a mi siempre me faltara este" Se acurrucó en posición semi fetal entre los brazos de Snape , que suspir  
  
"Cierto, y te debo confesar que yo siento lo mismo, sólo trato de animarte, ¿no fuiste quien le dijo a Potter que pese al dolor por la perdida de un ser querido la vida continua lo quieras o no?"  
  
"Touché" Pensó Harry desde el rincón donde yacía escondido cubierto con la capa invisible. Era difícil explicar por qué, pero el también se sentía mal, triste, muchas cosas le venían a la mente. La muerte de Sirius fue un asesinato y el tenía a quien culpar, estaba tan –desafortunadamente- acostumbrado a los asesinatos que una muerte natural le resultaba frustrante, ¿a quien culpar,? ¿Quién podría ser receptor de la ira y del dolor de esa perdida? El perder a su padrino le enseñó muchas cosas, lo dispuso a estudiar mas, a prepararse para la batalla, le dio objetivos y lo hizo conocer la verdad de su vida, aceptarlo. Extraño, pero se necesitó de esta muerte gratuita para que se diera cuenta de ello. ¿Sería Marianne capaz de ser coherente con sus palabras? ¿Seguir adelante después de esta frustrante muerte? Pero la señora Snape todavía tenía mucho que enseñarle, como lo demostró su respuesta al uso de su propio discurso por parte de su marido.  
  
"Si, Severus, la vida sigue, pero yo no puedo pretender que no pasó nada, si pasó algo, y fue algo violento que me duele, que nos duele. "  
  
"Que nos duele" Asintió Snape mirando de reojo el frasco.

"Y aunque sólo nosotros lo sepamos.... cariño, no puedo simplemente seguir adelante, necesito un funeral, y una luz perpetua. Porque para mí ella ya formaba parte de mi vida. Cielo, te lo suplico" sus ojos eran una paradoja : mostraban dolor y cansancio, pero también fuerza y decisión "Como en Shamagin"  
  
Una vez mas Snape asintió con la cabeza besando la mano de su esposa "¿Segura que puedes quedarte sola, por un momento?  
  
Un beso recibió por toda respuesta Cubrió algo y avanzó rumbo a la puerta . De repente trastabilló y cayó para encontrarse cara a cara con un terriblemente asustado y avergonzado Harry Potter.  
  
"POTTER!" Gruñó "espiando como de costumbre, ¿qué perversa necesidad de saber lo que mi esposa y yo hacemos te mueve a seguirnos y destruir nuestra intimidad? Debería ir inmediatamente con Dumbledore y pedirle que, por lo menos te quite esta estúpida capa" Estaba temblando de rabia, su piel estaba de un desagradable color teja y sus ojos echaban chispas.  
  
Pero Harry era todo un Gryffindor y ya había aprendido lo que resultaba de no asumir las consecuencias de sus actos. Como si estuviera frente a un hipogrifo, le sostuvo la mirada a Snape mientras dijo con un tono decidido.  
  
"Lamento que piense eso, y se que no hay excusa, señor. Pero desde esta mañana los rumores sobre la salud de Marianne han sido terribles, quise venir a ver si estaba bien, pero no tuve oportunidad de anunciarme en medio de todo, Y luego Madame Pomfrey nos encerró, entiendo su molestia pero."  
  
Ya no pudo terminar pues escucharon un ruido. Marianne intentó levantarse para mediar entre ellos, pero débil aun cayó al suelo. Snape regresó a cargarla y dejarla en la cama, su mirada era calculadora mientras veía de su esposa a Harry y viceversa Parecía leer los pensamientos de Marianne, suspiró resignado y dijo "Como Marianne piensa, nuestra perdida merece respeto y ya que desinteresadamente" puso un extraño énfasis en la palabra "estás con nosotros nos ayudarás en esto, y ni una palabra de esta noche ¿entendido?"  
  
"Si, gracias,"  
  
"Apreciaré que guardes silencio todo este tiempo también" gruñó Snape  
  
Harry asintió y lo siguió hasta su calabozo  
  
"espera aquí" ordenó mientras entraba a sus habitaciones,. Mirando de reojo Harry pudo ver que Snape tomaba un bulto entre sus manos y asumió que se trataba de Sarah , por la forma en que lo hizo. Salió con un cirio y una cajita"  
  
Subieron en silencio hasta la enfermería donde Marianne estaba despierta y temblando. Snape se quitó su capa y la cubrió con ella, le entregó su varita y ambos murmuraron "_lux perpetua_"  
  
Sus varitas encendieron en un tono azul que contrastaba con el rojo del cirio. Snape murmuró algo mientras ungía el cirio y después dijo "Que la luz de esta vela no se extinga e ilumine el camino , recuerde este día y simbolice nuestra emoción, el sentimiento siempre va mas allá de la persona"  
  
Su voz lenta y profunda halló eco en una mas dulce y serena cuando Marianne continuó "Por Willow . Que en muy poco tiempo llegó a cambiar muchas cosas, arderá para dar testimonio de vida"  
  
Sendas puntas de varita tocaron el cirio al unísono y una llama que iba del verde al azul al rojo intenso comenzó a arder.  
  
Amanecía. Harry suspir  
  
"será mejor que te vayas , Harry, nadie debe saber que estás aquí, también tu , Severus" suspiró Marianne. Su voz denotaba un cansancio profundo, infinito. Harry salió de ahí sin decir palabra, era mejor así, el fuego ardía vigorosamente.  
  
No podía creer lo que había pasado, ¿por qué la muerte lo perseguía? Estaban en guerra, cierto, pero eso no tenía nada que ver. Sintió lastima por Snape , y por Marianne, debía ser terrible perder un hijo, debía ser todavía mas terrible mantener a un hijo en secreto. Se preguntó si sus padres se hubieran sentido igual alguna vez, cuando supieron que Voldemort quería matar a su hijo, por ejemplo.  
  
Como pudo llegó a su cama y cerró los ojos por un momento. Cayó en un sueño muy profundo por diez minutos .  
  
La mañana siguiente tocaba de nuevo clase de pociones. Snape estaba de particular mal humor, en su escritorio yacía cirio rojo prácticamente consumido en su totalidad con una llama verdeazulada muy bella y potente. La puerta se cerró de un portazo y Snape dijo "El día de hoy haremos la poción revitalizante, un estimulante muy poderoso que se usa cuando el mago o bruja ha perdido toda su energía gracias a un duelo o a una situación mágica muy difícil, su descubrimiento es reciente y está controlada por normativa ministerial, deben poner mucha atención en la preparación o estarán elaborando un veneno de resultados al contacto con la piel" Miró de reojo a Neville "Las instrucciones, como siempre " apuntó al frente con la varita y unas letras aparecieron "están en el pizarrón" los ingredientes" con un movimiento rápido de varita el armario se abrió bruscamente "excepción hecha del último que deberán solicitarme y sólo permitiré que se agregue después de cerciorarme que los pasos anteriores están bien hechos. Comiencen, ahora!"  
  
Nada había cambiado, pero nada era igual. Ron y Hermione seguían discutiendo  
  
"El problema es que tu pareces no entenderlo, Ronald, pero pienses lo que pienses seguiré escribiéndole a Víktor"  
  
"Vicky ... sabes que su director es un mortifago pero insistes en que el es inocente, de una vez dile todo lo que sabes de la gente de aqu  
  
SILENCIO" gritó Snape desde su lugar  
  
"Parece que alguien está de particular mal humor hoy" Comentó Parvati  
  
"Si bueno" intervino Seamus Finnigan "escuché que lo tuvieron hasta tarde en la enfermería atendiendo a la profesora Lea, probablemente no durmió, y nosotros pagamos las consecuencias"  
  
"¿La estúpida bruja italiana?" La voz de Malfoy, socarrona como siempre , entró en escena "Si me preguntan es idiota poner a una ex alumna que ni siquiera terminó aquí la escuela como profesora aunque sea de vuelo, este sitio va de mal en peor, seguro que la tal Marianne es tan torpe que ni siquiera pudo treparse a la escoba"  
  
"te recuerdo que ella fue golpeadora en el equipo de Ravenclaw, Malfoy" dijo Ron poniéndose rojo "Y muy buena , debo decir"  
  
"Tu solo repites lo que tus hermanos decían, Weasley, ni siquiera sabes pensar por tu cuenta"  
  
"Desobedeciendo órdenes deliberadamente, hablando en clase y descuidando una poción que específicamente dije es peligrosa. Muy bien, diez puntos menos para Gryffindor.  
  
Ron, temblando de coraje dijo en un tono retador "Es que Malfoy nos provocó diciendo que la profesora Lea se lesionó por que es muy estúpida para volar, señor"  
  
"silencio, Weasley, no recuerdo haber pedido que me dieras un informe detallado de los chismes de la escuela" dijo Snape en su tono habitual "No me interesa lo que la profesora Lea haga o deje de hacer, pero seré responsable de los desastres que causen al hacer esta poción así que cállense y pónganse a trabajar, y si vuelvo a callarlos serán cincuenta puntos menos"  
  
"que el sea un amargado que no quiere a nadie no quiere decir que nosotros lo seamos" dijo Lavender molesta.  
  
"si, está bastante amargado, necesita una novia" Asintió Seamus.  
  
Harry apretó los puños. Y sintió pena por Snape, siendo juzgado sin misericordia por sus alumnos que no cooperaban con la clase después de lo que vivió la noche anterior. Para ellos sólo estaba de mal humor. Nadie sabía que estaba cansado, ignoraban que acaba de perder un ser querido, y además la profesora Lea no sólo le importaba, era su mundo. El año anterior le puso esa prueba, aceptar que los demás lo juzgaran por lo que decía "El profeta" de ser el niño que vivió pasó a ser un desquiciado hambriento de fama y atención. Ahora se daba cuenta que Snape llevaba mucho tiempo así, no podía hacer mucho, así que optó por hacer lo único que podía para ayudar a su profesor. Se puso en silencio a preparar cuidadosamente su poción e instó a los demás a hacerlo, quienes accedieron malhumorados.  
  
Mientras todos trabajaban Harry se dio cuenta de la forma en que Snape miraba la llama. Su mirada escondía una evidente tristeza y nadie podía culparlo, Harry pensó que debería estar con Marianne y Sarah y no con ellos, con esos jóvenes que no entendían nada , que no sabían lo que era estar en el ojo del huracán, tan dentro de sí mismos que eran incapaces de ver que los demás podían sentir, y sufrir. Cuando el profesor se acercaba a hacer observaciones y agregar el ingrediente de peligro todos lo miraban con resentimiento o miedo, o ambos.  
  
Terminó la clase y todos se levantaron prácticamente huyendo. Harry intencionalmente derramó un poco de sangre de rana y mientras todos salían se puso a limpiar bajo la mesa. Cuando terminó sólo quedaban Snape y él en el salón. Cuando entregó su poción el profesor miró a otro lado y se pasó un delgado dedo bajo su ojo, para enjugar una lagrima.  
  
"Profesor?" Dijo Harry tímidamente. Estaba en una especie de extraño trance, decidido a decir algo por peligroso que fuera  
  
"Dime, Potter" Contestó Snape con su envenenada y característica voz  
  
"Se que suena atrevido, pero aunque no hace mucho alguien me dijo (y sé de cierto) que no hay palabras que nos consuelen ante la perdida de un ser querido, también no hace mucho otra persona me recordó que aquellos que amamos siempre están con nosotros" En cuanto dijo la última palabra un terrible rubor tiñó sus mejillas , incluso sintió un poco de miedo, pero no se movi  
  
"Ve a tu siguiente clase" fue toda la respuesta de Snape  
  
"Si, señor, compermiso" dijo Harry y se encaminó a la puerta. Casi a la salida Snape lo llam  
  
"Potter"  
  
"¿si, señor?"  
  
"Veo que aprendiste al menos una lección de las muchas que he intentado inculcarte. "Exhaló "Diez puntos para Gryffindor"  
  
Harry simplemente sonrió. Severus Snape tenía estilo hasta para decir gracias. Se encaminó a la siguiente clase sorprendido: Nada había cambiado, sin embargo. Nada era igual.  
  
Mientras se alejaba Snape lo contempló recordando la referencia que Marianne siempre hacía al principito y el zorro. Ella lo había domesticado, y estaba influyendo en que ellos dos se domesticaran uno al otro. Suspiró y se encaminó a la enfermería. La vida seguía su curso , y todo estaría bien mientras el , su esposa y su hija permanecieran juntos.  
  
Sola en el oscuro calabozo, la llama eterna ardía pacíficamente junto a un trozo de pergamino escrito con letra de Marianne y Snape  
  
"_Duerme , pequeño sauce la paz se acerca y el tiempo curará tus heridas.  
  
Crece hasta el cielo. Ahora y por siempre. Siempre vino muy pronto...."_

Notas aclaratorias: Comienzo por decirles que en efecto, mas adelante habrá otra niña Snape, se los prometo, no me maten...

Ahora sí: La niña es Willow que en inglés es sauce , por eso el verso del final, que no es mío , es traducción "Little Willlow" de Paul McCartney

"_Sleep , little willow, peace gonna follow_

_time will heal your wounds_

_Grow to the heavens now and forever_

_always came too soon"_

Ahora si ""Cybergalletas"" por sus reviews, espero que no me maten por eso, pero buscaba que algo los sacudiera para que se acercaran el principito y el zorro.


	15. Capítulo catorce: Obladí Oblada

Capitulo catorce: Obladi Oblada  
  
Pese a ir contra la prudencia, Harry tomó un momento para visitar a Marianne después de cenar. Snape no había entrado al gran comedor, pero todo mundo afirmaba que Dumbledore le pidió asistir a Madame Pomfrey en el tratamiento de la crisis de apendicitis que tenía a la profesora Lea en la enfermería.  
  
Cuando Harry entró en la enfermería, Marianne hacía una mueca de disgusto y le entregaba a Snape un vasito de metal  
  
"Guácala!" exclamó Marianne sacudiendo su cabeza  
  
Snape rió entre dientes "Lo siento, cariño, no puedo ponerle endulzantes"  
  
Marianne lo jaló y lo besó "¿Ya ves como sabe horrible?"  
  
"Lo que veo es que está siendo muy descuidada, profesora Lea, atrevida en realidad"  
  
Marianne inmediatamente bajó la mirada "Lo lamento, profesor Snape"  
  
Su voz denotaba llanto contenido: Un cambio de humor muy violento a los ojos de Harry. Snape suspiró y le acarició el cabello suavemente "no quise herirte, sólo que la puerta está abierta y bueno, alguien puede vernos, como Potter por ejemplo"  
  
Señaló hacia donde Harry estaba. Este no pudo mas que sonreír tímidamente y decir "vine a ver como seguía la profesora Lea"  
  
Snape asintió con la cabeza y simplemente dijo "cierra la puerta tras de ti, Potter" aun seguía acariciando el cabello de su esposa para calmarla, pero Marianne aun se veía triste y asustada, a punto de llorar. No obstante forzó una sonrisa cuando Harry le entregó una rana de chocolate.  
  
Hubo un instante de silencio, Harry no sabía que decir. Luego Marianne sonrió y le dijo "Muchas gracias, por todo" y se recargó en el regazo de Snape con un suspiro.  
  
Snape sólo besó su frente y discretamente olió su cabello. Se veían mas tranquilos. Suprimiendo un rubor en las mejillas Harry dijo  
  
"Será mejor que me vaya a acostar, que bueno saber que estás un poquito mejor"  
  
Marianne asintió y Harry partió a su habitación. Ron lo estaba esperando  
  
"¿Donde estabas?" espetó "Hermione y yo estábamos preocupados "  
  
"Fui a ver a Marianne" Dijo el simplemente  
  
Ron abrió los ojos mas de lo socialmente aceptado "Pasar tiempo con Snape por el placer de hacerlo, me preocupas Harry, en verdad me preocupas"  
  
Harry no pudo mas que reír, y al hacerlo miró el tablón de avisos, había algo nuevo  
  
"¿Qué es eso?"  
  
"una pesadilla eso es lo que es" gruñó Ron  
  
Harry frunció el entrecejo. Ron suspiró y dijo  
  
"A los de sexto y séptimo nos informan que este Halloween habrá un baile para nosotros después de la cena, que por cierto ese día también es la primer salida a Hogsmeade. Otra vez la pesadilla de conseguir pareja, y después de lo ocurrido en cuarto año dudo mucho que las gemelas Patil quieran salir con nosotros, supongo que tendremos que ir juntos"  
  
"Si , por supuesto" dijo Harry con aire sarcástico "justo lo que necesitamos, que la escuela piense que somos pareja"  
  
Por toda respuesta recibió un cojinazo . Entre risas Harry subió, se puso pijama y se quedó dormido  
  
Estaba en un hermoso jardín , había un lago y un sauce que parecía recién plantado, unas blancas manos acariciaban al pequeño sauce, pero Harry nunca vio a quien pertenecían. Las manos depositaron una rosa en el suelo. Y aun cuando él no podía ver el rostro que correspondía a esas manos , sabía que le estaba sonriendo.  
  
Despertó jadeante, pero sonriente. No sabía que fue ese sueño, pero lo disfrutó.  
  
La mañana siguiente transcurrió entre cuchicheos y miradas simples. Todo relacionado al baile .Y así transcurrieron varios días. Harry pensó decirle a Cho, pero después de lo ocurrido decidió no hacerlo. Por otra parte no le apetecía ir con nadie. Ninguna chica realmente lo atraía  
  
"Bueno, ya está" Ron lo sacó de sus pensamientos "Le pregunté a Hermione y como ahora no hay "Vicky" " hizo una mueca de desprecio "aceptó ir conmigo, ¿tu con quien irás?"  
  
"no lo sé, la verdad es que no me apetece ir con nadie" Harry se encogió de hombros "ya veré después"  
  
Una semana después Marianne hizo su aparición en el gran comedor. Se veía pálida , pero sonreía. Snape no volteó a verla, pero cuando ella se sentó junto a él , bajó su mano y no la subió en todo el desayuno. Tampoco ella.  
  
La semana transcurrió entre tareas y clases de oclumancia, adicionales a los entrenamientos de quidditch. El viernes de fue a dormir temprano.  
  
Despertó mas temprano. Se dio un baño y bajó a desayunar. Entre las mesas se hablaba del baile y la salida a Hogsmeade. Llegó la hora de irse , Ron le pidió "tiempo" para estar con Hermione a solas. Estaba bien, el quería pensar. Sobretodo quería estar solo, sin gritos, ni peleas. Avanzó por el pueblo sin rumbo fijo hasta que escuchó a algunos chicos hablar del baile. Demonios, todos los alumnos de sexto y séptimo estaban pensando en el dichoso baile Todos los chicos bailarían y aprovecharían para coquetear. El problema era que si bien Harry no tenía intereses románticos desde lo que ocurrió con Cho, tampoco tenía deseos de ver como todos encontraban pareja menos el.  
  
Se detuvo cuando encontró un rosal muy bonito. Las rosas le intrigaban acarició la que tenía frente a sí, cuidándose por supuesto de que alguien lo viera. Levantó la vista y ahogó un gemido. Había llegado a la Casa de Snape . Y no sólo eso, sentía ganas de entrar. Sin embargo no tocó la puerta suspiró y fue a las tres escobas.  
  
Hermione y Ron estaban ahí y lo invitaron a sentarse y por unas horas todo fue igual. Hermione los instó a a regresar temprano al castillo pues quería arreglarse para el baile.  
  
La cena estuvo deliciosa y breve. Pronto los niños de primero a quinto se fueron a dormir y comenzó el baile. Para gusto muchas y molestia de otros.  
  
La música era algo que Harry no conocía . Y siempre lamentaba el no conocer los cuarenta magistrales Ni las brujas de McBeth ni nada parecido...  
  
Hermione y Ron empezaron a bailar junto con todos. Pansy bailaba mirando con embeleso a Draco que lo hacía con gracia, pero mirando con desprecio a los demás. Hagrid hacía esfuerzos por no pisar a la profesora McGonagall. De repente se percató de algo La profesora Sprout estaba sacando a bailar a Snape. El no fue el único en sorprenderse, todos incluido Snape fruncieron el entrecejo, pero Sprout no admitía un no por respuesta y un renuente Snape se paró a bailar con ella. Segundos después Dumbledore sacó a bailar a Marianne  
  
El ritmo de la música bajaba lentamente y se convertía en una canción romántica, las parejas se acercaban, en ese momento Dumbledore y Sprout se acercaron y cambiaron parejas dejando a Marianne en brazos de Snape, quien la sujetaba con sutileza e inmediatamente hizo sus movimientos mas gráciles y gentiles. Marianne estaba radiante aunque todavía débil.Empezaron a bailar sintiéndose extraños, al ver que todos los miraban, la música era sensual y eso les permitía estar muy juntos, Ella inhaló profundamente, como si quisiera adueñarse de la esencia de Snape, que por su parte entrelazaba los dedos en las puntas del rizado cabello de Marianne. A toda costa evitaron el contacto visual, seguros de que los llevaría inequívocamente a un profundo y suave beso.   
  
"Pobre profesora Lea" Comentó Parvati "Primero la cirugía y luego la ponen a bailar con Snape, mira como está toda tensa"  
  
"Pues si, a mi me daría miedo" comentó Lavender  
  
Harry no pudo evitar reír y decir para sus adentros "Tensión Sexual dirás" Pero no mencionó nada en voz alta.  
  
La canción terminó en silencio y Marianne se sintió un poco mareada Snape la llevó a sentar ella se veía un poco pálida.  
  
"Parece que la profesora Lea necesita aire fresco" Dijo Dumbledore sonriente "Severus, ¿serías tan amable de llevarla al jardín?"  
  
Snape hizo una mueca extraña y dijo "Por supuesto, director, ¿señorita Lea?" le ofreció su brazo. Ella lo tomó y salieron al jardín a caminar bajo la luz de la luna.  
  
"Es inútil Ronald, no lo entiendes" Chilló Hermione y se fue enfadada  
  
"Mujeres" gruñó Ron, ven, vámonos de aqu  
  
Mas por inercia que por voluntad , Harry siguió a Ron y lo tuvo que escuchar desahogarse  
  
"No puedo entender que le pasa, estamos charlando y de repente se pone hecha una furia sólo porque le dije yo bailaba mejor que el tal Vicky..." suspiró "Es una suerte que no hayas invitado a nadie al final..."  
  
Harry sonrió sarcásticamente "si claro, es mejor ser un solitario, sin nadie que quiera salir contigo"  
  
"bueno" dijo Ron "si Snape se ligó a una de las chicas mas populares de Hogwarts tu tienes una oportunidad, después de todo eres el famoso Harry Potter , ¿no?"  
  
Lo dijo sin intención, pero Harry se sintió herido. A lo lejos se veían Snape y Marianne sonriendo ella aun tomándolo del brazo, pero se veían mas relajados.  
  
¿Cómo podían disfrutar como si nada hubiera pasado? ¿No estaban acaso de luto por la pérdida de su bebé? Ahí estaban , paseando como si nada, sonriendo.  
  
Harry se fue a dormir muy confundido, solo tenía algo en claro: estaba solo.  
  
La mañana siguiente le ofreció una oportunidad de aclarar algunas de las ideas que estaban en su mente cuando encontró a Marianne sentada en un rincón cerca del lago.  
  
"hola Harry "Le saludó sonriente "Es muy temprano para que estés fuera de cama, siéntate"  
  
Se movió a su izquierda y el se sentó a su lado "Gracias, ¿estás bien?"  
  
Marianne asintió y después dijo en voz baja "Tuve que salir temprano de la habitación , Severus y Sarah están dormidos, no quise despertarlos."  
  
"ME sorprende verte sonriendo y verlo a él actuando como si nada después de cómo sufrieron por la pérdida de....bueno" Comenzó a hablar sin pensar, y cuando se percató de lo que decía se sonrojó.  
  
Con una amplia sonrisa Marianne simplemente dijo "Obladi, oblada"  
  
Harry frunció el entrecejo y ella soltó una carcajada. "Querido Harry, la vida sigue su curso lo quieras o no , ¿recuerdas? Claro que aun extrañamos a la bebé, pero tenemos que ser fuertes y aprender que ya no está con nosotros y que Sarah nos necesita"  
  
Sarah los necesita. Esa era la clave, ¿quién necesitaba a Harry? En sus ojos él podía morir y a nadie le importaría, como Sirius.... en realidad no él necesitaba a Sirius.."  
  
"Te sorprendería saber cuantas personas te necesitan, y quien en verdad te necesita y está para ti, esperándote" Marianne le dijo acariciándole el cabello. "Tienes tantas cosas en común con Severus"  
  
Harry estaba a punto de fruncir el entrecejo... pero no lo hizo, si ella lo decía era por algo... genial, ahora tenía algo mas en que pensar mientras la señora Snape se levantó y le dijo "Te veo luego, tengo que dar de desayunar a Sarah"  
  
"espera Marianne" Dijo el abruptamente  
  
Marianne mustió "deja vu" y tornó a ver a Harry que otra vez habló sin darse cuenta de que lo hacía  
  
"Me preguntaba si podría ver a Sarah"  
  
Marianne sonrió y asintió con la cabeza "Esta tarde en el cuarto de requerimiento" y le guiñó un ojo.  
  
Lo dejó solo pensando ¿En verdad se parecía tanto a Snape?

Ya se que soy contreras, pero es que no he podido, tuve que formatear mi pc y por supuesto reinstalar programas, y pues ....esteeeeeeee perdí la mitad de este capitulo , pero está bien , me dio oportunidad de plantear cosas que aunque ahorita parece que no vienen al caso , me van a servir después. es cortito, pero ahora si con espero recuperar el ritmo, ya estoy trabajando sobre el siguiente capítulo.

Espero que les guste y por cierto, para congraciarme con ustedes escribí una historia que se llama "sobre los pájaros y las abejas" quienes lo leyeron gracias, a quienes no de corazon los invito

Gracias por su paciencia ""Cybergalletitas""


	16. Capítulo quince:Severus Snape y la orden...

Capítulo quince: Severus Snape y la orden del fénix  
  
Los días pasaron entre estudios, prácticas de quidditch, tareas y demás. Las clases de oclumancia no mejoraban mucho, pero Harry ya estaba encontrando la forma de cerrar su mente por las noches, las pesadillas ya era mas espaciadas.... como los sueños sobre su ángel. Aunque Harry no quería admitirlo la extrañaba, esa misteriosa y hermosa mujer que lo llenaba de paz. Quizá por eso no tenía intereses románticos, estaba enamorado de ella.  
  
"Oh que bien, Harry, felicidades por enamorarte de una mujer que sólo existe en tu imaginación" se reprochó a si mismo cuando estaba seguro que nadie lo escucharía  
  
Conforme pasaba el tiempo los intereses románticos de los jóvenes se hacían más evidentes, en un sentido o en otro. Y Harry seguía muy confundido. Sólo tenía una cosa muy en claro : necesitaba a Sirius; él era el único adulto en quien podría confiar para tal efecto, ¿preguntarle a Tío Vernon sobre chicas? La sola idea de imaginar a Tío Vernon darle la charla sobre los pájaros y las abejas le provocaba algo entre asco y risa, pero era peor preguntarle a Dumbledore... Lupin, si, tal ves él era la opción. Después de todo era el mejor amigo de Sirius y de su padre.  
  
Le escribió una nota que le envió con Hedwig en la que le pedía verlo en la próxima salida a Hogsmeade , que sería antes de Navidad.  
  
Durante el desayuno Hermione le pasó un articulo del profeta que hablaba de los mortífagos atrapados, si bien ya no eran la primera plana, la información era interesante y mostraba una entrevista con Tonks, que era la Aurora a cargo de la investigación junto con Kingsley Shackelbolt.  
  
Parece que Tonks encontró cosas nuevas sobre torturas y otros crímenes que cometieron los mortífagos " dijo Ginny tratando de contener un escalofrío..  
  
Harry trató de no pensar en eso , pero todos sus esfuerzos fueron vanos al momento de llegar a la lección de oclumancia.  
  
La llama eterna ardía pacíficamente iluminando el rostro de Snape. Nada relevante surgió, pero Harry terminó con dolor de cabeza. Sólo quería dormir.  
  
Estaba en una habitación oscura, pero veía a dos hombres arrodillados antes de hablar.  
  
"Muy bien, Avery, muy muy bien deberás seguir encubriendo a Malfoy y , si sale algo de Severus , ni modo, confío en que tu sabrás cuidarte solo, cierto?"  
  
"Si, mi señor, así lo haré" Dijo Snape sin levantar la vista.  
  
"Por cierto, ¿es verdad que la chica Lea está en Hogwarts?" preguntó Harry  
  
De nuevo Snape asintió y dijo con cierto desprecio  
  
"Sustituye a Hooch por un tiempo, pero está muy enferma, se pasó mucho tiempo en el hospital , tuve que hacerle pociones otra vez"  
  
"deberías buscar la forma de administrarle un veneno lento , que vaya minando su existencia harta poder tenerla a nuestra merced, necesitamos que nos abra esa puerta"  
  
"Si señor, como usted diga"  
  
"Ahora vete.... en cuanto a ti, Avery... el hombre lobo Lupin frustró nuestros planes, Te agradecería te hagas cargo de el...."  
  
Avery sonrió maliciosamente.  
  
Harry despertó jadeando y sin pensar salió aun descalzo a la oficina del Director. Comenzó a nombrar dulces desesperado hasta que logró entrar (Rana de chocolate!) Dumbledore no estaba dormido y lo recibió con extrañeza  
  
"Harry, ¿qué te pasa?"  
  
Estaba sudoroso, jadeante y no podía hablar, cuando lo hizo sólo dijo  
  
"Señor, le juro que me estoy esforzando por aprender oclumancia... pero ahora no hay tiempo : el profesor Lupin está en peligro... en serio! "  
  
Se veía aterrado. Y es que Harry no quería siquiera pensar en perder a Remus, era el último eslabón entre él y su padre, entre él y Sirius. Quizá Dumbledore lo advirtió pues sin decir palabra se levantó , acarició a Fawkes y el fénix desapareció en una voluta de humo.  
  
"También quiere que Snape envenene a Marianne" musitó Harry  
  
"Por ella no te preocupes Harry, sabes tan bien como yo que el profesor Snape jamás hará nada para herir a su señora esposa, o a su hija"  
  
Harry asintió y sin decir nada mas se dirigió a la puerta, todavía asustado.  
  
"Harry?"  
  
"señor?"  
  
"Me gustaría que te prepares emocionalmente para regresar a Grimmauld estas navidades"  
  
Un escalofrío alcanzó a Harry , pero algo muy dentro de sí le señalaba que era inútil resistirse. Asintió tristemente y salió. Si bien Remus ya no pudo llegar a la cita. Las vacaciones navideñas llegaron más pronto de lo que Harry quería y se descubrió a sí mismo empacando para ir a Grimmauld.  
  
No fue tan malo como pensó. Remus lo recibió efusivamente y juntos recordaron a Sirius con mucho cariño, se sentían en libertad para llorar y consolarse mutuamente. Después de eso se sintieron mas unidos.  
  
Para sorpresa de Harry, (indebidamente porque resultaba obvio) Grimmauld seguía siendo el cuartel de la Orden del Fénix. Y con Remus estaba mucha gente, el hermano de Marianne los visitaba con frecuencia, a Harry le recordaba a Fred y George Weasley, que por cierto también eran oficialmente miembros de la orden y una tarde le obsequiaron a Harry su nueva versión de las orejas extensibles invisibles y con cierto poder para romper los encantamientos repelentes, en realidad era muy simple, sólo tenían que ponerse en el piso de arriba lejos de la puerta.  
  
Tonks iba y venía, a veces se quedaba a comer . Lo que llamó la atención de Harry fue la cara que ponía cuando por alguna razón se mencionaba el nombre de Snape.  
  
Días después los Weasley llegaron para quedarse. Algarabía y nostalgia entremezclados recordando a Sirius y como el se esforzó hasta el extremo para que ellos –para que Harry- tuviera la mejor navidad de su vida, por primera vez en familia.  
  
Una mañana cercana a la navidad la señora Weasley los levantó emocionada "De prisa niños, tenemos que poner todo muy lindo, es un día importante para la orden. Los trajo todo el día limpiando para que la casa estuviera reluciente. A media tarde empezaron a llegar los "invitados" Moody llego con Tonks y detrás de ellos llegó Kingsley. Bill, Charlie, Lupin y el hermano de Marianne llevaban desde temprano ayudándoles y ahora jugaban snap explosivo en la cocina. Harry estaba limpiando el tapiz de la familia Black cuando volvieron a llamar a la puerta , Moody la abrió y Todos escucharon la familiar voz de Snape.  
  
"Oh por favor , Snape, ¿tenías que traerla también a ella?"  
  
"Discúlpame, Moody, pero te recuerdo que también es miembro de la orden"  
  
"Tu esposa no, tu hija, ya hay demasiados pequeños aqu  
  
"me preocupa la seguridad de mi hija y no la voy a dejar sola con los elfos tanto tiempo, lo siento"  
  
"Yo me ofrezco a cuidarla, señor"  
  
La voz de Hermione ofreciéndose a cuidar a Sarah sorprendió a todos. Pero no duró mucho pues en ese momento la señora Weasley entró en escena "Profesor Snape, Marianne querida que gusto verte, lamento mucho lo de tu bebé, pero ya verás como pronto le darás un hermanito a esta preciosidad" Tomó entre sus brazos a Sarah mientras George decía por lo bajo "trátala con cuidado que podría ser tu nieta" Nadie mas que Harry lo escuchó. La señora Weasley seguía cargándola como toda una experta "¿Cómo dicen que se llama?"  
  
"GWEN!" Se oyó una jovial voz desde la cocina, El hermano de Marianne entró en escena, la pequeña sonrió y le ofreció los brazos, Snape hizo un ademán de impaciencia y se limito a decir en tono amenazador "Se llama SARAH"  
  
Sarah Gwen para ser exactos" Dijo Lupin que salió a recibirlos también trató de tomar a la niña pero su tío se lo impidió "Espera tu turno , Lupin" dijo mientras le besaba las mejillas a la chiquita y le murmuraba cosas en un idioma raro mezcla de italiano, portugués y quien sabe que mas.  
  
"¿Podemos concentrarnos en lo que venimos a hacer? "La voz de Tonks sonaba furiosa. En realidad desde que escuchó la voz de Snape se puso tensa, molesta. Sin saludar a los recién llegados se dirigió a la cocina  
  
"Por supuesto" comentó la señora Weasley con extrañeza y cierto grado de indignación por la actitud de Tonks "Pasen , por favor" Todos la siguieron.  
  
"Lamento mucho lo de tu bebé.... ¿eso tuvo sentido para ti? Preguntó Fred a George  
  
"nope, "respondió su gemelo "¿Para ustedes?"  
  
Todos voltearon a ver a Harry, que no tuvo mas remedio que suspirar y explicarles la verdad sobre la "apendicitis" de Marianne  
  
"Pues eso explica el mal humor de Snape en ese momento, pero no tenía por qué quitarnos puntos "  
  
"Ronald, ¿qué tienes en lugar de corazón?" Hermione estaba perdiendo la paciencia "El hombre había perdido una hija, su esposa estaba en el hospital y tenía que darnos clase y fingir que no pasaba nada...."  
  
"la chica tiene razón Ronald" Dijo Fred imitando a Percy "además siempre ha sido el pasatiempo de Snape quitarle puntos a todos menos a los Slytherin, no sé que te preocupa"  
  
Se produjo en ese momento tres resplandores, el último era una llama de fuego. Dumbledore había llegado.  
  
Lupin traía entre sus brazos a Sarah "Hermione , ¿sigue en pie tu oferta?"  
  
"si señor por supuesto" Dijo y se aproximó, la señora Weasley llegó también "Deberán subir , la reunión va a comenzar, Fred, George, a la cocina"  
  
Cuando Lupin puso a Sarah en los brazos de Hermione, ésta empezó a llorar desesperadamente buscando los brazos de Lupin que sólo le dijo "pórtate bien Gwen, Hermione te va a cuidar y las dejó subir las escaleras. Mientras mas subían Sarah mas lloraba y manoteaba tratando se separarse de Hermione  
  
"ya nena ya" decía Ella pero sólo lograba que Sarah se sintiera mas desesperada. Finalmente Harry se armó de valor y le dijo "permíteme" quitándole a la niña. En cuanto Sarah se sintió en brazos de Harry dejó de llorar y se abrazó a el suspirando con sentimiento y mirando a Hermione con el mismo desprecio con el que su padre lo hacía.  
  
"le gustas" dio Hermione divertida , pero no tanto como Ron que reía a mandíbula batiente  
  
"Que cara pondría Snape si te viera "decía entre risas  
  
"Cállense y suban, ya van a empezar" gritó Ginny desde su habitación con una mirada maliciosa. Harry supo inequívocamente , que ella también tenía orejas extensibles.  
  
Ginny consiguió orejas para Ron y Hermione así que todos pudieron escuchar  
  
"Bueno comencemos" dijo Dumbledore "Marianne, Tulius ¿han logrado averiguar algo?"  
  
Tulius, el hermano de Marianne comenzó a hablar "Pues después de que frustré el ataque al lupino hubo cierto descontento, pero nadie supo que fui yo.... sigo pensando que deberían intentarlo en luna llena si son tan machos, y tú no tomes la poción"  
  
Fred y George rieron La voz de Lupin se escuchó a continuación "Por muy divertido que suene atacar mortífagos como hombre lobo, es peligroso, podría atacarlos también a ustedes... no gracias"  
  
Marianne suspiró "Ella aun no lo sabe, señor. Así que al menos yo he permanecido en sintonía Afortunadamente no se enteró de mi... nada" su voz se ensombreció por un momento  
  
"eeeeeeh ¿estás segura de eso, Marianne?" Dijo Lupin pero fue Tulius quien afirm  
  
"Yup, no tiene ni idea, créeme"  
  
"Menos mal, Tonks?" inquirió Dumbledore  
  
"Pues he logrado aclarar algunas cosas y resolver algunas muertes, la evidencia es suficiente.... como en el caso de la muerte de Electra Edén Johnson; la violación , tortura y muerte de tres muggles que trabajaban en una librería de ocultismo y cómo Malfoy mató a golpes a un muggle que lo llamó "gótico" ¿tu que opinas , Snape?"su voz era retadora  
  
La de Snape, en cambio era suave y ponzoñosa " Que has hecho bien tu trabajo, Tonks"  
  
"Tu, también.....demasiado bien, diría yo"  
  
"¿Que quieres decir?" Respondió Snape en un tono mas alto  
  
"Pues estás aquí ¿no? Sentado con nosotros junto a tu esposa" puso particular énfasis el las últimas dos palabras "libre, con una hija, parece que gozas de cierta impunidad quien sabe por qu  
  
"Tonks, me permito recordarte que Severus ha hecho un gran servicio a la Orden "dijo Dumbledore en un tono de advertencia  
  
"Oh si claro, señor, pero también a los mortífagos, él fue quien mató a Electra Johnson él fue uno de los violadores de la librería, y Electra había sido su novia!" Tonks estaba temblando de indignación y furia contenida , su voz lo hacía cada vez mas evidente " Y sin embargo helo aquí sentado tranquilamente, al lado de una inocente y actuando como si nada hubiera pasado ¿Como puedes estar tranquilo después de eso, como duermes en las noches?"  
  
Se escuchó el sonido de cristal roto y después la voz de Snape fuerte y temblorosa también "No puedes negar que eres una Black... ¿quién te crees que eres para decirme eso? ¿Cómo te atreves siquiera a hablar de cosas que no entiendes? Si hice esas cosas fue contra mi voluntad y en el entindido de que a la larga se salvarían mas vidas, en muchos casos incluso lo hice por salvar mi vida, ¿crees que gozo de impunidad sólo por que no estoy en Azkaban? Sólo un mago mediocre de cortas luces puede estar tan ciego para creer eso. No es que me importe lo que pienses de mi, pero por Dumbledore te contesto. Por cada tortura que yo he cometido he sido torturado doblemente, pues no sólo me torturan a mi, sino que Marianne lo absorbe, tu no sabes lo que es llegar a tu casa y encontrarte con que tu pareja está medio muerta por salvarte, Por la muerte de Electra tuve que quedarme parado, sin poder hacer nada, mas que ver morir a mi hija en el vientre de su madre. Por todas las veces que he violado a alguien durante mucho tiempo me creí indigno de ser amado.... y no sólo eso, sino que no llegué a tiempo, el amor de mi vida tuvo que sufrir una violación mil veces peor que todas las mías juntas, ¿tienes idea de lo que fue para mi encontrarla inconsciente, su cuerpo desnudo bañado en sangre y ...." su voz finalmente se quebró y se tornó a Dumbledore, la mano de Marianne estrechando la suya entre sollozos callados  
  
"Ahí está la confianza que la Orden del Fénix me tiene, Arriesgo mi vida desde hace mucho, arriesgo a seres inocentes y ellos todavía se dan el lujo de juzgarme y pedir mi cabeza, ¿ves como al final yo tenía razón, Albus?" Por primera vez llamó a Dumbledore por su primer nombre en un lugar público, sin lugar a respuesta salió y subió la escalera,  
  
Entonces habló Marianne, algo inusual, su voz sonaba impregnada de odio "¿Qué se siente cuando sabes que decir "lo siento" no es suficiente? Por cierto, Tu madre es hermana de Bellatrix Lestrange y Narcisa Malfoy, recuérdalo" Salió tras Snape. Dumbledore exhaló un suspiro.  
  
Sarah comenzó a llorar lo que sacó a todos de la estupefacción en que se hallaban y les dio tiempo para guardar las orejas extensibles. Snape entró abruptamente en la habitación y tomó a Sarah con cierta brusquedad apretándola contra su pecho. Acto seguido entró Marianne y se unió al abrazo mientras ambos desaparecían de ahí.  
  
Harry estaba impresionado, sentía pena , no estaba enojado con Tonks, él sabía lo que se sentía ser juzgado y humillado públicamente así y no creía que nadie mereciera ese trato.  
  
"bueno, creo que esto fue demasiado lejos, ¿no creen? Quiero decir, Snape no debió irse así , debería.."  
  
"¿Quedarse para ser mas humillado?" Interrumpió Harry molesto "Claro Hermione , no hay nada mas lindo que sentir que te humillan en público"  
  
"Bueno, lo que pasa es que Tonks es joven y el es el maduro en teoría; no es que esté bien lo que dijo, pero debería moderarse, estaban delante de Dumbledore" Hermione insisti  
  
"Quizá mis orejas extensibles no funcionan tan bien como las tuyas, porque yo no escuché a Dumbledore decir algo a favor de Snape, ¿sabes? Ahora sé porque Sarah no te quiere.." Harry estaba temblando, él era el único capaz de comprender el vacío que provoca no sentir el apoyo de Dumbledore  
  
"chicos, será mejor que vengan a cenar , mamá no está de muy buen humor" Charlie Weasley los llamó. Harry bajó en silencio seguido por los demás.  
  
El ambiente en la cocina estaba tenso Dumbledore ya se había marchado pero parecía que pronto estallaría una guerra entre Tulius y Tonks. Finalmente el primero se despidió y Lupin lo acompañó a la puerta.  
  
Ni Snape ni Marianne volvieron a Grimmauld. La mañana de Navidad Harry recibió, entre otros , un regalo muy extraño : un diario en blanco con una espiral repujada y un grabado no muy claro en el extremo derecho.  
  
Con todo lo ocurrido mas la luna llena. Harry no pudo desahogar sus penas y dudas amorosas con Lupin así que se fue a Hogwarts con la mente llena de toda clase de ideas, las clases de oclumancia iban a ser muy difíciles.  
  
Aparentemente Snape no apareció en la escuela hasta el día de vuelta a clases, por lo que Harry pudo escuchar entre los que se quedaron por las fiestas, Draco Malfoy, por ejemplo.  
  
La primer clase de oclumancia era ese mismo día. El salón estaba muy oscuro iluminado sólo por la llama eterna que Snape estaba preparando para llevarse de ahí, Pero dentro de la habitación contigua se escuchaban voces , cuando Harry se acercó , se percató de que se trataba de Dumbledore y Snape  
  
"No creo que haya de que hablar, director."  
  
"Pero yo sí, estoy muy preocupado , Severus"  
  
"no tiene porque estarlo, aun cuando nadie confía en mi, soy fiel a mis principios, y a mis promesas, ahora más que nunca pues soy ejemplo para Sarah"  
  
"Yo quisiera que me permitieras ofrecerte una disculpa, y decirte que hablé con Tonks, está muy arrepentida por lo ocurrido"  
  
"Cómo si eso cambiara las cosas , despreocúpate, seguiré haciendo el trabajo sucio, y seguiré siendo juzgado e inspirando desconfianza, pues como bien dijo Crouch junior, "suspiró y su voz cobró mas énfasis "hay manchas que no se quitan, manchas que no se quitan nunca"  
  
"No quiero que pienses eso, Severus. Yo confío en ti y lo sabes" la voz de Dumbledore era suave, cautelosa  
  
"No confías tanto como tu crees, si fuera así, yo enseñaría defensa contra las artes oscuras, pero llevo quince años enseñando pociones, sin embargo en el momento en que Potter lo pida... Está bien. Le aviso, señor director , que le quedan sólo diez años de mis servicios"  
  
"Severus , no tengo palabras para expresarte cuanto lo siento, no pensé que todo esto te lastimara tanto, nunca he podido entenderte, pero hoy me"  
  
"NUNCA te has acercado lo suficiente, "lo cortó Snape "Tranquilo, nadie lo había hecho, pero tienes que entender que esa niña no sólo me echó en cara mis crímenes en público, lo hizo frente a la persona que lo es todo para mí, y que no sabía nada mas que la muerte de Electra, o Edén ¿tienes idea de la vergüenza que sentí?"  
  
"Marianne pudo no saber, pero tenía idea" Señaló Dumbledore  
  
"Claro, por eso es que estoy aquí, ella no me permitió renunciar y largarme de aquí como yo quería, ¿pero y Sarah? ¿Crees acaso que puedo quedarme tan tranquilo pensando en que en cualquier momento alguien puede hacerme lo mismo delante de mi hija?"  
  
Silencio. Un sollozo.  
  
"Perdóname, Severus , lamento mucho haberte puesto en ésta situación"  
  
"Tu lo dijiste : Una vida sacrificada vale la pena para salvar muchas "  
  
"Si, pero no pensé que fuera la tuya"  
  
"Sólo te pido que no sea la de mi hija"  
  
"Te doy mi palabra que mientras yo pueda evitarlo nadie hará lo que Tonks ni humillará a Sarah"  
  
"Bien, ahora debo enseñar a Potter oclumancia, compermiso"  
  
Cuando Snape entró en su oficina parecía que nada le había pasado "espero que hayas practicado en vacaciones, Potter ya deberías de dominar la oclumancia con varita, para poder proceder al método sin varitas."  
  
"He practicado, señor" Dijo Harry sin esconder su mirada  
  
"ahora lo sabremos..." 


	17. Edwarda Electra Edén, Marianne Prudence...

Antes de empezar les prevengo: este es el capítulo mas fuerte de toda la historia. Recuerden que todo está bien ahora, y el siguiente capitulo está muy relacionado a todo esto, asi que paciencia por favor, ""Extracybergalletas"" para ustedes, bueno dejen review y perdonenme, luego entenderán

Capítulo dieciséis : Edwarda, Electra Edén, Marianne Prudence, Sarah Gwendolyn  
  
Harry se encontró en cuatro patas en el piso de la habitación. No le había pasado en mucho tiempo. Asumió que tendría que ver con todo lo que venía arrastrando desde Halloween y que con la inminente cercanía del día de San Valentín iba in crescendo  
  
"Levántate , Potter" La voz de Snape sonaba tranquila y no se había movido de su escritorio.  
  
Harry obedeció con cierto grado de esfuerzo y se sentó frente a él , su lugar habitual. Snape se pasaba un largo dedo por sus labios, observando, calculando, estudiando a Harry, que tuvo que reunir todo su valor para suprimir el escalofrío que esa mirada implicaba. Él Sabía.  
  
"Parece que tus hormonas están interfiriendo con tus neuronas, Potter"  
  
Harry se ruborizó, pero se mantuvo impasible Los labios de Snape se curvearon en una perversa sonrisa "Bueno, no puedo culparte, viendo como tus mejores amigos se han convertido en pareja , tu padre pasó por lo mismo...mientras tu madre no le hacía caso" su expresión era de lo mas malvada "Pues bien, te sugiero que la próxima vez te des un baño antes de venir a clase" dijo y sin mas empezó a insertar sus pensamientos de vuelta en su cerebro. Harry no pudo evitar salir sintiéndose intimidado, humillado y avergonzado.  
  
Pero Snape tenía algo de razón. El romance de Ron y Hermione, lleno de altibajos y bastante esperado lo había hecho sentirse un poco solo .Ginny y Neville parecían simpatizar, Draco toleraba a Pansy......  
  
La siguiente clase lo tomó por sorpresa . Llegó tratando de controlarse y poner la mente en blanco y se encontró con que lo único que había en la oficina de Snape era la llama eterna y el pensadero. No podía evitarlo, el pensadero era una tentación muy grande, pero no podía arriesgarse a que Snape lo sorprendiera dentro otra vez....  
  
Con paso firme pero cauteloso se acercó a la vasija y la movió suavemente , como si buscara pepitas de oro. Imágenes aparecieron de pronto.  
  
Una mujer lloraba en un sillón , a lo lejos se escuchaba un portazo. Un pequeño niño de cabello oscuro de aproximaba a ella, tomaba su mano. Ella no respondía estaba distante, con la mirada perdida. El niño le quería dar un beso, y se retiró diciendo con una extraña voz "Ve a tu habitación, Severus, no desobedezcas a tu padre"  
  
Los ojos del pequeño niño se llenaron de lágrimas, hizo un último intento por tocar a la mujer, pero ésta lo empujo con cierta violencia "A tu habitación dije"  
  
Se iba arrastrando los pies.  
  
Harry tragó saliva y movió de nuevo el pensadero, las imágenes cambiaron, y antes de asomarse se cercioró que estaba a salvo.  
  
Snape lucía su uniforme de Hogwarts, se veía un poco escuálido, su cabello ya era grasiento y su piel cetrina, la adolescencia lo estaba tratando mal, debía tener unos trece años. Con cierta timidez le entregaba una carta a una chica que se reía de él mientras se seguía de largo para ir con.... Sirius . Ahora si se requería de mucho autocontrol para no saltar al pensadero. Así que Harry lo volvió a mover.  
  
Sexto año por lo que se veía, una chica hermosísima estaba sentada en la sala común de Slytherin junto a Snape , elaborando un complicado ensayo de defensa contra las artes oscuras.  
  
"Gracias por ayudarme en esto, Severus, no pasaría Defensa sin ti"  
  
"O pociones" contestó Snape  
  
"O transformaciones"  
  
" O historia de la magia"  
  
"tienes razón" La joven reía a carcajadas  
  
Snape , en cambio estaba muy serio "Es eso lo único que soy para ti, Electra? ¿Un maestro de regularización?"  
  
"eres un gran amigo" Electra repuso  
  
"Pero yo te amo, no puedo ser sólo un amigo"  
  
"Mi corazón pertenece a otro, Severus y lo sabes"  
  
"Basura, no puedo entender como estás permitiendo que Lucius se burle de ti cuando todos saben que tiene planes de matrimonio con Narcisa Black"  
  
"Lucius no ama a Narcisa, Severus"  
  
"Tampoco te ama a ti" repuso Snape fríamente "Pero al menos Narcisa es "sangre limpia" motivo por el cual puede engendrar niños sangre limpia" Tu, sólo sirves para dar placer"  
  
"Y tu para hacer tareas" Espetó Electra  
  
El rostro del joven Snape se tornó color teja "Podría ser mas, Snape aun es un apellido medianamente respetable, ¿sabes?" "Si por supuesto, pero no me interesa. "  
  
Snape arrojó las tareas al fuego, Electra simplemente movió su varita para rescatarlas "eso no fue muy inteligente de tu parte" Suspiró "Severus, yo no soy ella, y créeme que tu no quieres involucrarte conmigo"  
  
"ella?" Snape frunció el entrecejo "¿Ella quien?"  
  
"ah ah!" Electra levantó la mano "Sabes que soy buena en adivinación y runas antiguas, no discutas conmigo, sabes también que soy VIDENTE, así que tienes que saber a quien me refiero cuando digo ella"  
  
"Ella no...." La voz de Snape temblaba de forma muy familiar  
  
"ella si, Severus" asintió con la cabeza  
  
Se escuchó un ruido y Harry regresó a su posición habitual. No pasó nada, Harry volvió a la vasija frente a él.  
  
Electra y Narcisa discutían. Lucius trataba de mediar Llegó Snape y dijo  
  
"No Narcisa, Electra es mi novia. No tiene nada que ver contigo , o con Lucius"  
  
Así fue como la escuela supo que Snape y Electra eran novios. Los ojos de la chica temblaban de miedo y rabia.  
  
Movió la vasija, aun no venía nadie, así que ¿cual era el problema?  
  
Snape estaba en una situación de violencia sexual con una mujer desconocida, se le veía el dolor , lo extraño es que el rostro de Snape también denotaba dolor  
  
Los colores cambiaron.  
  
El Snape adulto se encontraba en el gran comedor, Dumbledore señalaba una puerta, Snape asintió con un gesto que denotaba profundo hastío. Avanzaba hacía la puerta que daba al saloncito lateral del gran comedor. La abrió y su rostro denotaba cierto grado de Shock ante la persona frente a el :era Marianne  
  
Las luces la hacían verse muy hermosa, pero no era para la cara que Snape estaba poniendo. O así lo pensó Harry.  
  
El escenario cambió, estaban en clase. Snape veía a Marianne mas de lo que el acostumbra ver a los estudiantes, incluidos los Slytherin Ella se veía muy concentrada  
  
Olvidándose de los riesgos agitó de nuevo el pensadero.  
  
Una tienda en Hogsmeade . Marianne compraba sus materiales de pociones una voz la sorprendió "Cuidado, señorita Lea, va a tirar esas raíces que son extremadamente costosas"  
  
Otra escena: Hogwarts  
  
Snape cruzó la puerta , estaba realmente maltrecho y jadeante. Se acercó mientras l trataba de tomar un frasco con temblorosas manos. Lo tomó ella y se dispuso a mojar un paño en la solución.,  
  
Snape se petrificó "Que hace aquí, señorita Lea"  
  
"Esperándole, profesor, no llegó a cenar y pues... quise cerciorarme de que estuviera bien"  
  
Eso conmovió muy profundamente a Snape, quien de inmediato detectó el peligro en esa situación, no le gustaba que la chica abusara de su confianza, invadiera su espacio, no, no podía permitirlo  
  
"El hecho de conversemos ocasionalmente, no le da derecho a espiarme, ni a estar aquí a deshoras , comprometiendo mi labor docente y dando pie a chismes"  
  
"Pero señor, yo" Marianne estaba tocando la marca tenebrosa, Lo que termino con la paciencia de Snape que la empujó hacia la puerta gritando  
  
FUERA FUERA!" y cerró la puerta tras ella.  
  
Una noche de primavera le tocó a el hacer la ronda en los jardines. Los estudiantes teñían prohibido quedarse en los jardines pasadas las ocho, fue metiendo estudiantes y restando puntos a las casas hasta que , según el, no había nadie fuera, pero una instintiva mirada hacia un árbol cercano al lago le hizo notar una graciosa silueta sentada y contemplando el reflejo de la luna sobre el agua.  
  
Era ella, su corazón empezó a latir con fuerza ya no podía resistir la tentación de hablarle, de decirle lo que sentía. Cada zancada era un escalofrió suprimido. Se detuvo a unos pasos de ella , que no lo notó absorta en el reflejo del agua.  
  
"¿Estoy en un lio?" Fue lo único que logro decir  
  
Severus sonrió rindiéndose ante esa inocencia "no aun pero podrías si no te retiras a tus habitaciones en diez minutos"  
  
Marianne se sonrojó y se puso de pié "Tiene razón, señor que tenga muy buena noche" pero su voz era mas cálida y tierna de lo habitual.  
  
No supo como lo hizo pero Severus reaccionó en el segundo preciso tomando su muñeca "Marianne, espera"  
  
"Marianne" pensó ella y no pudo evitar murmurar con sorpresa "Es la primera vez que le escucho pronunciar mi nombre, señor"  
  
Era el turno de Snape de sonrojarse, aun sonriendo la miró a los ojos y le dijo "Podemos hablar? Es sobre la noche que, tu sabes" admitió con incomodidad e inmediatamente después añadió "Y algo mas"  
  
La chica asintió con la cabeza y ambos se sentaron escondidos tras un matorral, la luna iluminando los rizos oscuros de Marianne  
  
Severus le contó todo, lo que el hacia además de ser profesor, como el trataba de protegerla cuando le gritó se preocupara por sus propios asuntos y que si bien se arrepentía de haberle gritado creía que estaba obligado a protegerla, pues la amaba.  
  
debes sentir asco si es que sabes todo esto" Severus dijo avergonzado  
  
"Asco no" Marianne lo corrigió "respeto, admiración y amor" dijo ella con una sonrisa  
  
Y sin dar tiempo a que Snape reaccionara, le tomo el antebrazo y le besó la marca tenebrosa haciendo patente en ese beso todo lo que afirmo sentir segundos antes.  
  
Snape estaba en el callejón Diagon y una mano muy femenina se acercaba  
  
"Hola, guapo" Una muy guapa y madura Electra estaba frente a él . Antes de que pudiera decir algo ella le dijo "Es Edén ahora, me escondo de Lucius desde que me amenazó con matarme, está envalentonado con el regreso de quien – tu – sabes , buscaba tu protección."  
  
Ël asintió . NO podía negarle protección a Electra.... a Edén  
  
LA cuidó la protegió Ella lo besó. Marianne los descubrió, y salió huyendo  
  
Harry movió la vasija  
  
El escenario se tornó oscuro una calle , alguien corría. Era Edén Snape y Malfoy iban tras ella.  
  
Calló al suelo. Snape la alcanzó y murmuró en su oído "Huye, yo lo detendr  
  
Electra estaba impasible "no, ahora entiendo lo que pasa. Sabía que serías mi muerte. Severus escúchame, Yo siempre lo supe y lamento mucho haber interferido entre Marianne y tú, Ella es para ti y lo sabes ahora deberás trabajar por su perdón, una vez más perdóname, estaba desesperada  
  
"De que hablas?" Snape no entendía nada  
  
"sabes que soy vidente, Severus y vi lo que va a pasar ahora , y vi lo que le pasará a ella, pidele perdón en mi nombre, y descuida que yo ya te perdon  
  
Antes de que pudiera comprender Lucius Malfoy le apuntaba a Snape con la varita "esperaba encontrar su cadáver, y aun respira.... Mátala o los mato a ambos"  
  
La mirada de Electra decía "hazlo"  
  
Era evidente el escalofrío, pero la voz de Snape sonaba firme, cerró sus ojos y dijo  
  
"Avada Kedavra"  
  
Harry se desplomó en su asiento, cada vez entendía menos..... pero no podía dejar de ver  
  
Snape se batía en duelo con otro mago, y ¿dementores? Empuñó su varita y dijo  
  
"Expecto patronum"  
  
De su varita salió una espiral que se transformó en un unicornio que embistió sin piedad alguna a los dementores, Snape corrió por el pasillo...... y dejó escapar un alarido de dolor . Frente a él en el suelo yacía una figura humana, ensangrentada , inerte, alrededor del charco de sangre había ropa. Mirándola de cerca se podía distinguir una forma femenina, era Marianne.  
  
"Respira chiquita, amor mío, por favor respira" LA voz de Snape era inusualmente suplicante , de rodillas ante ella.  
  
Lupin corrió tras el "Oh por Dios, Severus está..?"  
  
"Está viva, "sollozó Snape , pero no se por cuanto tiempo.... "Las lágrimas fluían descaradamente  
  
Harry ya estaba sudando frío NO sabía que pensar, ni cómo Snape podía sobrevivir a eso.... necesitaba buenas noticias aun cuando sabía de Sarah y los había visto felices.  
  
Volvió al pensadero  
  
Marianne estaba en una cama en un sitio raro y muy pobre. Lupin ponía un paño en la frente de la joven mientras Snape estaba muy concentrado en hacer una poción.....  
  
Amaneció y Snape hablaba en un patético italiano tratando de que Marianne se le acercara.  
  
La chica no le hablaba sólo lo veía, finalmente habló. Hubo una gran discusión sobre Edén y Remus... y la frase final de Snape fue  
  
"NO ME VOY"  
  
Lágrimas salpicaban el pensadero , lo que hizo cambiar la imagen.  
  
Marianne temblando de miedo en la cama y Snape confortándola.  
  
Snape de rodillas besando las manos de Marianne  
  
Harry suspiró , se acercaba el final feliz  
  
Te agradezco no haber entrado esta vez, Potter" La fría voz de Snape tras el, se volteó lentamente y lo vio aparecer con Sarah entre sus brazos.  
  
Creí seguro sacar a las mujeres de mi vida de mi mente , sabiendo que tus hormonas están...fuera de control. , pero veo que sólo te abría la puerta a ellas" se aproximó enseñándole los dientes Antes de que Harry pudiera decir algo Snape continu  
  
"Como verás, mi vida amorosa es mas complicada que la tuya, sólo me resta prohibirte que menciones a Edén delante de mi esposa, no lo ha superado"  
  
"Si señor "Harry temblaba ante la expresión de su profesor....  
  
Snape lo tomó del brazo con violencia, Se disponía a lanzarlo lejos cuando....  
  
Una manita diminuta tomó la suya y su dueña musitó "Papi"  
  
El mundo se petrificó Sarah Gwendolyn Snape había pronunciado su primer palabra. El orgulloso padre se quedó petrificado unos instantes que a Harry le parecieron una eternidad, finalmente soltó a su pupilo para estrechar a su bebé con ternura tal que nadie podría creer.  
  
"huye mientras puedes , Potter- La princesa te ha salvado"  
  
No necesitó repetirlo. Harry salió corriendo despavorido. No fue a cenar, se encerró en su cama viendo fotos de sus padres y tratando de entender porque la vida amorosa de Snape lo inquietaba tanto..... temeroso de ser porque estaba destinado a repetirla.


	18. Deconstructing Sevie and the baby seal

Capítulo 17:Deconstructing Sevie (and the baby seal)  
  
"¿Harry? ¿Estás bien?" Colin Creevey estaba preocupado por el mal aspecto del niño que vivi  
  
"estoy.... bien, Colin, gracias"  
  
"Luces como si no hubieras dormido en años" El chico insisti  
  
Harry tuvo que mirarse al espejo. En verdad parecía mapache con tan profundas ojeras, lucía pálido y despeinado, aun para sus estándares. Suspiró y dándole una palmadita en el hombro a Colin fue a darse un baño.  
  
Bajó a desayunar, era sábado así que no había nada mas que entrenamiento de quidditch , necesitaba aire fresco, eso era seguro.  
  
Angelina casi lo mata por llegar tarde al entrenamiento , pero una vez que Harry literalmente despegó se sintió mucho mejor, ser buscador era lo que mejor se le daba de toda la escuela , el viento acariciándole el rostro , refrescándolo. Iba a atrapar la snitch cuando una bludger casi lo tira de su escoba.  
  
"OOPS!" una mirada entre pícara y angelical encontró sus ojos "Lo siento , Harry , no quise pegarle.....tan duro"  
  
Si la mirada de Marianne era capaz de derretir a Snape qué no haría con Harry, ella descendió inmediatamente y le dijo a Katie y a Ron entre risas  
  
"No le veo nada de malo a este bat, seguramente necesitan otro buscador" Y se metió a su oficina en los vestidores del campo de quidditch  
  
Cuando el entrenamiento terminó Harry se vistió lentamente y estaba casi en la puerta cuando se le ocurrió una brillante idea. ¿Cómo no lo había pensado antes? Sí había alguien capaz de ayudarle con lo que lo perturbaba, y ese alguien estaba en la oficina contigua. Marianne no sólo sabría escucharlo sino que , conocedora de la personalidad de Snape , le aconsejaría sobre cómo proceder ahora. Espero a que todos salieran y tocó la puerta de la oficina  
  
"¿Quién es?" Preguntó Marianne  
  
"¿Profesora Lea? Soy Harry Potter, quisiera...." se sonrojó "hablar con usted"  
  
"Un segundo" le respondió Marianne, Harry pudo percatarse de que la puerta tenía embrujos muy severos para que nadie entrara sin su autorización. Y cuando entró supo por qué.  
  
En un sillón se hallaba Sarah y había un libro, parecía que Marianne estaba dándose tiempo para estar con su hija, lo que incomodó a Harry, que no quería sentirse inoportuno.  
  
"Despreocúpate, Harry" La voz de Marianne lo sacó de su ensimismamiento "A Sarah le agradas y a mi me agrada estar con gente que sabe que existe, no interrumpes nada, dime , ¿qué puedo hacer por ti?"  
  
"Bueno..... pueeeeeees" Harry no sabía como empezar, la sonrisa de Marianne se hizo mas amplia  
  
"déjame ayudarte, ¿tiene que ver con cierto pensadero y los pensamientos que había cierto día en cierto calabozo?" Su mirada era igual que cuando le lanzó la bludger  
  
"si" dijo Harry casi sin darse cuenta "No" corrigió ruborizándose "Bueno, si y no, no sé" Suspir  
  
La esposa de Snape trató de suprimir una carcajada. "¿Gustas una taza de té?"  
  
Harry asinti  
  
"Bien, toma a Sarah para que no se caiga mientras preparo el t  
  
No necesitó decirlo dos veces. Harry tomó a Sarah y la sentó en su regazo, la pequeña miraba con embeleso cómo los animales en el libro que Marianne le mostraba se movían, eran fotos de animales del mundo. Los negros ojos de la pequeña estaban principalmente enfocados en una foquita bebé que aplaudía frente a un pescado.  
  
Marianne regresó a donde estaba Harry y le cambió a la pequeña por una taza de té. Sarah seguía absorta en la foto de la foquita y trataba de imitar los sonidos que esta emitía.  
  
"Bien Harry, "dijo Marianne desviando su atención hacía ella "¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?"  
  
"Pues, la verdad es que he estado un poco confundido últimamente, ya sabes, todos engatusados con el día de San Valentín y..."  
  
"¿Sigues interesado en Cho?"  
  
"NO" La respuesta fue rotunda "no, en realidad no me interesa nadie... pero"  
  
"Te sientes un poco solo, en especial cuando todos a tu alrededor están tomados de la mano, jugueteando , escribiéndose notitas, etcétera "  
  
"¡Vaya!" Exclamó Harry con una sonrisa "La empatía sí que es poderosa"  
  
Marianne soltó una carcajada.  
  
"Eso no fue empatía, o no sólo eso, fue también experiencia, así fueron mis años de escuela, sobre todo el que viví en Hogwarts"  
  
"Pero había chicos que te pretendían, Fred Y George Weasley, por ejemplo, Roger Davies"  
  
"Cierto" dijo Marianne con cierto orgullo femenino "Pero mi corazón pertenecía a otra persona y , pues.. digamos que aprendí de muy mala manera que no es bueno estar con alguien por las razones equivocadas"  
  
Su voz escondía cierto dolor.. Harry decidió que era más seguro enfocarse en Snape.  
  
"Snape se dio cuenta" comenzó con cierta cautela.  
  
"Lo sé, Harry , me lo dijo" Asintió Marianne  
  
"Y sacó sus recuerdos amorosos y los puso en.."  
  
"El pensadero"  
  
Ambos sonrieron.  
  
"Si, bueno, yo los vi y"  
  
"Y Severus te hubiera matado , de no ser por la oportuna intervención de Sarah, El profesor Snape sabe que no debe ocultarme cosas" Tomó la mano de Harry entre las suyas "No tienes de que preocuparte, Harry, ya se le pasó el coraje, y seguirá enseñándote oclumancia, pero en un futuro deberás mostrar mas prudencia, no sé cuanto tiempo podré seguir intercediendo "  
  
"si, gracias, pero no es eso" Suspiró bajando la vista  
  
"¿Entonces?" Marianne frunció el entrecejo.  
  
"Bueno, las imágenes... lo que vi en el pensadero...."  
  
"Es impactante, lo sé. Pero asumí también que has visto cosas peores"  
  
El niño que vivió suspiró "En realidad no, he presenciado dos muertes pero nada con tanta violencia como la muerte de" no sabía si continuar o no, puesto que de repente recordó lo que Snape le dijo sobre mencionar a Edén delante de Marianne. La mujer frente a él hizo acopio de madurez y dijo, no sin esfuerzo.  
  
"La muerte de Edén" su voz, normalmente dulce, sonaba extraña al estar impregnada de tanto veneno  
  
"Y también" La mirada de Harry era suplicante Ella asintió tranquila.  
  
"Azkaban, lo sé" Del odio pasó a la mas profunda tristeza en cuestión de segundos."Eso no fue algo que se pueda olvidar fácilmente. ¡Mira que lo he intentado! Pero pues ya sabes que hubo final feliz, no tienes porque sufrir al respecto"  
  
"No es eso, o sí, no sé, el caso es que me siento muy inquieto. Ver a Snape así es"  
  
"¿Una dura sacudida en tu concepción del mundo?" La señora Snape levantó una ceja haciendo una mueca similar a las de su marido  
  
Harry se quedó petrificado ante esa pregunta tan aguda. Desde aquel día en que Snape fue por el y su familia a Privet Drive Snape sacudía su concepción del mundo una y otra vez. Apenas se acostumbraba y encontraba otra "sorpresa" por parte de su maestro. Y ahora si la capacidad de Marianne para la legeremancia se hizo más que evidente.  
  
"es más cómodo verlo así, por eso nadie se le acerca. No es que él lo permita, lo sé, pero tampoco la gente hace el esfuerzo. Creen que el universo se mantiene en equilibrio si está divido en bonitos y feos, buenos y malos, blancos y negros.... cuando en realidad lo que hay es una inmensa gama de grises, perdonando el clich  
  
"Lo siento, Marianne, no quise ser irrespetuoso, sé que tu lo amas"  
  
"Él es mi vida, Harry, y si tu supieras las veces que me ha salvado incluso de mi misma" suspiró "Ha habido varias ocasiones en las que él ha sido lo único interponiéndose entre una navaja y mis venas, es un hombre maravilloso cuyos principios son fuertes, y cuya lealtad es su mayor virtud, es tan leal que no le importa que los demás piensen que él es traidor, una alimaña que merece lo peor. Nunca te sonreirá y exigirá siempre lo mejor de ti. Nunca dirá un elogio a menos que en verdad crea que te lo mereces. Pero cuando tu vida pende de un hilo, cuando la esperanza te abandona, o cuando hay un peligro que tu no percibes, puedes contar con que Severus estará ahí, y el hará que todo esté bien. Puede no gustarte , o mejor dicho, puedes no entender su modo de hacer las cosas, pero él siempre piensa lo que hace, cada movimiento, cada decisión que toma, tiene una razón."  
  
Harry recordó la tarde en la que vio a Sirius torturado por Voldemort. Cómo estaba desesperado porque no había ningún miembro de la orden para ayudarle cuando apareció Snape. Mas aun cómo Dumbledore le explicó lo que hizo cuando salió de ahí, y cómo Harry decidió que no importaba y sentía cierto placer culpando a Snape.  
  
Se sintió avergonzado de sí mismo al darse cuenta de que Marianne tenía razón: Resultaba mas fácil y cómodo quedarse con la imagen de Snape como el malo, el culpable; en lugar de recordar que Snape era un ser humano. Un ser humano que además había sufrido humillaciones como Harry, y en manos de las personas que Harry mas amaba: Su padre y su padrino.  
  
"Lo siento , en verdad lo siento" Dijo con la voz ahogada.  
  
La voz de Marianne volvió a ser dulce y maternal. "Está bien, Harry. Está bien, lo importante es que ahora lo sabes, espero que en un futuro lo sepas aplicar."  
  
"No sé que hacer ahora , que decir"  
  
"Nada, al menos no en este preciso momento. Tienes una buena relación con Sarah, eso te ayudará con Severus, o no" Sonreía, y su mirada brillaba, pero nunca como la de Snape cuando la veía a ella. "¿Sabes? Yo siempre hago la analogía del pincipito y el zorro cuando se trata de nosotros, pero nunca he podido determinar quien es quien"  
  
"Leí el libro, pero no te entiendo Marianne"  
  
"Yo quería que él se diera la oportunidad conmigo, que se abriera conmigo, quería domesticarlo, pero quería que me domesticara, quería que en el momento en que yo viera la negrura de la noche, mi mente me transportara a sus ojos, que los calderos significaran algo para mí , que su voz fuera capaz de guiarme a ojos cerrados"  
  
Harry asintió. Aunque Marianne ya no estaba ahí. , su mirada nostálgica y perdida en lontananza  
  
"Después de Azkaban mi alma estaba destrozada, yo no quería abrirme a nadie, no tenía deseos de vivir, de confiar, me negué a mi misma. Y fue el quien se acercó a mi, despacio , dándome tiempo. Yo era el animal salvaje, y el me domesticó, pero él era el que quería que la noche significara algo para mí, él quería que nosotros estuviéramos juntos, fue gracias a su paciencia y constancia que yo recordé lo que era confiar, lo que era amar"  
  
Lágrimas fluían abundantemente. Harry no sabía qué hacer o decir, pero había alguien más sabio en la habitación.  
  
Se escuchó la voz de una foca bebé, Harry sintió como algo tocaba sus pies, pesado y húmedo. Al bajar la vista ambos vieron una foca blanca y recién nacida postrada a sus pies, Sarah aplaudía y se estiraba para tocarla. Su madre empezó a reír , la estrechó entre sus brazos y besó sus mejillas antes de decirle a Harry  
  
"Y me alegro que lo hiciera pues es gracias a él que tengo lo que siempre soñé, un marido ejemplar, que siempre sabe hacerme sentir amada respetada y protegida, en una palabra : especial, y además me dio esta preciosa brujita, poderosa y traviesa."  
  
Sarah besaba a su madre y le hacía señas para que la acercara a la pequeña foca , fue entonces cuando Harry la escuchó pronunciar su segunda palabra "Mami"  
  
A diferencia de Snape , Marianne no se deshizo en la emoción, daba la impresión de que no era la primera vez que la decía. Finalmente se puso en cuclillas y con suma cautela dirigió la mano de Sarah hacía la foquita recién nacida, Marianne estaba mediando en el proceso de domesticación entre Sarah y el animalito, igual que entre él y Snape. Cuando ambas bebés se aprendieron a relacionar, esto es ni la foquita se asustó ni Sarah fue brusca con ella, Marianne se volteó a Harry y dijo.  
  
"Severus tiene un carácter fuerte, no tolera la estupidez ni la arrogancia, ha sufrido mucho y no creo que llegue a superar el odio que tu padre y Sirius le inspiran, pero además de eso, es un esposo amoroso, es un buen padre, es un hombre sabio, "sus ojos radiantes de nuevo, se sonrojó y dijo "Lo que trato de decirte es que no es sólo lo que todos ven, quiero que veas el todo y no sólo las partes desarticuladas"  
  
Harry sonrió y asintió con la cabeza, se sentía mejor, y no podía negarlo.  
  
En ese momento se escucharon golpes de varita y Snape entró, miró a Harry de reojo e inmediatamente se sentó junto a Marianne en el suelo, fue cuando la estaba besando en la mejilla que notó la foquita blanca  
  
"¿Y esto?" preguntó alzando una ceja  
  
"Sarah quiere una mascota" Dijo su esposa encogiéndose de hombros  
  
"¿De todos los animales , tenías que escoger uno que no podemos tener?"  
  
"Yo no fui" dijo Marianne defensivamente "fue tu hija la que conjuró, parece que le gusta"  
  
Los ojos de Snape se abrieron mas de lo común  
  
"¿Quieres decir que Sarah lo hizo sola?" Su voz oscilaba entre la sorpresa, la incredulidad y el orgullo  
  
"Pues ni Harry ni yo la ayudamos y de repente apareció" Sonrió la orgullosa madre.  
  
Abrazándola Snape murmuró "Tendremos que enseñarte a canalizar tu magia, jovencita"  
  
La puerta se abrió de golpe y todos se quedaron estupefactos. Era McGonagall.  
  
"Potter olvidó su" Evidentemente la escena la tomó por sorpresa "¿Y esa foca?"  
  
"Sarah la conjuró del libro" dijeron sus padres simultáneamente.  
  
McGonagall sonrió y Harry hizo un esfuerzo por no reír.  
  
"Bueno, es refrescante ver que desde pequeña es buena en encantamientos, espero sea igual en transformaciones" con un movimiento de varita la foca se transformó en una foquita de peluche. Inmediatamente Sarah la tomó y la abrazó muy feliz  
  
"gracias, profesora McGonagall" dijo Snape, con una sonrisa inusual, idéntica a la de Sarah mientras abrazaba su nuevo juguete.  
  
"Será mejor que se abriguen y vengan a comer, Potter, ven conmigo, ellos nos alcanzarán en el gran comedor."  
  
Harry obedeció, pero ya en la puerta miró de reojo a la feliz familia y suspiró aliviado, finalmente comprendió lo que Marianne le comentaba. Snape era un amargado, y un buen hombre a la vez.

NO, no se preocupen, ni se dejen llevar por el título, NO es el final . Habrá nuevo capitulo pronto, gracias de corazón por sus reviews, sigan dejandolas por fa ""Cybergalletas""


	19. Capítulo 18 San Valentín

Capitulo dieciocho :San Valentín  
  
Parejas tomadas de la mano, planes para Hogsmeade, cartas de amor entregadas con lechuzas, pétalos de rosa en las escaleras. Para Harry era el peor San Valentín desde el que organizó Lockhart Y todavía no era el día.  
  
"Hola Harry" Una voz extraña y soñadora lo hizo brincar a media escalera. Se dio la vuelta y no pudo mas que corresponder a la cálida sonrisa que lo saludaba  
  
"Hola Luna, ¿puedo ayudarte en algo?"  
  
Luna se aproximó a él y le dijo con toda naturalidad "sabes? Estaba pensando que ninguno de los dos tiene pareja para San Valentín y , bueno, no estamos enamorados, pero tampoco nos vomitamos. ¿Quieres salir conmigo el sábado? Podemos hacer algo divertido que no tenga nada de romántico, como sea creo que es mejor a estar solo viendo a todos hacerse arrumacos, no?"  
  
Podía parecer suicidio social, pero bien mirado Harry pensó que Luna tenía razón : era preferible charlar con ella como amigos a estar solo, contemplado a las parejas a su alrededor , además después de ver a Snape no quería prejuzgar a alguien como Luna, de alguna manera le inspiraba ternura.  
  
"Claro, me encantaría ir a Hogsmeade contigo, Luna"  
  
"Perfecto" Luna dijo y se fue sin decir nada mas.  
  
Harry esbozó una sonrisa ante tal actitud y sin mas bajó a desayunar.  
  
Ron y Hermione estaban discutiendo, pero para su sorpresa no era una riña, parecía que ambos estaban preocupados.  
  
"buen día" saludó el sirviéndose un vaso de jugo. Ambos se quedaron en silencio "Si les estorbo , me puedo ir a comer a otro lado" Dijo cautelosamente, si antes cuando sólo eran amigos no le gustaba estar en medio de sus peleas , ahora que tenían una relación mas formal, menos.  
  
"Err" Ron comenzó, Harry rió entre dientes y tomó su plato cuando la mano de Hermione lo detuvo "de hecho , Harry , de eso estábamos hablando"  
  
"¿Disculpa?" le preguntó este un poco confundido  
  
"Bueno, verás..... la verdad es que"  
  
"estamos preocupados por ti" Terminó Hermione. A Harry le hizo gracia verlos tan compenetrados, como los padres de Ron en realidad. Ella continuo "Pues con nosotros tan... tu sabes , sentimos que te hemos dejado solo , y pues, aun somos tus amigos"  
  
"Pero ustedes están intentando ser algo mas y una pareja es de dos no de tres" Asintió Harry "No se preocupen por mí, yo estoy bien, de hecho tengo una cita para el sábado, eso no quiere decir que ustedes no sean mis mejores amigos"  
  
"¿En verdad?" Ron lo miró entusiasmado "¿quién es ella?"  
  
"Luna Lovegood" Dijo muy divertido ante la reacción de Ron "Saldremos como amigos, nada especial, dos solitarios que acordaron hacerse compañía" se encogió de hombros  
  
"Bueno, pero ¿estás seguro de que es lo que quieres? No nos molestaría que estuvieras con nosotros el sábado, Harry" Hermione dijo y tuvo que darle un pisotón a Ron antes de que dijera que sí les molestaría  
  
"Está bien, Luna es agradable , algo loquita pero necesito distraerme, no se preocupen" Reiteró "En serio, está bien, vayan a disfrutar el día que deben estar juntos y solos.... ustedes que pueden" suspiró mirando con cierta tristeza hacia la mesa de profesores  
  
Snape miraba de reojo el otro extremo de la mesa , donde Marianne comía con cierto esfuerzo, se veía triste. Finalmente ella se levantó y salió del gran comedor, su rostro pálido y sus ojos rojos. La piel de Snape se tornó del color de la leche agria , aunque no se movió, pero cuando ella dejó el gran comedor, parecía que el mundo había terminado, a juzgar por los ojos de Snape, que se volvieron a sus huevos e ignoraron a la profesora.  
  
"¿Sigues preocupado por ellos?" Preguntó Hermione  
  
"No, no sé" confesó Harry  
  
"Sigo sin entender que le vio ella a él"  
  
"RON!" Hermione lo reprendió con la mirada "No sólo fue horrible tu comentario, también prometimos guardar el secreto, ¿recuerdas?"  
  
"Ah si , perdón" Dijo Ron entre dientes  
  
Hermione preguntó en un susurro "¿Dónde tienen a Sarah? ¿La has visto?"  
  
"Escondida en sus habitaciones, a veces la saca Marianne con su capa invisible" Respondió Harry en el mismo tono  
  
"Pobres, debe ser difícil"  
  
"Así es" Hubo un suspiro compartido  
  
En la clase de Pociones Snape estaba de particular mal humor pero se puso peor cuando Parvati chocó con la llama eterna  
  
"SEÑORITA PATIL" su piel estaba color Teja "¿ACASO ES USTED CIEGA O TONTA? NO ES POSIBLE QUE ACTUE CON TANTO DESCUIDO EN ESTE SALON, PODREMOS NO MANEJAR HECHIZOS, O CRIATURAS PERO ESTA ES UNA CLASE PELIGROSA DIEZ PUNTOS MENOS PARA GRYFFINDOR"  
  
Parvati temblaba de miedo y coraje. "es sólo un estúpido fuego eterno que quien sabe para que quiere aquí , como si yo pudiera hacer algo para apagarlo"  
  
Harry estaba a punto de abrir la boca cuando Hermione lo detuvo "No puedes decir nada, recuerdas?" Asintió y siguió con su poción  
  
A la hora de la comida las cosas no mejoraron, esta vez fue Snape quien faltó a comer. Pasaban por hechos aislados, pero para los conocedores de la verdad eso se definía en dos palabras : riña conyugal. A Harry le daba mucha tristeza, aunque aun no entendía por qué. NI que podía hacer.  
  
Llovía, a cántaros, según pudo ver Harry por la ventana. Suspiró y se fue a dormir  
  
Llovió toda la noche, Harry despertó, nada, no había soñado nada. Sabía que era un avance, pero no le gustaba de cualquier forma, estaba olvidando a su ángel, ya no tenía tan fresca su imagen en la mente. Suspiró y bajó a comer  
  
Los Snape entraron a intervalos, como siempre , pero esta vez ni siquiera se saludaron. Señales de alarma, señales.  
  
Señales que Harry no pudo olvidar por mas esfuerzos que hizo, y seguro los demás lo notaron pues mientras estaba tomando un trago de cerveza de mantequilla en las tres escobas algo lo sorprendi  
  
"Harry, te gusta la profesora Lea?" le preguntó Luna a Quemarropa  
  
"¿Perdón?" los ojos de este salían de sus orbitas  
  
"Siempre la miras cuando estamos comiendo y sé que fuiste a verla cuando estuvo enferma, además es la profesora mas joven de Hogwarts y no veo que ninguna chica te llame la atención, de otra forma no estaríamos aquí hoy"  
  
Una sonrisa se perfiló en los labios del niño que vivió antes de que la risa brotara y cuando pudo articular palabra dijo  
  
"No , Luna, no me gusta la profesora Lea, pero de cierta forma la admiro, es una buena amiga y no puedo olvidar que estoy en deuda con ella , sólo quiero cerciorarme de que esté bien"  
  
Luna suspiró "a mi también me cae bien, me simpatiza desde que era estudiante , y también quisiera que esté bien, a ella siempre le gustó el profesor Snape , ¿sabías? Y yo creo que ella le gusta a él, alguien debería hacer algo para reunirlos, se necesitan el uno al otro"  
  
Ahora sí Luna tenía toda la atención de Harry  
  
"se necesitan? ¿A que te refieres Luna?"  
  
"Si bueno, creo que es bastante obvio, Marianne trata de ser fuerte, pero se ve como un cachorrito, como una rosa, tiene espinas que la protegen, quiero decir, la he visto enojada cuando dormía conmigo en la sala común de Ravenclaw, pero en el fondo es frágil, deberías ver como lloraba en las noches cuando alguien la lastimaba, y créeme, era frecuente , necesita alguien que la haga sentirse protegida, que se preocupe por ella, en todo el tiempo que estuvo con nosotros la única carta que recibió fue un vociferador de su hermano. Creo que alguien como el profesor Snape podría hacer que sus hermanos y las demás personas no la molesten, no crees?"  
  
Una cosa era entrar al pensadero de Snape, pero ahora que Luna le planteaba la situación, se percató que no sabía nada del pasado de Marianne , a excepción claro de lo que vio en el pensadero .  
  
"No sabía eso, aunque tiene sentido"  
  
"Y el profesor Snape necesita a alguien que le haga ver la belleza a su alrededor, que le diga que el mundo tiene cosas buenas, que lo enseñe a sonreír, y para eso Marianne es especialista, "Luna empezó a reír antes de continuar "la primer noche que pasó en la escuela dos niñas de primer año empezaron a llorar porque extrañaban su casa, y la única que las pudo calmar fue Marianne, las abrazó y les dijo que pronto volverían a casa, y que la sala común era muy linda, las arropó y les contó un cuento hasta que se quedaron dormidas, ¡ es toda una mamá! El día que tenga hijos van a ser niños muy dulces"  
  
Harry sonrió abiertamente pensando en Sarah y en Willow , Realmente Sarah era una bebé muy tierna, aunque tuvo que reconocer que no había otro bebé para comparar a su alrededor. Decidido a no perder su máscara para protegerlas le preguntó a Luna.  
  
"Pero Snape no está dispuesto , no me lo imaginó saliendo con Marianne, ¿tu sí?"  
  
"Pues no sé, "Confesó Luna "Pero de que está perdidamente enamorado de ella, lo est  
  
"¿Cómo sabes?"  
  
"Muy fácil, siempre que llega al gran comedor , lo primero que hace es buscarla en la mesa de los profesores, si no ha llegado avanza rápido y con frecuencia voltea hacía la puerta, y cuando ella entra se atraganta y baja la vista , pero la ve acercarse de reojo. Y cuando Marianne sale del gran comedor, por segundos la cara de Snape es como si fuera el fin del mundo, después vuelve a ser el mismo, además, tu debes saber que cuando estuvo enferma la veló toda la noche no? ¿Y esa luz perpetua que apareció en su salón? Seguro está relacionada con ella"  
  
Luna sabía demasiado, era muy observadora, eso puso nervioso a Harry aunque le gustó.  
  
"Dejemos de hablar de los Snape" se atragantó la cerveza "Quiero decir de Marianne y Snape. ¿Quieres ir a dar una vuelta? "  
  
"Bueno" asintió Luna "Después de todo, esto ya está abarrotado de parejitas"  
  
Tenía razón, por todos lados había chicos y chicas tomados de la mano, pero también brujos y brujas mayores departían muy contentos e incluso algunos de ellos pedían ir a los salones privados de arriba (NdA gracias Cuarón)  
  
Salieron a tomar aire fresco, se enfilaron a las orillas de Hogsmeade. Cerca de la salida que lleva a la cueva Harry vio un perro negro, su corazón dio un vuelco y olvidándose de todo –Luna incluida- salió corriendo tras él.  
  
A medio camino en la colina el perro desapareció entre unos arbustos, dejando a Harry jadeando y llorando mientras murmuraba "Sirius"  
  
"Sirius?" Luna hizo eco "es el hombre que fuimos a salvar al ministerio , ¿no? Tu padrino"  
  
"El que murió" Dijo Harry con evidente dolor "El que murió por mi culpa"  
  
"Nada pudiste haber hecho por él, además no es tan malo, al menos ahora es libre"  
  
"¿Qué quieres decir con que al menos ahora es libre?"  
  
"Pues si, aquí no podía hacer mucho, ¿cierto? Quiero decir , con el ministerio buscándolo y eso, yo creo que la muerte siempre es una mejoría, aunque los que estamos aquí suframos. A mi me gusta pensar que al menos ahora mi mamá tiene todas las respuestas que buscaba con sus experimentos. Pero eso no quiere decir que no la extrañe, o mi papá.  
  
Harry se desplomó en el suelo Luna tenía razón Sirius era libre ahora. Y le fue muy fácil imaginárselo jugando y bromeando con sus padres , pero ¿y él? El necesitaba alguien aquí para ayudarlo a salir adelante  
  
"Al menos tu recuerdas a tu madre, Luna, yo no recuerdo de los míos mas que sus gritos al morir"  
  
Luna suspiró "yo también recuerdo eso cuando murió, pero si los quieres de alguna manera puedes verlos en sueños, ¿sabes? Creo que si Marianne y Snape fueran esposos serían como mis padres"  
  
Harry se le quedó mirando a los ojos sorprendido. El también comparó a Lily y a James con Snape y Marianne mas de una vez.  
  
Se hizo el silencio, quizá por soledad, o por desesperación , pero Luna y Harry se acercaron ....  
  
Un ruido interrumpió el silencio. Instintivamente Harry sacó su varita, Luna lo siguió, avanzaron pecho a tierra unos metros y tras unos árboles vieron una pareja, ambos vestidos de negro, llegar hasta un sauce.  
  
Eran Severus y Marianne, Harry le hizo a Luna la seña para que guardara silencio. Ella asintió y ambos pudieron escucharlos.  
  
Marianne sacó su vela de luz perpetua mientras con un movimiento de varita Snape cavaba hasta la raíz del sauce, donde Marianne depositó una rosa, y luego la enterró con sus propias manos. El sueño de Harry. Se quedó boquiabierto.  
  
Marianne se levantó y se estaba limpiando las manos cuando Snape se arrodilló ante ella , en una sola rodilla, como todo un caballero inglés.  
  
"Marianne, lamento lo que pasó esta semana, sé que sólo querías ayudar y sé que no debo subestimarte, y quiero que sepas que no lo hago, sé que eres una bruja realmente poderosa, responsable e inteligente, lo he sabido siempre, y por eso fue que me enamoré de ti , sé incluso que eres mas poderosa de lo que tú misma piensas. Y te necesito, te necesito mas incluso de lo que Sarah puede necesitarte. No concibo mi vida sin ti, por eso mi instinto de supervivencia actúa a costa de mi buen juicio. Que yo cumpla mi compromiso es una cosa, pero no puedo entregarle lo que da sentido a mi vida a un grupo de malagradecidos apasionados como ellos"  
  
Marianne suspiró y se sentó frente a el, acariciando su rostro "Me preocupa tu molestia con la orden, Severus, te entiendo perfectamente, y sé que lo que hizo Tonks no tiene excusa, pero sabes que hay cosas mas importantes , y que si hacemos esto es por Sarah "  
  
"Lo lamento, Marianne, yo puedo soportarlo todo, lo que la orden piensa de mi, la estupidez de los alumnos, las actitudes de ellos, las torturas del señor tenebroso, todo. Excepto que tu estés molesta conmigo, perder tu cariño me aniquilaría"  
  
"shhhh" Marianne puso su dedo en los labios de Snape y después permitió que sus labios tomaran su lugar. Un dulce beso que Snape comenzó con ansiedad y que se fue tranquilizando con cada segundo, cada respiro añadía un poco de paz que se irradiaba incluso hasta donde Harry y Luna se hallaban. Cuando el beso se rompió Marianne escondió su cabeza en el pecho de Snape y le dijo suavemente "Cielo, te amo"  
  
"Y yo a ti te amo mas que a mi vida, mi dulce Marianne" Los labios de Snape esbozaban una inusual sonrisa. "y te tengo una sorpresa"  
  
"En serio?" Los ojos de Marianne corrieron al encuentro de los de su esposo. Estaban radiantes  
  
"En serio" repitió Snape rendido ante esa mirada. Metió la mano al bolsillo de su túnica y sacó un estuche , jaló a Marianne a su regazo y abrió el estuche.  
  
Marianne ahogó un grito "Severus es..."  
  
"no pude resistir el cliché, cielo, feliz día de San Valentín, te lo debía desde nuestro aniversario" besó su frente y le puso el medallón  
  
Era un discreto círculo con un cuerno de unicornio y una serpiente enroscada que lucía muy elegante en el cuello de Marianne ella besó su mano y murmuró "es hermoso"  
  
"gracias, yo lo diseñé, a instancias de Tulius, claro"  
  
Marianne soltó una risa de incredulidad "¿Qué tiene que ver mi hermano en todo esto?"  
  
"Me explicó la heráldica de las familias que custodian el Shamagin, y me dijo que los Lea están ...."  
  
"¿Rotos?"  
  
"Si, en cierta forma" Snape sonrió "Al no vivir ustedes como familia y bueno, como resultaron las cosas..... así que el día de nuestra boda , mientras tu vomitabas nuestro precario banquete" Ambos rieron con cierta complicidad "Nuestro molesto sacerdote Shamagin me dijo que mas me valía comportarme dignamente pues nosotros empezaríamos la nueva familia. Me entregó la rosa y me dijo que buscara un diseño que nos representara, no fue fácil"  
  
"Por que?" Preguntó Marianne absorta en el medallón  
  
"Porque tu eres el universo mismo, y yo sólo me enorgullezco de que estés a mi lado"  
  
"No digas eso Severus , yo soy sólo una mujer que te ama y tu eres alguien maravilloso"  
  
"Como sea , sé que tu te enorgulleces de ser guardián Shamagin y sé que pocos son los que conocen el cuerno de unicornio como símbolo de, mi patronus es una espiral, "Besó la frente de su sonriente esposa.  
  
"En cuanto a mí , creo que lo menos malo que tengo es mi vida de estudiante, y que de no ser por que doy clases nunca te hubiera conocido, así que la única constante de mi vida es ser un Slytherin, de ahí la serpiente enroscada sobre el cuerno del unicornio, algo tan indigno , tan opuesto, pero adaptándose a la forma de lo divino y protegiéndolo con su vida, ése, es el origen de nuestra familia," Se descubrió un poco el cuello y mostró con orgullo que el portaba uno idéntico. "Y planeo darle uno a Sarah"  
  
Marianne brincó dejando a Snape de espalda al suelo y cubrió su rostro de besos mientras sus manos se entrelazaban mostrando sus anillos.  
  
Harry se levantó y lo mas en silencio que pudo emprendió el camino de regreso, seguido por Luna, quien sonrió y dijo mientras regresaban al pueblo  
  
"Así eran mis padres, y seguro así eran los tuyos"  
  
Harry le sonri  
  
"¿Sabes,? Creo que lo mejor es que guardemos esto en secreto, si ellos no quieren que la escuela lo sepa es por algo , ¿no? Yo me conformo con saber que la primer persona que no creyó que estaba loca y se portó linda conmigo es feliz"  
  
Eso conmovió a Harry quien asintió y tomó la mano de Luna , sonriente y seguro de que los demás , como siempre , prejuzgarían y asumirían que ella ya no estaba sola, él la protegería.

PErdón por la tardanza, pero con mi madre de vacaciones se me dificulta un poco escribir. Gracias , de todo corazón por sus reviews, muchas me han tocado realmente y espero que esto les siga gustando, ya se acerca el final, pero aun faltan muchas cosas.

""Cybergalletitas""


	20. Capitulo 19 Invisible

Capítulo diecinueve :Invisible  
  
La cena de San Valentín fue muy tranquila Excepción hecha de Ron tirando su jugo en el mantel por querer tomar la mano de Hermione.  
  
Harry sin embargo no podía dormir, su estado de ánimo era bueno y no había nada que le preocupara, simplemente no tenía sueño. Y aún era temprano, decidió tomar su capa invisible y visitar a Hagrid en su cabaña.  
  
Tocó tres veces y su amigo gritó "¿quien es?"  
  
"Soy Harry" contestó este en un susurro.  
  
"Vaya!" Exclamó el semi gigante "bueno, este, pues..."  
  
"¿Pasa algo?" Harry estaba preocupado ante el tono de su amigo  
  
"No , bueno..este... ¡Oh demonios! Pasa" Le abrió la puerta.  
  
Una vez adentro Harry entendió el nerviosismo del guardabosque cuando una familiar sonrisa lo saludó con calidez  
  
"Ah, ¿así que por eso no querías abrir?" Mencionó divertido mientras se aproximaba a saludar  
  
"Si, bueno tu sabes que hay que mantener cierto nivel de ....privacidad, ¿te sorprende?"  
  
"¡Por supuesto que me sorprende!" Dijo Harry sonriendo "Pero es las mas grata sorpresa que me has podido dar el día de hoy"  
  
Sus ojos estaban radiantes mientras se perdían en la dulce mirada que los mantenía hipnotizados, Obsidiana, onix zafiro, no había piedras preciosas capaces de igualar ese brillo tan especial que había en ese par de ojos.  
  
Finalmente Sarah comenzó a reír y a palmotear para que Harry la cargara. Hagrid comentó muy divertido "como ella mueve un dedo y Snape hace lo que ella pide , cree que todos los hombres están rendidos a sus pies, va a ser un hueso duro de roer cuando tenga tu edad"  
  
Harry reía con ganas "Pues conmigo lo logra, es un niña muy graciosa"  
  
"Porque está pequeña, pero me pregunto que será cuando sea mayor, tu sabes, cuando esté en edad de permanecer en Hogwarts como estudiante."  
  
Para sorpresa de Hagrid, el niño que vivió soltó una carcajada mayor que las anteriores  
  
"Será divertido, la primer estudiante que consigue someter al profesor mas temido y odiado de Hogwarts" De pronto se paró en seco, recordando la noche en que vio a Snape tomar entre sus brazos a Sarah y confesarle sus sentimientos al respecto, miró a Sarah y le dijo suavemente  
  
"Discúlpame, no quise expresarme así de tu padre"  
  
Sarah le sonrió mientras parpadeaba con ojos soñadores. Aun desde la puerta Hagrid los observaba ahora con extrañeza  
  
"no sabía que tuvieras tanta sangre para los niños, Harry. Pareces gustarle demasiado a Sarah, y no cualquiera lo logra, deberías ver cómo se puso cuando Tonks se le acerc  
  
"¿Tonks estuvo aquí?"  
  
"Vino a platicar con Snape, tu sabes, tuvieron un enfrentamiento y quiso disculparse"  
  
Harry tuvo que fingir que no estaba enterado de nada así que para no dar lugar a error se centró en Sarah  
  
"Y Sarah que hizo?"  
  
"desde que la vio comenzó a llorar y conforme se acercaba lloraba mas fuerte al grado de gritar como banshee y manotear muy desesperada; Tonks intentó cargarla para calmarla pero sólo empeoró el asunto , la niña gritó mas fuerte y arqueaba la espalda para que no la tocara y comenzó a llamar a sus papás "mami!" Papi" Yo no sabía que ya hablaba, es aun pequeña pero a sus padres los llamó fuerte y claro... menos mal que la oficina de Dumbledore tiene hechizos silenciadores , si no..." Hagrid suprimió un escalofrío  
  
"¿Y donde estaban Snape y Marianne"  
  
"En las mazmorras pero subieron corriendo, ese nexo que tienen con su hija es impresionante Marianne le arrebató a la niña a Tonks con cierta violencia, ayudó pero no mucho, en realidad fue Snape el que la tranquilizó, je je, es extraño ver al profesor Snape con su hija, es tan dulce" Sarah le dirigió a Hagrid una mirada de las características de su padre, lo que lo incomodó y le hizo percatarse de que seguía de pie en la puerta  
  
"¿Quieres té, Harry?"  
  
"si, gracias" respondió este aun con Sarah en brazos "¿Y por qué tienes tu a Sarah?"  
  
"Harry , por favor, es día de San Valentín, todos acordamos que El profesor Snape y su esposa merecían una tarde para estar juntos, después de todo estamos un poco en deuda con él y, bueno" suspiró "dado que yo sí le simpatizo, me ofrecí a cuidarla"  
  
Sarah bostezó, se acomodó en el regazo de Harry y se quedó dormida en cuestión de segundos. Para sorpresa de ambos que gozaron de unos cuantos minutos de charla antes de que volvieran a llamar a la puerta.  
  
Marianne entró , se veía radiante y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja "Buenas Hagrid...¿Harry?" bajó el volumen e hizo un esfuerzo por contener la risa Aparentemente le causaba gracia ver a su hija perdida en los brazos del niño que vivió "Gracias a ambos, pero ¿no se supone que tu tenías una cita con Luna Lovegood?"  
  
"Ya regresé" Harry se encogió de hombros" A nosotros como alumnos no nos permiten mas que estar fuera hasta que se pone el sol."  
  
"Cierto, disculpa" Marianne sonrió "Pues gracias a ambos por cuidar de mi bebé , pero es hora que me la lleve, su padre debe estar preocupado, nos sobreprotege, aunque yo no me quejo" guiñó el ojo y tomó a la niña.  
  
Sarah pareció despertar por unos instantes, protestando al cambio de brazos, pero al reconocer a su madre se volvió a dormir  
  
"es un angelito" dijo Hagrid riendo entre dientes mientras le acomodaba a Marianne su propia capa invisible "Tu hermano no supo lo que hizo al regalártela"  
  
Marianne suspiró "Orestes era buena persona, en serio"  
  
Harry no comprendía "Que tu hermano no se llama Tulius?"  
  
"Mi otro hermano , el mayor Orestes Galahad Lea, el único que vino a Hogwarts, es de la generación de Bill o Charlie Weasley, no recuerdo"  
  
"tu también viniste a Hogwarts, de hecho tu vives en Hogwarts"  
  
"Pero porque me casé con un profesor de aquí, "Marianne respondió con una sonrisa sarcástica "Como estudiante no duré ni un año" Su rostro se tensó, así que fue a la puerta  
  
"Me voy, antes de que Severus venga por mi" Hagrid asintió con la cabeza y le cubrió el resto con su capa invisible "gracias "  
  
"cuando quieran , Marianne, es lo menos que puedo hacer por el profesor Snape , sobre todo después de.."  
  
"Lo sé , Gracias Hagrid."  
  
Harry ya se había puesto también su capa invisible, decidido a escoltar a Marianne para que no le pasara nada. La escolta fue mas bien difícil. Pues ella llevaba también una capa invisible, pero logró hacerlo.  
  
No se dio cuenta de cómo , pero entró a las habitaciones de Snape, muy distintas de las que tenía en su propia casa Una gran cama con dosel en colores verde y plata con serpientes en la cabecera un estante con libros y un ropero similar al que había en la sala de profesores, la puerta abierta mostraba unas cuantas túnicas negras y unas mas pequeñas de color azul, una puerta a lo que parecía ser un baño. Otra puerta contigua y en una esquina una pequeña cuna. Parecía que Marianne y Sarah dormían ahí también.  
  
Marianne colocó a Sarah en su cuna, la habitación era muy oscura, así que Harry no vio a Snape sentado en la contra esquina , hasta que su voz captó su atención "Estaba a punto de ir a buscarlas, me preocuparon"  
  
"Shhhhh" Marianne puso un dedo entre sus labios "Ya estamos aquí, ya sabes como es Hagrid, siempre hace un poco de plática"  
  
"Que vaya y se consiga su propia pareja y deje la mía en paz, yo todavía tengo planes" Y con esto Snape tomó a Marianne de la cintura con fuerza  
  
"Wow , Severus" Marianne sonri  
  
"Es de esperarse, ¿no?" Fue lo que obtuvo por toda respuesta Y comenzó a mordisquearle el cuello "Es lo que se espera de un hombre casado con una diosa como lo estoy yo, que no pueda dejar de tocar a su esposa"  
  
Una sonrisa y un beso salvaje obtuvo por respuesta , seguida de una propuesta indecorosa "Por que no preparas todo?, aun tengo ganas de darme un baño"  
  
"Como tu digas" Dijo Snape besando su mano con galantería y se fue por una de las dos puertas. Marianne murmuró "mejor, vete, ahora, y gracias"  
  
Harry se sonrojó, salió corriendo y no se detuvo hasta llegar a la sala común de Gryffindor, donde encontró a Ron y Hermione acurrucados junto al fuego  
  
"Harry, ¿dónde estabas? Nos tenías con pendiente"  
  
"Fui a visitar a Hagrid, no tenía ganas de estar encerrado"  
  
"Bueno , nosotros..."  
  
"Descuiden, tengo sueño Hasta mañana, tomen, se las presto, creo que les servirá" con un bostezo les arrojó la capa invisible  
  
¿Hay algo mas aburrido que una clase de adivinación? Mas importante aun, ¿por qué Harry tenía que volverla a tomar? Algo sobre las clases de oclumancia, pero no estaba seguro que fue lo que le dijo exactamente Dumbledore.  
  
Ya no soñaba con nada, ni para bien , ni para mal, lo curioso es que aunque Snape seguía penetrando en su mente con cierta frecuencia, él, Harry, ya era una persona mucho muy distinta. Ya parecía ejercer mayor control sobre sus emociones y pensaba las cosas antes de actuar, sabía que toda historia tiene al menos dos versiones, y lo importante que era conocer ambas antes de formarse un juicio.  
  
"Harry querido , ¿me estás escuchando?"  
  
Sybill Trelawney sonreía junto a el  
  
"Si si perdón es que..."  
  
"es que estás pensando en esa mujer que se ve en tus ramas, lo entiendo cariño, es una morena de quien debes cuidarte, no te traerá nada bueno, y puede atraparte"  
  
Eso sacó de balance a Harry, no se estaba refiriendo a su ángel, ¿o si? Harry no lo creía posible. Bajó a comer muy preocupado, angustiado quizá Luna lo saludó en la puerta  
  
"Hola Harry , ¿te sientes mal? Estás muy pálido"  
  
"La clase de adivinación siempre me pone así , Luna , descuida"  
  
"no es tan mala, pero bueno, espero que la comida te ayude, nos vemos después, tengo que mandarle algo a mi padre"  
  
"el noviazgo va viento en popa ¿no , Potter?" Draco Malfoy le dijo con sorna  
  
"Ocúpate de tus asuntos, Malfoy"  
  
"Justo cuando creo que ya no puedes caer mas bajo, te superas a ti mismo"  
  
Harry estaba haciendo un esfuerzo por no atacar a Draco, mismo que éste último disfrutó ampliamente "Al rato vas a andar con una sangre sucia que te recuerde a tu madre"  
  
Había ido demasiado lejos y Harry tomó firmemente su varita cuando  
  
"Que pasa aquí?"  
  
"Nada , profesora Lea" Dijo Draco mirándola de arriba abajo antes de añadir con sorna "felicitaba a Potter por tener novia"  
  
"ajá" Marianne lo miró de reojo "¿Entonces por que se mencionaron las palabras sangre sucia y madre? Necesitas practicar, Malfoy, tu capacidad de respuesta es muy baja para ser un Slytherin"  
  
"Y tu que sabes de ser un Slytherin? Tú eras una Ravenclaw, y estoy seguro que ni siquiera sabes la diferencia, pues no duraste aquí ni siquiera un año y tuviste que regresar a tu escuelita"  
  
Harry temblaba de coraje, Marianne , en cambio lo miró con cordialidad  
  
"¿Terminaste de faltarle al respeto a una maestra? Perfecto, diez puntos menos para Slytherin y una tarde de castigo, dándole mantenimiento a las escobas de la escuela, lo necesitan"  
  
"Eso lo veremos" Dijo Draco y miró hacia el pasillo "¿Profesor Snape?"  
  
Harry tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no soltar la carcajada Si lo que Draco buscaba era que Snape dijera no a algo que Marianne había dispuesto, se llevaría una grata sorpresa (grata para Harry, por supuesto)  
  
Snape se aproximó "Si, señor Malfoy, Potter, Profesora Lea"  
  
Marianne trató de ser amable, y no mostrarse demasiado complacida consigo misma. Optó por guardar silencio y dejar que Draco hiciera su numerito- perdón- dejar que Draco explicara la situación a su jefe de casa.  
  
"verá profesor la _profesora_" hizo una mueca de desprecio "Lea me está castigando injustamente, sólo porque felicité a Potter"  
  
"Y llamaste a su madre sangre sucia" agregó Marianne "pero tú sabes que no fue por eso que te castigué sino por faltarme al respeto" Sus ojos irradiaban inocencia, se parecían mucho a los de Sarah en este momento, pese a que los ojos de Marianne eran color marrón  
  
"Que le faltó al respeto, profesora?" Snape preguntó impasible "¿Puedo preguntar que le dijo?"  
  
"Que no sé distinguir entre un Ravenclaw y un Hufflepuff y que ni siquiera soporté un año en Hogwarts como alumna, tuteándome por cierto"  
  
"¿Y que castigo fue el que le aplicó?" Snape levantó una ceja, retándola  
  
Cualquier maestro, temblaba cuando Snape lo veía así, cualquiera menos McGonagall, Dumbledore y , por supuesto la profesora Lea, que se encogió de hombros y respondió con ojos de cachorrito  
  
"Una tarde dándole mantenimiento a las escobas de la escuela, ya lo necesitan, los pobres chicos de primero podrían sufrir accidentes, y si algo les pasa yo podría perder mi trabajo"

"Entiendo" dijo Snape mirándola como si no le importara su suerte. Draco la miró demasiado complacido de sí mismo, seguro que Snape lo impediría "Bueno, al menos es algo que el señor Malfoy puede hacer sin esfuerzo, lo he visto hacerlo con su escoba, sólo le pido que me lo notifique por escrito, para hacer el reporte"  
  
De haber sido dibujo animado, la mandíbula de Draco hubiera caído dramáticamente al suelo mientras sus ojos salían de sus órbitas. Marianne sonrió con inocencia  
  
"Será un placer, profesor, esta tarde se lo llevaré personalmente a su oficina"  
  
"Así lo espero, señorita Lea" Snape hizo una respetuosa reverencia "Compermiso"  
  
Marianne sonreía como un gato que acaba de encontrar un plato de leche "Mañana a las cinco en el campo de Quidditch" Dijo a Draco y avanz  
  
Las mejillas de Draco estaban teñidas de púrpura cuando se fue a sentar a la mesa de Slytherin  
  
"¿De que me perdí? "Preguntó Ron mientras se aproximaba a Harry  
  
"Pues. Malfoy me estaba molestando por Luna, Marianne llegó , Malfoy le faltó al respeto Marianne lo castigó y le bajó puntos a Slytherin, Malfoy se quejó con Snape y Snape le dio la razón a Marianne así que Malfoy está a punto de escupir espuma por la boca"  
  
"Demonios! Snape defraudó a Malfoy y me lo perdí" Ron dijo decepcionado  
  
A la hora de la clase de oclumancia Harry llegó puntual, estaba resistiendo los ataques de Snape a la perfección cuando tocaron a la puerta.  
  
Era Marianne

"Profesor Snape? ¿Puedo pasar?"  
  
"adelante, profesora, cierre la puerta tras de s  
  
Una vez adentro Marianne sonrió a los hombres en el salón "Te traigo el reporte de Malfoy"  
  
"bien, eso le enseñará que nadie - por mucho que me simpatice- trata así a tan maravillosa criatura" con ello besó la mano de Marianne con galanura.  
  
"¿cómo va la clase?" Preguntó la radiante señora Snape  
  
"No tan pobre como podría estar, ¿quieres ver?"  
  
Claro" Marianne jaló una silla y los observó unos minutos. Cuando Harry resistió tres embates seguidos dijo  
  
"Hmmm Profesor Snape? "

"Profesora Lea?"  
  
"¿No cree que Potter está listo para hacerlo sin varita?"  
  
"Tienes razón, como siempre , cariño." Se tornó a Harry "Muy bien, Potter, ahora lo haremos sin varita"

Harry tragó saliva.

Perdón por la tardanza, pero ahora sí mi madre regresó a trabajar, supongo que la siguiente entrega será pronto, si hay algun fan de Draco, lo siento, al menos resistí la tentación de convertirlo en foca e incrementar la colección de Sarah jejeje

Gracias de todo corazón por sus reviews, no olviden dejar mas hoy

Cybergalletas


	21. capitulo 20: sin varita

Capítulo veinte: sin varita

"de que lado estás, Marianne?" se preguntó Harry en silencio mientras guardaba su varita.

La empática soltó una carcajada. Lo cual hizo a Snape sospechar

"Nada, nada, cielo" fue su esposa quien rompió el silencio. Snape se aclaró la garganta y dijo "Siéntate, Potter"

Harry obedeció no muy convencido. Ignorando la apatía de su pupilo, el maestro de pociones comenz

"La única razón por la que te comencé a enseñar usando la varita es porque así tu te darías cuenta de como funciona la legeremancia al sentirla con fuerza, En realidad se practica sin varita y sin que el aludido se percate de la penetración externa. La única condición para esto es, por supuesto, mirar a los ojos de la "_victima_" " Saboreó la palabra antes de continuar "y por supuesto cierto estado de conciencia por parte del mago que va a realizar la lectura, así pues, mírame a los ojos, Potter"

Harry lo hizo muy renuente, era como mirar a los ojos a un hipogrifo y también igual de peligroso. Harry le sostuvo la mirada por lo que parecían horas, finalmente Snape se tornó a su esposa y pregunt

"¿cuándo fuiste a visitar a Willow?"

Marianne parpadeó, "Sólo la vez que dejamos sus cenizas, ¿por?"

"no importa" Murmuró Snape y se volteó hacía Harry con una terrorífica y amenazadora mirada.

Un escalofrío recorrió la espina dorsal del niño que vivió, ahora sí estaba indefenso, pues no sabía que era lo que Snape buscaba en su mente, ¿cómo podría pues, bloquearlo?"

Los músculos faciales de Snape entraron en tensión. Su piel cetrina palideció y sus ojos estaban fijos en Harry, con esa misma tensión murmuró peligrosamente "Marianne, sal"

Marianne parpadeó parecía que en ese momento incluso ella temía a Snape, lo cual no ayudó al estado ánimo de Harry

"He dicho que salgas, ahora" La voz del maestro de pociones no era alta, era casi un susurro, sin embargo era tan peligrosa como el veneno de una serpiente.

Con una expresión de dolor, como si Snape la hubiera ofendido gravemente, Marianne salió en silencio sin decir palabra, pero cerró la puerta con violencia. Inmediatamente los ojos de Snape –ahora clavados en la puerta- se suavizaron mostrando arrepentimiento, una cosa era segura, ese repentino arranque de ira le iba a costar caro, lo que aumentó los nervios de Harry, especialmente cuando Snape se giró y le enseñó los dientes.

"Dime, Potter" Su voz conservaba el mismo tono tan parecido a un siseo que Harry se preguntó si Snape estaba hablando pársel "¿Estás enamorado de Marianne?"

Es impresionante la velocidad a la que trabaja la mente humana, en sólo cinco segundos estos fueron los pensamientos de Harry : "Perdón? ¿Por qué es la segunda persona que me pregunta eso? ¿Eso que detecto en su voz son celos? ¿Serán los celos capaces de hacerlo perder el control al grado de atacarme? ¿Está cerrada la puerta ¿ ¿Debo correr o quedarme aquí?"

"Potter, ¿estás enamorado de Marianne?" Repitió Snape esta vez mas cerca de Harry, tanto que sus narices rozaban vagamente

Haciendo acopio de valor y sabiendo que la verdad lo mantendría seguro Harry le sostuvo la mirada y le dijo "NO, señor"

Por un momento Snape se mantuvo inmóvil y la cercanía incomodó a Harry, pero éste pensó que era mucho mas fácil darle tiempo al maestro de pociones para que ordenara sus ideas, y posiblemente mas seguro.

Finalmente Snape se sentó en silencio, lo ojos aun clavados en Harry, que empezó a parlotear.

"Ella lo ama, señor, lo ha amado desde que era estudiante y no creo que sus sentimientos cambien por que alguien se enamore de ella"

"CALLATE! "espetó Snape aun iracundo "No hables de lo que no sepas , por supuesto que no creo que mi mujer se puede enamorar de ti, pero es la única explicación que encuentro para..." se paró en seco "Vete, "ordenó "La clase ha terminado, continuaremos otro día, y recuerda, ahora es mucho mas importante que practiques"

"si señor" dijo Harry a quien le comenzaba a doler la cabeza.

La hora de la cena no le hizo muy bien que digamos, Marianne no se apareció por la cena y Snape estaba de pésimo humor.

Hermione y Ron se acercaron a el "Harry, ¿pasa algo? ¿Estás bien?"

Dudo en que contestar y finalmente dijo "si, pasó algo, pero no quiero charlarlo aquí, ¿podrían por favor cenar rápido y acompañarme afuera?"

Preocupados pero agradecidos por la confianza , Ron y Hermione terminaron su cena en segundos. Una vez afuera Harry se cercioró que los demás paseantes no los oyeran y se llevó a sus amigos a unos arbustos escondidos, donde les contó todo lo sucedido

"A ver si entendí, ¿Snape piensa que estás enamorado de su esposa y te hizo una escena de celos?"Ron no sabía si reír o asustarse

"Bueno, supongo que es lógico" comentó Hermione, lo que hizo que Ron y Harry la miraran como si tuviera la marca tenebrosa en la frente "Vamos chicos, piénsenlo"

"No sé quien tiene mas problemas, si Snape o tu por decir eso, ¿cómo se te ocurre?"

Hermione soltó algo entre suspiro y bufido

"¿Se dan cuenta de todo lo que Snape y Marianne pasaron antes de casarse? Y por lo que Harry dice que ha visto ella tuvo algo que ver con Lupin, ¿no? Además , mientras Marianne tiene muchos admiradores, no veo a muchas alumnas babeando por Snape"

"Afortunadamente"

"RON!"

"Pero como sea , que tengo que ver yo en todo esto?" Harry frunció el entrecejo

"tu nada , Harry , pero los celos son una emoción muy difícil de controlar. Lo que no entiendo es los motivos que pudo tener para preguntarte eso"

"tu no estás enamorado de Marianne , o si, Harry?"

"Claro que no!" Protestó Harry antes de sonrojarse "Si acaso la veo como una hermana mayor, o una mam

"Es mayor que nosotros, pero no exageres" Ron empezó a reír

"Pero sus actitudes son de una mami" Asintió Hermione "entonces ¿por que lo pensó? ¿Que pudo ver?"

Harry se sentó a meditar "No sé, en verdad no lo s

"shhh, hay alguien bajo ese árbol" Hermione señaló el típico que está frente al lago

Y ahí viene Snape, mejor nos escondemos" Ron los jaló y se mantuvieron en calma

En efecto , Snape se aproximaba, pero mas bien al árbol donde la silueta yacía, se detuvo a pocos metros y se produjo un silencio anormal, que sólo se rompió por un sollozo mientras la silueta miraba hacía otro sitio. Finalmente Snape se sentó junto al árbol y ellos pudieron escuchar todo

Para Ron y Hermione la sorpresa fue mayúscula al escuchar la voz de Snape con tanta ternura.

"Mary, lo lamento, en verdad , lo siento"

Marianne asintió aun mirando para otro lado

"Marianne, cielo , lo olvidé" Insistió Snape

"Que suerte tienes" espetó Marianne, su voz reflejaba una inusual mezcla de furia y dolor. Incluso tenía tintes de miedo

Snape suspiró y habló entonces con el corazón en la mano "Tienes razón , tuve mucha suerte, no sé lo que es que un bastardo me golpee, penetre mi cuerpo mientras dementores intentan sacarme el alma , se llevan mi felicidad y me hacen tener alucinaciones" su voz se quebró "Tampoco sé porque tuve que decir exactamente las mismas palabras que esos malditos pusieron en mi boca y magnificaron mil y una veces , y tampoco sé como borrarlas de tu memoria o evitar que te hagan daño. No sé como hacerte sentir mejor , lo siento"

Dos lágrimas cayeron sobre rostros distintos, Marianne y Hermione fueron tocadas por ese discurso.

"Ni siquiera yo sé que hacer" comenzó Marianne en un sollozo "Cuando creo que ya quedó atrás.... que ya no puede dañarme, algo pasa y lo siento en carne viva"

"NO. No, pequeña no" Snape la jaló contra sí "No , ya está atrás, ya no puede dañarte, yo destruí esa celda, y estoy aquí para impedir que te vuelvan a tocar"

Marianne se le quedó mirando con los ojos llenos de lágrimas Y entonces Snape tuvo que reconocer lo que Marianne no quería expresar verbalmente

"Pero quien te defenderá de mi, lo s

Marianne hizo un esfuerzo por no derrumbarse en ese momento y murmuró con la voz entrecortada por el llanto reprimido "Ya tuvimos esta plática"

"si, la recuerdo bien" Suspiró Snape "Y la recuerdo todos los días, aun así , yo nunca te haré daño intencionalmente, lo que pasa es que a veces pasan cosas que me hacen actuar estúpidamente, pero sigo siendo tuyo, si tu así lo deseas"

Marianne se abalanzó sobre el llorando con fuerza. Snape la cubrió con su capa y le murmuró frases de amor al oído para tranquilizarla; de repente le dijo "Además te hubieras asustado de haber visto lo que yo vi, sólo trataba de protegerte, la mente de un adolescente es suficiente para asustar al mas valiente"

Finalmente eso logró que Marianne riera , se separó de el, se enjugó las lágrimas y le dijo , "No puedes haber visto algo tan malo"

"No me quedé lo suficiente, pero tengo que decodificar esa información, hay algo ahí que no me gusta, al principio creí que estaba enamorado de ti"

Marianne rió con ganas "cielo, eso no es posible"

"Lo sé , pero, bueno, nos espía... y ciertos detalles subliminales... ¿sabes que? Olvídalo, acabo de recordar que no cenaste"

"no , pero no tengo hambre"

"No, no funcionará señora Snape, tiene que hacer tres comidas al día y lo sabe, pero como le debo algo especialmente lindo por actuar como un troll con Alzheimer , se irá directo a su habitación, le dará de cenar a nuestra hija y yo le conseguiré una cena romántica ... digamos... fresas cubiertas, queso pan y vino?"

"Profesor Snape, ¿acaso trata de seducirme?"

"¿Puede ser seducida?"

"Tal vez"

"Lo intentaré en cuanto hayas comido y Sarah esté soñando"

"Sigo pensando que pudiste ver en la mente de Harry que te espantara, "

"No querrás saberlo cielo, no querrás saberlo, pero si leí bien el director tiene mucho que hacer..." suspiró Snape mientras ayudaba a Marianne a ponerse de pie. Desaparecieron rumbo al castillo dejando al trío impresionado.

Ron y Hermione dijeron algo que Harry no registró pues estaba demasiado ensimismado

¿qué había visto Snape que involucraba la posibilidad de estar enamorado de Marianne con Dumbledore?"

Una cosa era segura, tenía dolor de cabeza.

En silencio fueron a dormir, aparentemente Ron y Hermione habían reñido, él no tenía deseos de hablar, muchas cosas le hacían ruido. La cicatriz le punzaba y ya no podía ver bien.

Subió la escalera en silencio y con mucho esfuerzo se desvistió y se puso su pijama.Se acostó , corrió las cortinas de su cama y se dispuso a hacer respiraciones, para vaciar su mente, pero no podía, la voz de Snape retumbaba en su ser.

Inhaló y exhaló tres veces y la voz de Snape fue desvaneciéndose lentamente mientras se sentía entregarse a un sueño muy profundo.

En el umbral de esos sueños la voz de Sybill Trelawney retumbó fuerte y clara

"es que estás pensando en esa mujer que se ve en tus ramas, lo entiendo cariño, es una morena de quien debes cuidarte, no te traerá nada bueno, y puede atraparte"

No podía ser su ángel, pero por si acaso, no pensó en ella sino en su escoba, se quedaba dormido , bajó la guardia y se escuchó de nuevo

es que estás pensando en esa mujer que se ve en tus ramas, lo entiendo cariño, es una morena de quien debes cuidarte, no te traerá nada bueno, y puede atraparte"

Bueno , lo prometido es deuda, aquí está la siguiente entrega, espero les guste, Gracias por sus reviews. Siguan dejandolas

Cybergalletas 


	22. Capitulo 21: Proyección Astral

Capitulo veintiuno: Proyección astral

Harry despertó con dolor de cabeza la mañana siguiente . No recordaba haber soñado nada, lo que tomó como algo bueno. No se había dado cuenta de lo que eso significaba, ya no perdía el control tan fácilmente , era mas seguro de sí mismo, pero mas solitario.

Los días pasaron sin pena ni gloria. Por primera vez Harry estuvo de acuerdo con Trelawney cuando dijo "Esta es la tranquilidad que avecina una tormenta, mientras mas calmado esté , peor ser

Sin embargo, Harry no estaba preocupado, sentía cierto hastío en su vida, no lograba determinar que le pasaba, era curioso como desde la muerte de Sirius las cosas significaban tanto y tan poco al mismo tiempo , no podía comprenderlo en su totalidad , a veces se sentía perdido, otras en paz, pero la mayor parte del tiempo sentía que algo le faltaba.

Llegó a clase de oclumancia sintiéndose fastidiado por estar en el calabozo tan oscuro cuando afuera hacía un clima espléndido, la llama eterna resplandecía en verde.

"siéntate, Potter"

Harry ni siquiera dijo buenas tardes, simplemente se sentó y apoyó los codos en el escritorio

Snape pareció entonces buscar algo con la mirada, el rostro ligeramente subido de tono, Harry no pudo evitar preguntar "Busca algo, señor?"

"Tus modales" espetó Snape "Parece que has olvidado traerlos a la clase de hoy, lo cual es una grave falta"

"lo lamento, señor" Dijo Harry y bajó los ojos

"espero que hayas practicado vaciar la mente, mírame a los ojos Potter"

Harry lo hizo. Extrañaba las clases con varita , al menos así él podía saber que estaba viendo Snape, que por cierto ahora golpeaba con su puño el escritorio

"DEMONIOS ; POTTER! ESFUERZATE!! ME DEJAS ENTRAR CON RIDÍCULA FACILIDAD!"

"No me está diciendo como, señor"

"YA debes saberlo, tienes prácticamente un año en esto!"

Harry sentía la cicatriz ardiendo con fuerza en su frente mientras trataba de sostenerle la mirada a Snape , el dolor lo cegaba, y a través de la marca veía una débil silueta femenina, había otra detrás, entre ellas discutían con cierta violencia una de ellas abofeteaba a la otra, la lucha era más violenta. .....

Potter! POTTER!!"

Snape estaba pálido y lo tenía entre sus brazos , buscaba los signos vitales de Harry, que no entendía como llegó a esa tan bizarra postura, con las piernas en el suelo, y el tronco en el regazo del maestro de pociones . cuando logró articular palabra dijo

"¿Qué pasó, señor"

Pero Snape no le respondió, con cuidado lo dejó en el piso y fue a su armario privado de donde sacó un pequeño frasquito y un gotero, calculó unas cuantas gotas y se aproximó a Harry

"Abre la boca," dijo

Harry dudó, Snape insisti

"Abre la boca"

Finalmente obedeció, aparentemente sólo estaba tomando agua, pero se sintió reconfortado inmediatamente una extraña y cálida energía lo invadió. Dejó de temblar e incluso sentía ganas de sonreír.

Snape entonces procedió a ver a través de los ojos de su pupilo. Asombrosamente su mirada se transformaba en angustia, una angustia que lo sobrecogía a medida que ahondaba en las esmeraldas que tenía frente a s

"NO" dijo terminantemente, "no"

Parecía como si le ordenara a Harry, que cada vez se sentía mas confundido, incluso comenzaba a perder la paciencia, después de todo que podía ver que lo molestara tanto , no seguiría pensando que está enamorado de Marianne, ¿o si?

"Será mejor que terminemos la clase hoy, Potter" ordenó Snape

"Perfecto , señor" Dijo Harry y salió corriendo sin detenerse hasta que estuvo peligrosamente cerca del sauce boxeador.

"A ver Harry" se dijo a sí mismo "¿Qué sientes por Marianne?"

Cerró los ojos y evocó en su mente la imagen de la exótica golpeadora de Ravenclaw que los gemelos Weasley admiraban tanto, la verdad es que él no se sentía físicamente atraído por ella, la consideraba bella, pero en una belleza distinta, maternal, dulce, se podía imaginar a sí mismo como hermano de ella, cenando y departiendo en su casa como Tulius....

....la imagen se desvaneció y dio lugar a la que lo desmayó en el despacho de Snape, la que mostraba a dos mujeres discutiendo y llegando a golpes con violencia. Un escalofrío invadió el cuerpo de Harry que temblaba también. Estaba perdiendo el control ante esa imagen y no sabía por qué ni que veía. Comenzó a llorar incontrolablemente, sollozos callados, pero incontenibles, mientras sentía su cuerpo afebrilado y dolor, un dolor muy intenso que no sabía explicar bien,

"Harry?" escuchó una voz muy lejana que lo llamaba "Harry? ¿Puedes oírme?"

Sentía una mano que lentamente lo jalaba lejos de esa sensación tan extraña. Perdió la vista por unos instantes y cuando pudo afocar nuevamente los ojos de Luna Lovegood lo miraban con extrañeza

"¿Te sientes bien?" fue la pregunta de la chica

"NO, digo si, digo, no sé, ¿qué ocurrió?"

TE quedaste callado viendo el horizonte y empezaste a sacudirte y a llorar, yo estaba buscando vestigios de Knarls plateados y por eso me di cuenta"

"Claro, claro" Dijo Harry confundido

"Sabes , si no sabes canalizar muertos es mejor no intentarlo, las posesiones son siempre muy peligrosas, en especial si se trata de banshees"

"banshees!?!" Harry frunció el entrecejo, ¿de que hablas?"

"Tu llanto, aunque callado, era muy agudo, incluso Fang estaba aullando"

Nada de lo que decía Luna tenía sentido, pero claro que todos la conocen como Lunática Lovegood, Harry decidió no entrar en detalles

"Bien, creo que iré a mi sala común, gracias por todo , Luna"

"De nada, te buscaré un amuleto para impedir la posesión de una Banshee"

"Claro, gracias" contestó él con cierta indiferencia

Llego a la sala común donde Hermione y Ron terminaban su tarea

"Al fin llegas" comentó Ron "Ya me preocupas, comienzo a creer que te gusta pasar tiempo con Snape"

"RON!" Vino la ya tradicional reprimenda antes de que Hermione se tornara a Harry "¿Todo bien? Luces pálido"

"Pues...." Harry dudó, ¿cómo podría explicar lo que pasó Finalmente optó por mencionar todo tal cual

"No me gusta esto, se supone que estás tomando clases de oclumancia para cerrarte a la penetración de Voldemort , ¿no?"

"Pero este no es Vol..quien tu sabes , Hermione"

"Es igual, yo opino que Harry debería mencionárselo al Profesor Snape"

"NO; GRACIAS!" espetó Harry "Si así me está yendo como me está yendo, no se que pasaría si le digo esto, además creo que el sabe lo que vi"

"Y tenemos garantías de que no sea él quien esté tratando de volverte loco" Terció Ron

"¿Ya vas a empezar , Ronald?"

"Vamos Hermione , no puedes negar que tengo motivos"

"Si puedo, ¿qué no tienes memoria? Siempre que has sospechado de Snape resulta que es él quien está haciendo algo bueno por Harry, además , pensaría que después de "buscó que nadie los oyera y bajó la voz antes de decir "de este verano , entenderías que no debes actuar como Tonks"

"¿Acaso soy el único del lado de Tonks?¡" Ron la miraba incrédulo

"Temo mucho que sí" Suspiró Harry, sorprendiéndose a sí mismo.

Ron miró a su amigo con profunda decepción y dijo malhumorado "Mejor vayamos a cenar, antes de que sea tarde"

Hermione y Harry asintieron para no contrariarlo y bajaron en silencio. Harry tenía muchas nauseas pero no se atrevió a decir nada, observó la mesa de maestros, Dumbledore estaba muy callado para sus estándares, McGonagall preocupada. Snape se veía angustiado , y Oh sorpresa! Marianne furiosa. Harry se preguntó si lo ocurrido en la última clase sería motivo de una pelea entre el matrimonio Snape.

Al terminar el postre, Hermione le dijo "nos adelantamos, aprovecha la distracción para hablar con Dumbledore, recuerda lo que pasó la última vez que te negaste a hablar con el"

Un escalofrío recorrió la espina dorsal de Harry, si lo que Hermione buscaba era que se sintiera terriblemente triste y culpable –lo cual era bastante probable- lo había logrado.

Se aproximó tímido hacia donde El director charlaba.... con Marianne y Snape. Hizo un ademán con la mano y los esposos se fueron en direcciones distintas

"señor, disculpe, podría hablar con usted?"

El director se tornó a Harry "Por supuesto, ven"

Lo condujo hasta su oficina dónde pacientemente escuchó a Harry y asintió con la cabeza al termino del relato.

"Bien , Harry. Agradezco tu confianza y que vengas a mí en este momento, te suplico que no te preocupes y que pongas mucho mas empeño en tus clases de oclumancia, que ahora serán diarias, al menos mañana tendrás también clase. Puedes salir y trata de descansar, sólo por hoy será mejor que le pidas a madame Pomfrey una poción para dormir sin soñar"

¿Eso es todo? Fue lo primero que pasó por la mente del desconcertado Harry que no entendía que estaba pasando. Y seguro Dumbledore lo adivinó porque le dijo "ya entenderás a su debido tiempo, Harry, toma, olvidé que yo tengo un poco de poción, buenas noches"

Si en la noche Harry accedió a tomar la poción fue porque se sintió realmente fastidiado y sin fuerzas para perderlas con las "estupideces" de los adultos.

El día siguiente Harry estaba de pésimo humor , como no lo había estado desde que Umbridge llegó a Hogwarts. Respondía de mala gana a todos, no quería saber nada ni estar con nadie, y para colmo después de comer tendría otra estúpida clase de oclumancia con Snape...

Se apresuró a bajar al calabozo, la sola idea de enfrentar la penetrante mirada de esos profundos , negros e insondables ojos le revolvía el estómago, se sentía humillado e impotente, respiró profundo , abrió la puerta , y se paró en seco.

"Adelante, pasa, te estoy esperando"

Avanzó muy extrañado y con pleno convencimiento de que las cosas no estaban bien, la tormenta se aproximaba cada vez mas, se sentó en su lugar acostumbrado para enfrentarse a unos ojos marrón igual de profundos, pero mucho más cálidos

"¿Cómo te sientes?" Le preguntó Marianne

"confundido" confesó el "No es que me queje, pero ¿y Snape?"

"El profesor Snape" dijo Marianne entre risas "No te dará mas la clase de oclumancia. Ayer el director, Severus y yo estuvimos charlando sobre lo que sucedió en la clase anterior y decidimos que lo mejor es que yo me haga cargo en este momento. Espero que no tengas problemas con eso" Añadió con una franca sonrisa.

Harry frunció el entrecejo "Pues no me quejo, pero me gustaría entender lo que está pasando"

Marianne lo contempló por unos segundos y después dijo con un suspiro

"Severus insiste en que no debemos tratarte como a un niño , y yo creo que tiene razón. Sin embargo, hay cosas que no tengo permitido decirte en su momento las entenderás. Baste decir por ahora que Severus tiene un conflicto personal y además necesitas algo que el no podría enseñarte aunque quisiera, pero yo puedo. Las reglas cambian, seré tan abierta y honesta contigo como me sea posible, pero tu respetarás cuando te diga que no, de acuerdo?"

"de acuerdo, profesora" Digo Harry forzadamente

Marianne hizo un ruidito parecido a los de su hija

"Ah, que tierno, pero no hace falta, Harry, puedes llamarme Marianne"

"de acuerdo, Marianne" repitió con una sonrisa

"Bien, oclumancia sin varita," dijo ella tornándose seria "Dice mi marido que tienes problemas para saber como se hace"

"Es que tu marido no me dice cómo" Protestó Harry

"Hm pues es que es de esperarse que ya sepas cómo, considerando que hasta los muggles saben cómo, bueno algunos"

"¿Qué?" Ahora no sólo se sentía ofendido sino humillado

"En verdad los magos casi siempre carecen de lógica" suspiró Marianne "Vamos Harry, cuando quieres saber si alguien te dice la verdad la miras a los ojos, no sabes exactamente que encuentras , pero sabes si lo que te dice es cierto o no"

"Oops" Harry se sonroj

"Exacto, la teoría de la oclumancia sin varita es muy simple, comienzas por buscar emociones, y poco a poco lo demás se te revela, así que el secreto es concentrarte en no sentir, e tener un control total sobre ti , e intentar penetrar en la otra persona, o como dicen los muggles : Míralo fijamente y demuéstrale quien es el amo" dijo riendo

Harry estaba sorprendido del sentido que las palabras de Marianne tenían, pero seguía sin entender cómo, lo cual produjo en la empática una sonrisa casi maquiavélica

"hagamos esto mas sencillo, intenta penetrar mi mente, yo la mantendré abierta y de repente la cerraré, así te darás una idea"

Harry tragó saliva , por un lado la idea de penetrar la mente de la señora Snape le atraía demasiado, pero las consecuencias (que seguro incluirían un Snape furioso) lo frenaban

"Anda Harry, no tengas miedo, Severus no sabrá nada" Sonrió Marianne

Finalmente Harry sonrió nerviosamente y clavó sus verdes y almendrados ojos en los dulces y cálidos de Marianne Prudence Snape....

NO me odien por ser bonita jejeje, no ya enserio, lo siento, sé que quedó demasiado abierto, pero..... tiene su por qué, espero que de todos modos les guste, en compensación prometo subir el próximo pronto, R&R gracias de corazón a todos por sus reviews y

Cybergalletas 


	23. CApítulo 22: lugar donde hay agua

Capítulo veintidós: Lugar donde hay agua

"Dime lo que ves" Fue la orden de Marianne

"Calor, ternura..estás feliz"

"ajá, y ¿cómo estás seguro de que estoy feliz?"

"tus ojos brillan....algo se distingue al fondo; una imagen" Dijo Harry como en trance

"muy bien, "asintió Marianne "concéntrate en esa imagen y dime que es"

"una silueta pequeña.....y unos brazos....es Sarah, Sarah y Snape? No, no puede ser Snape"

"tampoco es Sarah, pero fue un primer intento bastante decente" En el momento en el que Marianne pronunció estas palabras la imagen perdió nitidez hasta desvanecerse por completo. Harry sintió como si hubiera salido de su cuerpo y poco a poco regresaba a el

"Puedes tener el nivel de concentración para penetrar en la mente de tu interlocutor, sin embargo saltas muy pronto en conclusiones, no es precisamente malo, pero debes pulirlo si quieres atinar a la interpretación de lo que ves, no era Sarah ni Severus, éramos mi padre y yo"

"Lo siento"

"no te disculpes fue una trampa intencional" Sonrió Marianne "Bien, ya tienes una idea ahora jugaremos algo muy sencillo deberás mantenerme la mirada, ¿listo?"

"Listo" asintió Harry pensando que Marianne tenía mas didáctica que su esposo

"A las tres, una , dos TRES!"

Los ojos de Marianne adquirieron un brillo muy extraño mientras Harry le sostenía la mirada, el esfuerzo por no parpadear le dolía y de repente una sensación de desnudez lo invadió, de nostalgia...

"interesante" Comentó Marianne "no pensé que Remus pudiera ser tan......ambivalente, aunque debería darlo por sentado"

"Lupin? ¿Qué tiene que ver Lupin en esto?"

"Quería saber que tan cercano a él eres" La señora Snape se encogió de hombros

"Quieres decir que acabas de penetrar mi mente?"

"CLARO!" dijo Marianne haciendo una mueca como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo

"Vaya" musitó Harry de mala gana

"No te sientas frustrado, no hay razón para ello, yo llevo practicando años" comentó Marianne casualmente

"¿Eso también lo leíste? No estaba mirándote a los ojos"

"La empatía funciona diferente, lo siento"

"descuida...." suspiró Harry

"bien, creo que es todo por hoy, mañana a la misma hora? Puede ser en mi oficina si gustas"

"Gracias, ahí estaré" Dijo Harry y se alejó sonriendo.

Noches de primavera..... algo mágico tienen pues al atardecer es común ver a los estudiantes de Hogwarts sentados en parejitas o paseando por los jardines. Incluso Ron y Hermione, la pareja mas ambigua de Hogwarts , yacían sentados bajo un árbol . Ron escuchaba pacientemente como Hermione leía en voz alta la historia de Hogwarts, para que él se cultivara.

Cerca del lago Luna Lovegood estaba sola , parecía preparar una trampa , levantó la vista y miró a Harry

"Harry!! HARRY!! VEN , tengo tu amuleto"

Ruborizado ante las miradas de todos , Harry corrió hacia Luna por miedo a que Luna cometiera una indiscreción. Cuando se sentó junto a la chica, ésta sonrió y sacó un medallón extraño

"Le comenté a Marianne y me dijo que esto sería mas apropiado" se encogió de hombros , "y que no te estaba poseyendo una banshee"

Harry, que había recibido el amuleto con cierta indiferencia se quedó helado ante esa declaración

"A ver, Luna, podrías explicarme eso que acabas de decir con lujo de detalles?" La mirada de Harry comenzaba a encenderse

Luna pareció no percatarse de la ira que invadía a Harry y siguió hablando mientras buscaba algo entre el pasto.

"La otra vez después de que nos vimos me encontré a Marianne , que estaba cerca del lago, también como en trance, pero ella se veía furiosa parecía que estaba librando una especie de batalla astral , no se"

"Batalla astral?" interrumpió Harry

"si batalla astral , pero bueno, pensé que quizá ella estaba ahuyentando la banshee que te poseyó y le comenté, ella me dijo que no , que no te poseyó una banshee y me dijo que el mejor amuleto era algo de plata con polvo de alicornio y que estuviera sumergido en agua por un ciclo de puesta de sol, así que lo hice y ya quedó listo"

Lo único que Harry entendió es que Marianne sabía mas de lo que ella le dijo y eso causó mucha ira en él. Trató de calmarse pero sin éxito alguno.

La frustración e incertidumbre lo acompañaron todo el resto de la velada, no podía dormir y no podía entender, ¿qué demonios estaba pasando? ¿Por qué Marianne le ocultaba lo ocurrido , y por que Dumbledore no fue capaz de decirle nada?

Las ideas daban vueltas en su cabeza y el daba vueltas en su cama. La obsesión hervía sus entrañas y sentía que no encontraría paz

.

Con gran esfuerzo se quedó dormido.

Estaba en el bosque prohibido, los ruidos de las criaturas que viven ahí lo comenzaban a intimidar , de repente veía una sombra: una silueta femenina que lo atraía , su ángel estaba en peligro, tiempo era de hacer algo por ella salió corriendo a perseguirla , pero alguien mas le impidió el paso.

Despertó jadeando, su cuerpo bañado en sudor frío, acababa de pasar sólo media hora de la última vez que miró el reloj, no era muy tarde. Busco en su baúl un pergamino, lo tocó con su varita mientras murmuraba "Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas"

EL mapa del merodeador le reveló que, en efecto, Marianne y Snape estaban aun despiertos y fuera de sus habitaciones, Ambos estaban en el salón de pociones aparentemente absortos en un trabajo.

Movido por un extraño impulso, Harry salió de la sala común de Gryffindor como alma que lleva el diablo hasta el salón de pociones , entró y dijo con la respiración entrecortada

"¿Qué demonios está pasando?"

Snape, se tornó hacia el y le espetó en un tono muy peligroso

"¿Cómo te atreves a entrar así en mi salón a horas en las que debes estar dormido?¿ El famoso Harry Potter asume que con un poco de "confianza" puede venir y hablarme de esta manera?"

Sus ojos resplandecían en una mezcla de furia y temor. Pero a Harry eso - que en otras circunstancias lo habría hecho huir despavorido - no le importó. Algo estaba pasando, Voldemort o quien fuera estaba tratando de volverlo loco y Marianne lo sabía, él necesitaba respuestas.

"Sólo busco a su esposa, y sé que está aqu "

"Mocoso insolente!" Snape estalló y lo aventó contra la puerta "Creí que ella había sido mas clara que yo , pero como no entiendes sutilezas te lo diré de nuevo"

Tomó a Harry de los brazos y lo acercó a sí, de manera que sus narices se tocaron, y le murmuró con la voz y la mirada cargadas de odio y veneno

"No te metas"

"¿Qué no me meta?" Harry se sintió invadido por la misma furia, la sintió pasar de Snape a él por osmosis, invadir poco a poco su cuerpo "Voldemort está volviéndome loco y usted quiere que no haga nada? ¿De que lado está?"

No se requería ser experto en legeremancia para "leer" la ira en los ojos de Snape pero Harry no se intimid

"Claro! Era de esperarse! COMO TE PARECES A TU PADRE; POTTER, Te abro las puertas de MI casa, te revelo mi mayor secreto , y tu te das el lujo de dudar de mi. "Lo empujó con violencia y Harry cayó al suelo, vio a Snape acercarse peligrosamente, con una mirada asesina en el rostro

"Severus NO!" Marianne corrió con Sarah entre sus brazos y tomó su mano en el momento en que buscaba su varita. Ella también estaba pálida, y Sarah lloraba entre sus brazos

"No"repitió en una súplica

La irá de Snape se tornó en desesperación. Guardó su varita, tomó a su hija entre sus brazos y se alejó de Harry, como si no quisiera que éste se acercara a la pequeña, mientras le murmuraba cosas al oído.

"No vuelvas a hacer eso, Harry, por favor" jadeó Marianne "NO vuelvas a cuestionar así a Severus"

Su voz no era de enojo, sonaba asustada, pero su eco tenía una nota de acero que extrañó mucho a Harry, Marianne resultaba tan misteriosa y desconcertante como su marido, antes los percibía como entes completamente ajenos, después del verano , como caras de una moneda, ahora , mientras la mirada de Marianne lo penetraba sin misericordia, Harry se percataba de que eran uno mismo, y si bien había aprendido a ver la influencia de Marianne en Snape, era el turno de enfrentar el lado del maestro de pociones en la otrora dulce joven que llegó a ver como hermana mayor.

"Algo está pasando, estoy acostumbrado a las visiones de Voldemort, pero esto me está volviendo loco, llevo un maldito año estudiando oclumancia y haciendo todo lo que me piden, para que ahora esto salga de control. Quiero respuestas y las quiero ahora"

"No obtendrás respuestas mientras estés en ese estado , puedes irte a dormir, pedirme una poción tranquilizante , darte un baño o ir a volar, pero así de alterado no lograrás dialogar conmigo" La voz de Marianne era calmada, pero decidida.

Harry no tuvo mucha opción respiró hondo y miró de reojo la puerta por la que Sarah y su padre desaparecieron

"Iba a matarme" Dijo Harry con resentimiento

"Severus es incapaz de eso" respondió Marianne

"¿Entonces porque lo detuviste? Sabes que me hubiera matado"

"Te habría lastimado, quizá convertido en algo hasta que te calmaras o se calmara él, pero no te hubiera producido daño permanente, ¿trajiste tu capa invisible?"

"no, con trabajos traje el mapa"

"bien, en ese caso, sígueme"

Harry siguió a Marianne confundido, entraron a la habitación donde Snape abrazaba a su hija que lloraba mientras él trataba de calmarla, Marianne besó a ambos y les dijo "Voy al lago con Harry, vuelvo enseguida"

Mientras ella tomaba su capa invisible, Snape miraba a Harry de forma amenazadora, mas que lo habitual, no lo veía así desde que lo sorprendió en el pensadero.

Cuando finalmente estuvieron bajo el árbol predilecto de Marianne , junto al lago, ella le dijo

"no he roto mi promesa, si lo puedo decir te lo diré . Comienzo por decirte que has cerrado tu mente a Voldemort y si bien es probable que él esté detrás de lo que te está pasando, ésto es distinto. "

"¿Entonces que demonios es?"

Marianne suspiró "Eso no puedo decirte, pero si puedo decirte cómo actuar la próxima vez que tengas esas visiones"

"Le dijiste a Luna que me diera un amuleto" Recordó Harry en ese momento

"si, aunque es débil, la pobre mencionó algo sobre una banshee poseyéndote, pero puedo asegurarte que no"

"a mí me mencionó algo de una batalla astral, pero sus palabras no tienen ningún sentido ¿qué diablos es eso?"

"no puedo creer que Moody aun no les hable de las batallas astrales" suspiró Marianne "Pregúntalo en la próxima clase, yo sólo puedo decir que es una de las artes oscuras. Ahora, me dijeron Severus y Luna lo que pasó, esa visión de las mujeres."

"Reñían primero, después se agarraron a golpes, pero no les distinguí las caras..."

"Cobarde" dijo Marianne haciendo una mueca de desprecio "Por supuesto que no hablo de ti, Harry"

"¿De quién entonces?"

"Después te digo, mi pregunta es ¿qué sentiste?"

"Pues era algo raro, como ... como un sueño, lo viví y al mismo tiempo no, aunque casi al final sentí como yo recibía un golpe, como si yo fuera una de las mujeres peleando. "se detuvo al escucharse decir eso y después se quejo "Oh por Dios, no soy gay o si?"

"No eres gay, pero te sugiero que si eres homofóbico replantees esa situación" Esa respuesta no vino de Marianne , sino de Snape que los alcanzó con Sarah entre sus brazos

Se sentó junto a su esposa y con extrema ternura arropó a Sarah con su capa mientras reposaba su frente en el hombro de Marianne, aun manteniendo a la niña lejos de la vista de Harry que se extrañó mucho de la presencia de ambos así, como si el secreto de su boda y paternidad de repente no importara

"Sé que no debo meterme, pero ..."

"no cuestiones eso , Harry. "interrumpió Marianne poniéndole un dedo en los labios para que no hablara "Mejor regresemos a lo que sentiste"

"Pues por un momento sentí que era una de las mujeres que reñían , pero nada mas"

Snape levantó la ceja, Marianne asintió y su mirada volvió a ser la misma.

"bueno, cuando eso pase tienes que esforzarte por mantenerte en tierra, de acuerdo?"

"¿a que te refieres?" Preguntó Harry

"Concéntrate en la realidad, no permitas que ese sueño"

"NO ES SUEÑO!"

"que esa visión" corrigió Marianne con una nota de impaciencia "te atrape, no es tu problema, y no debes ceder, es muy importante eso, prométeme que lo intentarás, "

"Está bien" Asintió Harry , confundido

Un bostezo de parte de Sarah inundó la noche con una paz que ninguno de los tres había experimentado en mucho tiempo. Snape besó a Sarah en la frente y a Marianne en la mejilla mientras la presionaba contra sí. Marianne sonrió y se acomodó. Harry se sintió mas tranquilo. Snape lo miró de reojo y comentó a Marianne.

"Después de todo tuve suerte, tuve mucha suerte"

Marianne soltó una carcajada que detuvo para no despertar a Sarah.

"es curioso" dijo Harry sin darse cuenta "sé que la tormenta se avecina, pero estoy tranquilo"

"La tormenta no se avecina, Potter" dijo Snape "La tormenta está aquí, comenzó con tu visión."

Esas palabras dejaron a Harry asombrado, pero lo mas extraño es que no tenía miedo. Al estar ahí con los Snape al descubierto, viendo el reflejo de la luna sobre el agua, respirando la humedad de la noche y en compañía de la familia de su profesor de pociones, lo invadió una extraña sensación de pertenencia: estaba entre amigos. Estaba seguro. Estaba en casa.

:::::::::::::::::

Sé que siguen quedando abiertos, e insisto en que tienen su por qué, sólo me puedo comprometer a que si al momento que no puedo mencionar siguen teniendo dudas las aclararé lo mejor posible. También me comprometo a actualizar pronto. Espero que les guste y que no los esté deseperando tanta incógnita. Gracias de corazón por sus reviews y no olviden poner mas, ya estoy trabajando en el siguiente capítulo.

Cybergalletas!


	24. capitulo 23: la caja de Pandora

Capítulo veintitrés: La caja de Pandora

Harry ya no soñaba con su ángel, comenzaba a olvidarla. Suspiró esa mañana mientras observaba la lluvia caer. Bajó al campo de quidditch, tenía práctica, pero por primera vez, planeaba emplearla en charlar con Marianne en lugar de practicar con la snitch.

Abrió la puerta y al percatarse de que Marianne estaba sola entró y dijo sin rodeos

"No quiero ser grosero, pero mis dulces sueños están siendo invadidos por esta mujer que se interna en el bosque, y no me gusta la idea, no me gusta para nada..."

Marianne lo miró fijamente y murmuró con desprecio "Maldita.... y yo que creí que sólo podría odiar a Electra"

"Marianne" Harry la miró a los ojos "Por favor, dime , que puedo hacer.... Que está planeando Voldemort, necesito respuestas, y estoy harto de ser tratado como un niño, así fue como perdí a Sirius"

Marianne lo miró con tristeza, se puso de pié y se acercó a él. Acariciando su mejilla murmuró con una voz muy dulce

"Te estás convirtiendo en un hombre, y si te oculto las cosas no es porque piense que no podrás entenderlo, sino porque estoy imposibilitada para decírtelo, lo primero que debes aprender , querido Harry, es que todo tiene un momento para aprenderse. "

"Es difícil pensar en eso cuando por segunda vez consecutiva alguien está tratando de volverte loco"

Marianne suspiró y mientras cubría con su mano el rostro de Harry musitó "Cierra los ojos"

Harry obedeció sintiendo una ola de amor invadiendo su cuerpo, a ojos cerrados pudo imaginar que era Lily quien lo acariciaba "Respira profundo" le dijo Lily / Marianne

Después de eso murmuró "Escucha tus instintos, Harry que te dice la voz interna"

Efectivamente , el eco que le ayudó a resistir la maldición imperius le murmuró "Es Voldemort, pero está actuando de forma muy indirecta, pero muy sucia"

Marianne sonrió "Abre los ojos, Harry"

Harry abrió los ojos y se enfrentó a la mirada siempre dulce de Marianne, sus ojos , aunque radiantes mostraban dolor, y odio.. "No puedo decirte que ocurre, pero te ofrezco mi mente para que extraigas los datos que necesitas. Una prueba de confianza, y aunque no lo creas , te puede ser útil"

Confundido y conmovido Harry se acercó a los ojos de la joven tratando de extraer imágenes de su mente

Marianne debía tener la edad de Sarah aproximadamente; estaba en brazos de su padre.

Una niña de aproximadamente 10 años se acercó a ella, la cargó y después la dejó caer estrepitosamente, su expresión al principio era malvada, para después cambiar al miedo....

Una Marianne de alrededor de seis años aprendiendo a volar , su escoba no ha levantado muchos metros , pero se mueve muy extraño, algo le pasa.....

Un joven aproximadamente 15 años mayor que Marianne le grita a la misma niña violentamente , al fondo una jovencita de 16 años ríe con ganas.

Marianne corre a los brazos de un hombre de cabello rubio oscuro y grandes ojos: su padre la conforta con la misma expresión que Harry ha visto en Snape cuando éste abraza a Sarah para que deje de llorar.

Un chico aproximadamente cinco años mayor que Marianne llora en posición fetal , La imagen es borrosa, parecía mas una visión que un recuerdo.

Marianne tenía aproximadamente 12 años, su cuerpo comenzaba a desarrollarse, unos delicados senos y unas curvas muy sutiles contrastaban con una mirada demasiado inocente buscaba algo en un bosque, un pequeño unicornio estaba muy cerca de ella, muy pequeño. De repente alguien la tomó por sorpresa, trató de someterla le desgarraba la ropa... iba a violarla. Lo mas impactante era que el rostro del violador no era desconocido para Harry

Era Quirrel , ya usaba el turbante, Voldemort estaba en su cuerpo. NO llegó a tocarla cuando un gato los asustó, y ahuyentó a los unicornios lo que distrajo a Quirrel y le dio tiempo a la pequeña de huir...

Marianne ya debía estar en Italia pues Harry no entendía nada de lo que una mujer le explicaba a Marianne, la joven de aproximadamente 16 años, prácticamente igual a cuando Harry la conoció abrazaba la foto de su padre, que yacía junto a una luz perpetua.

La joven forcejeaba en las sombras..... una imagen muy similar a la que acosaba a Harry , pero la actitud de la otra mujer era asesina... la chica se parecía físicamente a Marianne, pero con la expresión mas amarga que se puede tener, en un momento del forcejeo Marianne descubrió el brazo de la otra chica, la marca tenebrosa apareció brillante en su brazo.

Dos hombres -uno de ellos era Tulius- separaron a las chicas , Tulius abrazó a Marianne mientras el otro hombre luchaba con la mujer.

Marianne estaba con Snape mientras veía su antebrazo.

Huía con ayuda de Snape, aunque de reojo veía de nuevo a la mujer, Marianne se veía aun débil pero no como en los recuerdos de Snape.... el hombre que luchaba por defenderla, -ahora Harry podía identificarlo como el hermano mayor de Marianne, Orestes- moría alcanzado por un rayo de varita...

El rostro de la actual Marianne se dibujaba claramente y la cicatriz de Harry punzaba con fuerza. Marianne contenía las lágrimas y trataba de confortarlo.

"Como verás vengo de una familia muy disfuncional, Severus me salvó de muchas formas"

"no tantas como las que tu me has salvado a mi" Snape entró en el salón.

"Necesito aire" Musitó Harry

"Por supuesto, Potter" Snape parecía mas bien ansioso de que Harry saliera

La puerta se quedó abierta . Harry voló por unos instantes.

Cuando bajó Parvati y Lavender estaban en pleno chisme "No es posible"

"TE lo juro"

"ES..... es que no puedo creerlo"

"Pues créelo! YO LO VI!" Decía Lavender como si eso garantizara las cosas.

Fueron deliberando así hasta el gran comedor en el que Hermione no pudo evitar preguntar

"¿Puedo saber de que tanto hablan?"

Lavender la miró de reojo

"Vi a Snape besándose con la profesora Lea en su oficina"

"¿Los viste besándose?" Harry repitió estúpidamente

"Si, Harry, los ví besándose"

"A que te refieres con que los viste besándose?" Inquirió Hermione cuyo escepticismo fue tomado por Lavender cono una gran ofensa

"Sus bocas juntas , la lengua de Snape dentro de la boca de Marianne ....EW! Ya sabes así como tu y Ron la última salida a Hogsmeade"

"Bueno, no me sorprende" Dijo Parvati "después de todo dice Padma que era una zorra que se lanzaba a Snape desde que era estudiante , seguro sólo regreso para amarrarlo"

"Si bueno, "dijo Lavender "pero eso es tener mal gusto , no crees? Quiero decir, es Snape"

"¿Quieren callarse las dos?" Harry estaba muy irritado y a punto de estallar

"Que a ti te guste la profesora Lea no quiere decir que no puedas aceptar las cosas" Comentó Parvati muy indignada y se alejaron del trío

"Aquí hay algo raro" murmuró Hermione "¿Por qué se habrán descuidado?"

"bueno, Hermione, a veces un hombre tiene necesidades que le nublan la mente, ¿sabes?" Dijo Ron besándole el cuello. Hermione sin embargo se movió "Ronald! Compórtate, además estamos hablando de Snape, el no es precisamente alguien capaz de perder el control"

"Pues no embarazó dos veces a Marianne por estar en control" Espetó Ron , frustrado por la actitud de Hermione

"Si pero nadie vió como fueron engendradas esas niñas, cierto Harry?" Hermione le lanzó una pícara mirada

"CLARO QUE NO" Harry sacudió la cabeza como si quisiera eliminar esa imagen de su mente

"Menos mal..." Suspiró ella mientras miraba la puerta principal del castillo para después decir sorprendida "Profesor Lupin? "

Efectivamente , Lupin venía cruzando la puerta principal , tras él el apuesto Tulius Lea venía cargando una pesada caja.

"Hola Harry , Hermione, Ron" Lupin sonrió al trío "¿Conocen a Tulius? El hermano de Marianne"

"Hola" saludaron ellos, Hermione un poco ruborizada. Encontraba al hermano de Marianne muy atractivo, lo que molestó a Ron que puso una posesiva mano alrededor de sus hombros"

"Hola " sonrió Tulius que seguramente se percató de todo y guiñó un ojo a Hermione

"Recibimos una importante invitación para venir" Explicó Lupin "asuntos de la orden" dijo en voz baja "Harry, podrías venir conmigo, por favor?"

El niño que vivió asintió con la cabeza y siguió a su antiguo profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras a la biblioteca,

"Me enteré de lo que está ocurriéndote, pusiste al profesor Snape en jaque , eh?" Comentó muy divertido "Y creo que de estar aquí Sirius y tu padre reaccionarían igual"

Harry parpadeó. Era la primera vez que Lupin mencionaba a Sirius desde lo ocurrido, y no entendía que papel jugaba James en esto.

La sonrisa de Lupin fue franca y abierta, le puso la mano en el hombro y musitó "La vida sigue querámoslo o no. Ven, no puedo explicarte muchas cosas, pero quisiera pedirte un favor"

"El que sea, profesor" Harry se percató que lo mas cercano a un familiar que le quedaba era Lupin. Y no deseaba perder esa relación ahora lo necesitaba mas que nunca.

"Por difícil, absurdo e inverosímil que parezca, no importa cuan absurdo o estúpido suene, quiero que escuches y confíes ciegamente en el profesor Snape, y en Marianne "

"Snape no quiere nada conmigo, no sé que vio en mi cabeza pero se rehúsa a seguir conmigo a menos que Marianne esté presente. Y cada que por casualidad veo a Sarah él hace lo posible por alejarla, como si se la fuera a robar"

Lupin soltó una carcajada, que Madame Pince tomó como un insulto

"Lo siento, "se disculpó el hombre lobo.

Harry frunció el entrecejo , preguntándose si acaso hizo mal en decirle eso a Lupin. Pero éste continuó sin inmutarse "Mira, Harry eso no importa, tranquilízate. " su voz y su expresión se tornaron mas serias "Ahora bien , esto si es importante, Voldemort está fraguando un plan muy extraño, y peligroso, no podemos saber a ciencia cierta que es lo que pasará, pero tus guardianes son ellos, por decisión de la orden, una vez que el peligro termine, yo quisiera- si tu estás de acuerdo , claro- serlo yo. Tendrías que seguir viviendo con los Dursley, claro , pero...

"¿Usted? "Preguntó Harry "Usted mi guardian, como mi padrino"

"no pretendo ser Sirius , Harry, pero si alguna vez necesitas algo"

"Será un honor" Dijo Harry sonriente y sin poder evitar abrazarlo

"Gracias , Harry" respondió Lupin conmovido "Pero eso será después, por ahora tus guardianes son los Snape y necesito que confíes en ellos"

"Si , señor" Asintió Harry "Aunque es mas fácil confiar en Marianne"

"Una chica preciosa, yo la adoro, y le estoy en deuda" Afirmó Lupin sonriente "Lo que me recuerda lo que hacemos aquí" sacó de un estante un libro con la misma inscripción que el extraño diario que Harry recibió como misterioso regalo de Navidad: una espiral en piel.

"Este libro te será una gran ayuda, es tuyo, no pertenece a la biblioteca , yo lo dejé aquí por seguridad"

"gracias, creo" Sonrió Harry y subió inmediatamente a guardarlo. No tenía intención de leerlo en ese momento, con tareas y con la batalla tan cerca...

Bajando la escalera encontró a Luna Lovegood "hola Luna, que bueno que te veo!" Una extraña alegría invadió a Harry

"Hola Harry, ¿te ha servido el amuleto?"

"Mucho" Dijo éste con paciencia "Oye, la siguiente salida a Hogsmeade es este fin de semana, espero contar contigo"

"Seguro, no tengo con quien ir de cualquier forma" dijo ella encogiéndose de hombros "Por cierto, parece ser que ya descubrieron a Marianne y Snape, es el chisme del gran comedor. Que pena, están siendo muy groseros"

Harry suspiró "Pobres, pero como fue que perdieron el control , no lo entiendo"

Durante la clase de criaturas mágicas Harry vio a lo lejos a Marianne cargando a Sarah. En un espacio abierto, y pensó que algo estaba mal, no era que no disfrutara la visión, Luna se acercó a Marianne y Sarah reaccionó un poco hosca, Marianne tuvo que tranquilizarla, le dijo algo a Luna al oído y ambas rieron , después Luna hizo como un juramento que le permitió acercarse con cierta reticencia a Sarah.

"¿Harry?" La voz de Hagrid lo regresó a la clase "¿Pasa algo?"

"No...nada, lo lamento, profesor" suspiró. Pero Hagrid había notado ya lo que llamó la atención de Harry.

Su expresión también era de extrañeza, pero no comentó nada.

Al término de la clase. Lavender, Parvati e inclusive Pansy Parkinson fueron hacia donde la profesora Lea jugaba con la bebé y un hombre muy guapo. En el momento en que Hermione se dirigió en la misma dirección Ron la detuvo

"¿Dónde vas?"

"a ver a Sarah" Dijo ella inocentemente

"A Sarah o a su tío?"

"Ronald, tus celos son infundados, ni siquiera puedes darte cuenta de.... no importa, ven vamos, para que veas que voy a ver a Sarah"

"Pero olvidas que Sarah no te quiere" Le recordó Harry mientras los alcanzaba.

En efecto , en cuanto Hermione estuvo donde Sarah podía verla ésta empezó a manotear y hacer ruidos extraños

"Disculpen chicas "dijo Marianne en tono educado y las dejó coquetear con Tulius.

"Marianne!" Harry la alcanzó "que pasa aquí? ¿Qué hace Sarah afuera? ¿Enloqueciste?"

"Sarah necesita un poco de sol, Harry, y yo necesito tiempo para estar con ella ahora que.."

Sarah sonrió en cuanto vio a Harry y le ofreció los brazos para que la cargara, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo , Snape se aproximó y tomando él a Sarah le dijo a Marianne

"El director opina que es hora. Potter, ve al gran comedor" Se veía realmente desencajado y nervioso. Lo que aumentó la confusión de Harry

Para la hora de la cena todo el gran comedor hablaba de lo ocurrido, Marianne entró y sintió como todas las miradas se centraban en ella. En un esfuerzo por sentirse segura Avanzó entre las mesas de Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw hasta la mesa de profesores donde Lupin se hallaba cerca de ella.

Inmediatamente entró Snape con Sarah en brazos. Todos los alumnos se convirtieron en estatuas de sal. Cuando Snape y Sarah llegaron a la mesa de profesores Dumbledore llamó la atención de todos y dijo:

"Queridos alumnos. Sabemos que Voldemort ha regresado y en esta escuela no hemos negado nunca ese hecho, hace casi dos años de su retorno y muchas cosas han pasado. Pero mi opinión sigue siendo la misma. Voldemort y el mal seguirán avanzando a menos que los que sabemos la verdad estemos unidos Para estar unidos, es necesario saber toda la verdad. Y es el día de hoy que una verdad debe ser revelada. Puede ser que ustedes consideren esto una verdad intranscendente o ajena a sus vidas, pero no lo es , pues esto , como todo lo bueno y puro está relacionado con todos y si razones de protección nos llevaron a no decir nada en su momento, es esa misma razón la que nos lleva a decirlo ahora."

Tomó a Sarah de los brazos de Snape. Quien inmediatamente se acercó a Marianne mientras Dumbledore daba un paso al frente, para continuar su discurso

"Esta pequeñita es Sarah Gwendolyn Snape, hija de nuestro profesor de pociones y cabeza de Slytherin y de su esposa, nuestra también profesora de vuelo suplente, Marianne Lea, o mejor dicho Marianne Snape. "

Sarah se acurrucaba en su regazo mientras los estudiantes cuchicheaban entre sí, cuando el director consideró era tiempo prudente para que sus pupilos asimilaran la información continu

"Nada cambiará con la posible excepción de que en las tardes de sol verán a esta pequeñita por los jardines en compañía de sus padres. Si les he revelado esta información es porque las circunstancias cambian y el que sepan la verdad nos protege a todos , en especial a ella. Confío en que actuarán con madurez al respecto y no harán ningún comentario de mala leche al respecto. El que sepan la existencia de este legítimo matrimonio y de esta pequeñita es para protección de ella misma, quizá aun no entiendan mis motivos, pero llegado el momento, lo harán. Dicho lo cual, pasemos a disfrutar de la cena" Con eso le entregó la pequeña a su madre, que se sentó junto a Snape esta vez.

Durante la cena , el maestro de pociones estaba confundido, procuró no acercarse mucho a su familia, ser el mismo de siempre. Pero Sarah trataba de llamar su atención. La primer lucha de poderes entre los Snape que Hogwarts presenciaría, pero aun quedaban muchos años por delante, e incluso el momento en que Sarah se sentara en otra mesa como estudiante estaba por venir, así que estaba lejos de ser la última.

Terminada la cena todos se fueron cuchicheando, finalmente , cuando quedaban pocos estudiantes Snape se acercó a Sarah y sin quitársela a su madre , besó su frente, Harry sonrió , aunque su corazón estaba muy intranquilo.

Ya en la sala común de Gryffindor , El trío discutía la situación

"Era ya hora de decir la verdad, pero que Shock para toda la escuela"

"Lo que no entiendo es la razón para hacerlo"

"pues Sarah debe de tener un año ya, o casi, ya no es tan fácil ocultarla"

"RONALD no creo que sea tan simple "gritó Hermione

Harry miraba por la ventana recordando lo que Snape le dijo noches atrás

"La tormenta está aquí, e inició con tu visión"

&&&&&&&

Okydoky. las buenas noticias es que ya revelé la mitad de mis cartas en éste capítulo, según yo fui muy obvia, pero diganmelo ustedes. La caja de Pandora quedó abierta por una razón. Espero que no les empiece a aburrir o a confundir demasiado, y que disfruten mucho este capítulo, las malas noticias.... no hablemos de ellas. Hasta el próximo capítulo!!

Cybergalletitas

PS Escribí un song fic sobre la primera vez que Snape tuvo a Sarah entre sus brazos, se llama "niña de mis ojos" espero que les guste si lo leen jejeje

Cybergalletitas extra


	25. capítulo 24: Sarah

Capítulo veinticuatro: Sarah

La noche estaba tranquila, la luna en cuarto creciente iluminaba el lago donde el calamar gigante reposaba sin ningún alboroto.. Harry sacó el mapa del merodeador. Necesitaba revisar si cierta persona estaba aun a salvo en el castillo, ignoraba por qué.

Tomó su varita y murmuró con muchísima sutileza "Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas"

Por primera vez en su vida, le pareció que el mapa se tardaba años en abrir. Cuando finalmente se abrió, no había ningún rastro de sus guardianes. Sin embargo vio como una persona identificada como "Tulius Lea" se perdía de vista cerca del cuarto de los menesteres y decidió darse una vuelta por ahí. Cuando llegó la puerta estaba entreabierta, apenas pudo pasar Tulius la cerró. Estaban ahí Lupin, Tulius, Marianne, Sarah y Snape.

Corrió con suerte pues no vio nada inapropiado, pero pudo escuchar una conversación muy extraña.

"No estoy de acuerdo con esto, no me gusta para nada"

"Severus no seas tonto "

"No me hables en ese tono, Lupin"

"¿Quieren bajar el volumen de su voz? Despertarán a Gwen"

"Su nombre es Sarah"

"Sarah Gwendolyn"

"NIÑOS!" Finalmente Marianne decidió interrumpir la pelea. Tulius actuaba como un merodeador aparentemente, quizá por eso tenía tanta afinidad con Lupin.

"Efectivamente van a despertar a la niña antes de tiempo, y eso no es conveniente de ninguna manera. Tulius, tienes que entender que Severus tiene todo el derecho del mundo a estar en contra de este plan. Remus, sé que apoyas ciegamente a mi hermano y quieres que Severus confíe en mi tanto como tu en Tul, Cielo, sé que confías en mi, pero aun así sientes que es demasiado arriesgado. También sé que te molesta el estar consciente de que es lo mejor y que no tienes otra idea pero el que sepas que no hay opción no implica que tenga que gustarte, y lo entiendo. "

"Gracias, Marianne "Dijo Snape en un suave tono

"Te prometo que tu hija estará a salvo, amor"

"Marianne es menudita y yo sé que ha estado débil, pero también sé de lo que es capaz, a mí me ha salvado la vida un par de veces, Severus" La voz de Tulius dejaba entrever una mezcla de orgullo y admiración

"Por supuesto que sé de lo que es capaz y estoy seguro que mi hija estará a salvo" espetó Snape "Lo que me preocupa es que Marianne se esfuerce tanto en salvarlos que se olvide de salvarse a sí misma"

Se hizo un instante de silencio Esa era una posibilidad bastante plausible y todos, incluso Harry, lo intuían.

"Hay cosas en la vida por las que vale la pena morir, salvar otras vidas, salvar la vida de tus hijos, mi vida no es tan importante como la de ellos" Dijo Marianne con una nota de fragilidad en la voz distinta de las demás, una nota mas bien propia de Snape.... o de Sirius.

"NO TE ATREVAS! "Espetó Snape en el tono que usaría con cualquiera, menos con Marianne

A través del silencio se escucharon unos pasos y de nuevo la voz de Snape, esta vez suplicante y temerosa, algo que Harry no había escuchado antes

"Ya lo discutimos muchas, muchas veces, puedo aprender a vivir con mi descubrimiento, puedo soportar las torturas , las burlas, puedo soportarlo todo siempre y cuando tú estés a mi lado." Se arrodilló ante ella y tomó sus manos entre las propias " Nunca te niego nada pero no puedo prometerte eso, Marianne, ¿sabes? La noche que me lo dijiste ha sido motivo de varias pesadillas, cada que recuerdo tu voz diciéndome eso...." Su piel cetrina se tornó del color de la leche agria, sus ojos , negros y poderosos, se veían vulnerables y aterrorizados mientras recitaba la promesa que le negó a Marianne

"Si Sarah tiene que perder un padre, deja que sea yo." Se interrumpió mientras reposaba su frente en las rodillas de su esposa.

Lupin , que estaba arrullando a Sarah , miró a Tulius con extrañeza, éste asintió sin hacer ningún comentario, se acerco a Lupin y besó la manita de la bebé.

"No lo haré Marianne, "repitió Snape "¿Acaso aun no te das cuenta de que eres mi vida entera? ¿De que si te pierdo me pierdo a mí mismo y entonces Sarah estará completamente sola? Eres el aire que respiro, Marianne, lo has sido toda mi vida. Tienes que entenderlo"

"Bueno, Severus "interrumpió Lupin "Hemos estudiado el plan varias veces, hemos hecho todo lo que debíamos, hemos guardado el silencio necesario, Marianne no estará sola, no hay por qué ser pesimistas, piensa mejor en lo que estábamos haciendo hace un año"

Pero sólo había una persona capaz de tranquilizar a Snape. Marianne simplemente besó sus manos y murmuró. "no está en mis planes dejarte solo Te amo , y quiero estar a tu lado y ver a Sarah crecer.."

Snape y Marianne se besaron olvidándose de que había mas gente en la habitación. Lupin le cubrió los ojitos a Sarah mientras le guiñaba el ojo a Tulius que tenía la misma expresión que los gemelos Weasley cuando planean algo contra alguien

"YA niños! Que seguimos aquí" dijo finalmente Tulius imitando la voz de Molly Weasley.

"Aguafiestas" dijo Marianne mientras le lanzaba una almohada a su hermano "Hablas de pura envidia y además injustificada, todavía recuerdo lo que hicimos el mes pasado"

"shhhhhh" Tulius le guiñó el ojo Sarah despertó en ese momento

"Muy oportuno, querida Gwen" Su tío la saludo mientras su padrino la abrazó fuertemente "Nosotros te tenemos un regalo, muy especial"

"Dejen a mi pobre hija en paz" dijo Snape con una franca sonrisa "apenas hoy celebramos un año de que ilumina al mundo con su presencia"

"Delicado" murmuró Tulius sonriente

Marianne se levantó, tomó a su hija y abrió la puerta "será mejor que nos vayamos, todos tenemos que descansar"

"Tienes razón "Dijo Snape yendo tras ella

"Tulius, te encargo que Remus no se quede dormido"

"Prometido hermanita"

Harry tomó la única oportunidad que tenía para salir del cuarto del requerimiento y se fue siguiendo a los Snape a prudente distancia. Le gustaba verlos tan unidos, Snape traía a Sarah con un brazo y con la mano libre estrechaba una de las de Marianne. Quien los viera no podría imaginar que en menos de veinticuatro horas algo pasaría. ¿Cómo podía Harry estar tan seguro de ello?"

Antes de perderse por la escalera, Harry pudo ver como Snape levantaba la Mano de Marianne para besarla suavemente, su actitud en ese beso reflejaba un poco de aprehensión.

&&&&&&&&

En realidad quería hacer de este un mega capítulo, pero luego de muchos intentos (de ahi la tardanza) quedaba muy rebuscado, así que decidí que este quede chiquito en lo que viene lo bueno, atención al siguiente capítulo jejeje

Cybergalletitas


	26. Capítulo 25: La Tormenta

Capítulo veinticinco: La tormenta

La sensación de peligro no había desaparecido dentro de Harry la mañana siguiente. Pero a nadie dijo nada, simplemente se vistió y bajó a desayunar.

Durante el desayuno no pudo evitar ver a Sarah y a Marianne que trataba de alimentar a la niña, pero ambas tenían una expresión que denotaba nauseas, Tulius estaba pálido, mientras que Lupin y Snape los veían con cierta aprehensión, como si fueran a desmayarse en cualquier momento.

"Hola, Harry, Hola Ron , Hola Hermione" la voz soñadora de Luna jaló a Harry de vuelta a la mesa de Gryffindor "Estoy lista" sonrió.

"Hola Luna" Dijo Hermione educadamente. Habían acordado hacer ese día una cita doble.

Harry simplemente se levantó y tomó la mano de Luna

"vaya , vaya Potter" La voz de Draco Malfoy se clavó en su espalda "Siguiendo el ejemplo de mi jefe de casa, ¿cuándo tendrás tu una hija con Lovegood?"

"¿Celoso de que hasta Snape puede conseguir algo mejor que tu, Malfoy?" Espetó Hermione

"Cállate, asquerosa sangre sucia"

"Eres muy grosero" Apuntó Luna como quien comenta el clima

"¿Algún problema?" Snape los alcanzó con Sarah entre sus brazos. En cuanto Sarah vio a Harry comenzó a hacer ruiditos y ofrecerle los brazos Pero una mirada de su padre y un serio "NO" la distrajo de Harry , aunque comenzó a hacer pucheritos

"No, profesor, sólo conversaba con Potter" dijo Malfoy con una voz muy melosa "Por cierto, felicidades por tener una hija tan linda, señor"

"Hipócrita" Mencionó Luna viendo a Sarah que le sostenía la mirada muy enojada de verla cerca de Harry, comenzó a manotear para que su padre la dejara ir con Harry "papi!" dijo comenzando a hacer berrinche; Snape dudó , pero antes de que pudiera decidir que hacer se puso pálido y gritó "¡LUPIN!"

Lupin se apresuró tan pálido como Snape y sin mas le quitó a la niña de su brazos, ante eso Sarah comenzó a llorar inconsolablemente buscando los brazos de su padre. Que salió del gran comedor apresuradamente.

"Será mejor que se vayan , yo me haré cargo" Dijo Lupin sonriendo nerviosamente mientras acariciaba la espalda de su ahijada para calmarla "shh, no pasa nada , Gwen, tranquilízate"

"¿Quiere que lo intente Harry, profesor?" Dijo Luna tranquilamente "Ella lo quiere"

Harry no supo por qué , pero se sonrojó terriblemente , Ron y Hermione fruncieron el ceño, Lupin sólo rió discretamente

"No, está bien , Luna, gracias, mira, ya dejó de llorar"

En efecto, Sarah ya no lloraba, pero estaba aferrada a su padrino como si su vida dependiera de ello "a mi también me quiere, ¿verdad Gwen?"

Sarah suspiró con mucho sentimiento , su manita se deslizaba dentro de la túnica de Lupin, buscando su bolsillo interior

"¿Te das cuenta de que haces eso desde que tenías cuatro meses?" comentó Lupin aparentando enojo "En verdad creo que me asocias con chocolate gratis desde que estabas en el vientre materno"

Para no reír enfrente de su ex profesor, los cuatro chicos salieron . Harry no pudo evitar lanzar una última mirada a Sarah, que ahora besaba la mejilla de Lupin y lo abrazaba mas tranquila.

Las dos parejas salieron rumbo a Hogsmeade.

"Que pasaría?"

"Es obvio, ¿no? Llamaron a Snape"

"Lo que no entiendo es.."

"¿Por favor podemos dejar a Snape y su familia fuera de nuestra salida?" Harry no sabía bien por qué, pero el hecho de que Snape no quisiera que su hija estuviera cerca de él lo hería profundamente, había desarrollado un cariño muy especial para la pequeña.

"eh.... claro" dijo Ron confundido.

Pasaron el día comprando materiales escolares, Ron y Hermione peleando de vez en vez, Luna no les prestaba mucha atención , aunque de repente los sorprendía con comentarios que aparentemente no venían al caso.

Hermione, tratando de ser romántica propuso un almuerzo al aire libre. Se dirigían a la salida cuando pasaron junto a la residencia Snape. El corazón de Harry latió con sobresalto y sintió la urgencia de entrar. Pero sabía que no podía hacer nada al respecto, necesitado de refugió asió con fuerza la mano de Luna.

"tranquilo , Harry" murmuró ella "aprieta tu amuleto"

Se sentaron a comer finalmente a campo abierto. Estaban tranquilos con excepción de Harry que no podía probar bocado, pareciera que olía el peligro, pero no había ningún indicio alrededor, el día era soleado, la tarde cálida y en Hogsmeade todo estaba en armonía. ¿Por qué entonces, su corazón latía con tanta fuerza? No había sentido algo así desde la muerte de Sirius

Y entonces entendió por que.

A unos metros de ellos y con dirección al sauce que guardaba los restos de Willow, Harry vio a la misteriosa mujer de sus sueños internarse en el bosque. Se levantó rápidamente y como en trance se dirigió en esa dirección.

"HARRY ¿QUÉ HACES? ESPERA" Hermione le gritó tratando de detenerlo, pero ya no la escuchó.

Harry sabía que la respuesta de muchas cosas se hallaba ahí No se trataba de un sueño recurrente, sino de una visión, y era el momento de entender que pasaba.

Llegó al sauce y no vio a nadie, no había rastro alguno de la mujer . Avanzó con paso tembloroso hasta la raíz del sauce y se hincó para respetuosamente tocar la tierra donde la segunda pequeña Snape reposaba.

"Vaya, vaya... ya estás aprendiendo las costumbres del Shamagin... supongo que mi querida hermana está muy en su papel.... niña estúpida"

Alyssa Miranda Lea estaba de pie tras de Harry apuntándole con la varita

Harry se tornó despacio y por primera vez tuvo frente a frente a la mujer que estaba invadiendo su mente. Era muy parecida a Marianne aunque las diferencias paradójicamente eran abismales. Mientras que los ojos marrón de Marianne eran cálidos y tiernos, los de Alyssa eran gris acero y fríos, agresivos. Su cabello no tan rizado y , por supuesto, portaba con orgullo la marca tenebrosa.

"¡HARRY! HARRY!" Hermione y Luna entraron al pasaje corriendo tras el y seguidas de Ron. En cuanto Alyssa las vio soltó la carcajada.

"Descuida, Potter, yo también traigo invitados a la fiesta"

Acto seguido apuntó con la varita hacia un punto entre la neblina y pronunció claramente

"Morsmodre!"

Cinco mortífagos se aparecieron inmediatamente tras ella Y comenzaron a atacar a los tres jóvenes

Luna fue la primera en reaccionar

"EXPELIARMUS!" gritó y la varita de uno de ellos salió volando, pero ni siquiera se movió su máscara unos milímetros

Hermione entonces apuntó con la varita y gritó "DESMAIUS!"

Uno de los mortífagos cayó, pero en ese momento otro de ellos apuntaba a Hermione

"avada k" Ron saltó sobre él lanzándolo al suelo para evitar que lanzara en conjuro

Cuando otro mas se acercaba a Ron Harry y Luna gritaron al mismo tiempo "TARANTALLEGRA!"

Dos mortífagos empezaron a bailar extrañamente, la s piernas no les respondían otro de ellos gritó "finite incantatem" la voz resultaba familiar

Como pudieron los chicos se defendieron, pero ya había sangre Finalmente, dos mortífagos consiguieron amagarlos y atarlos

Alyssa gritó en dirección a Harry "Crucio!" al mismo tiempo que Harry gritó "Protego!"

Se produjo el resplandor y ambas varitas salieron volando; una voz en el interior de la cabeza de Harry le dijo "pégate al sauce, pégate al sauce" y en un segundo estaba aferrado a las raíces del árbol. Alyssa soltó una carcajada.

"Aprendes rápido, Potter , tendrías posibilidades si el señor tenebroso no estuviera a punto de matarte"

"Voldemort no me asusta, no lo ha logrado, y seguramente no lo lograrás tu ahora, ni siquiera lo has intentado" Espetó sin saber por qué asiéndose a las raíces del sauce con mas fuerza

"Mocoso insolente!" gruñó Alyssa "Podría matarte si quisiera y ni siquiera el espíritu nonato te protegería, pero tengo órdenes muy específicas" Volvió a apuntar a Harry con la varita y gritó "CRUCIO!"

Harry sintió una puñalada muy breve, después sólo pudo escuchar un llanto desesperado en su cabeza, la maldición no estaba afectándole como debería. Miró a Alyssa fijamente , estaba muy confundido. La mujer sin embargo reía con mas ganas.

"Sorprendido? Así que nadie te ha explicado nada? Que Lindo!!! Debí suponerlo, yo lo haría, pero no tengo ganas CRUCIO!"

El llanto que escuchaba Harry a lo lejos era mas fuerte. Y aunque Harry no lograba saber quien lloraba ni por que no le dolía la maldición, ese llanto sobrecogía las mas profundas fibras de su ser, no supo por qué pero empezó a llorar, sus manos ya sangraban mientras las raíces del sauce crujían.

A lo lejos uno de los mortífagos observaba la situación impasible, aunque cerraba sus puños con aprehensión como si estuviera luchando internamente , decidiendo entre el "haz algo" y el "detente"

"Ay! Que tierno!! "Alyssa se burló "miren al pequeño Potty, llora como un bebé..... CRUCIO!"

El llanto se hizo insoportable y Harry deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que se detuviera, hubiera preferido mil veces el dolor de la maldición a seguirlo escuchando. Fue cuando comprendió que alguien estaba desviando el efecto hacía si, lo estaban protegiendo como Marianne a Snape.... seguro era Marianne pensó.

Comenzó a llover. Una lluvia torrencial que exaltaba el dramatismo de la situación A lo lejos escuchó una voz que decía "Expeliarmus!"

Dos siluetas se aproximaron, los otros mortífagos se pusieron en guardia pero Alyssa los detuvo "Esta es Mi pelea, ustedes sólo cerciórense de que Potter y los mocosos no escapen"

Las siluetas se acercaron. Harry distinguió las formas de un hombre y una mujer. La voz burlona de la mortífaga retumbó en sus oídos

"Vaya , vaya! "sonrió "el poder de tres se reúne ahora que mis hermanas han llegado , ¿cómo les va , chicas?"

"Cállate idiota!" Tulius gruñó enseñando los dientes

"No me hables así, Tulius, aun soy tu hermana mayor"

"Media hermana" Corrigió Marianne "Y tú renunciaste a nosotros"

"Me pareció injusto que después de todo lo que yo viví tu fueras la siguiente guía" Explicó con cierta paciencia

"Bien hecho si esto es lo que tu hubieras hecho" espetó Tulius

"NO HABLES DE LO QUE NO SEPAS, Tulius" escupió Alyssa "Tú eres la última persona en este lugar con derecho a decirme como vivir mi vida"

"Mi hermano ama, tu odias, él es puro y por eso sigue siendo nuestro sumo sacerdote Shamagin, mientras que tú eres una despreciable mortífaga , que pretende sacar provecho de nuestro parentesco" La voz de Marianne era aun mas ponzoñosa que la de Snape cuando hablaba con Sirius "Deja en paz a mi protegido"

"Tu protegido..... da la casualidad de que tu protegido es mi misión, él y tu hija , tu ya no sirves, estás corrompida. Después de que no quisieron que yo heredara el cargo, tu has demostrado ser igual o peor que yo"

A unos pasos el mismo mortífago hacía un esfuerzo evidente por no temblar

"NI siquiera se te ocurra decirlo "gritó Tulius empuñando su varita

"ah , ah , te tengo dos palabras , Tulius" Dijo Alyssa burlonamente "Priori incantatem"

Marianne sonrió "Pero mi varita es hermana de la de Orestes Desmaius!"

Alyssa lo esquivó y se dispuso al contra ataque, pero se fue sobre Harry "Crucio!"

Marianne brincó a tiempo para recibirla ella. Dos figuras masculinas se estremecieron: una detrás de cada mujer..

Cuando Marianne se levantó sus labios sangraban y estaba jadeante . Simplemente clavó sus ojos en su hermana y dijo con la voz impregnada de odio "No seré yo quien termine tu existencia, pero el error de Voldemort fue querer sacar provecho de los problemas de nuestro pueblo"

Dicho eso ambas mujeres se enlazaron en tremenda lucha: maldiciones volando por todos lados, ningún hombre intervino y sin embargo cuando se percataron sólo uno quedaba en pie. Tulius aprovechó la distracción para atacar al que quedaba, pero éste fue demasiado rápido: atacó a Tulius y se abalanzó sobre un paralizado Harry que forcejeó inútilmente mientras desaparecía.

Forcejeaba con su raptor que le pasó la mano por los ojos y Harry perdió el sentido.

&&&&&&&&&&

Como verán no me tardé y creo que no había modo de ligarlo con el cumpleaños de Sarah en el mismo capítulo no? Así seguimos, espero que les guste y que puedan leer entre líneas, aunque creo que es bastante obvio.

**Ana María,** gracias por tu comentario, espero que no te desvíes mucho.

**Cerdo Volador.** Espero que ya te des cuenta de lo que planeaban Tulius y Moony

**Meilin:** La buena noticia: Imáginate a Tiziano Ferro y así es Tulius , igualito. La mala noticia, supuse que es obvia pero parece que no, ya está comprometido jejeje si no me crees preguntale a Cerdo Volador.

**Sara Fenix Black:** Gracias por tus comentarios, espero que ya se aclararan tus dudas.

**Ichan:** gracias , ya viste la tormenta? jeje

gracias a quienes me falta dejarles respuesta y

Cybergalletitas


	27. capítulo 26 El recuento de los daños

Hmm bueno, no estoy segura si esto amerita caja de pañuelos desechables o no, ustedes me lo dirán, las cartas están sobre la mesa, espero les guste

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Capítulo veintiséis: El recuento de los daños

Harry abrió los ojos y descubrió que estaba en la Enfermería de Hogwarts, su mente haciendo un esfuerzo por recordar lo que había ocurrido. Estaba en Hogsmeade, en la tumba de Willow, riñendo. Alyssa y Marianne. Su primer impulso fue levantarse, pero en ese momento escuchó un llanto desgarrador , el mismo que escuchó en su cabeza cuando Alyssa lo torturaba, seguido de la voz de Madame Pomfrey

"Shh ya pequeñita, está bien, sólo te inyecté la poción que te hizo papi, estarás bien"

Harry pudo distinguir la silueta de su raptor caminando y acorralando a Lupin

"Te dije que la cuidaras, eres su padrino , con un demonio! Se supone que yo no encontraría a mi hija así."

"Severus, por favor, "Lupin dijo, fingiendo tranquilidad "Yo la cuidé lo mejor que pude, pero dime que podía yo hacer, es una decisión que ella tomó a nivel espiritual, no hay modo de luchar contra eso y lo sabes, no hemos convencido a la madre de que no lo haga, ¿cómo vamos a hacerlo con la hija?"

"UN ESTUPIDO PRETEXTO" gritó Snape, su silueta ahora temblaba se quiso acercar a su hija , pero Pomfrey lo detuvo

"La niña necesita estar en paz, y si te ve así de alterado , lo que lograrás será empeorar las cosas"

"Déjame en paz, vieja bruja, he hecho esto miles de veces, con Marianne" espetó Snape

"Por favor, Severus, "respondió Pomfrey "Si lo haz hecho miles de veces sabes que tengo razón, demonios, eres un sanador, conoces las reglas. Ahora, tranquilízate para que puedas ver a tu hija y yo pueda atender a mis otros pacientes"

"Fui un sanador, y me parece estúpido que me pidan que me calme"

"¿Necesitas ayuda, Poppy?" Dumbledore y McGonagall entraron en la enfermería

"Si, gracias" dijo ella alejándose de Snape y yendo a la otra cama en la que Harry no sabía quien estaba

"Todo salió bien" Dijo Dumbledore calmadamente, "Cumpliste con tu deber"

Por primera vez Snape miró al director con un odio terrible.

"¿Todo salió bien? ¿Lo dices porque Potter está a salvo en su camita de la enfermería lejos del señor Tenebroso? Todo el mundo gira alrededor del famoso Harry Potter, por si no te has enterado, gracias al famoso Harry Potter mi hija está debatiéndose entre la vida y la muerte. Mi esposa no ha regresado y puede que no lo haga, Me hiciste dejarla sola en manos de la persona que mas veces ha estado a punto de matarla, por traerte a Potter estoy faltando a mi promesa de cuidarla e impedir que esa maldita bruja la dañe mas de lo que ya lo ha hecho." Por primera vez , Severus lloraba en público, lágrimas de furia y temor se deslizaban por su delgado y pálido rostro

"Severus, Marianne decidió luchar , enfrentar a su hermana de una vez por todas, desde que descubrió la existencia de tu hija y la forma de llegar a ella a través de Harry; ha esperado este encuentro. Marianne está defendiendo a su hija, actuando como su investidura exige. Tu hiciste tu parte y estoy orgulloso de ti, si algo hubiera fallado habríamos perdido a Sarah y Harry, y tú sabes lo que Voldemort haría con ellos en su poder"

"Déjate de estupideces" Escupió Snape "Tú nunca has estado orgulloso de mí, sólo sirvo para cuidar el cumplimiento de tus propósitos... pero eso no importa, soy el único que está a punto de perderlo todo , pero mientras Potter esté aquí eso no importa"

"¿Eres el único que está a punto de perderlo todo, Severus?" Lupin sonaba bastante herido "Te olvidas que te guste o no es mi familia también. Quiero a tu hija como si fuera mía, Marianne ha sido la única amiga que he tenido en mucho tiempo.... Y Tulius está afuera, regresó para cumplir su deber igual que tu esposa, lo tuve que dejar ir faltando también a mi propia promesa de impedir que Alyssa le haga mas daño. Lo tuve que escuchar despedirse de mi como si estuviera seguro de no regresar. Y lo único que pude hacer en esta batalla fue tener a tu hija entre mis brazos y rezar . Si pierdo a Tulius "se interrumpió tratando de calmarse y dijo con evidente esfuerzo "Ya perdí a Sirius, y estoy a punto de perder otra vez, pero no ayudo en nada si me pongo a gritarle al mundo "

Snape dirigió a Lupin una mirada de reconocimiento. Dumbledore tomó ese instante para dirigirse a ambos.

"Ya deben saber que el pueblo de los Lea es de decisiones firmes, y que tienen la magia mas fuerte de su lado: el amor y la pureza. Ustedes son parte de eso ahora, no por nacimiento, sino por elección, el Shamagin decidió cuidar de ustedes, decidió amarlos y ustedes deben corresponder con fe, Severus, Marianne nunca te ha abandonado y lo sabes, y no te abandonará ahora, no se olvidará de salvarse a sí misma, porque sabe que al regresar a casa estará salvándote a ti. Es sólo que si tu tomabas partido abiertamente..."

"Estaría firmando mi sentencia de muerte, ya lo hice, por si no lo notaron... sólo quiero estar con mi hija" su voz denotaba un dolor muy profundo

"Si ya no hay emociones como la ira , puedes hacerlo" dijo Madame Pomfrey "además pronto tendrás que ponerte a hacer mas poción" Asintió y se tornó a Lupin "Remus, quieres vigilar a Harry mientras busco a Tulius y Marianne?"

Lupin asintió levemente, su mirada estaba ausente y sus ojos húmedos y rojos.

Harry cerró los ojos. No quería hablar, quería asimilar lo que estaba ocurriendo. Lupin sonrió y le dijo al oído "Si quieres silencio, por mí está bien" se sentó al pie de su cama sin decir nada.

Snape mientras tanto murmuraba cosas a su pequeña beb

"Mi Sarah, ¿qué hiciste? Reaccionaste igual que mami, aun cuando sabes lo terrible que se siente, aun cuando me has escuchado llorar porque al llegar a casa encuentro lo peor. ¿En verdad Potter lo merece? Mi pequeña, yo no soy quien para decir las cosas." Se alejó un poco para limpiarse la nariz y enjugarse las lágrimas , después se acercó y siguió su plática "Si es tu decisión. " suspiró "mami no ha regresado, Alyssa estaba dispuesta a matarla.... ¿Qué vamos a hacer si mami no vuelve?" Su voz hacía evidente que pronunciar cada palabra era como una maldición cruciatus para él.

A los pies de la cama de Harry , Lupin musitó "¿Qué voy a hacer si Tulius no vuelve?"

De manera que Harry estaba bajo la protección del Shamagin. La pregunta era cómo, y por qué Sarah era quien tomaba la maldición por él. Había tres personas mas preocupándolo "Profesor Lupin?" Dijo en una voz casi imperceptible

Lupin se apretó el puente de su nariz , se aproximó a Harry y preguntó "'Harry?"

"Ron, Hermione y Luna"

"Están a salvo" asintió Lupin "Tulius los trajo y regresó por Marianne "

"Sarah?"

Lupin sonrió con amargura "Se recuperará, ya no está en peligro, te lo juro, su padre sólo está aterrado"

"Por qué?"

Pero Lupin negó con la cabeza "no trates de entenderlo, descansa" y acto seguido se levantó y fue con Snape

"Lamento lo que te dije" Dijo , poniéndole una mano en el hombro "Tienes todo el derecho del mundo a reaccionar as "

"tu también estás a punto de perderlo todo"

"Si, pero confío en que son demasiado necios como para morir"

"Demasiado necios para morir, creo que nos hablan" La voz de Tulius resonó en el salón Lupin y Snape brincaron.

En la puerta , Tulius estaba de pie con Marianne entre sus brazos, ambos tenían cortadas en la cara, estaban pálidos, sudorosos , su hermana inconsciente, y muy fría. Tulius parecía no poder mantener el equilibrio por mucho tiempo.

Snape se abalanzó sobre él para quitarle a Marianne de los brazos "Ten cuidado, "musitó Tulius "la batalla aun no termina" Snape asintió y la llevó a la cama cercana a Sarah , se acercó a la bebé y musitó "Mami está aquí, pero tengo que ayudarla, te amo" besó su frente. Harry pudo ver con que delicadeza Snape se acomodaba en la cama, tomaba una mano de Marianne y con la otra acariciaba su cabeza.

Mientras tanto Lupin y Tulius se abrazaban intensamente

"¿Estás bien?"

"No lo sé, ¿tú estás bien?"

"Lo estoy ahora que estás aqu "

"entonces estoy bien. Alyssa quedó muy mal antes de que llevaran la batalla al plano astral"

"shh, Ven, necesitas descansar, me asustaste cuando te despediste" Rompieron el abrazo y Lupin ayudó al joven Lea a recostarse.

El cuerpo de Marianne comenzó a convulsionarse y Snape llamó en voz alta "Pomfrey!"

Dumbledore y Pomfrey , que habían entrado en la oficina de ésta, salieron , todos contuvieron el aliento viendo como la señora Snape se convulsionaba , su cuerpo temblando entre los brazos del maestro de pociones. Finalmente despertó tosiendo. El nombre de su marido fue lo primero que pronunciaron sus labios

"Severus"

"shh, aquí estoy, Marianne" con eso besó su sien "Tienes fiebre" afirmó Apartando el cabello de su rostro.

"Sarah?" Preguntó Marianne con una voz que denotaba pánico

"Sarah está bien, "dijo Snape sus labios aun en la sien de ella "Potter está bien, su pandilla también y tu hermano se recuperará , Lupin está con él."

"¿ Y tú?" murmuró ella con preocupación "Tuve mucho miedo por ti, estuviste a punto de perder en control"

"¿Crees que en verdad puedo resistir ver que te lastiman y no hacer nada? " besó los ojos de su esposa "Pero estás despierta, entre mis brazos, y mi hija está bien, yo no podría estar mejor"

Marianne sonrió y se tornó hacia Dumbledore, tomando la mano de Snape y besándola antes de decir "Sólo pude ganar tiempo, Alyssa no puede tomar ventaja de nuestro parentesco para atrapar a nadie, ni está ligada a Sarah, pero Voldemort lo volverá a intentar.."

"Lo que me hace pensar en romper otro nexo" Musitó Snape

Marianne sonrió y besó a Snape en la mejilla "eres la criatura mas tierna y maravillosa de la creación"  
  
Dumbledore sonrió complacido "Estamos muy agradecidos con ustedes, Marianne, con ambos"

Marianne miró a Snape y le dijo en un tono maternal "Severus, amor ¿Tienes algo que decirle al director?"

Snape renuentemente musitó un "Losiento"

Dumbledore sonrió "Estás en todo tu derecho de reaccionar así, eso no significa que no harás lo correcto" y estrechó la mano libre de Snape

"Hablando de hacer lo correcto"

"NO, " Marianne rió "No aun, por favor, déjelos descansar"

"¿Qué?" Preguntó Snape, pero de pronto pareció comprender "NO! No lo haré!"

"Alguien tiene que hacerlo, Severus "Insistió el director con aire divertido "Te darás cuenta que el padre de Harry , a quien le correspondería hacerlo, no está aquí, Ni Sirius"

"Pero " Snape su puso pálido

"eso se llama sadismo, señor director, mañana nos encargaremos de eso, ¿de acuerdo?, quisiera dormir"

"De acuerdo, Marianne"

Dumbledore salió y las luces se apagaron. Se hizo un silencio muy extraño, roto por los pasos de Snape que fue a recoger a Sarah para que la familia entera estuviera en la misma cama

Silencio otra vez, Harry trató de dormir, pero un resplandor captó su atención. Un gran unicornio estaba parado a mitad de la habitación, no dijo nada, por alguna extraña razón lejos de asustarlo lo invadió de paz, viéndolo bien parecía un patronus.

Cerró los ojos y escuchó murmullos de las camas aledañas.

"Fuiste muy valiente hoy, pero lo eres mas cuando soy yo quien pelea, hoy tuve que aprender lo que es sentarte a esperar, es terrible"

"te amo"

"Demasiada miel"

"nosotros somos iguales"

"Nosotros somos mas lindos"

Marianne rió y besó tiernamente a Snape. Por un momento Harry quiso tener a alguien a su lado, como ellos, y una cosa le quedó muy en claro. No estaba enamorado de Luna. Seguía extrañando a su ángel... una ilusión de su mente, una mujer que no existía, y aun así la amaba, la extrañaba como nunca en ese momento....

En ese silencio Harry aprendió muchas cosas. Aceptó a Lupin y a su padrino tal cual eran, y le deseó a ambos lo mejor, que su padrino estuviera feliz, y que Lupin pudiera permanecer en ese extraño bienestar por mucho tiempo.

Comprendió a Snape y sintió una gran admiración por él, y un profundo agradecimiento. Ahora entendía que detrás de ese hombre hosco y amargado había un ser vulnerable y sensible, con mayor capacidad para amar que muchas otras personas alrededor, apasionado aunque nadie pudiera entenderlo.

Agradeció que Marianne sí pudiera y que se les permitiera estar juntos. Le gustaba como se complementaban el uno al otro. Ojalá sus padres se hubieran amado asi, pero eso es algo que él, Harry, jamás sabría. Su extraño consuelo fue saber que Sarah si lo sabría, por alguna indescriptible razón algo dentro de él le decía que ya no había peligro para la pequeña. Estaba a salvo.

Snape tendría que hablar con él a petición de Dumbledore.... pero eso sería otro día. Abrazó su almohada con la esperanza de soñar con su ángel.

&&&&&&&&

Estuvo cortito, pero la plática no la puedo poner en este capitulo. Se acerca la hora, ustedes me dicen a que ritmo voy, así de rápido o mas lento.

Creo que ya es obvio que Sarah fue quien desvió la maldición y Snape el que "rapt " a Harry, por ese lado no hay dudas , supongo.

**Meilin:** Supongo también que esté capítulo también te aclaró tu duda sobre Tulius, sino, pues... lee un fic mio que se llama "_ya no es mas la luna_" Traté de ser elegante y discreta al respecto, aunque clara.

A las demás mi agradecimiento por leerlo, espero que sigan aquí y

CYBERGALLETAS


	28. Capitulo 27 : Angeles y predicadores

Capítulo veintisiete: Ángeles y predicadores

El amanecer fue bastante movido para la enfermería de Hogwarts. Madame Pomfrey le llevó a Harry una poción que sabía terrible. Mientras se ofreció a dar a Marianne un baño, Lupin hizo lo mismo con Tulius y Snape bajó a preparar mas poción para los Lea. Lo que garantizó a Harry unos minutos a solas con Sarah, dado que Ron y Hermione estaban fuera y Luna profundamente dormida.

Avanzó con paso tembloroso para no hacer ruido y llegó hasta la cama en que- protegida con barrotes- se hallaba Sarah. La bebé estaba muy pálida, pero dormía plácidamente. Cuando sintió la cercanía de Harry abrió los ojitos negros, idénticos a los de su padre.

Algo sucedió dentro del niño que vivió. Esa mirada, esa simple mirada , cálida, dulce, amorosa, bastó para que tomara conciencia de lo que Sarah había hecho. Una pequeña de un año de edad que por él había soportado varias maldiciones imperdonables. Un acto puro, de amor y sin esperar recompensa. Se sintió abrumado por ello, no sabía como reaccionar. Se consideraba indigno de tal sacrificio. Y sobre todo viniendo de alguien que le inspiraba tanta ternura y un deseo irreprimible de protegerla y dar su vida si era necesario, con tal de verla sonreír. Se sentía mal, algo dentro de sí le reclamaba, ahora entendía a Snape cuando llegaba a casa y encontraba a Marianne en el suelo, ensangrentada e inconsciente. Y si la escuchaba gritar de dolor en su mente como él escuchó a Sarah... era devastador.

"no tengo palabras para agradecerte lo que hiciste, Sarah, pero no era necesario. Mi vida... bueno lo importante es que tú debes tener una muy distinta a la mía, tú debes ser feliz, tú no debes saber lo que es el dolor" aparentemente siguiendo su propia voluntad, la mano de Harry se estiró para tocar el rostro de la pequeña. Un toque muy suave, casi inexistente, y unas lágrimas surcando la faz de Harry mientras lo hacía. Embargado de emociones diversas al sentir tanto amor viniendo de alguien tan puro e inocente.

Sarah estrechó su dedo con su manita y dijo muy claramente "Harry"

"Sarah, sabes mi nombre" Musitó Harry extasiado. Sarah sonreía mirando sus ojos verdes embelesada. Y una extraña sensación de pertenencia y bienestar se sobrepuso a las demás en el corazón de Harry. Por unos breves instantes experimentó una felicidad que lo llevó a olvidarse del mundo.

Hasta que una voz lo sacó de su ensimismamiento.

"hermosas criaturas los Shamagin, ¿no lo crees?" Dumbledore sonreía desde la puerta, se aproximó a ellos acariciando la negra y reluciente cabellera de Sarah. "Uno no entiende por qué, pero su fuerza interior toca las mas profundas fibras de cualquiera, y no importa si son recién nacidos o ya ancianos, te inspiran amor y ternura"

Harry asintió con la cabeza, pero después recordó a Alyssa y murmuró con una voz impregnada de odio "No todos"

"No confundas, Harry. Alyssa, aunque es Lea, no es Shamagin. Es una forma especial de magia, es como ser metamorfomago, o ser hijo de padres muggles, o ser squib, casi siempre los miembros de la misma familia lo son, y cada uno tiene un lugar dentro de la propia jerarquía, pero a veces, hay quienes nacen dentro de y no lo son, por otra parte , hay quienes nacen sin tener ni siquiera conocimiento del Shamagin y llegan a formar parte de él, por que las siempre generosas almas del Shamagin eligen amarlos."

Harry escuchaba con atención lo que decía el director. Tanto así que no se percató de que Snape entró en la habitación, hasta que éste tomó a su hija y la estrechó contra sí apartándola de Harry

"Buenos días , Severus" Dijo Dumbledore impasible, "Harry se acercó para agradecer a Sarah y cerciorarse de que está bien"

"está bien, gracias , Potter" dijo Snape enseñando los dientes, había vuelto a dirigirse a Harry con el mismo odio, cosa que el director encontró muy divertida. "si me disculpan, mi hija tiene que desayunar y tomar su poción" y sin esperar réplica salió con la pequeña en dirección de las cocinas, no estaba de humor para llevarla al gran comedor.

Harry suspiró "Ha vuelto a ser el de antes, lo que me duele es que no me deje acercarme a Sarah"

"es un padre muy posesivo, pero con el tiempo entenderá, no te preocupes, Harry, déjalo disfrutar a su familia, ya llegará el día en que tu entiendas lo que Severus siente en este momento"

Con un suspiro aseguró su derrota "¿Por qué Voldemort quiere a Sarah?"

"Los Shamagin custodian todo lo que es bueno y puro, los sentimientos positivos, el amor, la forma mas pura y fuerte de magia, ya te lo he explicado y aunque Voldemort la desprecia y subestima, sabe que corromperla de origen lo haría indestructible. La llave para ello es la criatura mas pura de su "raza" "Dumbledore hizo comillas en el aire "¿y que hay mas puro que un bebé?"

La charla fue interrumpida por un dialogo digno de los gemelos Weasley

"Mejor le escondemos la capa invisible y ya"

"Remus, me decepcionas profundamente, ¿acaso no eres Moony? ¿uno de los merodeadores que son leyenda en Hogwarts?"

"si, por lo mismo Snape ya me odia lo suficiente sin tu ayuda, gracias"

"no es justo, pero bueno, entonces hagamos lo que dijimos que le haríamos a Dumble...Hola señor director"

La imagen que estos hombres formaban movía a la risa, Tulius venía cojeando apoyado en Lupin que no sabía si reír o sonrojarse, comprometiéndose con carraspear y por poco dejar caer a su pareja. Dumbledore rió a mandíbula batiente.

"supongo que te darán de alta hoy, si ya estás planeando travesuras, dejaré abierta la puerta de mi oficina, me gustan las sorpresas, pero confío en que no dañarás a Fawkes, ya está en fechas para arder..... está muy cansado" guiñó un ojo y salió de la enfermería

Lupin suspiró, tomó al joven y lo llevó a recostarse, al notar la ausencia de Sarah preguntó "Y Gwen?"

"Snape se la llevó" Fue la triste respuesta "No me la fuera yo a robar"

Lupin y Tulius sonrieron y siguieron hasta la cama del joven Lea.

Los días que siguieron fueron relativamente tranquilos. Nadie sabía a ciencia cierta que había pasado, pero ya estaban acostumbrados a este tipo de cosas. Snape aun no daba a Harry la charla que Dumbledore le pidió, en realidad lo evitaba a toda costa y en las clases lo ignoraba olímpicamente. No era que Harry esperara trato preferencial, pero esto lo desconcertaba profundamente. Un año atrás lo hubiera considerado una mejoría, ahora sin embargo lo resentía, no esperaba que Snape fuera su mejor amigo, pero se sentía frustrado con esa relación.

Comenzó a entender por que Marianne siempre se refugiaba bajo la sombra del árbol mas cercano al lago. La dulce humedad del lugar invadía el cuerpo impregnándolo de paz

"Por cierto , Potter, te anda buscando tu novia" Dijo burlonamente Pansy Parkinson al pasar

Luna. Tenía que ser honesto con Luna y aclararlo todo. Justo en ese momento Luna apareci

"Hola , Harry" sus ojos soñadores clavados en el agua "¿Cómo sigues?"

"bien, Luna. "Harry tragó saliva "bueno, no tan bien , quisiera hablar contigo"

"soy toda oídos" comenzó Luna con una sonrisa

Lo que hizo las cosas más difíciles para Harry.

"No sé como comenzar esto pero.."

Su voz temblaba, sus manos sudaban . No sabía como hacer esto, las cosas con Cho fueron tan distintas y Luna no merecía esto, no quería lastimarla.

Y quizá Luna lo adivinó porque sonriendo le tomó la mano y le dijo

"Harry, no te compliques ni compres los chismes de la escuela, tú nunca me has pedido ser tu novia, para mí somos amigos y nada mas, puedes quedarte a mi lado hasta que encuentres a la chica que quieres, somos sólo dos amigos haciéndose compañía para sobrevivir a este lío de parejitas" Con eso besó su mejilla y lo abandonó.

Harry no pudo evitar sentirse aliviado, y mas agradecido con Luna que antes. Se levantó y fue a visitar a Hagrid.

La cabaña de Hagrid estaba toda revuelta, la preocupación no se hizo esperar, pero el guardabosques lo tranquiliz

"Pasa Harry es que tengo un huésped muy travieso"

Al entrar Harry pudo ver un pequeño unicornio jugueteando con Fang era muy pequeñito, mas que todos los que habían visto en la clase de cuidado de criaturas mágicas

"¿está recién nacido?" Preguntó Harry

"no , es una raza muy especial de unicornio, llamado Nimbi, es un regalito para Sarah, pero el profesor Snape aun no lo ha visto, así que Lupin me pidió que lo cuidara. El profesor Snape está muy estresado en estos días, necesita vacaciones, Dumbledore ya se lo ofreció, un gran tipo este Dumbledore. Pero Snape no quiere Dice que el no es ningún cobarde o irresponsable."

Escuchar el nombre de Snape entristecía un poco a Harry, pero no quería demostrárselo al mundo , así que se acercó cuidadosamente al pequeño unicornio.

"A Sarah le gustan mas las focas, la otra vez la ví conjurar una de un libro" comentó casi sin darse cuenta "a Sarah le gustan las focas, el chocolate, no le gusta Hermione, ni Tonks ni cualquiera que piense mal de su padre, ama profundamente a sus padres, y le gusta que su mamá le cante, su padrino Remus es casi como un segundo padre para ella, pero nunca lo amará tanto como ama a Snape...." ¿Por qué comenzó a recitar todo lo que sabía de la pequeña?"

"Eres observador, Harry. Sabes demasiadas cosas de Sarah, supongo que Snape tiene que apreciar eso"

"Al contrario" suspiró con resentimiento "en cuanto me ve cerca de su hija se la lleva, no sé por qué, yo no quiero llevármela ni hacerle daño"

"Ya se le pasará" Dijo una voz muy familiar desde la puerta Tulius que aun cojeaba se aproximó "Vine a ver al Nimbi, cerciorarme de que esté bien, veo que también le gustas, eso es bueno"

Con esfuerzo Tulius se acercó al unicornio. Por poco se cae pero Harry lo ayudó "gracias" sonri

"¿Dónde demonios estabas, Tulius?" Lupin los alcanzó "Dumbledore ya se enteró de lo que hiciste"

"Te recuerdo que el me dio permiso, Moony" Tulius lucía como un niño pequeño al que atraparon en una travesura

"Eso es trampa, sabes que no puedo enojarme cuando me miras así" Protestó Lupin y se tornó a ver a Harry "Por cierto, Harry. El profesor Snape necesita que vayas a su oficina, tiene que hablar contigo"

"Ah, ¿Por fin se decidió?" Tulius dijo entre risas

"No es gracioso, y lo sabes"

"Si lo es y lo sabes Moony"

Hagrid y Harry se miraron confundidos. Finalmente Harry suspiró "Mejor voy de una vez. Con eso salió a toda prisa de la cabaña.

Sentía los pies de plomo, mas pesados con cada paso, no le agradaba la idea de la charla con Snape. Desde que se rehusó a darle mas clases de oclumancia había algo latente, estar cerca de él era como pisar un hielo muy delgado. Cuando llegó la puerta estaba entreabierta, asi que pudo escuchar a Marianne que lo preparaba mentalmente para el encuentro.

"Cielo, no te alteres, es tu primer tarea como miembro del Shamagin, es un privilegio, no un castigo"

"Marianne , ¿te das cuenta de lo que me están pidiendo? Tengo que hablar del único tema del que no quiero dar clases, a la persona que menos quiero hablarle en mi vida, sabiendo lo que ahora sé, ¿acaso soy el único que ve las implicaciones de esta charla?"

"No lo eres, "dijo su esposa pacientemente "Precisamente por eso eres tú el indicado para hacerlo, James Potter murió hace mucho, también Sirius Black"

"Y ninguno de los dos hubiera podido entender de lo que estamos tratando aquí" Snape interrumpió con un gruñido

"Exacto" su esposa asintió dándole la razón "Aunque si no quieres , Remus puede hacerlo, después de todo es mas cercano a Harry"

"NO!" se escuchó un puñetazo contra la mesa "No , Lupin tiene una vaga idea pero nunca logrará comprender la magnitud de todo esto, su naturaleza es distinta"

"Si Remus no puede hacerlo, tampoco sus padres y por supuesto no dejarás que mi hermano lo haga, ¿quién queda?"Una pícara sonrisa en los labios de Marianne

"Te estás comportando como yo me comporto, eso es trampa"

"hmm , ¿si te doy un beso te ayudará?"

"Sólo hay una forma de averiguarlo" Dijo Snape tomando a su esposa y besándola con fruición. Cuando el beso se rompió, el maestro de pociones suspiró "Odio que uses esas tácticas contra mí, siempre te funcionan" La abrazó entre risas de ella "Estoy tan listo como voy a estarlo"

Marianne lo abrazó y le dijo tranquilamente "Estaré aquí por si me necesitas, te amo"

Harry entendió eso como señal de que Snape se aproximaba y se alejó de la puerta. Efectivamente , dos minutos después Severus Snape entró en la oficina proveniente de sus habitaciones. El simple hecho de ver a Harry lo hizo ponerse mas pálido y molesto de lo habitual. Y por alguna razón Harry no sólo lo notó , sino que también se sintió contagiado por esa sensación.

Con paso firme y decidido a ignorarlo la mayor parte del tiempo posible, Snape avanzó hasta su escritorio, conjuró una jarra de té, sirvió dos tazas y con toda calma tomó un sorbo de la bebida antes de hablar. A Harry le llamó la atención la actitud del maestro de pociones, parecía estar realizando un ritual dada la precisión y delicadeza de sus movimientos. Un suspiro precedió una orden "Siéntate, Potter"

Harry avanzó con los mismos precisos y cautos movimientos. Cada paso su pensamiento especulaba el motivo de la charla, ¿Iriá Snape a reclamarle que siguiera a Alyssa? ¿Qué tenían que ver Sirius y su padre en lo que su profesor tenía que decirle? ¿Por qué Dumbledore le habló antes del Shamagin y por qué Shamagin le pedía a Snape tener esta charla?

"Puedes tomar té si lo necesitas" La voz de Snape lo sacó de su ensimismamiento. Harry se sentó y educadamente tomó un sorbo de té mirando a Snape a los ojos.

Finalmente Snape suspiró y dijo a quemarropa "Dado que te ví besar a Chang quiero suponer que sabes lo que es el sexo, ¿me equivoco?"

De todas las cosas que Harry pensó Snape podría decirle en ese momento seguramente ésa ni siquiera figuraba en la lista. Se limitó a parpadear mientras veía a Snape totalmente atónito. Acaban de pasar por un enfrentamiento con mortífagos, en el que toda la familia de Snape estaba involucrada, ¿y ahora su maestro quería darle la charla sobre los pájaros y las abejas? No tenía ninguna coherencia para él.

"Potter, ¿sabes lo que es el sexo?" Insistió Snape temeroso de que la respuesta fuera negativa. Resultaba cada vez mas obvio que le resultaba realmente incómodo siquiera pronunciar la palabra como para tener que explicarlo.

"si, señor" asintió Harry aun confundido por la pregunta "En la escuela muggle a la que asistí nos daban educación sexual. A menos que con los magos sea distinto....."

"Antes que ser magos somos seres humanos" su maestro suspiró aliviado "Tenemos algunos métodos mágicos de anticoncepción, pero la forma de concebir es la misma, además un bebé mágico puede nacer antes de tiempo , pero nada más. "

"Entendido" No se le ocurrió nada mas que decir

Snape se pasaba el dedo por su delgado labio, parecía evaluar la situación, por dónde empezar, que palabras usar. Suspiró y comenzó "La vida de pareja es muy complicada, son dos personas que viven, sienten y reaccionan diferente, desde las pequeñas cosas como el lado de la cama en que duermes" Su rostro se contorsionó como en un tic nervioso "Hasta problemas serios al momento de tomar decisiones importantes" Terminó la frase con un débil jadeo, le costaba trabajo lo que decía. Y Harry que aun estaba confundido se limitó a asentir con la cabeza.

"Sin embargo, "los ojos de Snape taladrando los de su pupilo "en tu caso será doblemente difícil" Conjuró una rosa , casi tan bella como la que él aun guardaba como amuleto "La... ella es como esta rosa, puede resistir los embates del tiempo, puedes tomarla, presionarla y resistirá, pero si tocas ciertos puntos la destruirás irremediablemente" con su varita presionó el cáliz de la rosa. Inmediatamente los pétalos se desplomaron y la rosa se desbarató, la visón no era precisamente linda

Snape hizo un movimiento de varita y la rosa desapareció. Dio otro sorbo a su té, esta plática estaba costándole mas trabajo de lo que estaba dispuesto a admitir. "Una palabra dicha o callada puede ser la diferencia, deberás irte con mucho cuidado, son mujeres extremadamente frágiles, y si no piensas bien las cosas el daño que puedes causar es terrible y los días no te alcanzarán para arrepentirte." Había notas de dolor que no sabía si era un consejo o una amenaza

El maestro de pociones continuó su discurso "son hipersensibles, y desesperantemente obsesivas, muchas veces podrás sentir que pierdes los estribos y querrás gritar. "se aproximó a Harry hasta que sus narices prácticamente se tocaban "no lo hagas, sólo lograrás herirla y lo lamentarás peor"

Harry cada vez entendía menos pero siguió escuchando en silencio y con atención.

"Pero no todo es malo, en realidad, esa fragilidad vale la pena cuando ves lo bueno , una lealtad a ultranza , un amor incondicional, dónde busques cariño encontrarás ternura y consuelo, dónde busques esperanza encontrarás alegría y verás como recuperas la fe, cuando sientas que tu mundo se derrumba encontrarás una razón para vivir. Nadie te amará tanto ni podrás creer que exista en alguien tanta capacidad de amar, será entonces cuando entiendas lo que es el amor"

Tomó otro sorbo de té mientras Harry lo observaba, cada vez mas confundido, pero no se atrevía a hablar. Snape continu

"y por tu bien espero que no des ese amor por sentado, deberás agradecer a toda deidad conocida cada día de tu vida porque está a tu lado. En el momento en que te acostumbres a esa presencia algo pasará que te recuerde que puedes perderla en cualquier momento, y créeme que esa es una lección que no quieres aprender"De nuevo su voz se debatía entre el consejo y la amenaza

Se hizo un instante de silencio y después Harry se atrevió a hablar "Lo siento, señor, pero Luna y yo sólo somos amigos..."

"Oh POR DIOS; POTTER!" Snape lo interrumpió "No estoy hablando de Lovegood, sé que entre ustedes no hay nada mas que amistad, hablo de la otra" tragó saliva y suprimió un escalofri

"¿La otra?" Harry frunció el entrecejo , disculpe , señor pero no entiendo, que.."

"La otra" subrayó Snape "La mujer que vez en tus sueños

"¿Mi ángel? "Las palabras salieron de su boca casi involuntariamente

Snape soltó una sonrisa sarcástica "tu ángel, menos mal que lo ves as

"Pero señor, disculpe, ¿qué sabe de mi ángel?"

Con un suspiró Snape se puso de pie, Avanzó hacia su armario privado y extrajo de él el pensadero. Regresó al escritorio, acercó la varita a su sien . Colocó dos finísimos hilos de plata en el pensadero

"Anda, asómate, no será la primera vez "

Harry dudó, pero después de todo era la primera vez que lo hacía con permiso. Teniendo cuidado de no entrar sino mantenerse en la orilla Harry se concentró y vio como la masa plateada tomaba forma,

Vió a su padre, parecía estar en el último año de Hogwarts, estaba en el sótano de Hogwarts , y atacaba a alguien.

Severus Snape cerró sus ojos , parecía ser un sueño pues unas manos acariciaban su cabello y lo confortaban, pero Harry no podía ver el rostro de la dueña de esas manos.

Snape estaba en una cama llorando, su rostro denotaba estar furioso consigo mismo, la marca tenebrosa ardía en su brazo. Harry pudo inferir que acababa de recibir la marca.

Una silueta sentada al pie de su cama acariciaba sus pies , murmurando suavemente.

Snape totalmente adulto abría la puerta del saloncito lateral del gran comedor de Hogwarts y se detenía sorprendido.

Harry ahogó un gritó y levantó la mirada dirigiéndola directamente a los negros ojos de Snape.

Este le sostuvo la mirada y dijo

"Yo también tuve sueños"

"pero.."

Los delgados labios de Snape se curvearon en una sonrisa y dijo simplemente

"Mi ángel se llama Marianne"

&&&&&&&&&&&&

Bueno, creo que ya es obvio hacia donde vamos a parar, obvio para todos menos para Harry, lo divertido ser ver cómo lo descubre él. Espero de corazón que les guste

**Ana María y Velia:** Sólo les confirmé sus teorías, supongo

**Beatriz:** no me enojó y creo que ya te contesté , pero si no, pues lo sabrás al final.

**Meilin**: Te agradezco y te regalo un giratiempo para que te desplaces por las historias (o sea que los pajaros y las abejas es en el futuro

**Cerdo Volador**: Ya viste que pasó con Luna y supongo que ya sabes por que no?

**Idril, Ichan Emily**, y quienes me faltan, muchísimas gracias por seguir leyendo

espero que este capítulo les guste, ya estuvo mas larguito, y el que viene creo que lo será mas

Cybergalletas


	29. Epílogo: Ironias

Epilogo: Ironías

"**_El amor ahora te pide, me dejas o me sigues_**

**_se escapa si tu no decides_**

**_Son las instrucciones para mover las manos_**

**_Tu y yo jamás así de unidos"_**

**_Valeria Rossi_**

_Harry James Potter.-_

_Pasa de los treinta pero aun lo llamamos "el niño que vivió" Todos conocemos su trágica historia: Neutralizó a quien ustedes saben cuando tenía un año de edad y se le enfrentó varias veces cuando aun estudiaba en Hogwarts. Ha pasado por muchas cosas para llegar hasta donde está ahora. Auror líder de la comisión especial. Varias veces incluso creímos que moriría, que lo perderíamos. Pero no sólo es el niño que vivió. Es el hombre que sobrevivió a todo y que se ha forjado a sí mismo. Físicamente atractivo, tiene un buen status económico, y por supuesto que su pasado y falta de familia mueve a la ternura y toca las mas profundas fibras de nuestro ser._

_Se le ha asociado sentimentalmente con varias brujas, desde la jugadora de Quidditch Dalila Deschamps hasta la sobrina de la ministro de magia Claire Bones. Pero quizá la que mas cerca ha estado de ganar su corazón sea Luna Lovegood, quien fuera compañera suya desde Hogwarts, y junto con la ahora señora Hermione Weasley viviera sus luchas de adolescente contra el señor Tenebroso, pero Luna viaja mucho desde que se unió al departamento de cooperación Mágica internacional, además siempre que se le ha preguntado al respecto su respuesta es la misma "**Harry y yo sólo somos amigos, no importa cuanto se esmeren en que seamos algo más, yo no puedo romper una promesa que hice hace tiempo, algún día lo entenderán**" Mientras ese día llega , la vida de Harry Potter sigue estando en la soltería, casado con su trabajo, solitario, envuelto en ese misticismo que lo hace aun mas atractivo. Lo que lleva a esta reportera a ponerlo como número uno en la lista de los brujos solteros mas codiciados de Gran Bretaña"_

Harry terminó de leer el artículo y rió sin ganas. Se sentía cansado, llevaba varias noches sin dormir. Y lo que menos necesitaba era que le recordaran que estaba solo en el mundo, que no tenía a nadie. Odiaba esa sensación. Desde que salió de Hogwarts y venció nuevamente a Voldemort parecía que no era necesario. Claro que tenía mucho éxito como auror y era respetado por la comunidad, pero eso no le ayudaba en las noches cuando en sueños veía a sus padres, a Sirius y despertaba para descubrir que estaba totalmente sólo.

"muchas gracias, Lavender Brown" dijo mientras tiraba el ejemplar de "_Corazón de bruja_" a la basura "En la escuela ni me hacías caso y ahora soy el soltero mas codiciado, ¡Cómo si quisiera seguir siendo soltero!"

"_Pero eres muy exigente con las mujeres que se te acercan_" Le recordó una voz dentro de su cabeza

"Bueno, es que todo se siente artificial, la que no me busca por fama es una idiota o habla de la pureza de sangre"

"_No todas_" le recordó la voz "_Luna nunca ha hecho eso_"

El caso de Luna es distinto" Se dijo a sí mismo "Por ella no puedo sentir mas que amistad, y ella tampoco quiere nada conmigo" Suspiró y tomó entre sus manos la foto de la boda de Ron y Hermione que tenía en su escritorio.

La fotografía mostraba a todas las constantes en su vida Atrás los padres del novio orgullosisimos de la unión, Los padres de Hermione también sonreían. Ginny y Neville a un lado, tomados de la mano, el embarazo de ella evidente. Harry con Luna , ni siquiera están tomados de la mano y al centro Ron y Hermione, ella, feliz, pero nunca como él ,que además de estar radiante tenía cierto matiz de victoria en su mirada. La sonrisa de Harry se tornó aun mas amarga. Por años Ron se sintió a la sombra de su mejor amigo y cuando éste observaba esa foto estaba seguro de que daría cualquier cosa por tener lo que Ron. Una familia unida, una pareja, una vida tranquila.

Dejó la fotografía y se acercó al espejo de su oficina. La imagen que tenía enfrente era por un lado alentadora. Dado que James no llegó a tener la edad que el tenía, ya nadie le decía que era idéntico a su padre, ése era Harry Potter. Sin embargo extrañaba eso, le hubiera gustado ver a su Padre a esa edad ¿Quién era ese hombre que le sostenía la mirada desde el espejo? Por primera vez en muchos años se tomó la molestia de mirarse detenidamente. No se consideraba a sí mismo físicamente atractivo. Su mirada era hosca, su expresión amarga, denotaba cansancio. Estaba cansado de ser Harry Potter, lo agotaba el sólo escuchar a alguien decir "el niño que vivió" Su vida estaba consolidada en una extraña rutina: Ser bueno en su trabajo, implacable. Pero había perdido el trato con las personas. Y no era que le interesara, ¿o sí?

En ese instante la ironía del momento lo tomó por sorpresa: Por fuera era idéntico a James Potter , pero si algún espejo reflejara su yo interior, estaba seguro que en él vería la imagen de Severus Snape.

Severus Snape. Por primera vez en años , su mente le recordaba la existencia de su profesor de pociones. Alguien de quien había aprendido mucho. Que lástima que ya había olvidado muchas de esas lecciones. Había olvidado la existencia de otras personas en el mundo con problemas y situaciones dolorosas. No recordaba por todo lo que Snape pasó. Pero al menos Snape logró vivir una vida feliz, ¿no? Harry recordó a Marianne y a Sarah, también recordó a Willow, y el sacrificio que la pequeña Snape hizo por él.

Se preguntó como estarían. La vergüenza lo embargó sin misericordia al descubrir que había perdido contacto incluso con Remus Lupin. Había sido involuntario. Remus y Tulius viajaban mucho, y Harry estaba demasiado ocupado como para contestar lechuzas. A menos que fueran para atrapar magos tenebrosos.

Otra vez la ironía se apoderó del momento. Llevaba meses en la búsqueda de Alyssa Miranda Lea. Pero nunca recordó que ella tenía hermanos, ni que él los había conocido, ni que los Shamagin podrían ayudarlo.

Golpeó la pared con violencia al darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando. Ni siquiera Snape era como él. Comenzó a reclamarse a sí mismo

"Te has centrado en tu pequeña cruzada personal olvidándote de todo lo demás Ni siquiera cuando te pudo ser útil. Si el día de mañana mueres, ¿qué dirá tu tumba? Aquí yace Harry Potter, trabajó duro. ¿Quieres acabar como Sirius?"

"si sigues así mas que como Sirius acabarás como Moody" Dijo Tonks mientras entraba a su oficina "Hasta mi escritorio puedo oír como golpeas la pared"

"Lo siento" se disculpó de mala gana

"No hay problema" respondió Tonks "¿Sabes? Creo que necesitas aire fresco, ¿por qué no sales a tomar un café o un helado y leer un libro? Te despejará la mente y podrás seguir trabajando después"

Harry la miró con la ceja levantada "¿Estuviste hablando con Molly Weasley?"

"Culpable" Asintió Tonks "Pero es cierto, anda, rompe la rutina, no puedes hacer mucho el día de hoy , haz algo por ti mismo" Tomó un libro del librero personal de Harry al azar "toma, y quiero que al rato me cuentes de qué se trata, ¿De acuerdo?"

El niño que vivió dudó unos momentos. Pero tuvo que aceptar que era lo que en ese momento necesitaba. Suspiró y tomó el libro "Gracias Tonks, tendré mi alerta activada"

Tonks le sonrió "Nada sucederá si olvidas el trabajo por hoy. De todas las personas que conozco, eres quien mas merece un descanso" Le entregó el libro y lo dejó salir.

Una vez fuera de su oficina, Harry se apareció en mitad del callejón Diagon. Una suave y húmeda brisa le dio la bienvenida, el aire olía a perfume. Había niños alrededor de "Artículos de calidad para el Quidditch" Gente saliendo de Olivanders, , todo normal Como cuando tenía trece años, optó por una mesa en la terraza de Florean Fortescue. Algunas brujas pasaban junto a él y comenzaban a murmurar, pero Harry ya estaba demasiado acostumbrado como para permitir que eso lo perturbara. Suspiró con nostalgia de otros días, días en los que Sirius estaba vivo y Harry a punto de regresar a Hogwarts. No había vuelto a Hogwarts mas que en el verano , y por breves instantes así que no había recorrido sus pasillos o visto a sus antiguos maestros. Ahora se daba cuenta de cuanto había perdido. Inclusive se dio cuenta de que literalmente tenía años sin soñar. En orden de no tener pesadillas, sacrificó los buenos sueños, los que – como le recordaba Dumbledore- le traían descanso y paz a su alma . Vagamente recordaba haber soñado alguna vez con un ángel y que Snape era el único que sabía de ello. Le resultaba extraño pensar en los ratos vividos en casa de su profesor como los mas felices de su vida. Sabía que los Snape pasaron un tiempo en Italia al término de la guerra y fue cuando les perdió la pista, muy ocupado en superar todo y concentrado en su entrenamiento de auror. Ya que lo pensaba, ése entrenamiento fue lo que lo hizo perderse a sí mismo, ¡Y él que buscaba salvarse!

Ahora que la recordaba, extrañaba esa sensación de pertenencia que lo invadía cuando estaba con los Snape, la felicidad de poder levantarse en la noche y dirigirse a un lugar agradable y pacífico como la recámara de Sarah. Sus ojos se humedecieron y de repente se sintió perdido, y más solo que nunca. Tratando de ser fuerte –después de todo no estaba dispuesto a llorar en público- abrió el libro. Mas ironías, era el libro que Remus Lupin le obsequió antes de terminar su sexto año .

Por primera vez se tomó la molestia de leerlo, abrió una página al azar

"**Los hombres conocen especialmente, entre las Siete casas, a los Avarim , porque son comunes en nuestro mundo y quienes más se ocupan de nuestros asuntos.  
  
Son los servidores de los dominios occidentales y se encargan de muchos menesteres curativos. Se acercan a nosotros, los mortales invisibles, deslizándose en el límite de la vigilia. ¿Quién no ha gustado de la presencia de los Avarim?. Es cálida certeza de gozo y deseo cordial, surgir del espíritu, caricia del aliento, aguda como la pena, un momento frágil, olvidado o redimido a los sueños o a la poesía."**

Los Avarim Harry recordaba haber escuchado esa palabra antes. Se esforzó para recordarla y finalmente lo hizo. Tulius la dijo una vez, la voz del sacerdote Shamagin retumbó en su cabeza

"Marianne y Gwen tienen poderes de Avarim, es parte de quienes son, será cuestión de tiempo para que Marianne adquiera poderes de Killina, pero para ello tengo que cerciorarme que sobreviva a la batalla con Alyssa, Ron y Hermione están bien, también Luna, Te amo Remus, cuídate y cuida a la pequeña Gwen"

¿Cómo podía recordar algo que se dijo mientras él estaba inconsciente? Sentía miedo y un profundo desamparo. Se forzó a continuar la lectura

"**El unicornio prefiere hablar con las doncellas, no demanda pureza sexual sino de corazón, sin embargo, aquél que se reconozca perdido y este dispuesto a dejar su orgullo tras de sí, podrá ser guiado por Shamagin"**

Harry cerró los ojos y dijo mentalmente mientras el eco de su lectura y una charla con Dumbledore resonaban en su cabeza "Yo lo estoy, estoy listo, si es voluntad de las siempre generosas almas de Shamagin rescatarme"

Se hizo un silencio impresionante, Harry incluso pensó que ya no estaba en el callejón Diagon. Abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta de que aun lo estaba, y que el silencio no existía, la gente seguía comprando conversando y paseando. Una lluvia muy tenue comenzó a caer.

Una amarga sonrisa intentó dibujarse en el rostro de Harry. Pensaba que las similitudes entre él , Lupin y Snape eran muchas, Pasado trágico, nobleza de corazón, honor... ¿por qué no habría de recuperarse a sí mismo con la ayuda de Shamagin? "supongo que después de todo hay esperanza para mí" dijo en voz alta.

En ese momento una esencia captó sus sentidos. Un suave y delicado perfume de rosas. Su corazón dio un vuelco, tenía que seguir esa esencia, encontrar la fuente que la emanaba. A pocos metros de la heladería distinguió una rosa bellísima, idéntica a la que hacía años arrancó del jardín de los Snape. Y la rosa la sostenía la criatura mas hermosa que Harry hubiera visto jamás : Un cuerpo grácil, como de bailarina, la piel apiñonada , los labios perfectamente dibujados y unas firmes y brillantes espirales negras conformaban una cabellera preciosa que enmarcaba unos ojos negros brillantes y hermosos. La visión además de bella era familiar. ERA SU ANGEL ¡SU ANGEL ESTABA VIVA Y FRENTE A ÉL!

Brincó hacia la calle y en dos pasos estaba a escaso medio metro de la angelical visión. Fue entonces cuando se paró en seco. La cordura poniéndole un fuerte freno a su necesidad ¿Qué iba a decirle? _Hola soné contigo muchas veces cuando tenía 15 años._ ? Se sentía ridículo de sólo pensarlo. Viéndola a esa distancia la chica debía tener aproximadamente 17 años, recién egresada de Hogwarts . Seguramente ella sintió la mirada clavada en sí, pues volteó hacia donde Harry estaba. Sus labios esbozaron una sonrisa y dijo mirándolo directamente

"Harry Potter"

Música, por primera vez en su vida Harry pensó que su nombre era parte de una sinfonía al escuchar la melodiosa voz de la chica pronunciar su nombre...... ¿Su nombre?

"Me conoces" Dijo él como en trance

La joven mujer sonrió "¿Quien no te conoce en la comunidad mágica? Eres el único mago con hermosos ojos verdes y una peculiar cicatriz en la frente"

"Claro, claro" Su voz denotaba cierta decepción "Me refería a que si me conoces...personalmente "

"Tengo entendido que sí, aunque no espero que me recuerdes"

Antes de que su cerebro pudiera registrar algo coherente su boca dijo "Eres tal y como te recuerdo, no has cambiado nada"

La chica frunció el entrecejo "Entonces me debes estar confundiendo"

Todo el callejón Diagon se quedó paralizado ante la risa histérica que por varios minutos controló al auror cuando escuchó a su ángel decir

"Soy Sarah Snape"

**&&&&&&**

Abbey Road; calle de Londres que todos los días tiene, además de la afluencia habitual de londinenses un centenar de turistas que van a tomarse una foto cruzando la calle. En medio de tanto bullicio , Un mago y una joven bruja que se acaban de reencontrar eran invisibles, Mientras que en el callejón Diagon estarían asediados por gente preguntándoles o murmurando, en el Londres muggle pasaban desapercibidos, lo que irónicamente les garantizaba privacidad. Sentados al borde del pasto , viendo a los demás pasar

"Hemos sabido de tu cruzada para atrapar magos tenebrosos, y sé que hay dos mujeres que ahora son- "

Con una sonrisa Harry se atrevió a posar un dedo entre los labios de Sarah, una pequeña descarga de energía fluyendo a través del terso contacto casi le impide decir "no, no quiero ser grosero, pero tampoco quiero aburrirte con mi trabajo, mejor háblame de ti"

Sarah sonrió y un ligero rubor tiñó sus mejillas "No hay mucho que decir... acabo de terminar la escuela, pretendo entrar a trabajar al departamento de misterios, me gusta jugar Quidditch"

"¿En serio? ¿Qué posición juegas?"

"Guardiana, aunque si la ocasión lo requiere puedo ser golpeadora"

"Yo solía ser buscador, aun juego, pero es informal, ¿quizá algún día podamos jugar juntos?"

"sería un placer"

"¿Tus padres?"

"Siguen casados, perdidamente enamorados uno del otro, Papi sigue trabajando en Hogwarts aunque ya es profesor de Defensa contra las artes oscuras." Dijo con una expresión de lo mas pícara, Harry no pudo evitar reír, mientras una cálida energía invadía su cuerpo, cono si estuviera comiendo chocolate después de enfrentar un dementor

"¿Eres hija única?"

Sarah rió con ganas "Lo era hasta hace tres años y medio, que mi padre decidió dejarme en Hogwarts y raptar a mami por no sé que razón, por cierto que los escuché planear su octava luna de miel y pretenden que yo me haga cargo del engendrito" Pese a tener una expresión ciento por ciento Snape, Sarah estaba orgullosa de lo que decía

"¿Y como se llama el "engendrito"? "Harry sonreía

"Zoe Keyra, otra niña, yo quería que fuera hombre para nivelar fuerzas con mi pobre papi, pero no, está condenado a ser el único hombre de la casa"

Harry esbozó una sonrisa esto se sentía bien, natural, pareciera que nunca se había separado de Sarah, aunque ahora lo agradecía , pues podía verla como una mujer, y borrar de su mente a la bebita. "A mi no me molestaría ser el único hombre de la casa"

"Lo mismo dice papi" Sonrió Sarah "Dice que así no rivaliza con ningún hombre por nuestro cariño.."

"deduzco que no tienes novio" El comentario salió Harry no supo de dónde, en realidad ni siquiera su voz sonaba como propia en sus oídos, se sonrojó pero la risa de Sarah lo hizo olvidarse incluso , de que esperaba que la respuesta fuera no

"Harry, estudié en Hogwarts, ¿puedes imaginar alguien lo suficientemente valiente para acercarse y ser novio de la hija del profesor Severus Snape?"

"No" asintió Harry sintiendo un extraño alivio

"Tuve, sin embargo un pretendiente... Draco Malfoy"

"¿Malfoy!?!" El puño de Harry se cerró inconscientemente

"Dado que soy "sangre limpia" "Sarah hizo una mueca "Lucius Malfoy pensó que era una buena elección , pero afortunadamente Draco se cansó , y desistió. A mi no me gusta en lo más mínimo"

Harry sintió como si una mano invisible le estrujara el corazón y no pudo evitar preguntar "¿Por la diferencia de edad?"

"Psha" respondió Sarah "Después de ver a mis padres y a los dementes, lejos de eso estoy a favor de la diferencia de edad. Pero el carácter de Malfoy sencillamente no va conmigo.... yo no soy una muñequita que se queda en casa y se presume en la comunidad, que sólo sirve para tener hijitos sangre limpia mientras el se pasea con quien sabe quien, como su padre"

EL corazón de Harry se sintió terriblemente aliviado lo que sonrojó sus mejillas

"¿Dije algo malo?" Los ojos de Sarah clavados en Harry

"AL contrario, " respondió este "Tus tíos , ¿están bien?"

Ella asintió "Los dementes están muy bien, cada vez mas locos. Tulius es feliz trabajando entre muggles y el ministerio dejó de perseguirlos por el decreto no se qué que Umbridge aprobó que hacía imposible que los hombres lobo tuvieran unión de cualquier tipo con otro ser humano, por eso se dedicaron a viajar hasta que lograron revocarlo." Usando su poder de empatía , Sarah tomó la mano de Harry y le dijo lo que él deseaba escuchar

"Moony está muy orgulloso de ti, y tiene fe en que llegado el momento volverás a estar en contacto con él, dice que volverás a casa cuando sea prudente, y que cuando eso suceda te recibirá con los brazos abiertos"

"gracias , Sarah. Soy yo el que está avergonzado de sí mismo, no debí perder el contacto con él, es sólo que dolía recordar la pérdida de Sirius, o de mis padres" Su voz se quebró.

Sarah se aproximó a él, y gentilmente pasó su brazo sobre sus hombros "No tienes de que avergonzarte. Has tenido que lidiar con la tragedia prácticamente desde que naciste, has aguantado años de sufrimiento constante, es lo mas natural que quieras dejarlo atrás. Seguramente has sacrificado cosas en el camino, pero la ruta a la felicidad nunca es clara, o sencilla. Mi padre dice que por muchos años el creyó que los milagros eran algo que nunca experimentaría, y seguro tu sabes que su vida no era la mas feliz, pero sólo cuando estás listo puedes recibir las bendiciones que te aguardan. Papi también dice que el camino a casa siempre es largo y sinuoso, pero que vale la pena caminarlo."

La proximidad, el calor , las caricias , Harry empezaba a sentir cómo algunas heridas de su alma cicatrizaban, cómo un proceso curativo lo invadía de paz a través de Sarah , era como si ella estuviera tocando su alma. Escondió su cara en el cuello de la chica, el refugio de su piel, su esencia, percibía la fragilidad y delicadeza propias del sexo femenino, pero también una fuerza interior en la que el podía confiar. La misma que sentía cuando años atrás dormía en el suelo de la recámara de la bebé Sarah.

A lo lejos se escuchaba una canción

"_Llévame lejos de mi tristeza_

_Llévame fuera de esta locura_

_Entrégame el valor para guiarme_

_Entrégame mi fuerza interior_

_Toda mi vida me he estado escondiendo_

_Deseando que hubiera alguien como tu_

_Ahora que estás aqu_

_Ahora que te encuentro_

_Sé que eres quien me guiar_

_Entrégame amor y cariño_

_Entrégame el dar y compartir_

_Entrégame la cruz que estoy cargando_"

Resultaba tan precisa para expresar lo que Harry sentía en ese momento. Suspiró y miró a Sarah a los ojos.

La miraba de Sarah era una extraña mezcla entre la de Marianne y Snape, era dulce, pero fuerte, cálida, pero dura. Harry sintió que su alma se perdía en el negro espesor de esos ojos que reflejaban el infinito.

Una extraña fuerza mas poderosa que la gravedad impulsó a Harry hacia delante, su corazón latía con tanta fuerza que sentía que su pecho iba a estallar. Sus labios rozaron sutilmente los de Sarah que cerró los ojos y estiró su cuello en ofrecimiento. Las puntas de los dedos de Sarah producían descargas de energía sobre la piel de Harry, que inhaló antes de finalmente posar sus labios sobre los de Sarah, se sentían sedosos, deliciosos.

A medida que se profundizó el beso Harry se sintió renacer. Snape olvidó explicarle lo maravilloso que este momento sería. Había llegado a casa, con su ángel. Lo que comenzó como una riña de estudiantes, una broma, creo un nexo mágico muy fuerte, que ni James Potter, ni Severus Snape pudieron imaginar. Al salvar la vida de Snape esa tarde, James estaba salvando la de su propio hijo en muchos sentidos mas de uno. Severus Snape vivió y cumplió con el designio que el Shamagin tenía preparado para él. No sólo salvo la vida de Harry en varias ocasiones,también lo cuidó y finalmente lo guió en el camino hacia su guía Shamagin, que además era su mas preciado tesoro; pues ambos pertenecían a ese selecto grupo.. Al final . el nexo que se creó bajo esa luna llena, en la noche de Halloween cuando la magia es mas intensa , demostró ser parte de un plan divino creado por los seres mas sabios al inicio del tiempo.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

LA cancion que se escucha mientras Sarah Y Harry están juntos se llama "Deliver me" la canta Sarah Brigtman y está en el album "eden". La traducción la hice yo.

El primer párrafo del Shamagin no es mio, pero no tengo una referencia bibliográfica confiable

Originalmente iba a poner una hoja aparte con agradecimientos, pero si no lo hago ahora, ya no lo hice.

Comienzo por platicarles que yo durante mucho tiempo hice historias cortas , así que me puse como reto hacer una de varios capítulos, y fue así como hoy llego a poner el punto final mas difícil de mi vida literaria hasta ahora.

Creo que a la primer persona que tengo que agradecerle, aunque no lo lea ni lo entienda, es **_Mackenzie Phifer._** La lectura de sus fictions me sacaron de una depresión muy fuerte. Después cuando tuve el placer de conocerla, cambió mi vida y me dio el valor para retomar el hábito de la escritura. **_Thank you Mackie P, without you at least Tulius and Sarah wouldn't be alive_**!

Procedo a agradecer a Alba Rickman y Minervita, que fueron las primeras lectoras de esto, lo que me llevó a ponerlo en 

Ana Maria, Velia, Cerdo volador, Sara fenix Black, Reyka, Angie , Beatriz, Zeisse, Idrill Ichan, Beatriz, y quienes me falten.( a quienes pido disculpas por no recordar sus nombres) Gracias de todo corazón por seguir la historia desde el principio. Sus reviews fueron un aliciente u tambien una responsabilidad muy grande, pues no podía bajar la calidad de la historia, de la cual siempre tuve vaga idea, pero concretarla fue algo distinto.

A quienes se acaban de unir a la lectura o lo harán después muchisimas gracias por darle una oportunidad a **_Deconstructing Sevie._**

Emily Grenyer, Ann Radcliffe , gracias por la paciencia.

Emily Grenyer me sugiere que haga una segunda parte. La verdad es que tengo demasiadas cosas en el tintero alrededor de la historia, lo sé. Pero la opción la dejo en ustedes, así que ...ustedes dirán si quieren segunda parte o no, ya tengo la idea de que puede ser..

Como verán escribir estas lineas me puso sentimental. Gracias por todo, espero que el final de la historia, les guste y no les decepcione. Sabemos que hay un peligro latente de que el verdadero Harry Potter no sobreviva al séptimo libro, pero yo prefiero tener esta esperanza viva.

_**Cybergalletas!**_


End file.
